


Thorn in his Side

by MadSoullessQueen



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gen, Heterosexual Sex, Humor, Lucy x Mard Geer, Male Homosexuality, Mard Geer x Lucy, MardLu, Post-Tartaros Arc (Fairy Tail), Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-29 04:36:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 53
Words: 165,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13919517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadSoullessQueen/pseuds/MadSoullessQueen
Summary: Mard Geer is having a bad day, Zeref passes judgement, he's no longer the Underworld King, he got a tattoo he hates and then there is the Lucy complication. He still hasn't had coffee. (Post Tartaros, Alternate Timeline)





	1. Morning Meeting from Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail

**Chapter 1 – Morning Meeting from Hell**

* * *

"Zeref wants a word with you." Lamy said with a grin on her face.

"Nothing good has ever started with, Zeref wants a word." Mard said to himself as he paced behind the desk. That's exactly what Lamy had said to him ten minutes ago. The only thing he could do; drop his favorite 'Cthulhu is my spirit animal' coffee mug. Which not only broke but splashed coffee all over the floor and the bottom of his pants. So now here he was pacing, mumbling to himself, with coffee stains on his pants and no coffee.

"Mard Geer, Underworld King. You've failed me and like the others I have chosen your punishment." Zeref said as he walked into the office. Mard stopped his pacing and looked up. He expected a scowl on the dark lord's face but instead he saw pure amusement. _What is it the humans say? Fuck my life. I believe._

"That is their expression." Zeref said with a quirk to his thin lips. "Before you start the internal tirade, have a seat." Mard dropped into his chair and leaned forward, his elbows on his desk. He held his breath and waited.

The Underworld King knew that anything he would have to say would go unheard or unconsidered. He knew this punishment was coming, Tartaros had fallen and the demons had used up their one 'get out of jail free' cards. What the guild of misfits fought was nothing more than body clones; devised from unwitting humans to give them form. All they had to do was a few body augmentations, push a piece of their power into them and no one would be the wiser. The power to do this could only happen once, after this if the demons needed to work, it would be with their own bodies.

"Humans are unique creatures, as someone who used to be one; I can assure you of that. So after a few discussions with my love, I have chosen punishments suited to you all." Zeref said as he picked a piece of lint from his shoulder. Mard kept a neutral expression and waited for the dark lord to continue.

He wasn't friends with the other demons but he was their leader. Knowing that Zeref had devised individual punishments for them all, would make anyone nervous. Emotions were useless and Mard rarely showed them but in this instance, he let out an audible gulp.

"How I handle the others is not your concern, you need to worry about yourself. I thought long and hard on this and my decision is final. Nod if you understand." Mard could only do as instructed and nod.

"You need to learn about many things. How fragile life is. How precious it is. How to forgive and be forgiven. How to serve and be served. How to cast aside selfish desires for another. Above all you must learn to love and be loved."

"Excuse me?" To Mard this sounded too frilly. _What ever happened to a good vivisection? Since when did punishments become synonymous with poetry?_

Zeref stood and leaned across the desk, the smile on his face was the most terrifying thing Mard had ever seen. He'd seen a lot, done a lot and relished in so many forms of terror it was uncanny. Here and now Zeref's poetic wordings and accompanying expression had taught Mard much about fear.

"We both know I did not stutter nor choose false words. Your punishment is that I will make you mortal, but you will retain some of your magic. You will also be casted to Earth Land, where the guild you tried to destroy will be waiting for you. You will also be tied to the one woman who you've hurt the most. Lucy Heartfilia."

_Mortal? Only some of my magic? Earth Land? What in the unholy trinity is this? Why not just put me in the stocks or cut my hair?_ He let out a slight shake at that thought. His hair was nice and he planned to keep it that way.

"Who is that?" Mard blinked, it wasn't his first response but from the all-knowing look on Zeref's face he knew the dark one had heard the others going through his head.

"She is the one who summoned the Spirit King. A most unique woman who Mavis has called the spirit of forgiveness and the light of her beloved Fairy Tail." That bastard went on to smile again.

Mard didn't have to search hard to call up her image. He didn't know her name but he'd damned if he hadn't dreamt of her eyes. Beautiful, full deep coffee eyes which held a glimmer to them he lacked the human words to understand. The mage was beautiful in form and ferocious in function, it was like an angel with the unyielding defiance of a demon's being. Mard had considered taking her for himself but his orders were otherwise. It never stopped the dreams, dreams always interrupted by the infernal device known as an alarm clock.

"Why her?"

"You have not been paying attention. Either way my time is limited, other punishments to hand out. So, for now, take my hand; your life awaits." Zeref stood and before Mard could attempt to flee, he was grabbed.

Razors running through his veins would have been less painful that the touch of his master. The hellfire of his being was drained away. His immaculate skin no longer shone as brightly. His prized hair dulled a bit, losing its perfect style and not as soft. Strong muscles lost much of their strength and he struggled with standing.

"You'll acclimate to the changes. Now we must be off to Fairy Tail. I hate keeping Mavis waiting." Zeref said and as Mard tried to pull away the grip on his arm tightened and he felt the pull of being teleported.

* * *

"WHAT?" Lucy shrieked causing both Mavis and Makarov to stake a step back. Her breath was labored and her heart thundered more than she knew possible. Yet it was the sharp pain of feeling the loss of Aquarius that dropped her to her knees. Lucy began to shake and sob.

She saw the tears splash all over the floor while she felt wave after wave of sadness. This couldn't be real. Why was she punished? Was it because she sacrificed her beloved friend? That must be it, this is karma coming to hurt her soul.

"This is hard to explain but I believe the right course of action to help you heal is to heal another. Zeref and I spoke about this to great lengths. You have forgiven and found the light inside of everyone; I know you can do this." Mavis said as Makarov put his hand over hers. Lucy looked up into Gramp's eyes and she saw the worry in his furrowed brows.

"Mavis is right child. This is the most difficult thing I could ever ask of you after everything. I know you can do this." The old mage said as he tried to smile at her.

Lucy was internally damning herself for being herself. Why had she been so forgiving and loving to everyone? Why couldn't she be the stuck-up heiress her father wanted? Unhappily married to a pig of a man and living in high society comfort. That would be why, she lived with so much unhappiness that she hated to see others go through it. She not only looked like her mother but had inherited her heart.

"I can't do this. I don't want to do this." Lucy whispered as she sniffled.

"You can do this. If we didn't love you and believe in you; we never would have agreed. There's more here. Because you'll need time to adjust to each other, I have used my own money to purchase you a new house in the woods near here. The land is peaceful and you'll have privacy." Makarov said. Lucy knew he was trying to help but still.

"Lucy, one day you'll inherit Fairy Heart but to do as such you have to truly be the heart. You've proven devotion, love, forgiveness and sacrifice for all that we have here. Yet, we just need one more test. Please." Mavis said as she sat next to Lucy.

There was so much riding on her next few words and it wasn't lost on Lucy. So many options and different roads to take. Yet, they were her choices. Choice and the freedom to make those choices. Choose who to love and choose her family. Choose her own path and her own success. All of it for her and each time she chose to forgive someone she was giving them a choice only she understood. The choice to make the next one without fear and the guilt crippling you. Yet, the loss of Aquarius and the choice she made for her loved ones would hold her back. Perhaps in giving the Underworld King the same freedom and ability to choose a new life would in fact help her.

Lucy stood up and dusted her knees off, she looked at both the masters as she wiped away her tears. Her jaw set and she took in a deep breath. "I'll do it."

The room filled with power instantaneously. "Wonderful." Lucy shuddered and she turned around only to look at Zeref and Mard Geer.

Her hand reflexively went to her keys but before she could touch them, she noticed the dejected man being shoved her way. Lucy didn't have time to harden her stance, instead she felt the full impact and tumbled backwards. The back of her head hit the floor and she saw stars in her vision. Shaking her head, she looked up and into a pair of black eyes. Nose to nose the Underworld King of hell was upon her.

He tried to move but his body shook, his eyes pleaded for a moment and Lucy understood that something made him physically weak. Though she glanced to the side and saw Mavis blushing, Zeref with a cocky grin on his face and Gramps trying to conceal a chuckle the position dawned on her. She was sprawled out on the floor with Mard Geer trapped between her legs. "Fuck my life." She whispered.

"I said the same thing too." He whispered to her before Zeref pulled him off her.

"Sorry about that. He needs rest to adjust to his new human form." Zeref said holding a slightly woozy looking Mard up.

Makarov stood up and grabbed the guild stamp. He nodded at Mavis and approached the fallen demon. "Where and what color?"

Zeref pulled open Mard's shirt. "Over his heart and the same color as Lucy's." He pointed to Lucy and she tilted her head to the side, not quite understanding.

Gramps let out a pained breath but did as Zeref said. When the guild mark formed, Mavis came to stand before Mard, she touched his new mark and a soft golden string wound in her fingers. Moving quickly the former guild master went to Lucy and wrapped the string around her hand. "There, you're bonded now. Good luck, light of Fairy Tail."

"Bonded?" Lucy asked but as she touched the connection she recognized the magic. Her eyes went wide at the realization.

"What?" Mard asked, the look on his face just as wondrous as hers.

"Mavis basically made a contract between us. Since you were a demon and I'm a celestial mage, neither one of us can break it. Looks like we're stuck together." Lucy said as she let go of the golden thread.

"When Mard learns the lessons, he needs to learn the thread will break and you can go on your own separate ways." Mavis said with a smile as Zeref walked over to her.

With a slight bow, Zeref and Mavis left, leaving everyone else in the room. Mard sank down into the couch behind him and ran his hand over his face. He groaned and sighed, "and I haven't even had coffee yet."

Lucy couldn't help it but with all the emotional turmoil going through her head, that moment she chose to laugh like a mad woman.


	2. Chapter 2 –Mard Geer vs Laxus

"What the hell is so funny, you stupid child." Mard asked with a slight growl to his voice. He glared at her but she only laughed harder.

If Mard had his full strength he could crush her for laughing at him. Then again, the sound of her voice was like beautiful music to his ears. He took in his surroundings a bit more clearly, the fog of Zeref's magic dissipating from his body slowly.

Lucy, as she was actually called, was in fact more beautiful than his fleeting dreams allowed him to remember. She leaned against the desk wearing not much on the whole of clothing. Her shirt looked too tight and did not fully cover her torso. A skirt so short, he bet if she bent over he'd know the color of her underwear. Every curve and so much of her creamy skin was on display for him. He shouldn't be thinking the thoughts he was thinking but damn he did it anyways. Least Zeref wasn't there to read his mind.

"You're cute too." Lucy said with a laugh and Mard blinked. She simply held up her hand and made a motion of pulling on the thread that was visible only a moment ago.

"You can read my thoughts?" He asked and tried to feel through the connection. All he got in response was a feeling of amusement, embarrassment, anxiety and determination. How the hell does one small person have so much going on at the same time?

"No, but somehow I can sense your emotions. You're simultaneously, curious, angry and" she leaned forward with a wink, "turned on."

"I demand coffee! This shit show should never and I mean never happen before coffee. I have a tattoo I didn't ask for, I'm now human, my hair feels ratty, I have a coffee stain on my pants and now I have you." Mard let his temper flare and damn it, Lucy went right back to laughing. She was joined by that ridiculous short decrepit old thing next to her. He hated this place so much, hated this day and he closed his eyes in frustration. Right now, it would probably not be a good idea to test how strong his magic was.

"Alright, alright." Her voice changed and he felt delicate fingers wrap around his hand. The connection pulled in feelings of sadness, still amusement, and something else. What do they call it? Compassion or Composting? Humans and their damn vocabulary. "Let's get to our new home and get you some much needed coffee. Okay, let's just make this day a little less traumatic with a fresh cup. Do you like light or dark brews?"

Mard blinked, she was being nice? "Dark brew." He answered and she cupped his cheek. Damn it! He was staring right back into those eyes.

"Good choice, it's my favorite." She replied and he found his head tilting into her hand, just a fraction of an inch.

"Master, I don't think it would be wise to announce Mard to the guild right now. How about we skip out through the back?" Lucy said and the small weasel agreed. He handed her a slip of paper before Lucy looked at him and then back to the small man.

"Before you ask, it's fully stocked with food and base necessities. Courtesy of Zeref." The short man of aging doom said.

"I'll have Virgo grab my things from my apartment then. I'll call when Mister Grumpy Mcgrumpyface gets coffee and settles."

"What?" Mard said trying to figure out what the nonsense she just spewed meant.

Lucy let out a laugh, "Sorry, Former Underworld King Grumpy Mcgrumpyface."

"Mard Geer. Mard if you must, but not whatever ridiculous name was. No other silly names, I will be addressed properly." He stood up and bristled. She was more petulant than any small child and getting on his last nerves. Getting? No. Lucy had broken all of his nerves.

"I think we'll go now." Lucy said as she took Mard's hand. She looked and felt so much more at ease than he was. Yet he could feel through the new connection that she was only putting on a good show. Inside Lucy may kill him, her anger and annoyance was higher than his.

"Fine. Just need coffee." Mard looked away. "Sadly, I lost my favorite coffee mug this morning too."

"Will it make you feel better if I have Virgo bring you mine?" She asked and Mard tilted his head to the side, curious as to what kind of horrible travesty could be her favorite coffee mug.

"I'm not certain if I want something with unicorns and hearts and kittens or whatever annoying girlish thing you fancy." He snapped and watched as Lucy pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Actually, mine does have a unicorn on it," Mard smirked, "though it's being eaten by Cthulhu." She winked at him.

"Marry me?" He asked and watched as Lucy turned red before falling over in another round of laughter.

* * *

When Lucy finished laughing she stood up and caught her breath. She had no idea the demon or man or whatever he was now; would be so highly entertaining. She needed this to continue if the high she felt from all the laughter were to leave her senses she'd come back to reality. The reality of the fact that she was now going to be sharing a home and an emotional connection with the Underworld King. Somewhere inside of herself she really hated him but she'd have to get over that to make them both better.

Lucy hoped her mother would be proud of her and that the bitchy mermaid would not hate her for it. Though a selfish part of her hoped that her new home would be wonderful, maybe with a great big bathtub!

It dawned on her that she had one more problem and Lucy groaned.

"What is it child?" Gramps asked.

"Well, it's just I technically have a date tonight. I was really looking forward to it." Lucy said. Looking forward to it was an understatement. She had bought a brand-new dress and heels for this whole thing. It was a long time coming that he would ask her out, properly, but the attraction was most certainly there.

Makarov pursed his lips and Mard's emotional feedback was a mixture of curiosity and jealousy. If Lucy bet dollars to donuts, he had no idea what a date was but he already decided he didn't like it.

"A date is where two people go out and do things together in an attempt to get to know one another better." Lucy explained to Mard and before she could finish the demon man thing was on her and holding her wrist a little too tightly.  _Well looks like he's over the weakness._

"So then by that definition since we are to go to the new home and you will provide coffee, we are going on a date." Mard said as she considered his black eyes.

She bit her lip and did everything in her body to hold back the laugh that was racing through her. His lack of understanding human terms and rituals was going to be the highlight of her year. "It usually helps if they are attracted to each other. We are right now just two people locked into a contract. This is not and I repeat not the same thing nor even close to a date."

The two glared at each other and while noticing his eyes she realized that the demon man thing was damn good looking. His face was smooth with a sharp nose, high cheekbones and semi full lips. How he thought his hair was ratty, was beyond her. The deep purple tresses flowed around his face and the high pony tail allowed the thick long lengths to curl down his body. Mard had a slimmer build, more like Freed than Natsu. For a moment she wondered what he looked like naked.

"You're flustered." He said to her, an all-knowing smirk crossing his mouth.

Lucy let out a breath but then smiled as she pushed back a lock of his hair behind his ear. She noted how he sucked in a breath and his emotional connection purred. "You would be too if you were supposed to go out on a date with Laxus Dreyer."

"My grandson!" Makarov exclaimed.

She turned and looked over at Gramps, "yep, we've been tap dancing around dating for a long time now. Thanks to Mira he finally asked."

"You have to go on this date! I need great grandchildren," he let out a lecherous grin. "And a super-hot granddaughter-in-law."

Lucy put her hands up to her face and was hoping to just vanish. Makarov started going off about how the kids would be beautiful and how she'll look great in a bikini after the first ten.

"Do you mind? Have you no concept that she is upset by this?" Mard sneered and the room froze. After a few heartbeats Makarov let out a breath.

"I'm sorry Lucy but until your bond is finished, I think my grandson will have to wait." She knew he was right, be awkward going on a date with one man while being emotionally connected to another. Why give this asshole more fodder to use against her?

"You should call him in here. Probably better to talk to him in person and he can see the situation for himself." Lucy said as she sank on the couch.

"So, this will take more time? I was promised coffee." Mard glared at her.

"I did not promise coffee, I said we will leave and go get coffee. Also, I didn't not specify an exact time to leave and get coffee." She snapped at him and watched as he opened and closed his mouth a few times before crossing his arms and sinking back into the couch.

"I'll go fetch Laxus and some coffee. Be a few minutes and do try to stop ogling my future granddaughter-in-law." Gramps said as he pointed a finger in Mard's direction, Lucy tried to hold back the chuckle.

They sat in silence for a while, trying to not look at each other. After a minute Lucy got up and perched herself on the edge of Makarov's desk. She tapped her fingers on the desk and tried like hell to not look at the man sitting back. She really didn't want to see his smirk but she knew he was plotting something.

"Whatever it is you are thinking of doing. I wouldn't. Laxus has a short fuse." She said.

Mard let out a chuckle before pushing himself to his feet. A feeling of dread washed over her as he crossed the distance. The demon man thing had little concept of personal space as he got close to her. Lucy felt his breath tickle her ear and she shuddered. Of course, that was the moment Laxus opened the door.

"The fuck you touching my girl for! Who the ever-living hell are you?" Laxus growled as he stepped inside.

Lucy jumped off the desk with a squeak and tried to move closer to Laxus but Mard just held her arm. He pulled her back and Lucy lost her balance falling right into his arms.

"Catchy turn of phrase but hell is not ever-living. Oh, and she's your girl? Such a shame, I thought she was above the Neanderthal phase of human evolution." Mard said as Lucy tried to push him off her.

"Mard damn it let me go!" She struggled, her anger escaping her.

"Mard Geer? Oh, hell no!" Laxus moved forward, pushing Lucy out of the way and throwing a lightning infused punch at the demon man thing.

Mard stepped off to the side, barely dodging it, but Laxus connected with the next one. The former king went flying into the wall. The lightning dragon slayer turned and grabbed Lucy, crushing her to his chest. His hands roamed all over her and Lucy purred for a second at his touch.

"For all that is unholy please stop making her feel that way." Mard said and Laxus spun around to glare at him.

"Sparky, we should talk before you murder him." Lucy said as she grabbed his hand.

Laxus looked down at her and she gulped, the anger and power coming off him was crushing her. Later she was going to kill Mard for his little show. "Hey, big guy. Right here." She put her hand on his cheek and smiled at him, trying to calm him gently. Lucy got up on her toes and gently kissed him but Laxus didn't kiss her back, at first. He returned the kiss gently as he held her tight.

"Please, you have got to stop that. I'm in no mood to feel her horniness now or later." Mard let out an evil chuckle, "well maybe later, when we get home. Right my companion in bondage?"

Laxus put her down and whirled, stalking towards Mard. "I have no idea what kind of game you are playing but Lucy is my woman and she is not going home with you."

"Laxus, my boy, she is." Makarov entered the office and walking around his very angry grandson he handed Mard a cup of coffee. "There, now do try to actually be humane."

"Seriously?" Lucy said as she scowled at Mard. "Coffee gives you a freaking woody?" She delighted in watching him drop the coffee cup.  _Payback asshole._


	3. Chapter 3 – I can has coffee now?

He watched it in slow motion complete with dramatic music. The dark bold liquid that gives life meaning and chases away the mental fatigue. That which all hope and love spring eternally from. It is this most precious liquid that one can run the underworld and face all evil. Here again his beloved coffee was blasphemed and now, he would do murder.

"Oh shit!" Lucy screamed as she grabbed onto the Neanderthal and tried to climb him like a tree.

"Mard. I need you to get a grip. It's just coffee." The little decrepit flesh bag said.

"Just. Coffee." His jaw set, molars grinding. He balled his fist and quickly released it, summoning up whatever he now had for power. It was tiresome and working differently than the curse but there he saw the familiar light of his thorns coming into his hand. His face contorted into a sardonic smile as the vines wrapped around his arm.

"Lucy, you have got to calm him down." Grampa Dipshit said to her.

"Hell, she does, I'll fry his ass before he touches her." Brainless Oaf snarled.

"Just. Coffee. Do you imbeciles not understand the atrocity at which has been committed?" Mard released the vine around his arm and moved them like a whip around Lucy. He pulled and she came flying back into him.

Fear, he felt her fear and it caused something wrong in his chest. For a moment he looked at her and saw her eyes wide with a bit of moisture in them. Her bottom lip trembled as she tried to push herself from him.

"Mard, please don't hurt anyone. I'll do whatever you want. Just please no more pain." She whimpered and as he breathed in he caught the faint smell of blood. His vine must have cut her in the process.

"Lucy, my pet, we shall leave now. I am done with these pesky humans and you have an obligation to fulfill to me." Mard growled as he released the vines.

"I'm sorry Laxus but I think I may have to give you a rain check on that date." She said, the sadness seeping through the connection. Had he not been so damn angry, he might have felt something about that. Then again, tears are delicious.

The dimwit took a step closer and Mard let out a low growl, which he swore used to sound more impressive. That was when he was a demon after all. He'd have to analyze the magic changes, later but for right now he needed to get her alone. And coffee. And her naked.  _Did I just really think that?_

Keeping his arm around her, they walked out of the office. "Back way out of here and home." He whispered to her and she just nodded pointing towards the dark hallway. They walked quietly and with each step he felt her fear and anxiety lessen and give way to different feelings. Now she was angry and that he could deal with because he completely felt it too. Though he bet for different reasons.

He let her lead the way out of the overly loud and disgusting building. The people here sounded to be worse than any gathering of demons, at least demons have some control. Once outside he took a deep breath and raised his face towards the sun. Sunlight, it felt so much nicer than it ever used to and the air clear of sulfur and rot. Yes, now he was starting to feel clearer of mind as they walked.

Mard wished he had been paying better attention to where they were walking but his eyes had been watching Lucy. The sway of her hips, how the wind almost fluttered her skirt up and a few shallow cuts along her bare stomach. He even enjoyed how her hair sparkled in the sunlight, the beautiful tresses dancing.

"Here we are." Lucy said as he came up behind her. Mard took in the house before them, it was a single-story log home with large bay windows. On some kind of new reflex, he put his arms around Lucy and settled his chin onto her shoulder. Satisfaction hummed along the bond and it felt glorious. Hell, touching Lucy might be better than coffee, if that was possible.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, as he calmed down. He had to give her credit, obviously she felt his frustration and was using the bond to control him. That made him scowl, she was going to play this game? Then again it certainly was useful and he could easily manipulate it. That gave him a few ideas of what to do.

Lucy took a step forward and walked up to the door, she bent down giving Mard an eyeful of blood red lace underwear. He whistled at the site and watched as she abruptly stood up and glowered at him. Now this moment would make for some interesting fun. Long strides ate up the distance as he stepped right up to her. She stepped back and he moved again, the dance went on until her back was against the door.

"What do you feel in the bond, pet.?" He asked, the back of his hand trailing down her face and along the side of her neck. With a quick breath he could smell her scent of strawberries and star dust. The softness of her skin was not lost on him and as his hand skimmed down her arm he noticed the little goosebumps along her skin.

Her eyes lit up as she sneered, "I'm not your pet."

"But I have a magical little leash on you and you do belong to me." Mard cooed as his forehead rested against hers. He was truly enjoying this, who knew that toying with humans and especially her was so much fun. This was a hobby he should have taken up many years ago.

Lucy pushed against him and he took a step back. Mard felt the anger flare in her body, oh he just hit a nerve. "No, asshole, we are in a contract together, it's not of ownership. That leash runs both ways. So then if I am a pet then you are my pet-pet."

The former king arched an eyebrow and let out a soft laugh. "Did you just make up that word?"

Lucy let out a sigh and unlocked the door, she took a step through it before looking back at him. "All words are made up."

He had a retort to that, maybe, possibly; oh, hell with it, he had nothing to say. Yet, he knew that coffee would be in there and so he decided to follow her in. Though he dreaded this world's idea of décor and this place better be clean. The short man's office was a disaster. Of course, he hoped she was a cleaning type person because as a king, er former king, cleaning was not his monkey, not his circus.

Surprisingly the place was done in deeper cool tones with accents of light furniture. The greys, navy and white did not offend him. Though there were a few vases of flowers or knick-knacks in pink it didn't seem out of place. His anxiety lessened a bit as he walked through the place and into the kitchen.

Now this was a kitchen, stainless appliances, black cabinets, marble counter tops and above all a coffee bar. Espresso machine, cappuccino machine, French press, burr grinder and a small mocha pot for Turkish coffee. Lucy was in the kitchen spinning in a circle, he felt her excitement.

Mard walked over to the coffee station and smiled at it. He knew that his coffee addiction was legendary and so he was kind of grateful that Zeref left him such a gift. Then again, the dark lord wasn't known for his generosity and so it must have been Mavis.

"Lucy, when you are done acting like you are five; please prepare the coffee. I will go scouting around the place." He said and left the kitchen to walk out the patio door behind the dining table.

Outside he saw a beautiful small garden of various types of roses. He walked over to them and gently touched the petals of a Black Baccara. It was so dark that it could pass for black in lower lights but here he could see the red. The rose had no fragrance, which was known with the breed and that was fine. Mard was a fan of mild to no scent roses.

He made short work of noting all the different rose types and knew how they would need to be cared for. In the center was a fire pit surrounded by large plush chairs. Walking further back he saw a simple koi pond flanked by cherry trees. All in all, this place was quite the sanctuary. Taking a deep breath, he enjoyed the sun on his skin and the light fragrance in the air.

Something warm pressed into his hand and he looked down at the cup of coffee. True to her word it was indeed in a mug that had Cthulhu eating a unicorn. It made him smile and he raised the cup to his lips, he was in heaven.

"Ahhhh, please Lucy marry me." He sighed in happiness. The coffee was perfect, a balance of robust flavors and light on the acidity.

"Yeah, not going to happen. Sorry Mard but you're an asshole and really not my type." She said and his face fell.

"But yet the lightning rod is not an asshole?" He quipped while enjoying another sip of the perfect coffee.

"Once you get to know him, he's sweet. He's smarter than you think. So, cut the shit." Lucy moved from him and knelt by the pond.

If it wasn't for the fact that he now had his coffee, being rejected would have forced him to crush the object in his hands. She was honestly under the belief that a muscled out brainless ill-tempered Neanderthal was better than him. That couldn't be right.

_Challenge accepted, little human_.

* * *

Laxus was fuming, correction he was sparking like an out of control circuit breaker. He heard what his grandfather had to say to him but none of it made sense. He had waited a very long time for his first date with Lucy and already staked a claim on her. Once he got that shit settled, every guy in Fairy Tail learned to back away. Laxus was going a courting.

"Laxus, did you hear me?" Gramps asked.

"Zeref wanted to punish his demons, so he made Mard human, sent him here and tied him to Lucy to learn how to be a human?"

"Correct. Mavis said she wanted Lucy as his instructor but I had no idea about the bonding. Lucy said it's a contract and if you like her or love her you have to stay out of it." That was what really hurt. Lucy's magic was based around contracts and promises, she told him once that breaking a contract or a promise would lessen her powers. He didn't want Blondie hurt.

"I get that! It's bullshit. Would you have agreed if you knew what the fuck it was exactly Mavis was going to do?" Laxus paced around the room, itching to break something.

"No, especially not when I knew about your date. I don't think she expected it either. If anything, maybe rehabilitating that thing will help her through her own traumas."

The lightning dragon slayer wanted to tear his hair out. "I know about that but it should be me and not some demon. Maybe if I kill the guy, breaks the contract and Lucy doesn't suffer the backlash."

Gramps shot him a glare and pointed a finger at him. "Laxus! I will not permit you to murder anyone, even Mard Geer. Also, I have no idea what the violent severing of that bond will do to Lucy. If he dies before it dissolves on its own, you could really hurt her."

"Well how long will this take? I've waited way too long for her." Laxus let his shoulders fall as he looked at his shoes. Years, since the first time he saw her. He changed so much and she was one of the first people to forgive him. Lucy saw who he is beyond his usual façade and he fell even harder for her.

"Who knows. Maybe you shouldn't wait to find out." Laxus glared at his grandfather. Makarov put his hands up in either surrender or defense, Laxus wasn't sure which.

So, the bond thing sucked and she was his how to be human mentor but he still couldn't process one answer. "Why can't we date again?"

"Why did you want to take the former demon with you? That thread between them isn't very long and he'll feel everything she feels. So, if you get her in bed, she'll get home to him and what the hell do you think will happen if a very horny demon gets a hold of her?" Laxus watched his grandfather shiver at the thought.

Now Laxus punched the wall and gave zero fucks about causing the damage. This was all too much to process, he won and lost his Lucy in less than a week. This had to be a fucked up bad dream or something. It's not like he was used to losing, hell to the fucking no.

"I'm sorry my boy but there isn't anything you can do, there's nothing I can do. It's up to Lucy to teach him and it's up to Mard to learn."

"You think that bastard is going to let her go? You think you can really teach a piece of shit like that how to be human?" Laxus kept his fists balled and the lightning around his skin. Fury raged like a storm inside himself as his mind played cruel scenes. Lucy and Mard spending years, him stuck off to the side and even that fucker touching her. His mind was an ass hat.

"I have no idea, if anyone can figure it out it's this guild's heart." Laxus knew there was something wrong when his grandpa turned three shades of pale.

"What?" Laxus growled.

"One of the lessons, Mard has to learn."

Wasn't hard to figure out the math on that and it fucking figured. "Love. That demon has to love."

"And be loved." Gramps added.

"Find me a multi-year mission, something with a fuck ton of violence. I won't hurt her by being here but I won't watch that shit stain move in on what is mine."

"I can do that and for what it's worth. I'm really sorry, my boy."

"Yeah me too Gramps, me too." Laxus walked out of the office and looked for his team.

Finding them he told them to prepare for a multi-year mission. When Freed tried to ask what was going on Laxus went silent. It wasn't until Evergreen mentioned his date that the dragon roared. He roared with every ounce of power, rage and sadness in his body. He roared to split the heavens apart. He roared to hide the fact that a random tear slid down his cheek.

Maybe life will decide to like him again and when they get back, she'll truly be his. Maybe.


	4. Chapter 4 - New Routines

Routines! Oh, how Mard loved his routines, even better was that Lucy also liked routines. Learning new routines was annoying but the little future author had made a schedule and kept him to it. The greatest part was that by exactly six in the morning coffee was ready and served in bed.

A little over two weeks of this was certainly going well and he felt stronger, faster and overall that happy thing. Lucy kept him to a magic and workout plan and made sure he even ate more than meat and pizza. That woman could cook and clean and keep a schedule. Every time he looked at her coffee colored eyes he smiled.

They talked on occasion but it was more like listening to a classroom lecture about emotions, magic theory and other random things. They didn't share many personal details, which was good. Mard wasn't comfortable with expressing everything in his head. She obviously was the same way. The problem is by not doing as such, he wasn't getting anywhere with the lessons Zeref had demanded. Perhaps he could try a bit more, perhaps.

This very early morning or very late evening was unusual, he woke up in a fright with his heart racing. This feeling of absolute dread was tearing into him, even worse than the anxiety he went through when Zeref first changed him. Mard didn't understand it and went to seek out his emotional translator for help. So, he dared to venture to her room and taking a moment to listen, he heard her making sad noises. Sobbing he thinks it's called.

Not that he cared for formalities, he opened the door and quietly walked in. The closer he got to her the worse he felt. He had no idea what this was but he knew he hated it. Lucy sat on the edge of the bed, the moonlight shining on her. From what Mard could tell she was only in the simplest of a nightgown.

"Lucy?" he asked and she looked up at him. Her eyes were so puffy and her cheeks stained; it was hard to tell just how much she had been crying. Mard tried to reach for her but she recoiled back and trembled.

He pursed his lips, he now knew what he was feeling was from her but he had no idea how to make it stop. "Lucy, how do you make this stop? It hurts."

She put her head in her hands and cried even harder, Mard rubbed his chest trying to ease the ache he was feeling. This feeling was horrid, he didn't like it at all. It also meant she wouldn't be awake later to provide for his routine. Yet, seeing her like this, feeling the cold in his chest; that thought went out the window. He needed her to be better and not this sad Lucy.

Was this what all humans went through when he caused them pain? They had to handle this and live like this? This was completely evil and he knew all about evil. Yet, somehow causing pain was still too much fun. Well fun to do on other people, whatever was hurting Lucy he should inflict pain on. Murder would be too polite.

Obviously, he wasn't going to get her to talk so instead he slowly made his way towards her. Lucy tried to pull away but he managed to get a hold of her. She was so light in his arms that she was almost a ragdoll. Mard put her in his lap and let her bury her nose against his neck. This was odd but somehow, the cold and pain started to lessen.

A breath came out of him as he leaned his head back wondering what the unholy hell was going on. Why did he care about her? Ah, self-preservation that had to be it. If she went back to sleep soon, she could still fulfill the routine and if she stopped crying he could not feel the pain. That train of thought sounded like a bigger lie than any a politician could tell. Especially since it's the second time he tried to think that way.

Her tears rolled down his naked chest and he tried to not mind it at all. Though a shower would need to happen. Lucy's delicate arm came around his other shoulder and she softly started to play with his ponytail. Despite the pain in his chest the feeling of her beautiful fingers through his hair was glorious. Doing something he hadn't done before, he took the pony tail out and let his hair fall around him.

There was a glimmer of light a little split second of joy he felt as she ran her fingers around his ear and down through his hair. Her little nails grazing along his scalp was as soothing as it was almost erotic. If he felt this way, would she?

He decided to test it out and copied her movements, petting her hair and holding her close. This went on for minutes or maybe hours. He didn't care, her hair was soft and in the moonlight, he saw it sparkle as he watched his fingers comb through it.

Lucy shifted a bit in his lap to straddle him and suddenly he found himself looking at her, her eyes half lidded. Now she took both hands and ran them down the sides of his head. Mard's head fell back as he let out a light moan. Never, this had happened never.

She pulled some of hair forward over his shoulders and ran her fingers down that. He felt her finger tips lightly graze along his skin and he shivered when one of her nails scraped over a nipple. Her hands moved back up and she cascaded down his hair again starting from his scalp. This was absolutely maddening to all his senses and he felt lust stronger than ever before.

He looked at her in awe and she looked enthralled. This time when her hands came down from his head they ran along the side of his neck and over his shoulders down his arms. One hand against her lower back, he traced a line from her temple down to her collarbone. Her skin could be classified as silk and the soft mewl she let out was like listening to heaven.

"Mard." She whispered and he lost control.

His arm pushed her into him and her satin covered breasts pushed into his chest. She was beautifully soft and warm against him. Carefully he wrapped his free hand behind her neck and pulled her in for a kiss. Her body tensed for a briefest of moments before she went soft against him.

Like kissing pillows that tasted like honey would be her lips and his chest began to rumble. Lucy put one hand to his cheek and the other she threaded into the hair at the back of his neck. Her tongue flicked out along his bottom lip and he opened his mouth for her.

Mard had been kissed before, he was a king after all; but this was unlike anything he ever experienced. Her tongue went in like a proverbial thief and gently danced along his. She wasn't rough nor fully submissive, no Lucy treated kissing like her spirits. Move alongside as partners complimenting in movements.

Her connection to him flared in desire, delight and uncertainty. To show that he was certain, he pushed her back laying her on the bed with him between her legs. Mard didn't dare break the kiss, he hadn't experienced enough of her tongue. The hand that was in his hair, he moved to entwine his fingers into hers.

His body stirred and without thinking he rocked against her center, feeling the warmth through his boxers. He hissed, breaking their kiss and he took the moment to look at her.

Damn those soul eating eyes were staring at him, the jewels within them sparkling. Those lips he had just claimed were swollen from contact and richer in color. A faint tint rose to her cheeks and it added to her youthful glow.

"Mard, we should stop." She whispered, as he felt the desire start to wane from her.

"Why? Do you not enjoy this?" He asked. Why would you not keep doing something you enjoy? Like torture people or drink coffee?

"It's not right, I don't feel that way towards you."

"You feel desire and delight, that's enough for this." He said before moving his head down again to kiss her cheek. He let go of her hand and trailed his fingers down her arm, Lucy fluttered under him. Mard's fingers traced along the side of her body and she let out a soft moan.

His mouth open he grazed his lips and breath along her jawline as her head went further back into the bed. It left an opening for her neck and he gladly capitalized on it. His teeth grazed down the side as he went down and followed it up with his tongue on the way up to her ear.

"Desire and delight, what shall it be?" He bit at her ear lobe as his hand lightly skimmed over the soft mound of her breast. He felt her nipple harden just a bit under the movement.

"Neither, I can't do this!" She said as she pushed him off and ran out of the room.

Mard sat there in shock, it was going so well. Somehow her desire turned to fear and he didn't understand how that worked. Now she was back to sadness and he knew that she was crying again. He got up, ignoring the massive tent in his boxers and walked in the direction Lucy had ran. He kept his ear open as he listened for her but didn't hear her until he heard the door slam.

Taking off, he wished he had his teleportation abilities but he'd have to make due with running. Mard knew the differences in the door slams and so he pursued her in the backyard. He didn't have far to go before he found her kneeling at the koi pond. Her head in her hands she cried and as he got closer to her she threw her head back and let out the most traumatic screech.

Sadness, confusion, pain, lingering desire and more confusion was her emotional makeup right now. Trying again he knelt before her and held her. Under the moonlight he held his Lucy, his mage and the keeper of his coffee.

_I'm damned._

* * *

Earlier that evening she got a note from Laxus and it hurt her heart.

_Blondie,_

_I'm taking a multiyear mission because of Mard and this bullshit you have to deal with. It's not because I'm no longer interested in you it's just I want to kill that fucker and I guess I can't. So, while you teach him how to be a nice human, I'll be gone._

_Just please, be there for me when I get back and I know you have to teach him how to love; just not you._

_Laxus_

He left her. They were finally going to get it together and he left. Logically Lucy understood why but her heart just saw another person she cared about walk away from her. It tore her to tiny pieces.

The rest of the evening she kept to the schedule but she really tried to not be sad around the evil spawn of hell. He tried to make conversation at dinner and Lucy did everything to hide her emotions. If he felt anything through the connection he didn't show it. Then again, he probably wouldn't even know anything.

Slowly she was unraveling, she should have been stronger and selfish and said no. Most of the time Mard was annoying but sometimes he was just wonderful. Yet he wasn't her Sparky and so anytime she thought sweetly of the former king she felt like she was cheating on a man she hadn't had a chance to date yet. It was confusing and her anxieties came out at night in her dreams. Those god-awful dreams.

For the last week every night all she dreamt of was loss and pain. A few times she had woken up startled and ready to cry. Yet she had to bottle it up unless she wanted to have a demon snark at her. Lucy could be mad at Mard for his callousness but at the same time it was difficult to be mad at someone who just didn't understand.

It also seemed like he didn't want to understand. He would concentrate on his training and such but when she tried to teach him about people and emotions he'd become a tyrant. So, Lucy fell into the routine of their schedule and figured if she couldn't speak to him maybe she could get him to read or watch a movie. Yet, all the books she handed him he called trash and when watching a movie, he got overly cuddly which made her slightly uncomfortable.

The man also used the wrong times to play with their emotional connection. It was a game to him, either he would sense something and taunt her about it or he would purposely do something to shove his feelings down her throat. The night he found the porn channel Lucy could barely sleep through the severe horniness she kept feeling.

Yet he had his moments, like watching him shirtless tending to roses and how he talked to them. He gifted her a long stem one for their first week together. He never faltered on thanking her for coffee, not so much on cleaning or complimenting her food; but the coffee he was grateful for. Randomly he would sneak up behind her and wrap his arms around her waist. Usually at sunset or when Lucy was too much lost in thought. Yeah, he had his moments but he wasn't the one she wanted. Least she didn't think so.

Tonight, the dream was the worse, not only did she relive losing Aquarius but then she watched as Laxus walked away from her. He called her a cheating weakling whore and he never wanted to see her again. It was so vivid that she could almost feel the lightning on his skin when he pushed her away. As he left Mard showed up in the dream and laughed at her, flinging his stupid human insults. Then it shifted and he went from insulting her to kissing her and then leaving her. It was then that she woke up and lost it.

Why her? Why must it always be her? She hated herself and felt like the cheating whore dream Laxus called her. So, Lucy snapped and cried out every frustration in her body.

What she didn't expect was that Mard was in her room. She didn't expect him to hold her. She didn't expect his comfort or how he allowed her to play with his precious hair. She didn't expect him to kiss her and she didn't expect to enjoy it. Above all she didn't expect to be kissing him back. It was too much this whole day was too much.

"Lucy?" Mard whispered to her as she finally stopped screaming. He scooped her up in his arms, carrying her back to one of the big plush outdoor chairs.

She shivered in his arms while those dangerous fingers caressed her skin. "Do you want me to build a fire and get a throw away blanket?" He asked, his voice sounded so soft and different. Later she would explain that it was a throw blanket not a throw away blanket.

Lucy's throat hurt but she nodded and she felt the shift in position as he got out of the chair. She felt his hand linger on her head before he gently ran his fingers through her hair one more time. He confused her so much but part of her worried about how long till he insulted her again.

Mard was efficient and quiet for a change. In a few minutes he had a fire going, a bottle of chilled white wine and wrapped her up in her favorite fuzzy blanket. Of course, she was still on his lap but she noted how he changed into a pair of full pajama pants and a t-shirt. Lucy snorted when she saw that it read 'My Whole Life is an Open Book'.

He placed a glass of wine in her hand and she slowly sipped. Mard let out a sigh as he drank his and went back to mindlessly tracing circles on her back. Lucy felt the connection he was worried but happy and content.

"So, when will you tell me what the hell all that was about?" He asked, the usual level of snark left out of his voice.

"When I'm ready and not a moment before."

"When will that be? I need to find room in my busy calendar to accommodate." Mard chuckled at his own joke and Lucy smiled.

They drank the bottle and watched the fire, Lucy felt warm and even cherished. Some of her anxiety was melting away. To fully describe what the jumbled mess of her emotions right now was impossible. Too many things going around in her mind, her imagination was both bane and blessing.

A lock of his hair found its way down his chest and Lucy started playing with it. God his hair was unbelievably soft and it smelt like roses. He smelt like roses and coffee, so unusual for a man. Mard shifted in the seat a little.

"Lucy, please. If you don't want to continue what happened before, you have to stop playing with me." He whispered and she could feel his smile.

Her hand froze and she pulled it back. She didn't want to continue, didn't want to feel him again. To kiss him again or to feel his lips on her neck. Who was she kidding? Deep inside of herself she enjoyed and needed every second of it. There was something empowering and alluring of intimacy and somehow the former king beside her was showing it to her.

There was no way that was normal. How could she do that? Yet, that moment of him playing with her hair and how he moaned while she touched him, it scattered her thoughts. He was absolutely handsome and so gentle. Not how she figured he would be while kissing her or touching her. No, Mard Geer had shown her a different side of him. It was a side she'd love to see again.

The fire started to burn out as the sky started to get lighter. Lucy felt his arms tighten around her. "I've been waiting to watch a sunrise with you. It's a new day and I get to spend it with you." He whispered and her head lifted to look at him. Something flashed in his eyes and as she checked his emotions they were scattered for once.

Mard's emotions tend to follow a single focus along with whatever is going on. He didn't have conflicting emotions run at the same time. If he was angry then he had anything else in that category as well. If he was confused the pattern stayed the same. Here it was a mix, Mard was hopeful, happy, worried, nervous and yearning.

Mard Geer was blushing and it looked so comical on him. Lucy tried to not laugh he was being very sweet. He opened his mouth to say something but she put her finger to his lips. "You'll miss the sunrise."

He nodded and Lucy got comfortable again and watched the sunrise.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5 – A Girl and her Lion

"They look so adorable don't you think?" Mavis exclaimed as her eyes became wistful.

"I think comfortable is more like it." Zeref retorted. "Why are we spying on them?"

"Because, this whole set up was your idea and we should keep tabs on it. I know you're worried about him." Mavis took in a breath and looked up at him.

Zeref blushed and Mavis laughed at him. "Fine, I'm worried. He seems to be adjusting well. Unlike the others."

"Well it's not like you set them up with someone to be emotional anchor to. When did you play matchmaker?" Mavis asked as she smiled watching Lucy put her nose under Mard's chin.

"I have my reasons. One of which is my love is obsessed with happily ever afters and Mard really was one of my best. So, if I can hit two birds with one stone, why not?" Zeref gave a light shrug of his shoulder and looked away for a moment.

"You know something I don't. I can tell." Zeref looked at her and noticed her little pout. Gods that pout would be the death of him, but for this, he could stay strong.

"I do but for now, I'd rather keep you in suspense. Also, just because I saw one possible future track doesn't mean it will happen. Future is always fluid but from what I saw I hope to put the right things in motion." That future track was important, he couldn't tell Mavis that he'd seen it played out in various ways. All he knew was that in twenty years something bigger than himself would come to Earth Land and somehow Mard, Lucy and their progeny, were a key factor. The hazy detail was if they were savior or not; but knowing Lucy, he was betting on savior.

"Ah, playing the long game again?" Mavis said as she flicked his forehead. He knew she did that to annoy him but it was oddly charming.

"When don't I?"

Zeref and Mavis went back to watching the former demon and celestial mage. Without realizing it they wound up holding hands as she sighed and leaned against him.

* * *

There was no coffee when he woke. There was however a Lucy and she was on his lap. Seemed like a fair exchange. She shifted a little bit and put her nose in his neck, he smiled and kissed the top of her head.

The night had its ups and downs but he learned something. He learned how to help and how to think of her before him, after a fashion. Mard also learned that he really liked his hair played with and loved kissing Lucy. There was something about her. For once it was like someone understood him without his needing to order them around. Perhaps this whole experience had truly been one of the better things to happen to him.

As she sighed in his arms, he felt something in the air. A type of power he had known his entire life. Scanning the tree line, he saw a shift in a bush and realized he was truly being watched. The thought of Zeref playing peeping tom was uproarious to him but if he had to wager this would have been Mavis' idea. Then again Zeref always was on top of knowing what was going with one of his schemes, even if he took no direct action. There was always a reason and Mard realized that there had to be a long game involved in this.

That meant Zeref knew something and that could be good or bad. As he looked at the sleeping woman, right now it just felt good. Experience meant that he should plan for bad and that meant keeping to the routine. Getting stronger and more adapt in his human form and the new twist on his magic.

That was surprising, instead of the Curse power the human Etheremo was different in feel and function. Curse was pulled into the body and utilized as an extension of the darkness in their minds. Etheremo was pulled into something not quite his body; Lucy called it soul but he thought that unlikely. Demons didn't have souls, but then again, he was no longer a demon and he had no idea what the silly thing was.

He knew it also tapped into emotions to fuel its power and as he learned more about them and experienced them he felt stronger. Lucy was a plethora of information on how human magic worked and though he found most of it childish as he sat with her it started to make sense. It explained why the fire dragon slayer of obnoxiousness was very powerful, he was emotionally driven. Lucy was a combination of intelligence and emotions but when she was purely emotional she could scare the mountains into bowing before her.

A few days ago, she let him have it in their sparring. The connection told him she was quite displeased with something he had done. At that moment her power grew exponentially and she left him a quivering mess of drool. He applauded her for it and she beamed at his compliment. One would think she'd be unfazed by praise, but she drank it down like he did his coffee.

That was odd to him, how could she feel so self-conscious and lacking confidence? This was a mystery and one he would need to solve. Perhaps it was time to start interrogating the guild members. That would be delightful but first he needed to be a bit stronger and figure out what else he was missing for magic.

He lost the darkest forms of his magic, Memento Mori and Alegria; which made sense since he no longer had full demonic Curse power. The lack of telepathy was annoying but then again it would be cheating his way through his time and contract with Lucy. Luckily his beloved Thorns still operated the same way even if he had to pull in the power differently. The one he hadn't tested was if he could still shift into an Etherious Form. He had heard from Lucy that someone named Freed (hideous name if you ask him) could do something similar using something called Dark Écriture.

At some point she would take him to the guild and though the library here was adequate he heard her speak of the library there being vaster. That of course made an excellent reason as to why they would need to finally handle the situation of him meeting everyone. Perhaps soon and as Lucy stirred he found his reflex to kiss the top of her head kicking in.

Lucy was strangely quiet as she untangled herself from him and walked back into their shared home. Mard expected to be yelled at or something, but there was nothing. He tried to feel her through the connection but like always it was a jumbled mess of contradictory feelings. The celestial mage was really a fascinating puzzle to him. After a few moments he stood up and grabbed the blanket, the empty bottle and the glasses and made his way inside.

Usually Lucy would be in the kitchen but she wasn't there. He walked back towards her suite and knocked on the door. No answer. Mard tried again. No answer. He turned the knob and it was locked. Putting his ear to the door he could barely hear the bath water and he let out a breath. Figuring she'll be in there for a while he went to ready himself for the day.

* * *

Lucy was absolutely confused not just with Mard but with herself. As she sank down into the bathtub she tried to let all her thoughts vanish. Yet nothing was working if anything her mind went into even more of an overdrive. She really needed someone to talk to, someone who would understand. Then she had the thought and decided, why the hell not.

Sending out the mental message she waited for her lion. Luckily, she didn't have to wait long especially not when she said she was in the bath.

"So, do you want me to wash your back or your front first? I think we know which one I prefer." Loke said as he knelt by the tub. He removed his suit coat and started rolling up his sleeves.

"Neither, I needed someone to talk to who isn't my roommate." Lucy said as she kept her body under the bubbles.

"Virgo said you moved but that's about it. I know Taurus and Capricorn mentioned that you were sparring with someone new. I feel very hurt that I'm out of the loop." Loke flicked around a few bubbles before scooping up a few and placing them on her head like a bubbly crown. It gave Lucy a moment to chuckle at his playfulness.

She swatted the crown off her head and relaxed a bit as she looked at her spirit. "I'm sorry Loke, but I guess everything has been a bit much and I need you to help it all make sense to me."

"Well if you need me I'm right here." He picked up her hand and kissed it. "I'm always here."

Lucy blushed a bit, then again Loke was an amazing flirt but he was also kind to her. She really should have talked to him a long time ago, but she was also nervous about upsetting him. With an exasperated breath she began to tell him about her last two weeks. When she got to the events of last night she flushed. Not in embarrassment but in warmth, the kind of warmth that pooled between her legs. Still so confused but Mard had a way of him that just melted her and sent her mind out the door.

Lucy was surprised that Loke hadn't lost his mind and went charging through the house, but then again, she did let him help dry her off. Sometimes it's things like that that keep the lion tamed.

"My love, I have zero words."

"Me either." Lucy sighed in frustration.

"Do you feel better for talking about it?" Loke sat on her bed and patted the spot next to him.

Lucy grabbed her hairbrush and oil and took the spot next to Loke. "A little but I just don't know what to do."

"You won't like everything I have to say but it should be said. Will you promise to try and refrain from smacking me while I talk?"

"I promise, now spit it out you pesky kitty." Lucy smiled at him as he stuck his tongue out at her. She was trying to brush her hair but somehow it didn't feel as nice as when Mard ran his fingers through it. That thought really needed to get squished but it just refused to.

"You are not cheating on Laxus, you are not in a relationship with him. I don't care if he refers to you as his woman, you didn't consent and you definitely have not called him your man. Not to mention I've known the guy longer than you, you thought I was a horrible playboy, he made me look tame. I'm willing to bet that right now he's got some random chick in bed." Loke said as he took the hairbrush out of her hands and went to work on her hair himself. His comment stung but it resonated with her, to a point.

"It's just he asked me to not let Mard learn the lesson of love with me." Lucy tipped her head back and relaxed as Loke brushed her hair.

"That's what confuses the hell out of me too. That really isn't like him. Bottom line, princess is that you can't cheat on someone who you are not in a true relationship with." Loke set down the brush and grabbed a few drops of her hair oil and slowly massaged it through her hair.

"I guess you're right. I have no idea what to do with Mard."  _I want him. I hate him. When not a jerk, he's sexy and sweet. I do kind of like him._

"That one is more complicated, but I think the first step is to realize that you are not a cheating whore. As a strong woman, you're allowed to explore your feelings and physical desires. If helping him learn how to feel impacts you on a positive level, then you should follow its path." His voice sounded unsteady as he finished the last sentence.

Lucy turned around and looked at her lion, she noticed how his shoulders slumped a bit as they talked. She placed her finger under his chin and brought his eyes up to hers. Leaning forward she placed her forehead against his and Loke held her hand.

"You know you'll always be my heart." She whispered.

"You'll always be my princess. I'll never leave you." Loke leaned up and kissed her forehead. Whenever he did this Lucy knew what he was saying. I'll protect you. I'll love you. I'll cherish you.

"I have no idea how you handle it, well handle me." Lucy really didn't, she felt like she emotionally abused him the most. Yet he was loyal and loving to her, the whole world could burn to the ground and he'd still be with her. That thought made her feel a lot better. Knowing that there was one person who absolutely would never leave her.

"It's like something I heard once, we'll meet again in a place where no shadows fall. I may not have you in this lifetime but I know there will be a lifetime when I can. I've waited centuries for you, I can wait a few more." Loke said as he pulled her in tight. He purred a bit as he held her against his chest and she enjoyed the beating of his heart.

There was a knock at the door and Lucy pulled back from her lion. Loke stood up and opened the door. "What on Earth Land could you want? I was about to get some."

"Oh, did Lucy get a kitten I don't know about?"

Loke growled and Mard smirked while Lucy face palmed.


	6. Chapter 6 – Demon's Desire

Watching the leader of the Zodiacs cringe was the highlight of the day. Well after waking up with Lucy. He looked past the elegant spirit and saw his companion on her bed. She didn't appear to be wearing much and judging by her hair she finally got out of the bath.

"So, what do you want, hellspawn?" Mr. Kitty growled.

"Lucy, I attempted to prepare food but I don't think it's supposed to start a fire." Mard said, while still not making eye contact with the lion.

Lucy bounced out of bed and ran right past both men. Mard noted how cute she looked in her tiny shorts and black tank top. Her body was truly a marvel and he'd enjoy each time he got to look at it but touching was better. Flea bag growled into his ear and he found it distasteful.

"I don't think I have to explain to you how we lions enjoy playing with our prey. You hurt her in any way I will open my gate and throw so much holy light into your body Zeref will feel it." Leo said his voice darker than he thought a light being should have.

Mard yawned and started walking away, he'd been threatened enough in his life and was in no mood for angry kitty. Leo grabbed him and the former king locked eyes with him. "Do not threaten me little kitty. You won't enjoy it when I hit back. But to your point, I have no intention to hurt my mage."

"Your mage?" The big shot spirit arched an eyebrow his lips quirked in amusement.

"Like it or not for all intents and purposes, Lucy is my mage. We are bonded emotionally to each other and she's nice to me. So that makes her mine. I do not harm what is mine." Mard kept his face like a mask and his voice even. Fighting with Lucy's spirit was not going to help him in the slightest. Showing too much emotion would do him no favors, because to do so would be like putting blood in a shark tank.

"Fair enough. Know I'm watching you." The spirit pushed up his sunglasses and left.

Mard shrugged slightly and walked to the kitchen. Lucy was in there tapping her foot and looking annoyed. Black smoke was billowing out of the oven.

"You do know what when making a pizza you take it out of the box first?" She said.

"I know, it was all I had to get you out of the bedroom." Mard shrugged before putting his hands into his pockets. Watching her annoyed with that little snarl to her lips was ever so delightful.

Her eyes went wide for a fraction of a second. Again, it added to her charm. "Wait! You did this on purpose?"

"Well of course, I'm not inept. My goal achieved because you are here instead of your room. So, what shall we do?" He smiled a bit, somewhat delighted in how he could push her buttons. Of course, he was happy to get her away from that spirit. The emotions she had with him in the room had confused him. Not because he didn't fully understand them but because they were triggered by someone who wasn't him.

Mard had always been selfish and demanding that things revolved around him. If Lucy was going to have those kinds of feelings it's because he gave them to her. Why or when this became important was not a factor, the fact that he even had this emotional possessiveness was the actual point.

Lucy pinched her forehead and Mard didn't have to feel the connection to know she was angry and frustrated. This was going very well and he was going to get what he wanted. Which was more Lucy time and perhaps he'd get her back on his lap and her fingers through his hair. He really liked last night but desired more.

"We need to get this cleaned up and the smoke out of the house. Then I need to find my whip and use it on you." She tapped her foot and set her jaw, Mard was still happy that she looked so annoyed.

Oh, now this he could play with and with a sly smile he was going to do that. "My dear Lucy I didn't know you liked it  _that_  rough."

She huffed and threw her arms up in the air, he was desperate to not let his mask of impassiveness crack any further. "Why does it always come back to sex with you?"

"I'm male," He slid his hands down his body and rocked his hips a little to make a point, "I thought that was obvious."

"My whole life I'm either being kidnapped, tortured or surrounded by perverts." She grabbed the silicone pot holders and pulled out the smoldering box before dumping it in the sink and turning on the water. Mard really appreciated her ability to multitask and keeping up with him in a discussion was truly a task.

"Since there is only one of me in the room, you are not surrounded by perverts. Also, I am not a pervert." He knew that was an untruth, he was completely a pervert but he hadn't realized it until her.

"Really, then shall I go through the list of porn movies you've rented because I have the TV bill. Makarov was impressed." She turned the water off and kicked the stove door up.

His eyes widened for a split second, Lucy smirked at him. "That was research and to annoy you."

She put her hand to her face, he believed they called it a face palm. He heard her groan and her little annoyance button wasn't pushed hard enough. Mard walked over to her, "Did you sleep that night? Do you know what I learned about the differences between demon sex and human sex?"

He watched her try to leave him but he placed his hands on the counter, caging her in. She gulped and he felt a little twinge of arousal in the connection. Well he wanted to annoy her further but apparently, he agitated a different part of her. He could work with this too.

His lips quickly found their way to her ear, he kept them within a half an inch, just enough to let his breath tickle her skin. "I don't think you did. I think you were wondering what I was up to. I think you wanted to know what I look like when I achieve orgasm. I think you wanted to know how big I am and what it would feel like." Mard went in for the kill as she trembled, he licked the shell of her ear and nipped her ear lobe.

"Mard…" She whispered, her voice very unsteady and the arousal in their connection went up a few more notches. Yet he could admit some of that was his own doing.

"I learned that night about interesting ways to use my tongue. I learned a few different positions I didn't think were possible with a human. I learned that I don't need a whip to drive a lover into a frenzy. I learned that humans enjoy sex in the strangest of locations and for very little reason other than to do it. Oh yes, I learned much about the sexual imagination of humans." He whispered as he started trailing light kisses down her neck, taking his time and enjoying her cleansed skin.

"W-w-w-what are you doing to m-m-m-m-me?" Lucy whispered as she shook even harder.

"It's called seduction, do try to play along."

She looked at him incredulously but he let it slide off him. Pulling on that connection he felt her curiosity and desire. Mard planned to satisfy that curiosity, only because he'd enjoy it. If she got something out of it as well, he could use that to entrap her further into his games. A plan started forming into place.

His hands slid down her sides as he traced her shaped, her pinched waist and how it curved into full hips delighted him. He licked gently at her collarbone as his hands came up and slightly under her tank top. Long fingers grazed the bottom of her breasts, the skin so much softer here than elsewhere.

Lucy let out a gasp but didn't push him away. Those little sounds she made, so much more enriching than the screams and grunts of those movies he watched. After a while he hit mute because they were just annoying.

He lifted higher on her tank top pulling it to expose her breasts but not to completely remove it. Even better than he imagined her breasts were creamy with nipples the color of an alba rose. As the air hit them they puckered a bit and taking the moment, he lightly licked at one. His hand went to the other one and he palmed the massive globe, he groaned at the feeling. "Beautiful."

She shook even harder against the counter and her back arched placing her chest more into him. Mard opened his mouth and drew her nipple into his mouth suckling on it before he bit it lightly. His other hand busy pinching and rolling the other nipple. With a trail of kisses, he switched his hand for his mouth.

Delicate and trembling fingers worked their way through his hair. She pulled out his pony tail and lightly pulled on the fallen locks. Mard growled, the fingers on him like that sent a shockwave through his body. Her hand stilled at his growling. "Don't stop, Lucy. I crave your hands on me." She started back up running her fingers back through the loosened tresses.

He slowly dropped down to his knees as he kissed the flat plane of her stomach. Enjoying taunt skin here when he came upon her navel he noted how she held her breath. His hands ran up her inner thighs and he parted them a bit more. He noted how much she shook, oh this was indeed going very well and even without the connection he could smell the musky scent of her arousal being so close to it.

He dared to look up at her, her eyes closed as she bit on her lip. "Do you want me to continue? Discover something new."

A wave of confusion went through the connection and he waited for a moment to see if it would pass. Though he was quite impatient, he was so close to what he wanted. He nuzzled the top of her shorts and listened to her gasp. Most of the confusion dissipated and turned into trepidation. Her arousal began to wane, slightly. "Lucy?"

"Please…" she whispered.

"Please what?" Mard lightly played with her skin.

"Stop." Lucy finally said and he froze.

* * *

It felt amazing, physically but emotionally just wrong. Lucy couldn't do this; she wasn't ready for what he branded as seduction. Each kiss set her skin on fire and the liquid heat pooling into her shorts was overwhelming.

She wasn't ready and certainly not for the former demon before her.

Mard had pursed his lips and in a fluid motion came back to standing. He didn't look nor feel angry, just confused. Perhaps more confused than she was. Lucy righted her tank top and slipped by him, hoping to put some distance between them.

"I'm sorry." She whispered as she stepped back heading out of the kitchen.

"Wait." Mard said his tone now becoming commanding. A shiver ran up her spine as his deep voice washed over her. He didn't move closer to her, instead he looked as if he was trying to compose himself.

She watched his neck muscles contract and his jaw tighten. His breathing slightly labored as he balled his fists. The former demon was beautiful and had he not been who he is nor her emotions all over the place, she would have let him continue. There was something here between them and it scared her.

"Mard?"

His eyes snapped at her as his gaze raked over her body. Lucy felt his desire and need course through her, growing with intensity. She tried to block it out but the emotional connection between them was making it difficult or maybe it was that she was just as frustrated with herself as he was.

"Why do you insist on stopping something you enjoy? What is your problem with desire?" He asked, his eyes locked into hers.

Valid questions, to which she had a bare semblance of an answer for but to articulate while he looked at her, was difficult. She swallowed hard, closing her eyes to not see him.

"It's too much and too soon. I don't think of you like that." He raised his hand and glared at her.

"Lying isn't helping. Truth Lucy, give me truth or else."

"Else what?" Lucy growled, she wasn't in the mood for some kind of threat made against her. Now her anger was starting to come out.

"Else you'll find me more difficult to work with. You think this is easy for me? You think I like being here? The only good thing I have about this new life is coffee and you and yet you insist on running from me." He said, the frustration heavy in his voice.

Lucy was taken aback by his naked honesty before her and she internally shivered. No one ever said something like to her, not even Laxus when he asked her out. She was his only good thing here, after coffee of course. That confused her; he seemed randomly indifferent to her, except for last night.

"Think outside yourself for a moment. Be in my place, the things you did to me and the loss I suffered; would you be comfortable around me?"

He scrubbed his hand over his face. "That's it, it's about the past again? You're so concerned about that you can't look at me now? Yet, you can kiss me, stoke desire and then push me away. No one likes games Lucy and you are playing one that will only lead to dark places."

"You're not? What the hell just happened? What was it you said?" She kept her eyes locked into his, " _Seduction, do try to play along."_ She took a breath. "My body is a game for you? What the hell do you want from me, Mard?"

He crossed the distance between them. He moved like a predator stalking his prey and Lucy felt the flight or fight response in her body. She was going to control that; they were going to have this argument. Mard wasn't likely to learn something from it, but she sure as hell was.

Mard stopped within a few inches of her, she could feel his body heat. Lucy looked up and into his eyes; it was a mistake because they sucked her in. How he did that was beyond her, the man had a way to ratchet her up. It would be a lie but she looked at his lips and wanted to feel them again. His mane of hair cascading down his shoulders made her fingers twitch.

She didn't have time to react as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed her against him. Yet all he did was brush the back of his hand along her cheek and push a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

"What I desire is you. Your mind, your hands, your skin and your eyes staring at me with the clouded lust I've seen. I want you out of your shell and at the mercy of my pleasure. I want you in the here and now, not the past. I dreamt of you for so long but the stronger version of you; the one that defied me and called in the heavens to fight. Only now you're a scared rabbit running from something as simple as desire. I should be disgusted." He said the last part through clenched teeth.

"You dreamt of me?" She asked, still willing her hands to not touch him. Lucy was slowly losing that battle as her fingers trailed up his arms.

"Does that surprise you?" Mard said his hand sliding up her back and into her hair.

Lucy could only nod, finding her throat constricting under the weight of an answer. Why her? He was beautiful and powerful, a king no less and why would he dream of her? She was weak and practically a nobody by comparison to her teammates. What did he see in her? What did any man see in her?

"The first dream surprised me too. They wouldn't stop. Your beauty and the power locked behind your eyes drew me in. It reminded me how to feel. I hadn't had an emotion run through my body in over a century until you." His lips came closer to hers till they ghosted over them.

His breath became in sync with hers as he held her close. Close enough to feel but not touch, it was like torture. She knew all about torture and though this was a different form, Lucy couldn't handle it. Couldn't handle the overload of arousal and need for the demon to kiss her. Allow him to continue his erotic dance along her skin and fuel the fire inside of her.

As they stood there, not moving, just breathing Lucy decided she had only one move left, to save her sanity. Lucy pushed away from him and watched as he stepped back, the warmth of him leaving her exposed skin. She spun away and moved back towards her room, desperately trying to not think of the demon's desire.


	7. Chapter 7 – Dinner

To say Mard Geer was confused would be an understatement. He let words and emotions tumble form his mouth like a waterfall. Wasn't it the point of this silly punishment? Yet, like any confessional he felt a bit better getting it out of his system. Holding it in any longer was going to hurt in the long run.

Everyone assumed because he lacked emotions for so long that he didn't understand them. He had a better grasp on his than anyone would know. If he hadn't he wouldn't have known how to shut them off. Here they were, back into his system and because of her and the emotional connection, he wouldn't be able to shut them off again. Not when he could feel Lucy's and more times than not he simply reacted to them.

She is a silly young human girl, of course she didn't understand. He bet she was still virginal, holding on to it like it meant something. Lucy didn't have a concept of handling desire nor a concept of how to let go, he would have to teach her. The benefits of teaching her desire were vastly in his favor and would require time, time well spent, possibly.

Mard went into the library and shut the door, once inside he bristled. He needed out of the kitchen otherwise he'd keep seeing the after images of her shaking against the counter.

The library only had enough room to accommodate a small writing desk and a love seat with a coffee table. The walls were nothing but built in bookcases packed with books. They were grouped by category and alphabetized. Lucy had managed this project, she managed a lot of reorganization in the house. He was certain she had a strain of OCD and he did appreciate that.

Feeling her connection, he felt her confusion, her worry and sadness. He was certain it was jumbled because of him. Seemed like he did a wonderful job of eliciting multiple emotions at the same time. Then again, she was a jumbled mess before they started living together.

Three weeks now, they had been here for three weeks as of today. He kept track of this because he was hoping to be rid of this stupid bond and out of here before the first month was over. Yet he had no way of knowing when he was successful with any of the objectives. It's not like he got a gold star or something.

Though he felt like he could plenty of gold stars from Lucy's body. He sank into love seat and threw his arm over his face. Mard understood desire, he was a demon and demons lived to fulfill their own desires. That much hadn't changed for him, he easily gave into his desires and only his desires. In his youth he did, without his emotions, not so much. Here they were all over again, emotions that won't be going away.

He needed this torture to be over with and now understood that Zeref had truly devised the ultimate punishment.

_How fragile life is. How precious it is. How to forgive and be forgiven. How to serve and be served. How to cast aside selfish desires for another. Above all you must learn to love and be loved._

Zeref's words seeped into his mind. Wasn't he making progress with it? Mard analyzed it thoroughly and grabbing a notebook he began to draft out his thoughts.

How long he wrote and thought for he didn't know. Though at some point a storm began to rage outside Seemed like Mother Nature was complying with the torment going on through this house.

The only conclusion he had was that in fact he had still not learned anything. He didn't understand how fragile it was because he hadn't witnessed it and Lucy was incredibly difficult to kill, so obviously it couldn't be  _that_  fragile.

Lucy was precious but other people's lives were not. He'd slaughter millions to keep her safe and could care less about them.

He hadn't an occasion to forgive someone because so far except for his own words and actions; Lucy hadn't done anything truly wrong. It was obvious that since she threw the past into his face, she hadn't forgiven him.

The serving command annoyed him, he had served her. Tending for her, giving her wine and holding her was a service, was it not? Lucy surely served him, all his meals, his coffee and his need for a routine. Why didn't he feel like he won this one? Maybe it was intent? When he served her he just wanted the pain he felt to stop and he wanted his routine back. Perhaps serving is selfless? Maybe she was only serving him out of necessity, a survival trait. The former king wasn't winning this one as he analyzed it.

Love? Nope, not even close on that one. Then again, he had no freaking idea what that was. Sure, Lucy tried to introduce him to a romantic comedy movie as a way of showing how people fall in love. She had handed a few books about it but he dismissed all of it. He wasn't interested in learning love.

If anything, he was only interested in surviving and being with her. That much he knew, after all how many people get to have their dreams happen to them. He spent so much time dreaming of coffee colored eyes, beautiful blonde hair and the figure of a goddess. Now, he was here with her and he got to taste her lips.

This whole thing was grating on him and with a crack of thunder and a flash of lightning he growled. He now officially hated lightning and he stood up to close the curtain. Walking away he grabbed his notebook and headed back for the kitchen, he was hungry.

Much to his surprise Lucy was in there, only this time she was a bit more covered up. Trading in her shorts for long pants that hugged her beautiful curves. Sucking in a breath he tried to put a control on himself, slowly it was working. Then she had the nerve to turn around and smile at him while holding a plate of food.

* * *

It had been a few hours since the whole kitchen mess and though she tried to will herself to relax, her mind refused to. So, she sat and processed her emotions, trying to write everything down into a journal entry. Normally she would write to her mother, but this seemed too embarrassing to share.

Lucy grabbed two pieces of paper and taped them side-by-side. One she marked 'Action' the other 'Reaction'. Going step by step she recorded all the details of what the hell happened. The most overarching theme seemed to be the same. Lucy was fighting and fleeing from anything he did and her emotions around it.

That meant she wasn't as accepting as she thought she was; her own personal hang-ups were getting in the way. Yet there had to be hard limits, she was only willing to go so far but it seemed like he was willing to go further. Much further than she was ready for.

Mard's words surprised her but then she really didn't know him well enough to know if this was really him. Maybe he had always been charming and seductive when not trying to kill everyone. Yet if he had these qualities why was he punished to learn them? He was an enigma wrapped in a puzzle, one of which she was only going to unravel by speaking to him.

Her stomach growled and she realized she hadn't eaten today. She also doubted he had either, it's not like he cared to learn how to cook or anything. Maybe with her fresh perspective she could finally have a real conversation with him. A good meal tended to be its own form of diplomacy.

Lucy decided to make red chicken curry, so far, she noted it as one of his favorites. Mard liked her food, that was obvious by the fact he ate it with a smile, but when she first made this dish for him he all but purred at each bite. Yes, this was going to be an excellent peace offering.

As she cooked she checked on the connection with him and felt wave after wave of confusion and frustration. Whatever he was thinking was ripping him apart. After a while of feeling his emotions escalate she felt horrible because she was certain it was because of her.

Knowing she caused pain, her self-confidence about being able to do as she promised fell to zero. From her personal experiences of torture, the pain she felt would leave her stronger after the experience had passed. Now when she got kidnapped or whatever she had the mental strength to tell people where to stick it. Perhaps she was doing the right thing and if not, she had dinner ready.

Lucy made his plate and turned around to put it on a tray for him when she noticed him in the kitchen doorway. Slightly brooding was strangely a good look on him; there was something about his lips in a very light scowl that made them kissable. She noticed that his shirt had another two buttons undone, giving her more of a peek of his chest. As she cataloged his appearance she felt her cheeks flush and quickly she tried to tap it down.

"I'm going to assume you like what you see." He said and Lucy shook her head with a chuckle.

"I made your favorite. After everything it's the least I could do." She moved to the table and set the plate down. As she backed away he grabbed her hand and placed a delicate kiss to it.

"Have I asked you to marry me yet?"

"At least a dozen times and the joke is getting old." Lucy replied as she left to go get her own plate.

"Why do you think it's joke?" Mard asked and Lucy froze, dropping the serving spoon. She turned to look at him and his face looked amused and he felt lighthearted emotionally.

"Because you've never said it seriously and if you did, the answer would be no."

"What? You wouldn't want all this to wake up to?" Mard said a bit of overdramatic shock to his voice.

"Not really, you're randomly a jerk." She said as she served herself and cleaned up the mess from the fallen spoon.

He arched an eyebrow, "randomly? I guess that's improvement."

"Well maybe I'll get you a gold star for good behavior. With you, a single pack should last a few years." Lucy took her seat at the table and started eating.

"Lucy, you wound me."

"You're such a pain in my ass." She grumbled before having another bite.

"Yes, but you like looking at and kissing this pain in your ass."

She dropped her fork and put her head in her hands. She sat like this for a few seconds before looking up at him. How does he do annoying and sexy at the same time?

"Obviously it's a talent." Mard said before he finished his food.

"Huh?"

"How I'm annoying and sexy at the same time." He winked at her.

"Well fuck me…" Lucy couldn't believe she said that out loud and scolded herself.

"Gladly, here on the table good for you?"

"Yeah, sure Mard let me go put on some Barry White and get the candles all set up." Lucy rolled her eyes as her voice went to sarcastic nine thousand.

He stood up and walked around the table, Lucy began to panic. She put her hands up and tried to move away but he grabbed her chair and lifted her out of it. Mard easily threw her over his shoulder and began to walk out of the room.

"Put me down!" Lucy yelled as she rapped on his back, it didn't seem to faze him.

"No, besides the kitchen table isn't suitable. I'll break it."

"Wait! No, Mard just no."

"You just said to fuck you. I'm being polite," He opened his bedroom door. "and at least taking you to bed first."

He dropped her on the bed and Lucy scrambled back, her hands up defensively. He just watched her as he slowly unbuttoned his shirt, opening it up to show her more of his smooth and defined chest. She audibly gulped and tried to control the reaction happening in her body to the sight. Then he dropped on the bed and slowly crawled towards her. That demon in him making her quiver with each movement as he got closer.

"Mard, this isn't funny anymore." She sank down into the bed as he overtook her.

"Sure, it is, you should see how big your eyes are. It's like you're one of those animated schoolgirl characters in that show you watch." Lucy realized their position; he was on top of her. Least this time he wasn't between her legs.

"You're messing with me, aren't you?"

"Lucy if I understood how the face palm works, I would be doing that right now." Mard said with the faintest chuckle.

"You're a jerk." She laughed.

"Yes, but randomly. Now let me thank you properly for dinner." Before Lucy could respond he had flipped her over to her stomach. She tried to move but he straddled her hips and his hands pushed her down. She was ready to scream when he brushed her hair to the side, until she felt his fingers on her shoulders.

In less than two minutes Lucy began to purr, she had no idea he could give a fantastic back massage. Every ounce of nervousness and tension melted out of her body as his nimble and strong fingers went to work on her. It was so soothing that she didn't notice when she fell asleep exactly, but who cared.


	8. Chapter 8 - Dreams of the Demon

He did something right, Lucy relaxed and fell asleep under his fingers. Which one would think he should be annoyed with but he wasn't. It worked out to his advantage and now he'd get to sleep next to her again. As a light snore came out of her he chuckled before leaning over and placing a kiss between her shoulder blades. She let out a soft sigh, which made him smile a bit more.

Mard waited a few moments and took off her pants leaving her in that skimpy tank top and lacy black panties. He tried to stifle a groan at the site. There was a beauty to her wearing black the darkest of all colors against someone who practice magic of the heavens. She was like a yin and yang.

He divested himself of his pants as the storm outside shifted down to just a soothing rain. Crawling into his own bed he pulled the covers out from under her. Laying down next her he reached for them and as he pulled them up Lucy curled against him.

She was soothing to hold, when she wasn't a mess of jumbled emotions. Her fragrance of strawberry and stardust was pleasing and he enjoyed each moment of it. He held her tight against him and allowed himself to drift off to sleep with her.

_"Daddy!" Mard looked up and saw a beautiful little girl with dark almost black purple hair and large brown eyes come running up to him._

_He opened his arms as she tackled him to the ground. They were in a field with the bright noonday sun shining above them. It was warm and peaceful here; the little girl felt natural in his arms and her excitement was enthralling._

_"What has you so excited spawnling?" He said to her as he rocked up to a sitting position._

_"Mommy said her tummy hurts." She got off him and started playing with the doll in her hand._

_Mard jumped up quickly and picking her up he darted out of the field. Under a willow tree he saw the picnic laid out and pacing around was a very pregnant Lucy. She was as breathtaking as always in a simple white sundress and a smile on her face._

_"I think it's time." She said with sheen of sweat on her skin and a wince. The little girl took her hand as he wrapped his arm around her very large waist._

_"Babies today?"_

_"Hopefully Scimi." Lucy said as they slowly made their way out of the field._

_The sky went black as a powerful wind blew around them. Streaks of red lightning began to fill the air as Mard looked around. The beautiful scene had changed and he watched as everything lit on fire. Before his eyes he saw Lucy and the little girl melt into nothingness, their screams echoing around him._

_"Lucy! Scimitar!" He yelled trying to reach out for them._

"Mard. Mard! Wake up!" Lucy was screaming for him and he found himself waking up yelling in a panic.

He saw Lucy sitting in bed with him and without thinking he grabbed her and kissed her with everything he had. She fought him for a few seconds before relenting into the kiss. Mard couldn't get enough of feeling her, she had just been taken away from him. The nightmare so vivid he knew fear, pure fear.

Kissing her right now and running his hands all over her was the only anchor he had. Lucy purred against him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He couldn't get close enough to her, everything inside of himself needed to feel all of her.

Leaning forward he pushed her into the bed, his lips refusing to leave hers. If he stopped kissing her she might leave him or he could wake up finding that all of this was the dream. He felt her tap on his shoulders and try to push him up. Reluctantly he did for a moment.

Looking at her he knew his desire had roared to life as he considered her swollen lips. Her eyes burned into his very being the clouded haze of lust overcoming his senses. Tenderly he touched her face, taking in the feeling of her skin as he traced down her neck. Lucy let out a soft gasp as his finger danced along her collarbone.

"Lucy? Please tell me you're real." He whispered before pressing his lips against hers again. This time he kissed her gently as he tried to calm his erratic heart.

Her hand pushed against his shoulder and he leaned up to look at her. Lucy brushed a lock of hair away from his face. "What happened? Are you okay?"

"Tell me this is real and I'll be okay." He pleaded.

"This is real, you're safe and with me. I'm right here baby." She cooed at him and he delighted in the term of endearment being used. Least he thought it was, unless she really thought of him as a big baby for screaming like a coward in his sleep.

"Do you know how much I need you right now?" He pleaded, his voice weak and shaky. His entire being was shaky; it was like being cold without hope of warmth. Feeling hollow and thirsty with no way to fill or quench.

"Mard, what happened? What has you so scared? Tell me and I'll take your fear away."

Her words spoken in earnest it brought a tear to his eyes. She lifted her hand and gently wiped it away, Lucy was so beautiful right now he had no words for any of it. She started to fade and he blinked before he started shaking.

"Don't leave me." He blinked again trying to clear the watery haze over his eyes. She was still there and her hands began running through his hair.

"I'm not, it's okay. Please tell me what's going on that beautiful mind of yours." Lucy smiled at him, a genuine warm smile that spoke of things he had no reference for. It was like desire but softer, more from the heart than the mind. She was truly the most stunning thing he has even known.

He dipped his head into her shoulder, holding her close and for the first time in his life he cried.

* * *

Lucy wasn't certain what happened. She was peacefully asleep feeling warm and cherished. It was the first peaceful nights she'd had in a while. No pain in her dreams, just beauty. Though she could barely remember any of it, it was a bit hazy but as it came into focus she was awoken by a body thrashing.

Her head lifted and she noticed that she was in bed with Mard. She remembered he had given her a back massage and she fell asleep. He moaned her name in what sounded like terror. Watching him convulse she knew he was locked in a nightmare.

When he woke up he kissed her with so much passion it took her breath away. The connection flooded with almost every emotion she could think of. Terror, loss, pain, joy, and desire, all right there. Whatever he had been dreaming of had hit him so hard it broke her heart to feel him like this.

Mard needed to know she was here, know she was real and though it didn't make sense it clicked into place for her. His nightmare had to be about her and him losing her. Lucy wasn't egocentric but with his response and questions, it was all that made sense.

Now he was crying on top of her and her heart kept breaking with each tear he shed. Mard was shaking and mumbling, and Lucy couldn't let go. Wouldn't let go, he needed her. So, for as long as he needed she stayed her, holding him which the former demon flooded her shoulder and chest with tears.

If she had to guess he had never felt half of what he just experienced and most likely had never cried. It felt like she was finally getting somewhere with him. That maybe now, things could be better. Sometimes all it takes is one moment, one moment to heal or break before someone is willing to show you who they truly are.

It was a long while before he stopped crying and he simmered down into a quiet sob. Lucy still didn't move, just kept her hands busy with his hair and skin. She would be lying to herself if she didn't admit that yes, she loved touching Mard. It would also be a lie to say that he didn't arouse her, though this was not the most opportune moment to express that.

When did her feelings start to shift more like this? Perhaps over the last two days. Lucy felt like she was seeing who he really was beyond the snark. She did enjoy his banter and sarcasm but this was the side she liked best. This was the raw emotional version of Mard Geer. Whether he was breaking down into tears or comforting her through her own, this was the kind of man she could fall in love with.

_In love?_

She did not just think that. No, no way that was happening. Not in a million years.

"I-I-I-I los-s-s-st y-y-you." He sobbed and her heart beat faster.

"I'm here, you haven't lost me."

"N-n-n-n-never Luc-c-c-cy, I-I-I-I c-c-can't n-n-never." Whatever he saw truly scared him half to death.

"Mard," She cupped his cheek and he moved up to look at her. The site of his puffy red eyes hurt to look at. His lip quivered and he was a mess. "Please, tell me what happened. I won't go anywhere."

She picked her head up and kissed him gently, he relaxed into it. After a moment she laid back down as he hovered above her. His fingers running along her skin and through her hair.

"You and Scimitar. Picnic and then you melted." It didn't make any sense, he was babbling almost incoherently.

"Have you ever had a nightmare before?"

He shook his head, "No, I don't know what this cold empty pain is."

"That's fear, you are really afraid. You still aren't making much sense. Me, Scimitar, picnic, melted. What does it mean? Take a deep breath and tell me."

Mard shook his head as shivers rippled through his body. Lucy cupped his face and studied his eyes. She gave him her best smile, something to remind him that he's safe and she cares for him.

"Come on, take a deep breath. I need you to do this. Please." Lucy pulled him close for another kiss. Each kiss seemed to soothe him a bit and she did adore kissing him.

"I was in a field, bright sunny day when a little girl called me daddy. She told me mommy's tummy hurt and I went running with her. I saw you pacing, belly large with child. She said the babies were coming today. The sky went black and everything lit on fire and then I watched you two melt into nothing. I couldn't save you." He held her tight again and shook, Lucy waited till he was done. Even to her that seemed to be a lot to take in.

He calmed and looked at her, she wiped away another tear. "Is Scimitar the little girl?"

"Yes, she has my hair but your eyes. God Lucy, she was so beautiful it hurt to look at her." Another tear and she wiped it. He called a child beautiful and expressed something so pure for his dream child it was unbelievable.  _Perhaps this is the real Mard Geer?_

"We're a family in this dream of yours?" Lucy was trying to remain calm as he went through this. Mard was dreaming of having a family with her? Children? The family she always wanted and the former king was dreaming of it?

It was hurting her very soul to go through this. The emotional connection wasn't helping, it was enough pain to make her want to curl up and cry herself. She couldn't do that, effectively she had a newborn child in her arms, and going through something he had no way to process. This is why they were here, so she could teach him but this dream hurt her so much.

"Yes. It was so real, so vibrant. You were even more beautiful under that willow tree than you are now. You looked at me…" His lip quivered, "like I was important, like you were happy with me. No one ever looked at me like that."

"I want you to relax now, okay. Just lay down, I'll hold you and let's see if we can go back to sleep. I'm right here with you and I am not going anywhere. We are safe in our little home. Just Mard Geer and Lucy Heartfilia."

He nodded and moved off her a bit to let her readjust. He curled up against her, his head on her chest as she played with hair. After a while his breathing evened out and the former demon was back to sleep.

Lucy just kept holding him, almost afraid to fall asleep herself. Not that nightmares were contagious, she was afraid of seeing their family. So, she kept her eyes open as Mard held her and as her eyes started to feel droopy she heard him whisper, "Love you too."


	9. Chapter 9 – His Everything

Mard woke up with his eyes screaming in discomfort. It was like someone poured sand into them and then rubbed it in. Which he had done before as a torture method. Now he knew why it was effective. It was painful. It took a minute before he got all the dried grit out of his eyes and they cleared.

He looked around, and let out a sigh of relief, Lucy was still here. She kept her word, she stayed with him. He never wanted to live through that nightmare again. Any nightmare really and not those emotions ever again.

The second dream, he would keep that to himself. It was poetic and soothed his pain away, giving him, that human thing called hope. As he looked at the celestial mage curled up near him, he smiled.

In his dream she wore white, held two long stem roses and made a binding promise to love him and cherish him, till death did they part. He noted her belly was a bit larger than it is now but not nearly as large as the first dream. Lucy said she loved him and he said it to her. He didn't get the idea of human love but whatever it was, it was better than the previous dream.

There was a comforting warmth to it and it replaced all the cold hollowness he felt earlier. He must have looked like an imbecile, a weakling a useless child crying over a dream. Yet, she did not look at him like that. His tears, fears, rambles, stutters and weakness she transmuted into something more. She took it from him and never once did he feel belittled in her presence. It was like he tried to do for her but she did it better.

So, he watched and counted each breath she let out. Watching her chest rise and fall knowing that as long as she breathed she was still with him. Gently he placed his hand against her forehead and smoothed her hair back. She was still warm, still here and still his.

Mard just watched her, he had nothing else to do but enjoy this moment. Counting his blessings along with each beat of her heart and breath she took. For a moment he looked out the window and saw the sunlight as it created diamonds along the dewy grass. Moments like this he never had in the Underworld, or in Tartaros. Perhaps he wasn't punished, perhaps he was rewarded. For whatever reason he did not know, he did not care. Mard simply desired more of what he had, each second, each minute, each hour and her lifetime. All things for his mage because he discovered she truly was his everything.

None of that meant he would give up poking fun at her. He wasn't going to stop pushing her buttons. Mard enjoyed all of it and her reactions to everything could make or break a moment. So, he would just be who he is and all the snark and cunning he had in his being. If this human nonsense called love did happen, as far as he knew it had nothing to do with the changes you make.

Though, he did change more so in the last couple days than in his years with the demons. A person is only given a small number of mental reshaping moments and he had his limit with three. The first was the loss of his first desire, the second when he lost everything to Fairy Tail and the third was last night when he had his first nightmare. After this he was done, but if the little girl did exist or would be, then she would be his fourth.

Scimitar was everything he would never have dreamt nor hoped for, being who he was; children were not possible. He would never have children, magically created demons are sterile. Again, there she was the perfect mix of himself and the beauty lightly snoring next to him. Was it possible? Would the once great Underworld King become a father?

He wasn't certain if he liked the idea, but as Lucy stirred and her eyes fluttered he saw his whole future in that moment. So, he put his hand against her now flat stomach and tried to wonder what it would feel like if a small life in there kicked against his hand. How would her skin feel when forced to stretch? Mard wondered many things this precious little morning. Most of all he wondered about his Lucy, the greatest desire he has ever known.

"You okay?" She asked with a slight yawn.

Mard leaned over and kissed her gently. "Perfect, thank you." She gave him a sleepy smile.

"You're welcome." Through the connection he felt her peace and hoped she felt his.

"I owe you everything." He said as he touched her cheek and ran his thumb over her bottom lip.

Lucy looked surprised, her eyes widened and it was enough for him to kiss her again. Mard would forever think of kissing her like listening to classical music. It was soft and strong with its staccatos and crescendos. Somehow it was more than that, as if it was pure emotional alchemy.

* * *

As Mard kissed her, Lucy's thoughts began to wander. Was this her new normal? Waking up with a former enemy being kissed by him? Not to mention that she enjoyed it.

He pulled up before things spiraled and just looked at her. Lucy had never a seen look like that from anyone. A soft smile that touched his eyes, eyes that sparkled despite being dark and something about his presence. For a former demon he resonated like an angel. Then again knowing him, that would end soon with one of his snarky remarks.

His hand on her stomach this morning was what started drifting her out of a blissful dreamless sleep. She felt a sense of wonder, curiosity with a slight hint of sadness from him. All that running through his mind and as his thumb brushed over the flat space told her that he was wondering what a new life would feel like.

Lucy was intrigued by the thought as well, but she never would have thought it would be with him. She didn't know who would one day be the father of her children; Mard Geer never crossed her thoughts. Never. Never ever. Hell, no never ever. Here they were, he had dreamt her dream but his had a violent conclusion.

"I should probably go make coffee before the addicted demon shows up." She said playfully and he laughed.

Lucy climbed out of bed and noticed her pants missing. "Seriously? You undressed me. Freaking pervert."

"Do you have a point here besides calling me pervert?" He pursed his lips, looks like someone has name calling issues. In the devious part of her mind, Lucy knew she could play with this. Pervert might just be her new favorite word around him.

"It's rude to undress someone without permission. Now where did you put my pants?" Lucy looked around the room but only noticed a grin on his face. Not his usual smirk this was the kind of grin that the Cheshire Cat could give. It was enough to make her nervous.

"I will return your pants to you when there is coffee." He leaned back in bed, putting his hands behind his head. She nibbled her lip trying to not stare at how taunt his muscles looked in that pose.

"You know I can just get another pair, correct?"

"You have  _now_  figured this out instead of making a big deal out of it." There went his signature smirk and snark.

Lucy bristled, "you're being a jerk again."

"Just pointing out the obvious."

She huffed and turned around to leave the room when something flew up and hit her in the head. Mard let out a laugh and as Lucy realized that it was her yoga pants she couldn't help but chuckle as well. Sliding them on she made her way out of the bedroom and into the kitchen.

Lucy made her way through the kitchen going through the normal routine. Today she made eggs and bacon with pancakes. As the coffee steeped in the French Press she felt Mard's arms around her and she sighed.

"One day I'm going to let the world know just how cuddly you are." She said as she flipped over the pancakes.

"Oh good, so then I can inspire much jealousy among the morons who aren't here. I like this very much. Go on, tell the world how you let me hold you and kiss you. I welcome the pitchforks."

"You are seriously messed up in the head, you know this right?"

The timer went off for coffee and Mard let her go to pour them a cup. He liked his black and she took hers with cream and sugar. Not saying much Mard set the table and put down their cups. Lucy thought it was sweet, he rarely helped her in the kitchen.

"The storm looked vicious last night. I'm a bit concerned for my roses." Mard said in between bits of pancakes.

"What is with you and gardening anyways. Just seemed like a strange hobby for you. Well the old you." Lucy said.

He leaned back in the chair holding his mug. "How to explain, give me a moment."

Lucy started clearing the plates and as she took them to wash he cleared his throat. "Pain and beauty go hand in hand, roses symbolize that. So, I found them fascinating, more so in that people would give them to one another knowing they could cause pain. Also, my magic works with them, how that was chosen I couldn't tell you." He summoned a vine around his hand and Lucy watched in fascination as a small red bud began to grow. It bloomed into a rose. Mard held the flower for a moment before the petals all separated, moving around him. He released one and it flew right by her, lodging itself into a cabinet door.

"What is beautiful is deadly." He said as the vines and petals began to wilt and vanish.

"You talk to them when you garden."

"I do, first plants seem to respond to it and second, well you hang out with Jackal and you'll crave intelligent conversation as well." He chuckled and Lucy barked out a laugh.

"Do you know what happened to them?" She asked as Mard came over and started drying dishes. Lucy was surprised, he usually didn't help.

"I have no clue." He shrugged slightly before grabbing the fork out of her hand.

"Did you want to know?"

"As their once leader, I admit a bit of curiosity but questioning Zeref was never wise. Even in this." He took the last dish and dried it.

"Come on, we have training today."

"You know it's going to be a mud bath out there?"

Lucy groaned, "well, good thing we have this thing called a bath."

"Indeed." Mard said as Lucy noticed they walked out of the kitchen holding hands. She blushed and he said nothing.

* * *

"I hate that Luce's has been gone this long." Natsu whined as he put his head on the table.

"No, you hate that she locked up her apartment so you can't sleep in her bed." Gray retorted.

"Right, cause I'm the  _only_ " - he rolled his eyes - "person in this team to do it."

"Shut up ash for brains!"

"Make me ice prick!" Natsu stood up and glared at his rival, a rival that was now down to his boxers.

They stared at each other and he watched Gray for any hint of movement. Everyone around them began to back away as the air started to collide in hot and cold.

"Enough!" Gramps said as he came down the stairs.

They dropped their fighting stances and looked at the small guild master. "Gramps, where's Luce?"

"I told you she's on a lengthy mission, one only she can handle right now."

"We are her team, what if she needs us?" The fire dragon slayer stated.

"Hate to agree with flame brain but he's right. Can't you tell us something about her mission?" Gray asked.

"Please Master Makarov." Erza stood beside them and Natsu hoped that with all three of them, maybe they would get answers.

"Damn brats, this way." The master lead them up to his office and the three just followed along. Natsu was worrying more and more by the minute.  _Why the secrecy?_

"This goes no further than the three of you, do you understand?" He said standing on his desk and Team Natsu nodded.

"Lucy is living with Mard Geer."

"WHAT?" The three screamed in unison.

"I'll explain." Gramps went into the explanation and Natsu felt nauseous listening to it. So much of it didn't make any sense, as in all of it.

Erza fidgeted with her fingers, still looking at the ground. "Master, how long will she be gone for?"

"I was going to check on them…"

"You know where they are living?" Natsu interrupted.

"Yes, and you, dear brother, are not allowed there." Natsu froze, shook and turned around to look at his brother. He held down the bile rising in his throat. Gray and Erza took combat stances.

"We are not fighting in this office." Master said, his voice heavy with the 'disobey me and I'll squish you' tone.

"Is she at least okay?" Erza asked.

Zeref held out his hand and a ball of magic began to form. It widened out and turned into a picture. Natsu looked at the picture and noted how Lucy and his enemy were curled up outside, sleeping peacefully together. He tried to look at the background, to see if he recognized the place but none of it looked familiar. However, there were lots of flowers, he could track flowers.

"I captured this the other day. They are quite well and comfortable. Mavis calls it adorable." Zeref said waving away the picture. "Which is why I am here, to give you an update Makarov, before you went on to disturb them."

"So, it is going well?" Gramps asked.

"As far as that picture shows, I would call it acceptable. The link is still strong but a few of the threads are thinning, slowly." Natsu watched his brother as he spoke gently about the situation. He blinked and his brother was gone, which was normal.

"It's got to be a trick, some kind of magic. Lucy would never cuddle someone who tried to kill us." Natsu said.

Erza coughed, "Gajeel" – cough - "Laxus" - cough. The boys looked at her as Gray hit Natsu upside the head.

Gramps pinched his forehead before pointing a stubby finger at the three of them. "I find out any one of you showed up there and I will revoke your mission privileges for six months. If you hurt him, I'll make it a year. Mard is also a member of Fairy Tail and he will be treated like it. Do I make myself clear?"

Team Natsu had no choice but to agree, Natsu didn't have to like it. As they walked out of the office, Gray turned to look at him.

"Hell no, Natsu. I can't afford to go six months without work. You want to do it, then you're on your own."

"I agree with Gray. The situation is awkward but she looks well. We should trust her." Erza crossed her arms in front of her chest and leered at Natsu.

"I trust Luce, I don't trust him. I don't care what anyone says. I want my best friend back!" Natsu punched the support beam nearest to him before he stormed off. His anger was lighting him on fire as he walked towards the exit. People parted as he walked out of the guild.


	10. Chapter 10 – Fire and Lightning

It was late at night when Natsu finished destroying the training grounds. Not even Gray came out to stop him. It was peaceful to have the whole area to himself. The stars were out and it made it miss his best friend even more.

Lucy was his best friend and that was it. The first moment he took her hand and ran away with her, he felt it. They were going to be the coolest team in the history of the world. They'd have each other's back in all parts of life. It pissed him off how people somehow thought you have to be together and so they tried to force something, that was never there.

If anyone bothered to talk to them like adults, they'd know that there was zero sexual chemistry between the two. Hell, Gray had better chemistry with Lucy for that, before they proved it with a 'secret' three-month tryst. What pissed him off wasn't that, it was that they tried to hide it. If it would have worked out for him, he'd be the first to line up for the wedding.

Laxus would have been a good choice, once he grew the fuck up. Natsu snorted at that, he wasn't the epitome of maturity either. Yet, he wasn't a wanton playboy and asshole; but he'd suppose Laxus did calm down. Natsu picked up on things by scent, Laxus gave off a different scent around Lucy than he did for anyone else. He kept this to himself and see if the lightning slayer could pry his head out of his ass and figure it out. When he did, Natsu was actually relieved but then Mard Geer happened.

Thinking of that demon, his fists stopped as he saw that picture his brother showed everyone. The asshole was right they did look good together. For two people sleeping he saw a smile on their face that people awake don't always have for each other. Mard was still a bastard and he couldn't trust that Lucy was safe.

Natsu sighed, realizing that was a good chunk of his problem. He didn't trust Lucy, not enough to let her be. No, he always needed to be by her side to protect her. Damnit, he probably had a part in this. Lucy must have felt like she needed to prove that she could handle something without him. Maybe if he let her train more and fall down more and win more instead of coddling her, she may have said no. Then again, giving someone, a second chance was a big part of who she was.

Yet, was she safe with him? So far it looked at way. If he attacked her, could she defend herself?

"She could, you know." Natsu turned around and looked at his brother.

"Why are you here?" He asked with a slight growl.

"I knew the fire in you would get the best of you. So, I figured, I would attempt to be a better big brother." Zeref took off his cloak and sat on the boulder Natsu was just punching.

Natsu blinked and shook his head. "Why did you do it? Will she be alright?"

"I can't tell you that little brother. It had to be done is all I can say. She is alright indeed. Take my hand, I'll show you." He held out his hand and Natsu debated on taking it. "You can go now and see for yourself or you can let the curiosity eat at you."

"Why are you being nice?"

"Because I can and because I have much to atone for. I lost four hundred years with my little brother, I'd like to get to know him."

"Are you dying or something?" He blurted out, not understanding what was going on.

"We are all dying, one day I will too. Death is always inevitable. Now, would you like to check on your friend?"

Natsu scrubbed his bleeding hand over his face and nodded. Zeref took his hand and the strangest feeling crawled over his skin. It was like he was here but wasn't here. Things were darker and there were no scents or sounds, outside of his own heart.

He found himself in a living room, and took in the surroundings. It was done in neutral tones with plush white furniture. It had a fireplace and a large screen lacrimavision against a wall. He noted the end credits of Lucy's favorite movie,  _The Princess Bride_. It was the site on the couch that gave him pause.

Mard Geer was sitting up and petting Lucy's hair as she slept with her head in his lap. She looked peaceful there as she snuggled her head into his stomach. Natsu noted the look in the demon's face, his eyes were soft and then he sighed.

"They can't hear nor see us. Do you understand it yet?" Zeref asked as Natsu just watched.

Mard shifted and climbed out from under Lucy. He picked her up and kissed the top of her head. "Time to go get you to bed."

Natsu followed Mard through the house and watched as he placed her in a bed. Carefully he tucked her in before leaning over and kissing her cheek. The former demon simply watched for a few more moments before turning to leave. Still curious Natsu followed Mard outside.

Outside he saw the massive rose bushes and Mard stopped to look at one. "I have yet to figure out the power she has over me." He talked to the little flowers. "I think I do enjoy it. I owe her everything." He let out a chuckle. "Between you and me, she is my everything."

"Now do you get it?" Zeref asked again as Natsu watched Mard with great care tend to the roses.

"I don't trust it. He could be like this for now and then what? One day turn on her, when he has what he needs from her." The fire dragon slayer growled at the thought of Lucy hurt again by this thing.

"He could or he could not. Their future is open and if you don't give them time to work on it, she'll forever hate you. They are close. You can't protect her forever, overprotection is coddling, coddling is stifling and stifling is what can get her killed."

Natsu didn't like the sound of that, he never wanted Lucy to hate him. "Fine, I'll leave them alone, but don't you dare think I won't hurt him if he hurts her or anyone else."

"I wouldn't dream of it brother." Zeref grasped his shoulder and Natsu felt the same awkward magic, only this time he was back at his meager little home.

In a way, talking with Zeref and seeing his best friend looking happy; had done much to relieve some of his anger. Not all of it, he would still watch and wait for Mard Geer to revert into something nasty and hurt her. When that happened, it won't matter if he's human and now in Fairy Tail, Natsu would destroy him.

* * *

Her hands skimmed all over his chest as he hovered above the woman beneath him. She let out a throaty purr as he slid in and out of her. The voice was wrong and he tried to ignore it. Her fingers weren't lightly calloused and nimble as they traced his muscles. Laxus closed his eyes and willed his dick to get through this. The longer he dragged it out the more he hated himself.

Flipping what's her name over he started pounding into her like a wild animal. She screamed and he hated her voice even more. Trying to forget it he pushed her head into the pillow to stifle her. He looked at the blonde hair (badly dyed) in his hand and for a moment, he imagined Lucy. It helped as he felt the telltale signs of his orgasm, he did what he could to make sure it happened.

When Laxus came it was with an anguished cry, almost spilling her name from his lips. The woman flopped forward, panting heavily; a sign of a job well done. Yet he didn't care if she got off, he was too busy trying to sate himself. He was still not sated, because she wasn't the woman he wanted. Laxus threw on his clothes and left, despite her protests.

The air wasn't cool and wasn't helping him to relax after that. Ever since he'd been told that Lucy would no longer be his, he followed the spiral downward. Taking a lengthy mission with his team should have been good therapy, but they weren't helping. The journey to the client site was going to be long, which was fine. Along the way they picked up small(ish) jobs to let him get the other form of his frustration out. Each bandit or dark mage or monster he fought he pictured a certain smug face.

Making his way back to the hotel, he stopped in the bar for another drink. Trying to sip it slowly, he let his mind race around. Laxus never thought he'd be the kind to want a relationship but over the years he'd have the thoughts of exploring it. Exploring it with the one woman who understood him, forgave him and looked at him like he was more than power. No, when Lucy looked at him, she saw him as a man, a broken fucked up man but her conviction into being his friend put the pieces together.

He'd been stupid for waiting for so long. Had he known that in the future she'd be handed over to a demon for lessons, he would have moved sooner. Laxus could have at least tried with her. Sure, it may not have worked out, he may have decided that relationships weren't his thing but damnit now he wasn't going to even get the chance.

A month or so (he had no idea), he had been gone and he worried about how she was doing. Was the demon at least pleasant to her? That stray thought led towards the path he hated going. To think they beat Mard Geer in a battle to save Earth Land but he was losing the battle over Lucy.

His one hope was that his insecurities and fears were wrong, that Lucy would wait for him. She had said she waited for a long time for him to ask her out.  _I was an idiot to wait so long._

When he did finally ask her out, he was rewarded with a kiss; one that still burned against his lips. In that moment he felt like Lucy was making him a promise, that she would take care of him. Of course, his dick got one message, his befuddled mind another and his heart almost jumped out of his damn chest. The feel of her, the taste, her scent of strawberries and heaven along with a touch of arousal; it all played with his head.

Laxus tipped the last bit of scotch back when a familiar person slid in the seat next to him. Looking over he noticed how Bix didn't have his helmet on. "Yo barkeep, two scotches, neat and make it the good stuff."

"Bix? Shouldn't you be banging something right now?" Laxus knew his friend liked to fuck around with whatever he found for a few hours. So, this was unusual.

"Already finished boss man. Chick couldn't wait so I obliged her in the alleyway outside the club. How'd your conquest go?" He took a sip of his drink with a slight shrug. Laxus would never understand what women saw in the Seith Mage. By all rights, dude was goofy looking.

Laxus shrugged, he didn't want to think about fake stand-in Lucy. He wanted real Lucy.

After a few moments of silence, Bickslow opened his mouth. "You wanna talk about it?"

"Not really."

"Try me."

"I said no." Laxus growled and then made the damn mistake of looking at his friend. Bix didn't have his usual grin nor tongue wag, instead he looked very concerned. Perhaps he was the one guy he could talk to. Freed was too busy fawning over him to look at his imperfections. Evergreen would get all romantic novel bullshit on his ass. Bix, yeah, he could talk to him.

"Last offer." He said and Laxus let out a sigh before motioning for two more drinks.

"I finally asked Lucy out. Then Lucy got put on a mission, a really fucked up mission. So, I won her and lost her in the span of a week, the day of our date." Laxus reached for the other glass.

"That explains the roaring and the sudden mission. Alright I feel ya. I'm guessing you can't talk about it?"

"Yep."

"Broken heart sucks man. She's a good egg, she'll be fine." He clasped the lightning slayer's shoulder,

"That's half the problem," he took another drink, "she's too damn good for her own being. Too damn good for a fuck up like me."

"True dat, Cosplayer is pretty awesome."

"You're not helping."

"Neither is the self-loathing, but you are going with that angle." Bix drawled.

"Fuck off."

"Sure, thing boss man. Though any time you want to turn this dog and pony show around and go get your woman. You let me know." Bickslow said, tossing back the last of his scotch and turning to leave.

"Thanks." Laxus said not bothering to look back.

"Anytime."

"Last call sir." The bartender said and Laxus nodded.

Alone, sitting a hotel bar with a scotch, Laxus let out a breath and thought of Lucy. He hoped she was alright and missing him like he was missing her.


	11. Chapter 11 - One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail

* * *

**Chapter 11 - One**

* * *

"Regulus Punch!"

"Thorn Wall!"

Lucy watched as the thorns formed in front of Mard as Loke's fist slammed into it. He pulled back shaking his hand, but caused zero damage to the vines. She noted how the vines and Mard's power were forming quicker and stronger with each passing day. They had now been at this for two months and she began to worry.  _He's so strong and getting stronger, I won't be able to spar with him anymore._

"Damn your thorns!" He cried as he shook his hand, little drops of gold coming from the wounds.

The wall came down and Mard smirked. "Aww, little lion hurt his paw."

Loke roared and went flying back at him. It was a series of blows and kicks as the two went at it in hand to hand combat. Her eyes had a hard time tracking their speed. Deciding that Mard needed more of a challenge she summoned Sagittarius into the fray and changed into her accompanying Star Dress.

"Volley of arrows, centered near Mard, let's make him dance." She said.

"Moshi Moshi." And together they drew back on their bows, quickly firing at the raging battle.

Mard didn't blink didn't skip a step and avoided all of them. She watched Mard drop low, "Thorn Cage!"

It took a fraction of a second but vines shot up from the ground, creating multiple cages. She found herself in one, the thorns close to her. If she moved she'd be cut.

"Enough! Thank you, Sagittarius and Loke. Return home now." Lucy said. The archer left but Loke stayed, he looked angry.

"Loke?"

"Release her cage." He snarled, his focus solely on the former demon. Mard waved his hand and Lucy watched as the vines withered and vanished.

"Thank you. Loke please go home and tend to your hand." Lucy said as she dropped her Star Dress form and walked towards the battlefield. Loke gave her a quick nod, shot a glare at Mard and vanished.

Mard wiped his brow as she walked towards him. "How am I doing my Rosebud?"

He started calling her that a week ago and she thought it was the sweetest nickname. Considering his affinity for roses, it felt like a compliment each time he said it.

"I've never seen anything like that. You've adapted impressively. At this rate you could go S-Class for the trials in a few months."

"What trials?" He asked as he put his arms around her, placing a gentle kiss on her nose. She wrinkled it a bit.

"S-Class it's how we define the strongest mages in the guild. I'm not ready for them." Lucy said with a sigh as she nibbled her lip.  _Probably never be ready, I'm always so weak._

"You've got that, 'I'm feeling inadequate' look to you again. With everything I've seen, I don't understand why you feel that way." Mard put his arm around her as they walked towards the house. He smelt like sweat and dirt under his coffee and roses. She didn't mind, if anything Lucy thought it was sexy seeing him like this.

"We should go to the guild and you can challenge a real S-class, then you'll understand."

"Do you think it's wise?" Mard opened the door for her and lead her inside. They paused to remove their shoes before heading to the kitchen for water.

"It's been two months, I miss my nakama. Also, you're a member, you should go and meet everyone…"

"Everyone I tried to kill you mean." He poured them two glasses of water and Lucy took hers with a small smile.

"Fairy Tail is about second chances. You'll be fine. I think it's a great idea." She said with a smile.

"For a great idea I'm sensing a lot of nervousness out of you." He downed his glass and Lucy took a moment to admire watching his throat work. The man before her didn't have to try hard to be sexy, he just was.

Lucy shrugged and didn't say anything, just slowly sipped her water. She had much to be nervous about, her team being the biggest part. They loved her and she knew that and they would be a flurry of questions and threats. Only because it was their way of protecting her. Then there was Mira, last thing she needed was the baby babbling Take Over mage to start shipping them.

"Should we go tomorrow morning then?" He took the drink out of her hand and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Sure, tomorrow no training, just in case we should be prepared."

"I agree, now let's go get cleaned up." He said with a purr behind his voice and Lucy arched an eyebrow.

"You're planning something?"

Mard didn't say anything but picked her up, one arm under her knees and one wrapped around her shoulders. Lucy noticed they were walking towards his room.

"Mard, what do you think you're doing?"

"Easy, conserving water." It clicked into place for her and Lucy's eyes widened.

"No."

"Why? Lucy it's just a shower, I promise you'll enjoy it."

She groaned, "You're such a pervert. You are not getting me naked."

"I think today I am." He pushed open the bathroom door with his foot and didn't put her down. Lucy liked her baths but Mard was efficient so he preferred a nice shower. Whoever designed this house seemed to understand that. Whereas Lucy's suite had a large bathtub his had a large shower and it was enclosed to turn it into a steam room with a bench.

"Mard," she whined.

"Lucy, I'm only asking for a shower, anything else is optional." He said placing a kiss to her temple. Gently he set her down and Lucy had the urge to run but his hands on her waist held her still.

She opened her mouth to speak but Mard used it as his chance to kiss her. Lucy moaned at the kiss, his kisses did that to her. His tongue slipped into her mouth, forcing the kiss to deepen as his hand fisted into her hair. The other hand lingering on the small of her back.

She felt herself walking backwards still trapped in his kiss. Mard's hand released her hair and she heard the shower starting. Lucy pushed him back a little as she gasped for air. She was going to leave the room but Mard stepped in her way.

Lucy wanted to protest, wanted to run but again his lips found their way on her body. This time he kissed her neck, making her mewl. As he lavished attention to her delicate skin she didn't notice when her skirt fell to the ground.

His fingers trailed down her body as he slid them under her midriff. They moved up her torso but over her bra, her breath caught at the feeling. For a moment he stepped back and yanked the shirt from her, she let him. Now she was standing before him in her pink lace bra and panties, feeling flushed.

"You're perfect." He said as he removed his own shirt and Lucy licked her lips at the site of him. No matter how many times she saw him shirtless, the site would make her wet.

His eyes never leaving hers, he started undoing his belt but Lucy had a surge of feeling brash. She stepped to him and removed his hands. She nibbled her lip as he stroked her neck, her fingers playing with the belt, freeing it from his waist. He sucked in a breath as she started to undo his pants. She felt the lust rolling off of him as she touched him. It was empowering.

As she touched his zipper she could feel the impressive erection through the fabric. It made her curious and nervous at the same time. His fingers went under her chin and lifted her head up to look at him.

"Any man or demon would get hard looking at such a goddess, my Rosebud." He said, his voice deeper than before. Lucy shivered at the thought. Her fingers pushed down on the open pants, letting gravity pull them to the ground.

Now they stood in only their underwear, it wasn't the first time but she knew that soon there would be nothing between them. She started to blush and her hands trembled at the thought of being naked with him. Lucy swallowed, a futile attempt since her mouth went as dry as a desert.

Mard pulled her in for another kiss as she felt his hands undo the clasp of her bra. He slid it off her body without removing his lips from hers. His naked chest was now pressed against hers and she purred at the sensation.

Strong hands grabbed at her ass, bringing her hips against him as she felt his length press against her stomach. Her nerves went through the roof in anxiety and arousal. Never before had her panties ever been this soaked, it was almost uncomfortable. Lucy wasn't used to being  _this_  turned on but then again none of the others had ever made her feel this way.

* * *

He pulled back from the kiss to trail his tongue against her neck and on her collarbone. One hand played with the top of her panties while the other gently grabbed her breast. Lucy let out another soft moan but she didn't stop him.

"Do you know how beautiful you are? How perfect your skin is?" He whispered as he began a slow descent down her body.

His fingers curled under the waistband of her panties as he ran his tongue between the valley of her breasts. He moaned at the taste and feeling of her soft sweaty skin. The lower he went, he slid her panties down until he found himself on his knees before her.

Mard paused for a moment before running his hands back up her legs, feeling her tremble under them. His nose so close to her womanhood he breathed in the musky scent of her arousal. He wanted a taste, a feel, something to quell this hunger inside of him.

"God Lucy, I want to taste you. One taste, satisfy my desire." He pleaded looking up at her. Her eyes went wide as her face flushed.

"O-o-o-ne?" She stuttered.

"One, unless you like it. Then I'll take many more and devour you." Mard took a deep breath and released it against her small patch of curls. Lucy shivered her arousal so heavy it was painful to be around.

"One." She whispered.

"Against the sink, put your hands on it to steady yourself." She did as told and Mard was delighted. Two months of waiting, he hoped to impress her enough to let him continue.

The benefit of where he wanted her was that to the side was a full-length mirror. He knew she liked to watch, as he found out one night when he found out that not all the porn movies were rented by him. He didn't tell her about that night, it was an accident but watching her pleasure herself while watching one woman eat out another almost made him release in his pants.

Mard crawled to her, watching her breathing become labored. He shot his eyes to the side and she followed, noticing the mirror. As he got close he stopped to remove his boxers, letting her see him fully naked and hard for her. Her eyes were wide as she let out a moan.

"I want you to watch us. See how beautiful you are and how much I desire you." Slowly he raised her leg and hooked it over his shoulder. He paused for a moment to breathe over her and admire the beauty of her glistening folds.

"Please." She moaned.

Mard used the flat of his tongue to cover her from entrance to clit, he pressed hard letting the texture glide over her. He stilled as her hands grabbed on to his hair.

"One." He said letting his breath fan over her. "Your taste is divine, I'll do anything for another." Sliding a sideways glance at the mirror he noticed how she looked at the scene.

"Mard, I want more." She whimpered.

"Never be ashamed to ask for passion. You're lovely when you do, my Rosebud." He said before he went in to lick her again.

Light flicks, tracing the demonic alphabet against her clit had her squirming all over his greedy tongue and face. She moaned incoherently but his name was the most common word he heard. Her hands in his hair, she pulled rougher than she ever had before and he found it to his liking.

He dipped a finger inside of her, she was like hot wet velvet and deliciously tight. Mard pulled her bundle of nerves into his mouth and sucked lightly as he inserted a second finger into her.

Her hips bucked as her legs shook and she pulled even harder on his hair, her little nails scraping a bit against his scalp. It spurred him on and he increased his efforts, his eyes watching her.

"Oh god…. please…so…..c-c-c-close." She muttered.

To hear her like that, lost under his tongue, Mard palmed himself. Stroking with one hand as he continued playing on her nether lips.

Her head dropped back and the most impossible phrase spilt from her lips. "God yes, touch yourself."  _It seems I have a vixen here. Could I have been wrong?_

Mard did as she asked, liking that for once she wasn't self-conscious. No, she was bold and allowing herself this moment of sexuality. This was very much to his pleasure and he planned to send her over the edge.

"Talk to me more, Lucy. Tell me your desires." He said, as he let out a groan against her quivering body.

"On your back, I want to ride your face." She said and Mard pulled her down, letting her straddle his face. He liked this position found it easier to draw her clit out and drive his tongue deeply in her.

Mard concentrated on the task on hand, whipping her into frenzy. She squirmed all over him, her moaning becoming louder with each second.

"Right there! Fuck Mard!" She screamed and he continued his assault. Her orgasm was close and he knew it. His hands gripped on her thighs pushing her harder against his mouth.

"Yes, eat me!" She called out and he was surprised. It seems like Lucy had quite the vulgar side to her during passion. He found this rather amusing and outright sexy, enough that he had to go back to stroking himself.

He hummed into her as her head went back and she all but roared her release. It was enough to do him in as he climaxed with her. Gently he brought her down before he slid out from under her. An almost mistake as when he looked over, she was on her hands and knees, her pink wet folds on full display.

Mard shook his head, he wanted more and he knew she did too, but once past the first time, repeats were easier. He stood before her and helped her to standing. She wobbled a bit and he steadied her before giving her a delicate kiss.

"We should probably go shower, before we waste any more water." He said.


	12. Chapter 12 - Fairy Tail

Despite my best attempts, Hiro Mashima still owns Fairy Tail.

* * *

**Chapter 12 – Fairy Tail**

* * *

Originally Lucy wanted to go to the guild the next day, but Mard managed to convince her to stay home and play. By which he meant, stay home and scream his name for several hours. They had done everything but have sex. Lucy wasn't comfortable sharing that side of herself with him, yet.

He coaxed everything out of her, lavished her in compliments and put her so high on a pedestal she felt cherished. No one had every truly done that for her before, not in the same way he did. Her first truly passionate affair that taught her much about herself; didn't quite hold the same emotional impact.

Lucy knew she had a very naughty vocabulary when in the throes of passion and Mard only fueled that aspect. Her imagination was also through the roof and dear god was she a voyeur, something she didn't know about till now. Mard threatened to record them sometime and then play with her body while making her watch a video of them. It greatly turned her on.

How he knew what she liked before she did was impressive. It's not he could read her mind, it was like sexually they were in such perfect sync. She wanted and he gave, he wanted and she gave. Slaves to each and every touch, whimper, cry and orgasm, they shared.

The things he did with his tongue should be classified as their own sin. Her inner nymph couldn't wait to do it again. Yet as they dressed this morning and finally got ready to go to the guild, she sensed something out of him.

"You're plotting something devious, aren't you?" She teased as he finished buttoning his shirt.

"Lucy, would I really do that?" He gave her that grin, the one that made her toes curl.

"You would, in a heartbeat. Not at the guild. You have to control yourself."

"How can any man expect to control themselves around you? Especially not when you look so edible, my Rosebud." He gave her a quick kiss while pulling her hips tight against him.

"Mard, today we are going. You had play time almost all day yesterday."

"Strange, you weren't complaining, more like whimpering, moaning, screaming and saying the most erotic things." His voice dropped low and Lucy shivered against him.

"Okay just stop." She said as she pushed off of him with a playful shove.

"Alright, alright. I'll attempt to behave. Though I make no promises how long that lasts."

"You're such a naughty demon."

"Yes, but I'm yours." He grinned, making her giggle.

They smiled at each other as Lucy took his hand and began their walk to Fairy Tail. Along the way they chatted about things and of course a plethora of sexual innuendos. At one point, Mard pushed her up against a tree and trapped her in a heated kiss. Lucy was so tempted but with a guild full of dragon slayers, it would not end well.

Mard did say he wanted to consult the library and talk to Freed, assuming he didn't leave with Laxus, about his power. Lucy was just excited that he didn't butcher the Rune Mage's name again, though she saw that he struggled with it. It was only recently that Mard mentioned he hadn't tested to see if he could transform into a dark form because of the magic differences and no longer being a demon. Though the idea scared her, Lucy wasn't going to hold him back, not when he had come so far.

They approached the guild and for once she felt something different from him, apprehension. "Mard, it's okay. We'll go in see Master to give an update and hit the library. We'll keep your interactions limited. Alright?"

Mard leaned over and placed a quick kiss to her lips before taking her hand again. Lucy took a deep breath and opened the doors. As expected she got a cheerful greeting around the fact that Natsu and Gray were at it again. It wasn't until people noticed the man next to her did the sounds of crickets appear.

Lucy watched as he set his elegant jaw and scanned the room. She ignored it and pulled him along to head up to Gramps' office. Sadly, she noticed all eyes on them and she flushed with embarrassment. This wasn't a comfortable way to be stared at.

Knocking on his door, Master opened it with a slight smile on his face before he ushered them in. He gave her a hug and shook Mard's hand asking them to take a seat.

"How's the first two months coming along?" He asked.

Lucy felt her cheeks warm up. "Great. His training is going well. I think you could consider him for S-Class at the rate he's going."

"Actually Lucy, I'd like to have you run the trial this year. Would you like to do that?" Makarov said and she started beaming.

"Yes!" She jumped up for a few seconds before realizing something. Looking around she didn't think anyone noticed.

"Before we do that, Mard I think it's time you went on a mission. Just the two of you, for now. I don't think Team Natsu is ready." Gramps said.

Lucy nibbled her bottom lip. "How bad is it?"

"Could be worse, you know how they are. Yet, everyone is willing to take a chance. I think a few successful missions and a little more time here would be helpful."

"So, tell me about this mission." Mard said as he leaned forward and grabbed Lucy's hand.

"Lucy can show you the job board and feel free to pick out whatever you think you can handle." Makarov gave them a big smile.

"Will do. Ready to see my favorite room in Fairy Tail?" Lucy asked as she stood up and took his hand.

* * *

Mard relaxed his shoulders and kept his head up as he walked with Lucy. If anything, it was easy to pull off the 'I own your soul' vibe when he was with the most exquisite being in this Earth Land. Lucy was certainly the most beautiful physically, intellectually and emotionally.

So, as he let their leers, sneers and ogles for his woman flow over him he let out his signature smirk. Though he wasn't going to bend her over for a heated kiss to annoy the simpletons he was going to use micro-expressions to let them know she is his. Only his.

Curiously he noted the dragon slayers scent the air and the pink haired maniac gave a scowl. Mard saluted him and delighted when his scowl turned into a full out growl. Lucy shot him a look, the kind that said, 'do not start something'. So, he went back to watching one of his favorite things, her hips swaying.

When they entered the library, he understood why this was her favorite place. Not only was it empty (thank god) it was comfortable and loaded with almost as many books as his was in his castle. He watched and felt her delight as her delicate fingers traced along the spines as she greeted them like lifelong friends. Her reading passion was part of the mental checklist of things he liked about her.

"So, let's talk my magic." He said as he followed her.

Lucy didn't say anything as she walked towards the back and started climbing a ladder. Not that he'd ever stop himself, he looked under her skirt and noticed something different. Lucy seemed to be lacking underwear and his mouth went instantly dry.

"Vixen." He said as she looked down at him with a wink.

Lucy pulled a few books off the shelf and climbed down. "Here, this will get you started. You'll find a writing desk over there with plenty of paper for making notes. I'm going to fetch Mira and lunch. If anything, she might prove more useful."

"You're leaving me here alone?"

"It'll be fine, no one is going to bother you here. Also, Freed's runes prevent magic from being used in here so as not to destroy the books. Finally, the library is completely soundproof, for those of us who do not wish to hear the brawls while trying to read."

"Completely?" Mard was amused.

Lucy pushed herself up against him and gave a light tug to his pony tail, "completely." Lucy whispered as he gulped before she spun away from him and left the library.  _Vixen Lucy, new favorite indulgence._

He let out a low whistle and thought about what he said to her about human sexual imaginations. Though outside his comfort zone he wasn't going to deny Vixen Lucy, it would only be counterproductive and he had no time for that. To deny her would impact her budding comfort levels with him sexually.

The only issue he had with public displays of affections was that in the Underworld it left you vulnerable. If your enemies saw you with someone being intimate in public, it could be problematic. It's how he lost a lover over a century ago. Though he knew this wasn't the Underworld, old habits. Also, there is a value on privacy, then again if Vixen Lucy wanted oh he'd overlook anything for a taste.

Settling into the desk he found the wingback chair surprisingly comfortable. Opening the first book "Dark Transformation Magic, Formulae and Methodology" he started to read through it.

Lost in the book he didn't hear the door open right away but he did manage to look up in time to see two very angry looking youths. He recognized both immediately. Setting down his book he relaxed into the chair like it was his throne and sent them a questioning glance.

"I assume you have a reason to be here." He said his voice calm.

"You have no right to our teammate." The raven-haired Ice Mage said.

"According to Makarov, Mavis and Zeref; I do have a right. What is your next issue?" Mard sat back giving them both his classic face of impassiveness.

"What exactly do you plan to do with her?" Zeref's brother asked.

"Our business. Next?" He held up a hand, "Actually before you speak please make sure it's a decent question. This is tedious and I was enjoying my book."

Both stood there in a combination of shock and rage. To Mard this was goal accomplish and he delighted in it.

"I want to fight you!"

"No. I'm here to peacefully study before I return home with Lucy. Anything else?" He reached back over for his book, settling it back on his lap to read it.

"Where do you get off?" The raven haired, now shirtless, boy had said.

Mard mulled over a few options and decided to see how far he could push these two imbeciles. He let out a devious grin, "inside or on Lucy. Next?"

He heard the tray drop to the ground as both bristling children turned around and he stood up. Lucy had turned fifteen shades of red and through the connection he felt the total embarrassment, self-consciousness and shock course through her.

Internally he swore at himself before grabbing his books and taking off after her, darting past the two mages he knew would come after him. Luckily, he was faster than them and with the two hotheads trailing him; he figured most people would assume that it was their fault for her tears. He also berated himself for the comment. Slowly he gathered his thorns and as he hit the outside he unleashed it.

"Thorn Wall!" He bellowed and watched as thick massive thorn vines sprang up in front of the doorway. He wasn't sure how long it would last with the fire dragon's power but for now it was a nice distraction and a good use of the spell.

It didn't take long but he caught up with Lucy, half way back to the house. He grabbed her arm and before the pain and his world turning black; he heard her scream "Lucy Kick!"

* * *

Natsu blasted into the wall of vines but they wouldn't budge. He couldn't get them to light on fire and so he screamed. Gray tried freezing them with minimal luck.

"That motherfucker." Gray growled under his breath and Natsu nodded.

"Children, what is wr…" Master's words were cut off at the site.

Natsu watched as Gramps studied the wall before pulling his hand back with a yelp. "Damn things are sharp."

"How bad is it master?" Mira asked as she stood beside him.

"Can you change into your Satan Soul? If you have a difficulty breaking it down we may have larger issues." Natsu wasn't sure why Gramps didn't do it himself, but decided to not really question it. Probably a good idea to see how strong he was against one of us than him.

Mira nodded and the takeover mage went into her Satan Soul Sitri form. Natsu and Gray both stood back. Mira could be scary without the ability but with it, even Natsu was smart enough to back away. For now, one day he'd fight her again.

Natsu watched in fascination as she finalized her transformation before pulling her magic into her. Someone shouted to run for cover and he wasted no time hiding behind the bar, still peeking his head up to watch.

"Evil Explosion!" She screamed as the dark blast slammed into the wall. Natsu watched her concentration and after about ten seconds the wall finally came down.

She may have also blown up the entire front wall of the guild, but he'd done that numerous times. Mira reverted and started gasping for air. Natsu grabbed a glass of water and a chair for her. She thanked him for his kindness and he gave her his signature grin.

"Well, this is bad." Gramps said.

"I'm sorry about the wall." Mira said with a sniffle and Natsu grabbed her shoulder.

"Not that, I mean his power. Lucy made a comment about how he could do the S-Class trials. I didn't realize she was right. At this rate he might be one of the strongest mages here." Everyone sucked in a breath, except for Natsu he was waiting to get a chance to fight him again.


	13. Chapter 13 - Frustrated Demon

I have failed! I still do not own Fairy Tail! Hiro Mashima is too awesome and will not be defeated.

* * *

**Chapter 13 – Frustrated Demon**

* * *

After many hours Mard finally made it home with his books. The entire left side of face hurt and he was quite angry. Not at Lucy, her reaction was well deserved but at himself for baiting the two morons. He didn't have a valid reason for his comment that left her hurt, other than he enjoyed riling them up. His own selfish reason got him a kick square to the face.

Setting down the books, he went into the freezer to grab an ice pack and then go find some aspirin. Mard wasn't used to these things but Lucy had patched him up a few times, so he had the basics. Walking his way towards his room, he pulled at the connection while knocking at her door. He could feel her but barely, it was like she was miles and miles away from him. That couldn't be right.

No answer.

He tried again and this time he got an answer.

The door opened violently and before he could blink the Lion had his hand wrapped around Mard's throat, lifting him off the ground.

The spirit growled, "I warned you."

Something in his eyes made Mard believe him and if Leo was out then he did a severe amount of emotional damage to his Lucy. He hated himself all over again and would take any punishment necessary. All that mattered was that she would come back to him.

"Fair enough Leo. Take your shot. It is deserved." Mard braced for the impact but did not remove his eyes from the Zodiac Leader.

The Lion froze for a moment his eyes widening and then resuming their slitted position in a fraction of a second. Mard felt the hand on his throat tighten for a bit before he was unceremoniously dropped on his ass.

"What the hell were you thinking saying something like that to those two idiots?" He asked.

"That I wanted to keep baiting them. They were highly annoying till that point."

"Gray and Natsu are idiots but they mean well. Lucy is their nakama; do you not understand family?"

"No." Mard said simply, still not moving from his position as he looked at the spirit. Sure, he had the one nightmare about Lucy and him having a family, but what exactly it meant was lost on him. What was It like to have a wife, children or even have siblings of his own? No, little shits like Lamy and Jackal will never count.

Leo ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "Did you at least understand what you did wrong?"

"I embarrassed her. I honestly, hadn't figured either of those two would take me seriously but her reaction most likely let the cat out of the bag, as the saying goes."

"You basically told her family that are sexually using her. You also tried to pick a fight with them despite the fact she didn't want you to start anything. You shattered her trust and faith in you to be better." Mard was surprised when the lion took a seat in the hallway across from him. The spirit no longer looked angry, he looked concerned.

"I've realized that and now I have no idea how to fix it."

"You can't, not anytime soon. You'll need to be better and show her not just say it. Time and space, you must let her calm down. I gauged the thread, she's safe and will remain there till she's feeling up to coming back here. Though it is the furthest the thread goes. I'm sure that is by design in case you do something so stupid."

Mard banged the back of his head against the wall, his frustration apparent. "You do know that Zeref does everything by design? How long do I wait?"

"As long as it takes. Lucy will forgive, it's her nature, but it still takes a while."

"A question."

"An answer." The Lion said with a sharp click of his tongue.

"You love her, don't you?"

"Hard not to, but yes." He closed his eyes and rested his head back for moment. Mard gave him a second before proceeding.

"How did you know?"

The lion let out a chuckle, took off his glasses and rubbed his hand over his face. "When I couldn't stop thinking of her. When her life meant more than mine. When I knew I'd give her anything and everything even if it hurt. When I almost traded my position in the stars to be with her till the end of our days."

"You almost Fell from Grace for her?" That surprised him. Leo wasn't being poetic, he had seen the ancient celestial spell before. It had been used only once to release Dracos into the world, leaving his small spirit son to take his position. This is how Dragons came to Earth Land.

"Yes. Then it dawned on me that to do that would leave her one less protector and she would hate me for the sacrifice because she fought so hard to get me a second chance."

"Is it unrequited?"

"After a fashion, she loves me in her own way but not in the way she will eventually love a husband or soulmate."

Mard decided to go back to putting the ice pack over his face. Trying to relax a bit more. Well till the lion decided to beat him. They sat for a moment in silence while Mard processed.

"You do know I owe you an ass whopping, correct?" The spirit said with an amused smile on his face.

"You do, shall we adjourn outside to commence with it? Lucy detests fighting in the house."

The lion spirit chuckled, "I'll take a rain check. She needs me and this conversation was enlightening."

"Will you give her a message from me?" As the spirit started to stand so did he.

He shrugged, "There is no harm in it."

"I'll need a few minutes to craft the letter."

"You have five before I leave."

"Deal." Mard went into his bedroom, the letter having started draft itself on his way back here. All he needed to do was put pen to paper.

_My Rosebud,_

_As you have said I am a troll and today I proved you correct. I found myself in a situation where I could bait two annoying people with one turn of phrase. Though on one side of my mind I knew better, I chose to ignore it._

_I never meant for you to hear it. Which still doesn't mean much, the words had no right to fly from my mouth. Our relationship and how physical it is, is our business. I have said this many times before but allowed myself a moment to gloat about it. If only just to annoy the people before me._

_Words will not express my sorrow in harming you. I desire your forgiveness and will wait till you choose to give it to me. I plan on never repeating this mistake again and will demonstrate that to you._

_Please come home._

_Yours,_

_Mard Geer_

He folded the paper and placed it into an envelope. As he went to hand it to the lion, he asked for one more minute he wanted to include something with it. The Lion followed him outside as Mard choose the perfect rose for her.

"I'm impressed with these, your doing?" The lion took a sniff of the rose bush closest to him and Mard was grateful that he knew enough to not touch them.

"Roses work with my magic and I enjoy their beauty and symbolism. They are beautiful but you have to watch how you handle them because they will cause pain." He carefully trimmed back the thorns before handing the rose and the letter to the lion.

"Sounds like a certain celestial mage I know. Here they symbolize love, if you didn't know."

"I didn't." He pursed his lips and now understood why her eyes lit up whenever he gifted her one.

Leo had nothing else to say and vanished back to his realm. Mard wasn't certain what to expect next but he was frustrated with the situation, even though the spirit was immensely insightful. Later he'll have to prepare for the beating, till then he really wanted that aspirin.

* * *

Lucy was pacing, she was hurting and still very upset with Mard and his words. How dare he say something like that to Natsu? Yes, he was a troll but still, he had no right.  _Hell even Gray could keep his mouth shut!_

Thanks to Loke she found a hotel away from her apartment and within range of the bond between them. He did warn her that this was the furthest it could stretch. Anything further and it would force them together like a rubber band.

Lucy hated this, she hated him and hated the fact she agreed.

If she hadn't she would probably be planning an insert random number here date with Laxus. Then again maybe not, Laxus was a bigger playboy than Loke. It was why she was hesitant on even agreeing to the date. Yet, she wanted to try. The lightning slayer looked so sincere when he asked her out. Why she was still thinking of the slayer who walked out on her two months ago? God, she needed to get her head on straight.

As she thought of the memory with Laxus, it was hazy. Over taken by the look of hunger and desire in Mard's eyes the first time he went on his knees for her. Lucy pinched her cheek trying to not think of such things.

It was what truly hurt. Mard called her 'Vixen Lucy' but in reality it is the Lucy she had been hiding away for years. The first person to find it was Mystogen and dear goddess did he know how to bring that out. That experience was so much more satisfying than her bumbling first time, after that whole mess; she wasn't certain if she ever wanted sex again.

Her three-month relationship with Gray only taught her that she wanted more. Lucy wanted more emotion than just orgasms, wanted it to mean something damnit. When Gray couldn't move on from just friends with benefits to a real relationship, she ended it.

Still lost in her thoughts she didn't notice when Loke returned. She was snapped back into reality when she crashed right into his chest and let out a small laugh.

"Someone is over analyzing again." The lion spirit said.

"Hard not to, it's very confusing." Lucy noticed a rose and an envelope in his hand. She tilted her head and Loke handed the items to her.

"Before you ask, he's physically fine, I think the massive facial damage you caused was enough for one day. Though the left side of his face is going to match his hair." Loke gave a wide grin.

Lucy snorted and took a moment to sniff the rose, it reminded her of his scent sans coffee. She smiled for a moment before she reminded herself she was very angry at him. Part of her wanted to tear open the letter and another part wanted to rip it up but she decided just to set it down and look at it later.

Her friend put his arms around her in a hug. "So, share your thoughts, princess?"

"I would if I could convince them to stand still." She commented pulling back from Loke.

"Do you want to know why I didn't beat him senseless?" Loke grinned, "least not today, I gave him a rain check."

"I'll bite." Lucy regretted the phrase when her spirit waggled his brows. However, it made her laugh.

"He admitted to his wrong doing, accepted that he deserved my wrath and that was before he got personal."

"How so?" Lucy blinked, a bit confused.

"I take it he doesn't discuss his feelings much or his confusions."

Mard had opened up completely when he had his first and only (thank goddess) nightmare. She wanted to keep that to herself, not that she didn't trust Loke, just that it was a very personal moment. At least someone around here was going to keep some stuff personal. Mentally she stuck her tongue out at an imaginary Mard.

Lucy nodded and Loke continued. "Let's say he's woefully confused and things like family are lost on him. When he admitted that I felt bad for the guy."

"He said that because he physically changed doesn't mean he hasn't emotionally changed." It made sense to her, when thinking about it. She knew there was a level of patience and leeway she'd have to give him. Era wasn't built in a day. One night of emotional walls coming down was a start but that was it. Just a start, she should be doing more.

"Right. He still sees himself as a demon and all the quirks that go with it. So, until he adapts to human thinking, it's going to be a long and messy road." Loke sounded like he was talking from experience as opposed to just musing.

"Are you trying to patch us up? I thought you didn't like him?"

"I don't have to like the guy but being a Zodiac, I respect the contract between you two. Also, he's changed more than he realizes from the time we first met him."

"If I think of Mard Geer when I first fought him to how he is now, there is a crowbar separation between them." She stretched her arms out to make a point. Looking at their distance she couldn't believe just how different he really was.

"And if there wasn't would you have gotten physical with him?" Loke raised a brow and Lucy knew he had her dead to rights on that one.

She let out a sigh. "No. Sometimes it seems like I jumped into that too quickly."

"I have never understood why humans have that hang up. You have limited life spans and so every moment is special. You don't get the luxury of waiting because it can all be over before you move. From my perspective, there should never be the phrase 'jumped in too quickly' or 'moved too fast'."

Whenever Loke would use the word humans, it reminded her of how different they really were. It's one of the things that keeps them apart, outside of the laws saying it couldn't happen. He did have a point and it resonated with Mard not understanding why she just didn't jump at desire. If anything, Lucy started to realize just how different their lines of thinking were and it helped.

"Thank you Loke. You should probably leave. I'm just going to over analyze things again." Lucy smiled at him as he held her hand.

"You know how to call me." He gave her knuckles a soft kiss before leaving.

Lucy fell back on the bed and took his words to heart.


	14. Chapter 14 - Cana Saves the Day

I'm not even trying...Hiro Mashima can keep owning Fairy Tail.

* * *

**Chapter 14 – Cana Saves the Day**

* * *

Three days, it had been three days since the guild incident and his Rosebud was still not home. Mard wanted to punch a wall or go hunt her down or just do something. He missed her, all of her.

He laid here in bed after successfully destroying the alarm clock, staring at the ceiling. A little voice inside of his head telling him to get out of bed. Mard wanted to find the dismiss button on that voice. So, he rolled over and pulled the pillow over his head. Sadly, the little voice refused to go away.

It had most likely happened, Mard Geer has lost his mind.

After some ungodly amount of time he gave up and sat up in the bed. Glancing around his room he noticed something on his nightstand. A cup of coffee. He blinked, grabbed it and inhaled the fragrance.

_She's home!_

Mard put the precious down on the nightstand before hauling ass out of bed. He slipped on the floor, and crashed right into Lucy, sending them tumbling down in a mess of limbs.

Blinking several times, he looked down at her. They landed in the same position as the first time he met her after becoming human. Only this time around her got to kiss her.

"I"-kiss- "missed"-kiss- "you"-kiss- "I'm"-kiss- "sorry." He showered her in kisses as Lucy laughed.

"Ugh, brush your teeth." She said.

"No, not till after I'm done kissing you." Mard kept placing kisses all over her face and neck. Finally, he stopped, sitting up he pulled her into his lap and hugged her.

"I think someone missed me." She shifted a bit in his lap.

"I did as well," Mard grinned as Lucy rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on it can't all be about my dick."

"You're male, isn't that how it works?"

He hung his head and laughed. "Fine, you win. I'll go brush my teeth." Mard stole one more kiss and with a smile he went to go clean up.

"Mard?" He stopped in his tracks and looked at her. Lucy walked to him and put her finger into his chest, she looked more demon than he ever did. Which was saying something. "Don't you ever pull that kind of trolling again." She went back to smiling before she kissed him. "I do forgive you."

"Thank you."

It was probably the fastest shower of his life, despite dealing with his hair. After he got dressed some kind of weird bougie freak of a hairdresser showed up in his room. He leered at the scissors in its claw or was that a hand?

"Ebi said you'll need help with your hair."

"Who are you?"

"Cancer." The spirit said with a strange expression to his face. Like a cross between hipster and bad hipster.

"Oh, you do Lucy's hair. Okay, I style it in a ponytail with bangs and few front pieces around my face. If you must trim no more than an eighth of an inch and if you see a split end. It's very thick and tends to need a little extra oil along the ends because it's slightly dry."

The spirit blinked at him, he looked surprised.

"Some of us take our hair seriously. Though I'll respect your expertise." Mard sat down and let the awkward spirit do his thing.

After a few minutes, Mard examined his finished hair style. He had to admit Cancer did some nice work, whatever he used for a spray oil left a nice sheen. "Thank you, this is very nice."

"You're welcome." The spirit left and Mard went to go seek out his little Rosebud.

He heard a shriek and ran into the living room. Lucy was jumping up and down while on a communication lacrima. The thing rang so infrequently he forgot they had it.

"Yes! I'd love to be in the issue. I think Envy would be a lot of fun. No, I don't mind being topless. Well trained snake is fine. Be in Crocus in two days, got it! Thanks Jason." Lucy hung up and did a happy dance, he thought that's what it was called. It did look cute though.

"I'm not going to pretend I know what that was all about."

Lucy made that happy squeal noise thing. "I'm going to be featured in Sorcerer's Weekly Seven Deadly Sins issue!"

"As Envy?" Mard asked.

"Yes!"

"I think Lust or Wrath would work better but I can still appreciate how envious people will be of you. Now tell me about being topless. You're going to show off what I enjoy for the whole world to see?" He arched an eyebrow, not entirely certain he liked this. Then again, he had no idea what kind of magazine this was. Though it sounded like a big deal.

"Not really, their art director has this idea. They want to show me on a green satin bed wearing slightly unbuttoned green boy shorts and a snake covering my breasts. It sounded awesome!" The size of the grin on Lucy's face was enormous, almost like a caricature.

His jaw dropped picturing it and he had to correct his pants. "I don't think you should do it. If I'm already getting hard from the mental image, the real thing is going to give people some serious spank material."

"Yes, but they don't get to come home with me." She winked and Mard relaxed, she was really home and already feisty. Yes, today was a good day.

"Well that's game, set, match for me." He said with a bow, which prompted another Lucy giggle.

"Also after the shoot, we have a mission nearby. Take out a dark guild. Didn't sound like a large one, but it should be a great first mission for us."

Mard purred, "So do I get to kill people?"

"No."

"Maim?"

"Only a little."

"Define little."

"They need their limbs intact, nothing that involves their anuses and you cannot steal their livers or eyes." She ticked off the demands on her fingers.

"Spleen is okay?"

"Fine." She groaned with a roll of her eyes.

He took her hands and placed them over his heart, leaning down to rest his forehead against hers. "You are truly my girl. You know this right?"

"Why else do you think I came home?" She whispered, looking right into his eyes.

Mard gave his smirk, preparing the snark. "Endless supply of orgasms and porn?"

"That too." Lucy said with a click of her tongue. Whatever thinking she did over the last few days, really brought out her confidence. Then again, he wondered if this was the Lucy she was always meant to be. Why she would lock this side of herself up, was so strange to him. One day, he'll figure it out, for now he was going to enjoy this side of her.

He grinned, "Vixen."

"Demon."

"On the couch?"

"Absolutely." Lucy said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him for whatever the hell he was worth.

* * *

After their couch  _fun_ , Mard insisted on holding her for cuddles. So, Lucy laid there listening to his heartbeat and tracing circles on his chest. She was still glowing, this had been one of the best days of her life.

The Seven Deadly Sins and the Seven Virtues issues were some of the most coveted of Sorcerer's Weekly, after the infamous Swimsuit Edition. This was a first year for her and she was amazed they selected her. Her, Lucy Heartfilia, was going to be featured among some of the most beautiful mages in all of Earth Land. Also, the photo shoot paid very well. One hundred twenty-five thousand jewels for a half-day of work. Money that would go straight into savings since she no longer had rent and Natsu's food bill to cover. Eventually she'd buy a house and if her pinup was successful, she may get more modeling jobs.

Coming home to Mard had been due to Cana, when she was at her wits end of confusion she called her and the card mage was happy to come and visit. Lucy drank with her and then they curled up in bed.

_"Baby girl, you going to tell your big sister what the hell is going on?" Cana asked._

_"You know my current living situation?"_

_"Yep and damn for a guy who tried to take over the world and destroy the guild, he's one fine piece of ass." She purred._

_Lucy let out a laugh, of course Cana would notice. The woman was an amazing flirt and she was shameless about it. It was a trait of confidence Lucy wished he had and maybe was finally developing._

_"He trolled Natsu and Gray and I was embarrassed as hell."_

_"Alright details."_

_Lucy told her about what he said in guild the library and Cana wound up holding her sides as she laughed. "Oh my god, you have to marry this guy."_

_"No."_

_"Well that kind of snark, he's a keeper. Did I mention his ass?" She asked and Lucy rolled her eyes._

_"That's not all." From there Lucy managed to word vomit, even with some graphic details about how hot and heavy they had become._

_"Wait five minutes, I need to go masturbate. Damn baby girl that's hot as fuck." She fanned herself._

_"I know, but I don't think I'm ready to go for more. I'm so confused by him."_

_Cana gave her that look, the one that said, 'hold onto your pants because the big sister sex advice was coming'. "You'll pop that cherry before you know it. There isn't a ready for it either you're confident enough for it or you aren't."_

_"Cana, I'm not a virgin. I just want more out of sex." Lucy said._

_"Say that again, baby girl." Cana handed her the bottle and Lucy took a drink._

_"Not a virgin."_

_"Okay, didn't see that one coming. You're full of surprises tonight." Cana grinned and then clicked her tongue. "What do you mean you want more out of sex?"_

_Lucy shrugged, trying to figure it out for herself. "I don't really know. I just want it to do more for me than just an orgasm; I can do that with my own hand. I want a connection."_

_"Ah, got ya. It's cool and I know where you're coming from. You want sex to empower you for more than a few minutes. You want to walk tall with sexy confidence and unleash your beast with someone who adores it. More of a 'rock my world' instead of 'get your rocks off'."_

_Lucy nodded and laughed as Cana put her finger to her lips._

_"You're ready and you've gotten so damn confident. You haven't blushed once while giving details. Sounds like you got a dirty streak in you, all that talk and little kinks. How does he make you feel when you let your wild side out?"_

_"It's like he worships each moment of it. Mard said that for a demon desire was everything and he damn well desires what I got going on." Lucy said as the booze was going to her head._

_The card mage snapped her fingers. "There you go. Without actually fucking each other you're getting more of a connection from play time than you were before."_

_Lucy took a second to think that over. Cana had a valid point, there was definitely more of a connection to their physical side than she realized. The things she was looking for outside of just an orgasm, were there. She was empowered, little more confident and let out her inner nymph with ease._

_"What do I do about his confusing behavior?"_

_"What does he do about yours?" She shot back, not skipping a beat._

_"Damn you're wise. I didn't think about that. He deals with it and treats me like a woman not some silly girl. Well now he does in the beginning he wasn't so pleasant." Lucy sighed as she thought about the things he'd whisper to her._

_"Aren't you supposed to be teaching him these things?" She asked and Lucy nodded. "Then realize he's going to fuck up and either let it go and fire back or shrink away. You've come too far to shrink away. I like this Lucy, not the insecure one. She's more fun to be around."_

_"You think so?"_

_"Yep! Now get your fine ass home and treat that man like how you want to be treated. Men learn by example, well sometimes but only because they are eternal idiots. You've got one to train, so accept the screw ups, set boundaries and then go get some cock." Cana laughed as she sat up and took a swig of rum._

_"Okay, I'll go home tomorrow, after I get some sleep. I don't think I can walk right now."_

_"Great have some more rum and tell me more about the thing he does with his tongue."_

_They spent the rest of the night drinking and more girl talk. Cana also told her about a few things she should try, in severely graphic detail. It gave Lucy some interesting ideas, ideas she'd spring on him._

So, with a head full of drunken sex wisdom from Cana, Lucy felt even better about being with him. She wasn't quite ready for sex, for her it was courage. Yet as she peeked a look under the fuzzy blanket and his manhood, she let herself drool for a moment.

"You get any more aroused and you won't make it to your photo shoot." Mard said, his post playtime voice was deep and sent a shiver through her.

"Hello, have you seen you?" Lucy asked to which Mard gave her a smile, the self-satisfied kind.

"We'll leave early tomorrow morning. So be prepared to pack for about a week."

"And now you get all business on me. Bring back Vixen Lucy, she's all fun." His cock twitched. "See even he agrees."

All Lucy could do was laugh before her hand wrapped around it.


	15. Chapter 15 - The Photo Shoot

I do not own Fairy Tail, sadly but Hiro Mashima is a genius so he can keep it.

* * *

**Chapter 15 – The Photo Shoot**

* * *

Lucy and Mard settled into their private compartment on the train. She looked relieved and slightly bouncy to be sitting here. He figured it must be the excitement of getting topless in front of strangers. Then again, that started to bother him. So, to ignore it he decided to read the third book he grabbed from the guild, "History of Form Magic."

"Do you have any idea how wonderful this is?" She said, leaning forward and granting Mard a very nice view of her cleavage.

"Be more wonderful if you'd let me recreate the dining cart scene from Sex on the Orient Express." He said flipping the page. Mard thought it would be fun to watch it, he had to admit the production value was good and they even had a script with something that resembles plot. Lucy, in all fairness, said it was going to give him bad ideas and they shouldn't.

"This is why I said we shouldn't watch it last night. Now you're sulking."

"I am not sulking." He flipped the next page; luckily, he didn't rip it with the force he used.

Lucy slid over to him and grabbed the book from his hands, he huffed. "Don't go hurting books just because you're feeling naughty."

Lucy curled into his lap and gently pulled on his ponytail. He glared at her as she fluttered her lashes and gave him that  _innocent_  look. "No, you don't get the dining cart scene, but behave yourself and you can get the closet scene." She undid a button on his shirt and lightly touched his chest.

"Good morning Vixen Lucy. Nice to see you." He flashed her a grin, "now, get your clothes off."

Lucy began the slow tease of removing her clothes. She turned her back to him as her hands slid down her sides, taking a hold of the hem of her shirt. Mard watched with his breath held as she slid that shirt off, giving him a view of her beautiful back. Rosebud looked over her shoulder and winked at him, before tossing the shirt on the empty bench.

She turned to face him before undoing the front clasp of her bra. In the same moment his mouth went from bone dry to full with saliva. A naughty gleam in her eyes she very slowly shimmied out of her skirt, leaving her in just her boots and lacy thong.

"Like what you see?" She teasingly asked to which Mard could at best nod.

Rosebud hooked her thumbs into her thong and gently pushued down, giving him a teasing view of what lies under it. "Have you been a good boy?" She purred.

"Which answer gets that removed?" He asked.

A slight chuckle came form her as she turned around again. Leaning over she slid the thong to her ankles. Mard licked his lips at the beautiful view of her sex, slightly damp. Lucy faced him and dropped to her knees, sliding between his legs.

Nibbling her bottom lip as she gazed up into his eyes, she set to work, removing his belt. To this day Mard had no idea where she learned to undo his clothes as fast as she does. Before he could blink twice his erection was in her hand and his pants at his ankles.

"Do you want to put that belt on me, Mr. Conductor?" She teasing asked before she softly licked the bead of precum on him.

His hands shaking in anticipation put the belt around her neck, pulling slightly to tighten it. This was new for them, but who doesn't like a bit of bondage early in the morning? Lucy purred at his touch and he smiled at her. Remembering the scene, "Now, be a good girl and earn your ticket."

Her hand wrapped around him she slid up and down his length. Lucy's eyes not leaving his, not even when her head dipped down and she licked him from base to tip. Mard shuddered under her touch as he pulled the belt just a bit.

Rosebud repeated the slow torture a few more times, leaving him wanting more. "Stop teasing, blow me." He commanded, for a moment pulling into his regal voice. Delighted that he saw her eyes come alive in full lust and her body shake a bit.  _Catalogue this for a moment, monarch voice makes her excited._

In a quick movement Lucy had swallowed him whole. His head dropped back, hitting the back rest of the bench. Rosebud knew how to give fantastic oral sex, and he was losing his mind ot not have more of her. She worked him slow, practically worshipping his length with her tongue, mouth and hand.

He pulled the belt a bit forcing her head up as he leaned over to capture her lips for a moment. Kissing her was a treat for him and Mard enjoyed his treats. The feel of her, the taste and everything, she was truly his and his alone. Anyone who thought differently was going to find themselves quite dead.

They pulled apart and he looked at her, "are you sure you don't want to climb up and ride me?" He asked.

"Do you really want our first time to be on a train?"

"I'll take it. Climb up?" He arched an eyebrow.

Lucy shook her head and internally he screamed, but he'd relent to her wishes. He needed to remind himself that humans have a romantic ideal about sex, whereas for a demon it was all about the desire. Desire didn't care about the perfect setting; Mard's only restriction was that it was private. To each demon their own.

He pulled the belt before she could slip away and gave her another kiss, this time his hands grabbed her waist and lifted her up. Lucy let out a soft whine as he slid her over his erection. Guiding her hips, he forced her to rock against him. Leaving him slick and dreaming of what it would feel to be inside of her.

Locked into a kiss, their tongues moved at the same speed her urged her hips to move.  _Perhaps, one more time._ He put his lips next to her ear. "Lucy, let me fuck you. I desire your hot pussy all over my cock." Mard knew damn well that Lucy loved her dirty talk; he could feel it in how she stopped her movements.

To his surprise she nodded in response and he couldn't believe it. "Tell me how you want me." He said.

"Like this, I want to watch you cum for me." She said before her hand reached down between them. Mard could feel her excitement and nervousness running through her. If he had to take a guess, she might be more worried about him enjoying it than her.

Mard cupped her cheek and stared straight into her eyes. "Rosebud, the setting doesn't matter all that matters is just the two of us. This is everything I could desire, just to finally have you."

Lucy gave a nod, her emotions shifting to elation, eagerness and lust. Slowly she slid down his length, her wetness making it relatively low friction but dear god she was tight. This was better than anything he could imagine.

"Mard, oh fuck you're so huge." She moaned as he held her still. They shared another kiss before her hips rolled, almost causing his eyes to roll into the back of his head.

Being kind he let her set the initial pace and motions before he guided her to more of an up and down motion, feeling her all over his length. She leaned back, changing the angle to hit that one little spot inside of her. The one that drove her crazy.

"There you go, my little vixen. You want it harder?" He asked before leaning forward and softly biting at one of her nipples.

"God yes, fuck me like a demon." He delighted in that and standing up he pushed them against the window.

Moving back, just to leave the tip in before he rammed into her. She let out a mewling sound. To keep them somewhat discreet he kissed her taking her moans into his mouth. Mard began to move with all the pent up desire and need rolling through him. Whatever his Rosebud wanted he would give to her.

"Mard-d-d-d-d-d…" she moaned.

Taking his thumb he slide it between their bodies and started teasing her clit, adding to the sensations around both of them. Lucy pulled his hair before biting his neck, it only added to the fuel on his fire. He growled at her touch.

Her walls started fluttering around him, she was so close and with a pinch of his fingers he felt her constrict around him. Before she could scream, he kissed her not letting up in his movements. His balls drew up tight as the fire in his spine shot straight through his body, letting him release into the perfection of her.  _Every day I will feel this desire._

The former king slowed down his movements, before pulling out and trying to sit down without falling over.

Sweating, panting and shaking, Mard struggled for breath. Lucy was practically purring in his arms. "See, our version of closet scene was better." She teased.

"See what exactly? Dear god Rosebud, I think I went blind." He said. The satisfied smile on her face was all he needed.

Before they knew it, the train started slowing down and the conductor called out their station. "Shit." He muttered as they scrambled to get dressed. Who knew train rides were so much fun and tiring?

When he stepped outside, something left a chill in his bones. Lucy grabbed his hand and looked up at him. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know." His eyes watched everything around him. People seemed to slow down and look at him wearily. It was like he could hear them screaming at him for what he had done. Though most of these people he had never seen and he didn't remember this town. Nothing made sense but his chest was contracting, breathing was hard and things were spinning.

"Mard, you're shaking. Come on." Lucy pulled his arm and got him out of the crowd. He took in a few deep breaths and was grateful to be in a less busy space. Rosebud rubbed circles on his back and quietly reassured him that it's okay. Eventually he could breathe a little easier but the feeling wouldn't subside.

"What was that?" He asked as she hugged him.

"Mard, you had a panic attack." He blinked, finding that to not be possible and shook his head.

"Let's get to the hotel. I think you need a hot shower and maybe some food." Lucy led them around through side streets and Mard kept his head down, trying not to look at people. It didn't stop the feeling of people's eyes crawling all over him.

Checking in was easy and once they got into their very nice suite Mard let out a breath. He walked to the bed and fell face first. Safe, no eyes on him, no crowds of people and certainly no more chest pains. Lucy crawled up on him and started massaging his back.

"Marry me?"

"Not today, maybe when Cthulhu is available to officiate." She laughed as he rolled over to look at her.

"I'll call his people; his agent is on my speed dial." Mard grinned at her as she punched his shoulder.

"Smart ass." Lucy nibbled her lip, "Ready to talk about the panic attack?"

Mard pursed his lips, "One, that was horrible. Two, all those humans…"

"You're one too, now."

He let out a breath, slightly annoyed to be reminded. "Right, it was like they knew me. Knew what I had done. Hated me for everything."

"That's called guilt and you were also afraid. Hence the panic attack. You were just overwhelmed." Rosebud said and since he had been with her during a couple of them, she would know better than him.

"I don't like that, remind me to never have one of those again." He poked his finger into her chest.

Little vixen decided to grab his hand and nip at his fingertip. "Hey baby."

"Yes, Rosebud?"

"Never have another panic attack again." She said with a wink and he laughed before bringing his hands up to tickle the hell out of her for her sass.

* * *

Lucy was up before the alarm and she was filled with nothing but nervous energy. This was it! Her big day and she couldn't wait to get started. She tried to move out of the bed when a warm body curled around her.

"Lucy, I require more cuddles. Stop moving." He said.

"You can have five minutes."

"Ten."

"Eight."

"Twelve."

"Wait, you can't go higher than your opening bid." She tried to untangle herself but he held tighter, rubbing his head against her chest.

"Says who exactly?"

"Me."

"And you are?" He asked.

Lucy smiled and let out a soft giggle. "Your Rosebud, the keeper of your coffee and the object of your cuddle addiction."

"Exactly, now be a good addiction and stay still for fifteen more minutes." Mard held her tighter.

Lucy ran her fingers through his hair. "How was I ever scared of you, especially knowing that you are a cuddling fanatic?"

"Because until I had your boobs to put my head on, I wasn't. Seriously could you picture me cuddling with Kyôka?"

"No and you're a perv."

"No worse than you but I get the excuse that I'm male." He quipped.

Lucy cracked up and let Mard have his way for a few more minutes. When he tried to protest again she threatened to not take him to her favorite coffee shop. When the precious coffee is threatened Mard behaves himself.

Lucy didn't have to do much today, hair and makeup and all that would be done so she only needed a quick shower and comfortable clothes. She opted for a pair of denim shorts and a little 'Miskatonic University Cheerleading Squad' t-shirt. Putting her hair up in a messy bun she watched as Mard got out of the bathroom.

Instead of his usual ponytail he braided it down his back, still letting his bangs frame his flawless face. He wore a tight black t-shirt that showed off every curve and dip of his muscular chest and arms. Lucy noted that his muscles had filled out a bit more but still kept him in the elegant build range. Low slung jeans and polished black boots till out his look.

"Baby, I don't know if I'm going to make it to the photo shoot." She teased.

"Rosebud, you made a promise. Now be a good little vixen and let's go make everyone in Fiore jealous of what I enjoy."

"You really want your coffee don't you?"

"Yep. Shall we?" He held the door open for her.

They left the hotel room and Lucy dug into her purse for a box. She handed it to Mard.

"What's this?" He opened it and pulled out the silver rimmed aviation sunglasses.

"I had Virgo bring those for you. After yesterday, I thought a pair of sunglasses would help you feel more comfortable. This way you can hide a bit."

"Thank you." He kissed her hand as she grabbed his arm; they made their way out for coffee.

Breakfast was fun and with his sunglasses on, she could feel that he was more relaxed. Then again, all the female attention he was getting, definitely helped. Even the waitress was flirting with him. Lucy was ready to jump on him, snarl and scream 'mine!' Which he probably would have loved.

As they got to the building for the photo shoot, Lucy recognized Jason and waved at him.

"Lucy! Cooool!" They gave a quick hug before she heard the slight cough out of Mard.

"Oh, Jason this is my…" she struggled for a word to define exactly who Mard was to her.

"Partner in crime, coffee and carnal sins. Mard." He shook hands with Jason and Lucy chuckled. Leave it to him to have the right thing to say. Even if he was slightly naughty, so she pinched his side.

"So, are you her boyfriend? Are you a mage? Member of Fairy Tail? What's your magical ability?" Jason fired off the questions and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Partner not boyfriend, honestly that's a stupid term for adults to use. I am a mage, member of Fairy Tail and my magical ability is to troll anyone with keen snark and down fifteen cups of coffee a day." Lucy noted how Jason looked confused and Mard had his resting smirk face on. She shook her head but laughed anyways.

"Lucy, we need to get you ready. Come on hair and makeup this way." Jason pulled on her hand and she followed along with him. Noticing that Mard wasn't following behind.

Lucy wasn't certain about the hairstylist; something about her said 'still in training'. So, she opted to call out Cancer. The art director for the shoot was absolutely floored by her spirit and talked at five hundred miles per hour with him. Eventually they settled on makeup and hair that would complement the shoot.

Cancer had created an ombre effect that blended the blond into green tips. Her hair had a slight wave to it and he went with green glitter roots. Her eye makeup was a soft green, winged eyeliner and an iridescent scale patted running along her left cheek, fading as it got closer to her nose. To finish it off, clear glass like lip gloss that made her lips look fuller. Lucy barely recognized herself.

"So beautiful! If this goes even half as close as I think it will you might be getting the pull-out photo section." The art director, Lilia, said.

Lucy kept looking around for Mard but didn't see him. She was almost ready to start pouting, but at least she could still feel him. He was on alert, slightly agitated and most likely considering murder. Which meant he was talking to Jason. She loved the guy but he was annoying from time to time.

Before they got her into position, she got to meet her co-star for the shoot. A bright green baby anaconda, named Timmy. Though she really wasn't certain that this should be considered a baby, it was massive. The snake seemed to be in good spirits but that was because it's trainer said it just ate yesterday. Leaving it in a lull for up to a week.

Not that long ago, Lucy would be flush and embarrassed to be doing something like this. Hell, she just would have said no. Now she had such a confidence to her that even she noticed she walked a little taller, let her hips sway a little more and spoke with a stronger voice. Cana was completely right; she liked this Lucy better too.

As they got her robe off she felt a surge of arousal, jealousy and possessiveness in the connection. Lucy looked around for a moment and out the corner of her eyes she saw Mard standing off to the side just watching. She blew him a kiss and gave her his sexiest grin.

"Alright Lucy, I need you to relax. I need you to think of something that makes you crazy jealous and hold that thought. Let the emotions fall naturally over your face. Then we'll cycle through some other emotions. Most importantly, let's have fun!" Lilia said as she finished smoothing out her hair on the sheets.

The lights went on, the snake settled over her chest and Lucy got to live a dream come true.


	16. Chapter 16 - What's a hangover?

There was something wrong with his head, his eyes, his body and by all that is unholy his hair hurt. Mard had no idea what the hell was wrong with him. His stomach wasn't happy and his mouth felt like a desert with no rain for a million years. He also couldn't figure out if he was hot or cold, but he knew he was miserable.

There was one good thing to be said though, he felt a very naked Lucy half on top of him. This was always the best way to begin his day. Even if his body was certain he was going to….

Lightning flashed in his eyes as his brain slammed into one side of his head. The room spun and it made the painful queasiness in his stomach worse. Mard tried to grab for the door frame to hold himself up, but missed and fell over to his side. When his head hit the floor he barely rolled over in time to witness the most horrendous sight.

A violent mixture of colors and disturbing flavors spewed from his mouth and all over the floor. Some of it even had the nerve to come out of his nose. This was it, he was going to die. It was the only explanation to what was happening to his body.

A sheen layer of sweat fell all over his body as his muscles began to quiver in pain. He started coughing and more of that vileness came up again. The room decided to spin around again as a searing hot poker went through his skull and straight into his brain. Eyes rolled up in the back of his head before everything went black again.

"Mard…." He heard a voice.

"Mard…" His body shook.

"Mard…"

"I'm dead?" He asked. Then again being dead shouldn't be painful? How the hell would he know, Mard had never been dead before.

"No baby, you're hungover." His eyes opened up and he could barely see the fuzzy features of his Rosebud.

"I'm what?" Mard had never heard of such a thing. This must be some kind of human disease, a strange affliction. Whatever being hungover was, it was a vile form of torture and he would need to learn the art of this. Maybe it could be a new form of plague, oh a plague would be…

His stomach tightened and he started to cough, this time there was no strange amalgamation of colors that came up, instead he had nothing. Mard coughed and clenched his stomach numerous times. More sweat came over his body and more violent quivering of his muscles.

He felt a delicate hand on his back as it rubbed small circles as he half hung over the edge of the bed. His face just about into a trashcan. After an eternity the disturbing tensing and coughing stopped. Mard tried to get back up and was grateful when he had assistance.

"In my will…" he mumbled.

"You are not going to die, you're hungover. Now drink this, slowly." Rosebud pressed a glass into his hand and trying to sit up he sipped at the liquid. He scrunched his nose at the taste, why would Rosebud poison him?

"It's coconut water, it's better for hydration and some of the sugars will help with the worse of it." She said. He took a few more sips before deciding he really didn't want any more. The glass was removed and something cold and damp was placed on his forehead.

"R-r-r-r-r-r-rosebud-d-d-d-d-d?" His teeth started clattering as a violent storm of chills replaced the heat he just felt.

"That's chills, I have got to get you into a hot shower." She tried to move but he grabbed her hand. "Hey, you aren't going to die but I promise you'll never go near a Jello-O shot again. I'm going to start a hot shower, I'll be right back."

Mard let her go and after that he didn't remember much until he stepped in the hot steamy bathroom. The water on his head helped stop his hair form hurting and finally he had warmth back into his body. There was also the bonus that Lucy was in the shower with him. Her lithe fingers all over his body and washing his hair, for a moment Mard purred.

"Oh, you really are a mess. Tomorrow, we are going on our first mission." She laughed as she finished scrubbing his back.

"What happened? Was I poisoned? A curse? Dear god am I pregnant?" He asked, his voice on the rushed and panicked side.

"Breathe baby, breathe." Lucy said as she pushed his hair out of his face. Mard could finally open his eyes and look at his Rosebud.

He grabbed at her soapy waist and pulled her in for a kiss. Her hand came up and blocked him before his lips got near her. Mard pursed his lips and leaned back.

"Hell no, not till after you brush your teeth." She said.

"Fine, but then I demand to know what happened to me and coffee. I need coffee and you to stay naked." Mard said, noticing that he sounded a little slurred.

Still giggling she swapped placed with him so she could wash up. He leaned back against the tiled wall and watched as Lucy cleaned up. Despite the lingering weakness he was thoroughly enjoying the show of bubbles sliding down her body. The way her hands glided through her hair and along her skin was doing wonders for him.

All too soon she turned off the water and grabbed a couple towels, he pouted. "Oh hell no, you might be okay for a few minutes, but you still need hydration and some food. Then…" Vixen Lucy licked a line up his neck, "you can play."

"And then you'll explain this plagued cursed affliction I have?"

"Maybe." She smirked as she climbed out of the shower.

After tending to his teeth so Rosebud would kiss him again and dealing with his hair, Mard walked out of the bathroom. Instantaneously he wished he hadn't, the cooler air put the room back to spinning. He wobbled and Lucy was right there holding him up. He could feel her amusement through the bond and he half growled at her.

"Oh, come one, if the situation was reversed, you'd be laughing." Rosebud chided.

"I wouldn't laugh at your pain." She arched an eyebrow, "out loud." He grinned at her, causing another giggle from her.

Sitting back in the bed, he was glad the rainbow leavings of his stomach was cleaned up and things did smell better in here. It helps that one of those scents was coffee. She put a nice warm cup in his hand and he sighed to inhale the aroma.

"No, I'm not marrying you Mard."

"How did you know I was going to ask?" He looked at her and smiled, mostly because she was only wearing one of his dress shirts. Mard understood the male primal love of their women wearing their clothes. That shirt would look amazing on the floor.

"Because I handed you coffee." She winked at him as she crawled into bed next to him.

He drank his coffee, slowly and was grateful that it didn't agitate his stomache. "Okay, Lucy what the hell is wrong with me."

"You drank too much last night. You have what they call is a hangover, it's temporary and sucks but you were quite the party boy last night." She kissed his cheek.

"I have never had this before. I used to party in the Underworld." He shrugged.

"Mard what do you remember of last night?"

"All of it." He nodded.

"Do you remember being on top of the bar with three other guys stripping to Pony by Ginuwine?"

"Excuse me?" His eyes went wide.

"Oh yeah baby, you can move it. I even have the video!" She pulled out tablet and tapped a few things.

Mard's jaw dropped at what he saw. Yep, he was on a bar with women clawing at his feet while two other guys stood on either side of him. His head was buried into his hands as he watched himself dancing to the song and slowly removing his shirt. The guy behind him, had removed it for him while the other one put his hand on his chest. That hand on his chest, was sliding down his abdomen…

"Oh, dear god Rosebud! Stop! Just Stop!" He screamed as she laughed.

"But baby, when the pants come off…"

"You let it get that far?" He screeched.

"Well duh," she rolled her eyes, "I had a video to record."

"All videos must be destroyed!" He demanded. This was undignified, at the very least.

"Too late you're number three on trending on YouLacra!" Rosebud said and Mard had no idea what that meant.

"What?"

"Oh yeah baby, you have fucking fans." Rosebud pulled up the website and hit  _Trending_.

There it was,  _Hottest Strip Tease in Fiore!_

Mard tried to hide under the covers, Rosebud could only keep cackling.

"The comments are the best part. Like this from Boozy Bitch, WOW! I need the guy in the middle."

She swiped the screen up a little, "From Shadow Lover Sixty-Nine, I just turned gay for the middle guy! From Musicera, I'll ride his pony anytime"

"I'm joining Fairy Tail to meet that guy..." Mard took the infernal device and turned it off. Lucy was doubled over and laughing like she didn't care he was beyond mortified.

"How would you feel if I did this?"

Rosebud, correction Vixen Lucy curled up and straddled his lap. She leaned forward and lapped at his neck. Trailing her lips up till she nibbled his ear lobe. "Baby, my pinup is going to be plastered in locker rooms, dorm rooms and probably be made into billboards in Bosco. So, I'm not worried about it."

"That means it's okay that now people get to watch me strip because they get a near naked picture of you?" Mard grabbed her shapely ass before he kissed her.

"Yes, besides by tomorrow everyone will forget this video in favor of something with cats."

"Lucy, what else did I do last night?" He asked when her hips rolled.

Vixen ran her fingers down his chest as she nipped his shoulder. "Me, in the alley, the lobby and in the bed before you passed out. I mean you had me so hot after that dance."

"This drinking thing is horrible, I would like to remember that." Mard ran his hands up her back under the open shirt.

"How about we just do it again?" She whispered with the most beautifully devious smirk to her face.

He quirked an eyebrow, "I'm up for it."

"Oh god baby you certainly are." She purred as her hips rolled again.

Mard pulled the shirt off her and delighted in running his hands all over her skin. Rosebud kissed him and before he knew it there was no more blanket between them.

Mard pressed her against him, "wet for me already?"

"Drenched baby." She moaned.

"I'm going to need to feel for myself."

She grabbed the sides of his face and locked him into a kiss that made his toes curl. While their tongues explored each other, he felt her slide down his length. The both groaned at the feeling. From there Vixen Lucy wasted no time in setting a slow pace, sliding up and down him.

_Mental note, strip for Vixen Lucy more often._

* * *

Lucy's body was humming when they finished and as she was glowing, Mard was wrapped around her sleeping. She ran her fingers through his hair as he lightly snored. Her communication Lacrima went off and after a second of trying to not disturb him too much, she managed to grab it.

"Holy fuck, baby girl. I saw the video. Please tell me you are tapping that." Cana said.

"Oh, he's happily asleep now." Lucy smiled.

"Seriously Lucy?"

"Hi Mira." She sighed.

"Purple haired brown eyed babies!" Mira screeched.

"No, Mira, jeeze. Wait. Am I on speaker?" Lucy sighed as she smacked her forehead. Of course, Cana would put her on speaker phone.

"Yep, it's Cana, Mira, Erza, and Levy"

"Erza, I don't want to hear it about my honor or some shit." She demanded, deciding to start playing with Mard's hair.

"Lucy, I saw the video. I would think your honor would be more besmirched if you didn't take him to bed." Erza replied.

Lucy let out a laugh which got a groan from Mard as his arms tightened around her. "Sssshhhhh, he's sleeping. He needs his rest."

"Lu-chan I'm jealous." The celestial mage chuckled at listening to her best friend. She could picture Levy with a slight pout to her.

"Well I did just pose as Envy so I guess that's a given." She shrugged.

"Okay, this is important, is he as good as he looks?" Cana asked.

Mard waved his hand around and Lucy figuring out what she wanted she handed him the phone.

"Whoever you are, I am better than I look. I appreciate the fanfare but right now I'd like to get back to sleep so I can have my way with Rosebud in a few hours." He said before he hit the end button and handed it back to her.

Lucy couldn't help but giggle at her sleepy former demon. His head poked up for a moment and she looked right into his half-closed eyes. "Yes baby?"

"Rosebud, I require more attentive cuddles and sleep." Mard demanded with a slight pout.

"Oh of course, who am I to deny the former king of the underworld?" She mocked.

"You are a woman who enjoys multiple orgasms and likes me."

Lucy raised an eyebrow, "Oh I like you, do I?"

"Yes, because you are going to give me those cuddles." He looked so sexy right now with his hair a bit of a mess and that grin on his face.

"Is that the only way you know I like you?"

"You also…" he yawned, "smile at me a lot, you put with my quirks, you provide coffee and because I like you."

Lucy froze when he said that. "You like me?"

"That should be obvious, my dick likes you too. So, see both heads in agreement. Now…" Mard pulled her down, with a slight yip as he nestled his head on her chest. Lucy reached behind her to adjust a pillow.

"Your cuddles."

"Yes, I ask for so little." He yawned again and Lucy let out a snort.

"You are randomly a demanding jackass."

Another yawn, "only randomly and you still like me."

"I do Mard, I do like you." Through the connection she felt his contentment and happiness. It made her smile before she drifted into her own dreams.


	17. Chapter 17 – Their First Mission

"Rosebud, this is when you face palm correct?" Mard asked as he looked at the 'guild hideout'. They were hiding behind some trees trying to scout the area first. He appreciated that Lucy liked to plan things with information before diving into something. It also showed her beautiful mind at work, which was as equally sexy as just watching her in general.

Though he wanted to question her ideas on what makes up a mission outfit, he refused to complain. Not when she wore a cream skirt that barely covered her beautiful ass. The deep purple vest had enough cleavage to keep him happy and showed off a bit of her toned stomach. Walking sex was his Rosebud, yet she didn't have the ego that usually followed it only because her confidence was budding a bit. Still annoyed him that she has confidence issues, but he was fixing that.

"Absolutely, what the hell is this?" She picked her head up from letting it rest in her palm.

"Delta Tau Chi Fraternity?" Mard quipped.

"Damn forgot the toga." Rosebud nibbled her bottom lip.

This was not what he'd consider to be a dignified dark guild hideout. If he had ever let Taratos get this bad he would have put a vine through someone's head. Not his own of course.

The  _house_  was run down with paint peeling and broken stairs to the porch. The yard was mostly brown patches littered with beer cans and those puddles might be piss. The flagpole had a pair of dirty underwear on it instead of a flag.

The longer Mard took in the place and surrounding aura the more it unnerved him. "There's something wrong about this. It doesn't feel right."

"Illusion magic?" Rosebud asked.

Thinking about it Mard tried to recall what the energy is. "Not certain, it reminds me of a very weak demonic energy."

"Maybe they have a demon?"

"Unlikely," he shrugged, "but all things possible. It's not quite curse power, just different."

"You also haven't spent a lot of time studying how different magic feels. We've been kind of cooped up for the last two months or so."

"Fair point, Rosebud."

"That's why I picked something a little easier for out first mission. Take a bit to acclimate to how different magics work and feel." The former king kissed her hand and was treated to her smile.

Mard nodded in agreement, "you've done these before what's the plan?"

"How do you feel about joining a dark guild?" She asked with a bit of devil in that smile of hers.

"Then you and a spirit or two come in through the back door?"

"Yep, you'll provide a good distraction. Just be you."

He arched an eyebrow, "which means what?"

"Baby, you walk into a room and heads turn. You speak and panties drop, boxers too in some cases. You know how to work that sexy royal vibe you have going on." Rosebud said, the gleam in her eyes showing just a bit of Vixen Lucy.

"It's the outfit isn't it?" Mard opted for his formal attire; it just made him feel more threatening than the casual clothes he had been wearing since he got here.

The only issue was that his body had changed a little and with a few more pounds of muscle the shoulders on the jacket were a little snug. He never had to worry about that before he became human. Now he'll have to deal with human things, like eventually getting old and the idea that his hair might change to grey or even worse fall out. That thought make him internally cringe.

"Oh that definitely helps, never realized how sexy it is on you. Though it'll look better on the floor later." Vixen Lucy just came out to play, which made his pants a bit tighter.

"Rosebud, keep talking about me like that and you won't be standing for much longer." He replied with a wink.

"We're horrible, sometimes."

"I wouldn't say that, well okay maybe I am, but we just enjoy each other." They both chuckled for a bit.

Going back to the mission before them before he'd get his playtime. "What's the name of the guild again?"

"Black Guard. There's been a small series of kidnappings lately and the town thinks it's them."

"Kidnappings?" Mard processed several things at once and his eyes went wide. "That's the energy, they are sacrificing people. I bet they have a devil in there. Devils require live sacrifices on occasion for their cooperation and food in general."

"Then we need to be careful. I don't really know how to kill a devil." Rosebud nibbled her lip and furrowed her brows.

"If I was still who I was, that wouldn't be an issue. This will be whole new territory for me. I may also luck out and the devil will just simply go away on my orders." This would be one of those times where Mard started truly hating what happened to him. Then he looked at Lucy and wasn't  _that_  mad about it anymore. Still, he missed being a god damn king and sex on the throne would have been fun.

"Let's not count on luck."

"Never occurred to me to count on anything more than our combined intellect and abilities. Luck shows up I won't say no."

"You ready?" She asked and Mard gave a short nod.

Lucy gave the property a wide berth as she walked around to the back. Mard stood nice and tall, adjusting his jacket he made his way to the house. With each step he concentrated on projecting his menace around him. Shoulders a little further back and his impassive game face on he went to go say hello.

Knocking on the door, Mard waited for it to be answered. After a minute the door opened and a man in a suit filled out the doorway.

"Business?" He said. Obviously, a big talker.

"I am looking to join. May I speak to the leader?"

"Who are you?"

"Just an out of work dark mage, looking for something to kill." He deadpanned, letting a bit of power push around him.

"Step inside." The large man stepped out of the way and Mard stepped foot into a room he didn't expect. It was clean, filled with bookcases and various pieces of antique furniture and curios. Perhaps after this, he could raid through the shelves.

The power he picked up earlier was significantly stronger than before. If he had to guess it was right below him. He'd have to think through it later but demonic energy felt much different in his human form than it did as a demon. That was later, right now he had a task on hand and whatever he could do to make Lucy's assault easier, he planned on it.

"Wait." The large man said and Mard waved him on.

After a moment of standing there several people came into the room. All of them dressed in black suits, each with a scowl on their faces. If they were trying to intimidate him, it wasn't working. They had never had to work with Zeref before. Instead he simply looked at each one, bored out of his mind.

"Who are you?" The people before him parted and walking through the crowd was a very lovely woman. She had hawkish features, short red hair and piercing green eyes. There was something regal in how she carried herself and the flowing dress added to the air of high society.

"A potential recruit. You must be the leader."

"Name?" She asked. Her facial expression a mix of unimpressed and curiosity.

"I have one. They also have power and must be earned." He said in his royal monotone voice with enough force behind it to command a room but not enough to spark backlash.

"You look familiar."

"I highly doubt that." He let out the barest shrug, "I am not from this area." Mard was stalling but when he saw a head of pink hair out the side window, it was time to start making his move. Slowly he started gathering his magic, figuring he could get everyone in the room in one shot.

"Where are you from?" Someone else added. The leader raised her hand in silence and glared at the member.

"Nowhere you have ever been."

She clicked her tongue, the annoyance she felt showing up in her features. "Are you foolish or stupid?"

Mard chuckled, "neither, just unimpressed. I had hoped for better. Is this the extent of the guild that has been dreaded in the area?"

Her lips pursed. "That is none of your concern. Why do you wish to join if you are so  _unimpressed_?"

A crash came through the back and as heads turned towards the sound, Mard released his vines, "Thorns."

The plebes had no time to react to the surprise attack and he bound them all in a single action. They screamed, struggled and so on but with another flick of his hand the vines wrapped around their necks and choked only long enough to make them pass out.

Leaving his vines there he listened for the sounds of battle. He heard the dreaded scream of "Lucy Kick" and his face started to hurt at the memory. Mard glanced up the staircase and saw movement, he ran after it.

At the top of the stairs Mard leaned back, allowing the blade to hit the wall. Turning towards his attacker, he ducked another knife being thrown. The mage summoned another and threw it. Mard rolled, gathering his power into a rose and as he came up he launched the petals all over his attacker. The little razor sharp petals sliced through clothing and caused small shallow cuts.

His opponent too distracted by the petals couldn't deflect the open handed strike to his abdomen. The unlucky rube went skittering into the wall behind him. Cracks fanned out from where his head it. The door opened behind him and Mard spun around, stopping himself before he hit the small child.

He glared at it, the little girl looked like a slightly older Scimitar from his nightmare. Long dark purple almost black hair, big brown eyes and a simple lavender dress.  _This is wrong!_

"Daddy!" She yelled, in the same voice and inflection as from his dream.

"Oh I don't think so." He said as he looked around.  _There has to be someone controlling it._

"Daddy!" The little distraction crashed into his waist, holding him tight. Mard tried to pry the little girl off of him.

"You were a god damn nightmare!" He yelled at it.

"Daddy! I love you!" She shouted as she started to cry.

"You are not my daughter!" He bellowed before finally grabbing the child off of him. Lifting it up he stared right into its eyes. "I don't know what kind of magic this is, but it won't work."

It's eyes softened as silent tears fell down ruddy cheeks and her bottom lips quivered. Mard was ready to toss it down the hall but when he looked there were two more children.

Both had black eyes and noses like him but golden hair like Lucy, they had to be around five. One was a boy and the other a girl, each in full black outfits. Mard dropped the little girl in his arms and took a step back.

"Father." They said in unison. He had no words for this, none at all. Three kids all staring at him, looking just like perfect mixes of him and Lucy.

"You are not my children." He growled.

"We will be, unless we kill mommy first, right Haladie?" The boy said.

"Yes, Chakram. Let's go kill mother." The girl said as they began to sink through the floor.

"Bye daddy!" The Scimitar copy said. Mard blinked, tried to hold it together. He looked into the room, trying to find a mage of some sort. There was nothing. Except for a feeling of dread.

Not considering anything else he tore off down the stairs.

* * *

Lucy was ready for the next asshole, until it was three kids that came for her. One of them had to be around ten and the other two had to be about five or so. All of them looked like some kind of mix between her and Mard. It was creepy to say the least and it did remind her of when Mard had his picnic nightmare.

_"I was in a field, bright sunny day when a little girl called me daddy. She told me mommy's tummy hurt and I went running with her. I saw you pacing, belly large with child. She said the babies were coming today. The sky went black and everything lit on fire and then I watched you two melt into nothing. I couldn't save you." He held her tight again and shook, Lucy waited till he was done. Even to her that seemed to be a lot to take in._

_He calmed and looked at her, she wiped away another tear. "Is Scimitar the little girl?"_

_"Yes, she has my hair but your eyes. God Lucy, she was so beautiful it hurt to look at her."_

"Mother." The twins said.

"Mommy!" The eldest chirped.

"W-w-w-w-who are you?" Lucy stuttered, her hands on her keys.

"I am Chakram, this is my twin Haladie and our sister Scimitar." The boy said with a bow.

"What is going on?" Lucy asked as the purple haired ten year old walked towards her.

"I'm sorry mommy but you have to die now." She said and as Lucy jumped back she felt the blade go right through her stomach.

The pain was unbearable as her vision clouded and she spat blood all over the little girl holding her hand. "Sorry mommy, we can't be born."

"Why?" She whispered, dropping to her knees as blood pooled around her.

"Because the Hell God commands it." They said as Lucy's vision faded. The last thing she heard was Mard shouting for her.


	18. Chapter 18 – Great King

 

"Lucy!" Mard screamed as he watched he collapse into the floor. The thing that was his "daughter" had changed into a small demon.

It's long black claws out as it smiled at him with too many teeth. Black skin pulled in odd directions against it's mutated bone structure looking like a cross between and inverted human and a centipede. It hissed.

In the language of the infernal, "Great king, you have failed."

"I don't think so." He replied, rushing towards it.

The creature extended its claws taking a swipe at Mard but only hitting his jacket. He gathered his power and with a flick of his hand released the rose petals in a storm upon the creature. It screamed as it impacted his body.

Mard didn't give it a second thought, "Thorns." The vines came up from the ground and wrapped around the creature and with a thought they severed it's head. The beast melted into a puddle of black acid and ate through the flooring.

He held his Rosebud as she bled all over him. Trying to put pressure on her wound, Mard had no idea what to do. She was pale and shaking, blood spewing from her mouth and eyes losing their light.

"No, Rosebud. Please stay with me. Your life is so precious to me." He begged the tears flowing for his eyes. So many moments of their short life together flashed before him.

The dinner she made for him to apologize. How she held him through his first nightmare. Throwing popcorn at each other while watching horrible Godzilla movies. Chasing each other around after he hit her with a water balloon. Relaxing and drinking coffee outside to watch the sun rise together. All of it, each and every moment precious to him.

Her life wasn't supposed to be fragile. She had survived so much, had such strength to her. Rosebud should be with him always. His life here was worthless if he couldn't wake up next to her every day. There would no reason to move forward if she wasn't beside him. Without her, he had no heart.

His conversation with Loke rang through his ears as tears flowed form his eyes.

_"You love her, don't you?"_

_"Hard not to, but yes." He closed his eyes and rested his head back for moment. Mard gave him a second before proceeding._

_"How did you know?"_

_The lion let out a chuckle, took off his glasses and rubbed his hand over his face. "When I couldn't stop thinking of her. When her life meant more than mine. When I knew I'd give her anything and everything even if it hurt. When I almost traded my position in the stars to be with her till the end of our days."_

Mard understood it now, her life was precious and beautiful. It meant more to this world and the people in it than his. This should be him dying, not her. He'd give it all up if just to have her live and be beautiful.

Her heartbeat growing fainter, her breathing shallow. "No! You can't do this. You can't leave me. Do you not know what you mean to me? I l-l-l-l-"

He caught his breath and kissed her forehead, "I love you, Rosebud. I know what that means now. You can't leave me, I can't be without you."

"I looooo…." She said as the light went out of her eyes.

"N-n-n-n-n-n-o-o-o-o-o-o!" He roared as he held her.

Something screamed from the basement and he tried to ignore it but the power was too familiar.

"Help me, Great King." It said and Mard tried to ignore it. "Please, I need my family." It begged. Picking up his Rosebud he looked towards the hole in the floor. Large silver eyes looked up at him.

"Water tribe?" He asked to look down at it. The room below was dark, so he could barely see anything.

"Healer. I can save your queen. Please free me." It begged, listening to its voice, it sounded female which was rare to say the least.

He didn't have a lot of options so Mard jumped down the hole. They landed in front of a summoning circle and a rather crestfallen bound devil in its midst. Judging by the power it wasn't an Archdevil, just a mid-range one.

"Give me your name, devil." He said to it speaking the language of hell.

"Caeli." The devil replied. Seeing it a bit better he noted that she was pregnant and bound inside of a powerful but crude summoning circle.

"You can heal her?" He asked, holding her tight against him.

"She has small spark left, can heal." It held out his hands, trapped inside of rune marked shackles. He looked at it for a moment and saw the moisture in it's elongated eyes.

Gently he laid Rosebud down at the feet of Caeli before taking the cuffs and breaking them. She rubbed her wrists as his thorns punched holes through the summoning circle. The entrapment power was dissipating; he could finally feel the strength of the devil before him.

"I heal you too. First your queen of light." Mard held his Rosebud as the water devil began her chant. He had heard the great calls of the water tribe before, on high holy days they would sing. This one had an exquisite voice and the power from her was indeed strong.

The magic flowed from the devil, blue and silver it wrapped around her. Mard held Rosebud's hand, willing everything he had into her. Every promise, every moment, his entire being poured into her. He cried and prayed, to what he didn't care but something had to care enough to listen. Not to him, but to her.

Within the mix of silver there was a strand of gold, it poured from his heart and into her before it shattered into a million bursts of light. All around him he felt the overarching powers of the stars surround them.

It felt like an eternity but he placed his lips on hers, despite the blood on them. Her lips began to warm and within a heartbeat they were kissing him back. Cheers erupted around them but Mard did not care, his Rosebud was kissing him.

The power faded and he heard the heavy breathing of the creature. He looked up and at her. "Thank you."

"Thank you, Great King. You have freed me. I can see my family now."

"I am no longer your king." He whispered.

"You will always be our king, Mard Geer of Taratos. One day we know you will be returned with a queen a of great light and beauty." She said.

"What do you mean?"

"It is in the water tribe songs; a king of roses and a queen of light shall give birth to the three of might. As from heaven, earth and hell, the family shall break the spell. Unite the people of all the planes, the five shall be the Hell God's bane." Caeli said, her voice gentle.

"I have much to think about. Thank you for giving me my Rosebud back." Mard didn't bother to wipe away the tears from his eyes.

"She will need much rest. May I see my family, Great King?"

"Yes, and be safe." He considered its silvery eyes and smiled.

"If you need me sing to the west my name and I will appear." She said before tilted her head to the side. "Great King?"

"Yes."

"Come back to the Underworld, your people need you."

He wasn't expecting that but at the end of things he wasn't a horrible monarch. Just surprised that after such a short time away he was already missed. "I can't, no longer a demon."

"You are still king." She said.

"I cannot even change into my demon form." He frowned, it was the one last bit of his power he didn't have. Sure, he spent much time at the palace in this form but many times when he ventured out, it was safest to do it as demonic.

"You can when you ready. I shall name my child after you. Thank you." Mard smiled at Caeli as she vanished from the plane.

Rosebud looked up at him, a smile on her face. "I feel so gross right now."

"That's called blood. Rosebud, I don't ever want to see that much blood come out of you again. You also are not allowed to die on me." He said as he held her just a bit tighter.

"When you ask so politely…" She rolled her eyes and he grabbed her chin.

"I'm serious Rosebud…."

Lucy smiled, "because you love me?"

"Yes. I love you and so you can't leave me, die on me or anything else that removes you from being with me." His hand brushed her hair away from her face as he looked into those coffee colored eyes.

"Baby, did you notice something?" She asked.

"Huh?"

"I can't feel your emotions."

Mard reached out for the threads between them but found nothing there. He couldn't feel her just whatever was going on through his mind. "The bond. It's broken."

"I guess your punishment is finished." Rosebud said as she cupped his cheek with a smile.

Grabbing her hand, he placed a kiss to the inside of her wrist as he narrowed his eyes. "Yours isn't." Rosebud gulped. "You scared the hell out of me, I'm going to punish you by keeping you with me. That's it, there's no getting out of it you are stuck with a lifetime of my coffee addiction, cuddle addiction and my winning personality."

Mard grinned at her as she started laughing. "You call that punishment?"

"You've met me, right?" He drawled.

"You're randomly such a demanding jackass."

"Yes," he kissed her, ignoring the taste of blood, "but only randomly and this jackass loves you."

"This will be a weird story to tell our kids." Rosebud nibbled her bottom lip a little.

"I don't think we'll ever have a normal story to tell our kids."

She let out a sigh and pinched her forehead. "This day just got a little too surreal for me."

"Indeed."

* * *

The Rune Knights were pleasant and she was glad Mard did most of the talking to them. Her head was swimming and her body hurt in places she didn't know it could hurt in. It was too strange to see Mard holding her from outside her own body.

To think she was killed by a demon and healed by a devil. The whole time she didn't know what Mard and the devil talked about but whatever it was she was grateful to be alive. The devil seemed to treat him in reverence, if Lucy had to guess; Underworld King wasn't just some kind moniker.

Was it possible that Mard Geer was truly a king of another plane? That infernal creatures answered to him? That he was more powerful than anyone realized? If she asked all those questions her head would explode but they should be asked. There was a lot about him she didn't know and maybe now he'll open up about it.

In fact, once she felt human again she planned on asking him a lot of questions. The interrogation was coming and there was no way he was getting out of it. Especially not since he's decided that he's keeping her for the rest of his life.

That floored her, he loves her? Maybe he just said that because she was dying? That didn't make sense, it wouldn't just snap the bond if it was just words. What was she going to do now? How did she even feel about him?

"Rosebud?" He tapped her shoulder, startling her. "They offered us a lift back to the hotel. I'm going to pick you up now, okay." She nodded and Mard lifted her up.

"Mam, are you should you don't want to be taken to a hospital first?" The Rune Knight asked.

"No, I'm okay. Just tired and sticky." Lucy replied as she played with a strand of Mard's hair.

Lucy wanted this day to be done and she wanted to be clean. As soon as Mard opened the hotel room door, she let out a sigh. He walked in the room and turned for the shower, still not putting her down.

"Mard, put me down."

"No, you need a rest and I've been absolutely traumatized today, so I'm not letting you go." He replied as he started up a nice warm shower.

"I'm the one that almost died, don't I get a vote?"

"Fine." He set her down and Lucy watched the room spin around her violently. Mard chuckled and crushed her to his chest before she fell over.

"Okay, so maybe you could hold me a little longer." Lucy relented.

"A lot longer, I think you mean."

"What the hell am I going to do with you?" She playfully smacked his shoulder.

"Shower, eat, cuddle, sleep, sex, sleep, coffee, sex," he grinned at her, "and oh did I mention sex?"

Lucy rubbed her ear, "I think I missed that was that before, during or after sex?"

He laughed as he carefully started removing her clothes. The blood-soaked fabric was horrible to look at as was the gaping holes in the shirt. Lucy winced at her appearance but Mard only looked determined to clean her up.

Eventually they were in the shower and Mard was carefully washing her hair. Lucy looked at their feet and watched as the blood flowed into the drain. His fingers massaging her scalp she purred a little, finally allowing herself to relax.

"So much better without the blood all over you." He sighed.

"My whole body hurts and my stomach is itchy. So weird."

"Caeli said you would need rest."

"Who?" Lucy blinked, she didn't remember that name.

"The water tribe devil that healed you." Mard switched to cleaning her body as conditioner sank into her hair.

"You need to explain a lot of things to me."

"I know Rosebud, if I expect you to be with me for the rest of our life, then you should probably know more about me." He said it like it was the most natural and expected statement in the world.

"That's the other thing we should discuss."

He looked into her eyes and kissed her. Lucy let out a sigh as his tongue danced along hers before exploring her mouth. His hand on her he held her close as he kissed her deeply. Mard pulled back and looked at her. "I do love you, Rosebud. I did figure out what that meant."

She opened her mouth to say something but instead he pressed his fingertip against her lips. "No, tonight I'm doing all the talking. I just want you to listen. Nod if you understand?"

Lucy chuckled and nodded.

She was pampered the entire night, Lucy wasn't even allowed to brush her own hair. After the second hour of him dotting all over her, she finally was done.

"Baby, I'm not an invalid. Just stop. The pillows are perfect. I'm comfortable and I'm able to hold my own glass like a big girl."

"Rose..." She put her finger to his lips and glared. After a second the former demon nodded with a slight huff. Lucy enjoyed the last bit of her water and bits of pineapple.

"So, you should probably start talking." She said as Mard put the plates back on the dining cart.

He turned around and stretched, giving Lucy a beautiful view of his chest muscles at work. Internally she sighed looking at him, he was just oddly beautiful. Mard crawled back into the bed and pulled her tight against him.

"The Underworld is a plane, it rests between here and Hell. After I was created, I was given the task of watching over the plane. So, I monitored and recorded all the comings and goings between the planes. I talked to all manners of creatures and many of them just simply stayed. I just slipped into being their King and apparently I was a pretty damn good monarch." He said as he held her, Lucy just smiled listening to him speak.

"So, it wasn't just some moniker?"

"Not in the slightest. The refugees, lost, criminals and survivors needed someone to give them a home. I didn't do it out of some form of kindness or altruism; I knew one day I would need an army. It was also wonderful for my own ego and good practice when Zeref took over this plane." He said as he kissed her finger tips.

"The devil you spoke with?"

"Caeli is a Water Tribe, they are healers and female devils are rare. She was willing to heal you if I released her."

Lucy arched an eyebrow, "Because you're her king?"

"That and I personally stopped the genocide of the Water Tribe. I gave her people sanctuary, because…" His voice trailed off, Lucy didn't need the connection to know that he was starting to see himself differently and that he was embarrassed a bit. Old Mard Geer versus new Mard Geer was certainly lightyears apart.

"Healers are useful." She added.

"Exactly."

"Mard," Lucy yawned.

"Go to sleep Rosebud," he kissed the top of her head. "I'll be here in the morning."

"Expecting coffee." She giggled, rubbing her cheek on his pectoral.

"And cuddles."

She giggled, "demanding jackass."

"Love you, Rosebud." He said and as her heart warmed up Lucy finally got to sleep.


	19. Chapter 19 – His Promise

Mard had never been grateful for sunglasses in his life. It didn't stop women from recognizing him because of his hair. He must have stopped at least a dozen times to take selfies and explain to that he was not gay and he was very happily in love. Many broken hearts he stepped on during the short walk from the hotel to the coffee shop.

Overall the sun was shining, Lucy was alive and he had an excellent dark roast in his hand; life for Mard Geer was good. When he got into the hotel there were a couple Rune Knights waiting for him.

He wanted to call them Frick and Frack but resisted the urge. One was a bit taller than him and filled out in all muscle, he looked a little young then again it might just be the stupid smile on him. The other a bit shorter and scrawnier with an attitude that said "in charge", he believed they called it a Napoleon complex.

"Mard Geer?" Frack or Shorty asked.

"Yes. Can we make this quick? I want to get breakfast to Lucy." He said.

"A couple follow up questions about yesterday and we processed your reward money." The tall one said, surprisingly he sounded more intelligent than his dopey face let on.

"Alright, I'll answer what I can."

The Rune Knights waved him over to a small sitting area. Mard put his coffees and pastries on the table and propped his sunglasses on the top of his head. Casually he sat back and let his usual impassiveness wash over him.  _Little guy thought he was in charge, then let him meet a king._

"There was a summoning circle in the basement but no mention of it in your initial report."

"There wasn't a reason to, whatever was in it was long gone or dead."

Frick went through his notes and confirmed with Frack. "According to the dark guild mages there was a very dangerous devil trapped there."

"And you believe them?" Mard asked keeping his face impassive at their stupidity. "Is there something about a dark guild that screams trustworthy?"

The younger Rune Knight chuckled while the older one pinched his forehead. "Fair enough, however the circle was destroyed. Did you destroy it?"

"Of course, I did, something like that shouldn't be used."

"Alright and you didn't see a demon or devil or anything?"

"I destroyed a demon that tried to kill my Rosebud. As for some kind of evil devil, nope." There was no way Mard was going to betray Caeli's existence. He had no issues lying to simpletons that didn't know the difference between a peaceful devil from the hole in their ass.

"When are you leaving?" Frack asked and Mard wasn't amused with relaying his travel plans. However, it would most likely save him an unwelcome surprise later.

"Well we have our payment and Lucy's modeling is done, so I expect today."

"Have a safe trip Mr. Geer." The Rune Knights stood and the men shook hands. "We appreciate meeting Fairy Tail mages who don't level an entire city."

Mard almost wanted to be upset that the wrong last name was used. Then again he wasn't exactly divulging his actual last name. Even if people didn't see him to know what he looks like, the name Tartaros would be easily remembered. Of course so was the first part of his name but who the hell wanted to split hairs over that? It was for the best but one day he hoped it wouldn't come back at him. Rosebud wouldn't need the aggravation of watching him carted off to human jail.

"That's a thing?" Mard asked.

The younger Rune Knight laughed, "you must be new to the guild. Yes, it's a thing."

"Enjoy your day." Mard said grabbing his things and heading back up to the hotel room.

He opened the door and walked inside, Rosebud was still asleep. Watching the rise and fall of her chest made him happy because it meant she was breathing. Breathing meant she was alive.

The room around him went dark and cold, the power in it all too familiar.

"Seriously, I just went to go get coffee and treat Rosebud to breakfast in bed. Do I need fifteen conversations for one five-minute task?" Mard growled.

"I just wanted to congratulate you on succeeding in your punishment and in only a little over two months." Zeref said as he stepped in front of Mard.

"What do you really want?" He raised an eyebrow, not buying it.

"Why does Lucy have a fair amount of devil energy in her?" Zeref asked as he stood near the edge of the bed.

"Water Tribe Devil healed her. When it kept the end of its promise I released it to the Underworld."

"Ah yes, Mard Geer Tartaros Underworld King shows his old form."

"I wouldn't say that, contrary to what anyone says, I was a decent ruler." He sipped his coffee. In all fairness Mard loved being king and found that he fit in well for it. It was a struggle at first but eventually as he quelled disputes and figured out what to do with the plane; it just worked.

Exactly as he told Rosebud last night, his true goal for it was to inspire loyalty so that if he ever had to take on Zeref he had an army alongside of him. Thinking back to those days, he was such a dick, as Rosebud would remind him. Yet something like freeing Caeli wasn't outside his norm, after all her people are only alive because he intervened and gave them a home. Healers were always useful and their songs sometimes put him to sleep.

"You were a lousy guild leader though." Zeref smirked which elicited a chuckle from Mard.

"Who would have known the Fairy Tail guild was that powerful and when Rosebud summoned the Celestial King, not only was that fun but unexpected. She's so strong." Mard looked over at her and sighed.

"She also sacrificed quite a bit for that." Zeref reminded him.

"I know, somewhere inside of her mind she still hates me for that." He whispered it pained him to know that at some point she would break down again and for a few moments, hate him.

"You could always make it up to her."

"How?"

"Those keys randomly get destroyed but somehow they come back." He said and Mard blinked, that was something he didn't initially consider. The keys had been around for thousands of years, since the first celestial mages. It had to make sense that they were eternal.

There was one complication, "let me guess, no one knows when, how or why?"

"Exactly, could be a hunt for twenty years or you could come across it in the next day." The dark lord shrugged.

"That's good to know, I think a little hope would help. Whatever it takes, I'll find it for her."

"Never thought Mard Geer Tartaros would truly fall in love."

"Me either." He really hadn't, love seemed like a dumb concept until his Rosebud. Mard would be haunted by her almost dying for the rest of his life. He also didn't know how he would live if she didn't love him in return. There was something warm and humanizing about the experience.

"Before I depart, Mavis asked that I give you a very firm demand."

"What?"

Zeref smiled, it was never a good look on him; it meant trouble. "She wants an invite to the wedding."

Mard snorted, "That's asking a lot, she keeps saying no to me."

"Take care Mard and good luck on the next phase of your adventure."

"Thank you Zeref." He bowed out of respect as Zeref vanished. Now things made a bit more sense, if Rosebud could change him then Mavis had a profound impact on Zeref. Strange how two highly feared men would be brought down from their darkness by a little thing called love.

Rosebud started to stir and Mard happily jumped into bed to pepper her with morning kisses. She put a pillow over her head and laughed.

"I brought you coffee, pastries and the reward money from the mission." He said, proud of himself.

"Maybe I should almost die more often." She sat up and stretched and Mard smiled as he noticed she didn't even have a scar from being impaled. "I get spoiled and a love confession." Lucy joked and he glared at her.

"Not. Funny. Rosebud."

"In time you'll find it uproarious." She sipped her coffee and took one of the cherry pastries.

"No. However I have some good news for you."

She arched an eyebrow, "you got a hold of Cthulhu didn't you?"

"Not yet, waiting for a call back." He chuckled as she smiled at him.

"Okay so what's up?"

"I don't know when or where but apparently the Zodiac keys do come back. You aren't the first celestial mage to break one."

Her eyes went wide and she set down her food, tackling him on the spot. "You mean…"

"I promise you Rosebud, we'll get your friend back. Even if it takes a lifetime." A promise was eternal for both of them, as a demon he had to keep his and for her, her magic was dependent on them. So promises were never made lightly or freely.

"I really don't have words right now." She said as he kissed him.

"Love you Rosebud."

"Love you too baby."

He groaned. "One day, please find a better nickname, its awkward to be baby."

"Stripper?"

"No."

"Mardy poo?" She said with a giggle.

"Absolutely not." He glowered at her.

"My king?"

"Oh now you're just asking for sex."

"I think we have a winner."

* * *

They finally arrived home and had an unexpected visitor. Lucy just smiled at Gramps as Mard took their bags to be put away. They had discussed her moving into his room since he wasn't keen in how hers was decorated. Then again it didn't matter, they had slept with each other for a while now.

"How was the first mission?" He asked as he took a seat on the couch.

"Went really well, it's nice to work with someone who doesn't level a city and listens to a plan." Lucy beamed; of course full reward money was a blessing.

"Great! Finally I don't have to pay extra in damages." He said with a broad grin to his face.

"And our bond broke."

"That's excellent. Maybe now Laxus…"

There was a loud growl that filled the room and even the old Wizard Saint looked nervous. Mard came up behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist and placed a kiss to her cheek. "No. Brutus isn't going to get his shot. Rosebud is all mine and I'm all hers."

"Oh, well I guess you do look happy." He shrugged but Lucy saw his face fall. She knew he just wanted his grandson to be happy and have great-grandkids. It wasn't a horrible thought and one she entertained for a little while. Just wasn't for her, anymore.

"Not like I deserve it but somehow my Rosebud fell in love with me. So he can keep those meat hooks away from her and you can get your great-grandkid fantasies out of your head." He snapped at Gramps, forcing the old man to lean back a bit.

"Testosterone has just spiked." Lucy sighed. She knew down deep in the pit of her stomach Mard and Laxus were always going to fight and over her. She pinched her forehead in agitation.

"Sorry Rosebud. I'll try to…" he paused, "what is it you say? Throttle it back?"

The celestial mage smiled, more and more Mard was picking up the colloquialisms and it was cute when he said them. Least he finally understood a face palm and even doing that he made it look charming if not sexy. Somehow Mard made most things look sexy and she had no idea how he did it.

"The other reason I'm here. Mard, after the thorn wall incident, I thought it over and think you should go for the S-Class trials with Lucy."

"Why? It wasn't that major of a spell." Lucy knew better, her spirits had difficulties with his thorns, in almost any form they took. Loke was still pissed about the cages and do not get the lion started on the rose petals.

"For not being major it took one of my strongest using full force of one her most impressive attacks to break it. That's no small feat. Lucy did endorse you for it and even though you're new, it makes sense." Gramps took a breath, "before you do that, I'd like the both of you to spend more time at the guild. Especially you Mard, you should train with other mages."

"Fair enough. Rosebud, your thoughts?"

"I'd love to spend more time with my friends and family. I completely agree with Mard in the S-Class trials." Lucy smiled; she missed them so very much.

"Great!" Makarov exclaimed with another grin on his face. "Also, when you're comfortable with the idea, you should go back to working with your team."

"More like when Gray and Natsu are comfortable with the idea. I think Erza will be fine." Lucy shrugged, since Erza wasn't upset over them sleeping together; she most likely was okay with Mard.

"They will settle down, just will take time, Lucy."

"Alright. Tomorrow we'll be there."

"I'll give all the brats a heads up." He winked, still smiling.

"Thanks Gramps." She said.

"Well, I need to go. One more question."

"Yeah?"Mard and Lucy said in unison, which made them both chuckle.

"Do you two intend on permanently staying here? I was kind of thinking this would make a great home for others who might need space to adjust."

They looked at each other for a second before Lucy nibbled her bottom lip. "We haven't discussed it, yet. I get it though, it was only supposed to be temporary."

"Seems odd you're quick to throw us out after this whole ordeal." Mard said.

"It's not that, I just need to know what your plans are. I know Lucy is a planner and I assumed you were the same way. Take your time and let me know." Makarov hoped off the couch and after a quick hug the guild master left.

"He's right, technically he did buy the place." Lucy mentioned as she untangled herself from his embrace.

"I know, just…."

"The roses?"

"Yes, I suppose I could transplant them but the soil would have to be just right." Mard started going off about a bunch of different considerations with his roses. Lucy had somewhat of an idea of what he was saying but much of it went over her head. She was just excited to hear him talk.

"It'll take time to save up for a house of our own. If we both make S-Class the missions are harder but there's more of a reward for them."

"When, Rosebud, when we both make S-Class. You do need to work on your confidence with your magic. You are amazingly strong, just accept it and use it." He said and Lucy internally smiled at his words. There wasn't really a moment, as of late, that he didn't go out of his way to try and build up her confidence. If mage work didn't work for him, he'd be a great motivational speaker that made her mentally giggle.

"You're just being sweet." Lucy looked at her toes for a second before Mard lifted her head up to look into his eyes.  _I'm going to drown in those black eyes one day._

"I'm being honest. You've been training me and any strength I have in this new body is because you're one hell of an opponent. Stop doubting yourself, you brought the once Underworld King to his knees." He gave her a devious grin, "and that was before tasting you became an option."

"You're so naughty my king."

"There you go, starting the foreplay." He smirked and startling Lucy he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

She groaned, "Mard…"

"What? Figured we could use a bath and see where things go from there." She felt his hand come up under her skirt and grab her ass.

"Oh so for once this isn't just about sex?"

"It's not always going to be Rosebud, maybe ninety percent of the time."

"And the ten percent of the time?"

"I believe you humans call it making love. I'm sure the ratio will change but for now. I still haven't sorted out the difference." He set her down in her bathroom and started filling the large bathtub.

"It involves two people actually in love to make that happen. The mechanics don't change, just the emotions."

"Ah, well Rosebud after this bath I think you'll have to make love to me." He said as he slowly slid down her skirt and Lucy sighed.

"You're insatiable and that's not a random thing." Lucy retorted as the former demon finished undressing her, placing random kisses on her body as he did it.

"I know and it's your fault." Mard stepped back and removed his shirt, his toned chest and abdomen calling to her.

"Oh it's my fault?"

"Until you, " he removed his pants. "I haven't felt desire like this in virtually my entire life. So it's your fault."

"I can live with that." She said as they climbed into the bathtub and relaxed.


	20. Chapter 20 – Seven Deadly Sins

Laxus was walking down the street when he heard some catcalls and whistles. Didn't faze him until he heard, "Fuck! Look at this Lucy chick from Fairy Tail."

"Oh damn, I'll be spanking it to that one!" Laxus growled.

"Damn, she's got a boyfriend."

Lightning sparking off of him he went towards the source of the conversation. A bunch of teenage boys were huddled around a newsstand. Leaning over he saw the Seven Deadly Sins issue of Sorcerer's Weekly on display. Grabbing a copy he went to go pay for it.

Like any other red-blooded person, the issue was coveted. When he was about the same age as the kids standing there, he may have whacked off a few times to the pin-ups. Though what caught his attention was the fact they mentioned Lucy.

Magazine in hand he went to meet up with the rest of the team for lunch. They were sitting down at the little café when he strolled up.

"What's that Laxus?" Freed asked as he placed his napkin in his lap.

"Seven Deadly Sins issue came out."

"Oh hell ya, crack it open!" Bickslow exclaimed as his totems all began their annoying chants.

"It's disgusting." Ever moaned as she rolled her eyes. They all knew what the issue was, Evergreen never got an invite to pose. The fairy mage had some severe jealousy issues, which were usually ignored.

Ripping open the cellophane Laxus turned it to its side to let the big centerfold pop out first. His jaw fell open when he saw that it was Lucy in it. He'd never seen her look so ungodly sexy before, her eyes had a 'fuck you so hard look' while the snake covered her breasts and the slightly open boy shorts with the word envy placed right above her pelvic bone drove him insane.

"Fuck…" he breathed soaking in the image. He didn't notice Freed and Bickslow behind him.

"Um, Miss Lucy looks quite…" Freed said his voice trailing off, Laxus didn't have to look behind him to feel how uncomfortable the Rune Mage was.

"Fucking hot as all god damn hell!" Bickslow said.

"Are you trying to piss me off?" Laxus growled. 

"Just being honest boss man." He said with his tongue rolling out of his mouth. If there was ever a time Laxus wanted to rip that damn thing out, it was now.

Closing the centerfold, Laxus skimmed through the magazine for the interview.

_Envy!_

_Name: Lucy Heartfilia_

_Guild: Fairy Tail_

_Magic Type: Celestial Summoner_

_Age: Early 20's_

_Status: In a relationship_

_Family: Her guild mates of Fairy Tail_

_Nickname: Luce (Rosebud according to her partner)_

_Favorite quote: "When the going gets weird, the weird joins Fairy Tail"_

_Likes: Cooking, reading, writing and astronomy_

_Dislikes: Lying, cruelty to all things, dark guilds and controlling people_

_Goals: Become the strongest Celestial Mage in Earth Land, a published author and one day to settle down and have a big family._

_Mage she most admires: Erza Scarlet_

_According to Creative Director Lilia: Lucy is a fun, intelligent and quirky woman who carries an inner light to her. She brought such energy to the shoot and her spirit Cancer was a big help in getting this photo just right. She's a captivating beauty and a real treasure to work with._

_Don't forget to check out Sorcerer's Weekly online for behind the scene photos!_

"Laxus, you're shooting off lightning. It's upsetting people." Freed said and Laxus didn't realize he was doing it. Closing his eyes, Laxus tried to reign himself in.

"You okay?" Evergreen asked.

"She's not in a relationship!" His fist hit the table, causing everything on it to jump. Lucy wasn't she was bound to a former demon, or whatever the fuck he was. She was tricked into that shit. It's not real; they were supposed to be real.  _Fucking moron, waited too damn long._

"Oh dear, Laxus," Freed gulped and pressed his napkin to his forehead. "I think you might need to let her go. It's been five months…"

"Finish that fucking statement, Freed." He growled. "I. Fucking. Dare. You."

"Fine, I'll finish it. Look!" Bickslow said as he handed his communication lacrima over to him.

His eyebrows shot up when he saw the behind the scenes photo of Lucy and Mard kissing. The caption read,  _they make the cutest couple and so in love (Interview coming soon)._

He resisted the urge to crush the device and handed it back to Bickslow. It got passed around and he noted how everyone's face fell. A hand on his shoulder, the large mage sucked in a deep breath.

"Let's go. I need to break something." He commanded.

"What about lunch?" Evergreen whined.

"After lunch, happy?" Laxus glowered, though he was still hungry, just not as much as he was before.

* * *

"Fuck baby girl! You're so damn hot." Cana slurred as she drooled over the centerfold. Lucy smiled as she saw everyone's reaction to it. Just for today she felt special and everyone made sure she knew it.

"Yes, Rosebud is." Mard said as he pressed a kiss to her temple. For once no one flinched. It had taken a lot of work and a few missions to get people more comfortable around him. It was worth every minute of it to have her love and her family together.

"I bet you two make the next list for hottest mage couples!" Mira exclaimed. The demoness was also a very big help, most people didn't argue with her and when she spoke about love, people listened. However Lucy thought it was funny she called them a crack ship.

"And the pictures they will need to take of this bad boy." Cana said as she winked at Mard.

"That sounds like an excuse to get me as shirtless as Gray is." Mard pointed out.

"Lucy, we need to party to celebrate this." Cana slurred. Of course this is Fairy Tail and everyday was practically an excuse to party.

The door kicked in and Natsu came strolling in, this time with Meredy of Crime Sorcerie with him. Everyone froze as they walked over to the table. Lucy looked her over and noticed the flames running along her shoulders and wrapped around her neck. She jumped up immediately and tackled Natsu.

"Oh my god! Congratulations! When?" Lucy exclaimed.

Natsu laughed and pushed Lucy off of him. "My last solo mission and I ran into them. Took one look at Meredy and…."

"Hot stuff finally figured out what his dragon was screaming at him about since we first met." Meredy added as she kissed his cheek.

"Well Natsu has always been a little dense." Gray laughed, "Congrats man, pretty happy for you."

The two rivals hugged each other. Lucy watched as Mard extended his hand and surprisingly Natsu shook it.

"I'm not sure what is going on but Rosebud is delighted for you. Congratulations are then in order."

"You're so weird Mard." Natsu said with a lopsided smile.

"Eccentric, Natsu. He's eccentric." Lucy corrected as she put her arms around her king.

"Indeed." Mard kissed the top of her head and Lucy sighed.

"Natsu and Meredy are mated, which for a dragon slayer is a once in a lifetime opportunity." She said.

"Ah, many species have mating bonds. Didn't know it applied to dragon slayers. I'll keep it in mind." He replied and Lucy figured she would have to explain more about it to him later.

Everything felt fantastic, as if things were looking up and up for Lucy and her family. They all sat back down and went back to enjoying their lunch while chatting.

As she took a bite of her sandwich something felt really strange in her stomach. Covering her mouth, Lucy ran towards the bathroom. As soon as she got in, she barely made it to the toilet in time before she lost her lunch. Something was wrong, she didn't remember anyone having the flu nor did she eat anything weird lately.

Trying to wash out her mouth, she heard the knock at the door. "It's Mira sweety. Are you okay?"

"One minute please." Lucy replied as she washed her hands. Coming out of the bathroom, Mira tilted her head.

"Oh dear. How long have you been vomiting?"

"Just started, I'm sure it's a flu."

"No one's been sick. Lucy, um…." Mira looked at her toes for a minute while she played with her fingers.

Everything clicked into place. "Oh stars. You don't think…"

"I think we should get you to Porlyusica, maybe Mard should come with."

"Mira, what do I do?"

"About what Rosebud?" Mard walked over to her, the corners of his mouth pulled downward.

"I'll leave you two alone. Let me know when you want to go." Mira said with a hug.

Mard looked confused and Lucy took a deep breath. "We should go see a doctor. Mira thinks…."

His eyes lit up as he pulled her in for a hug. Kissing the top of her head, "Rosebud! Really? We need to go find out! I just…" He paused and looked her straight in the eyes, "I love you."

Lucy was not expecting that reaction from him, then again she had no idea how she felt about everything. For a moment she flashed back to seeing the purple haired girl run a blade through he stomach. Mard jumped back in time to avoid her puking on his shoes.

"Lucy?"

"Mard, I can't do this…." Lucy found it difficult to breathe as the room spun around her.

He started rubbing her back, "Rosebud, take a deep breath. It's okay. I promise you our kids are not going to actually kill you."

Her head practically between her knees, Lucy tried to listen to him reassure her. How long they stayed there, she had no idea but Mard didn't leave her side. When her mind finally rationalized that he was right, she calmed down.

"Luce?" Natsu slowly walked over to them.

"She's sick, Natsu. I need to get her to a doctor. Can you help?" Mard asked, and without any sarcasm or demands.

"Okay, let's go see the cranky old bat."

"Cranky old bat? The doctor is a bat?" Mard asked as he took her hand.

"No, Mard not literally a bat, she's human, just old and cranky." She replied, swatting him gently in the arm. Natsu rushed over to Meredy and talked to her for a moment. Mard nodded to Mira as the three of them walked out of a very quiet Fairy Tail.

The long walk didn't feel as long as it normally would have if it had just been Lucy. To her surprise Mard and Natsu talked the whole time. Of course some of it was to pick on her and the troubles of women in general. The whole time Lucy couldn't help but smile. Finally her best friend and her love were truly getting along.

Knocking on her door, the pink haired old woman opened it with a scowl. Which meant she was being nice today. "What?"

"Rosebud is sick and we need to get her tested." Mard said. Natsu looked a little confused but Lucy just half smiled.

"One smelly human at a time. You two idiots wait out here." She commanded as Lucy gave Mard a kiss (much to his complaint about vomit breath) and walked inside.

"The purple haired one huh?" She asked as Lucy sat up on the table.

"Yeah."

"Aren't you smart enough to be on birth control or at least use some?" Porlyusica asked as Lucy laid back.

"I am and he was pretty certain he was sterile because he's not normal." Lucy sighed. She tried to figure out if she missed a dose or something. Nothing was clicking into place.

Her skirt up and underwear around her ankles she felt the prodding of the old woman. It was a very tense thirty seconds.

"Well, you're very normally pregnant, say about six weeks along. So if he's not normal what is he?" She asked as she tossed some gloves away.

"Used to be a demon, was turned into a human." Lucy sat up slowly.

"Well, when you have a little monster with horns, I am not handling that." The doctor said as she started mixing together a few things.

Lucy couldn't help but laugh at that moment. The idea seemed so absurd to her but still comical. A baby with horns?

A baby.

Their baby.

Reality set in, she was pregnant with their baby.

"Here you go. Take this one for nausea and this one is your vitamin supplements. Add in extra calcium and iron to your diet, more milk and red meat should suffice. I want you back here in a month."

"What about missions?" Lucy asked.

"Absolutely not, safe ones at best but there will be no more running around with that fire idiot." She demanded, making Lucy cringe at her tone.

"Okay." Lucy sighed. There went her hope for S-Class trials, next month.

She stepped outside with her little bag of medicines and Natsu just grinned at her. Mard was also grinning.

"Guess you heard everything?" She asked.

Mard took her hands, placed a kiss to her forehead and looked right into her eyes. "Now, Rosebud…"

"Yes, Mard I'll marry you." She said. Surprisingly Natsu let out a loud whoop as Mard kissed her deeply.

* * *

While waiting for Rosebud, Mard paced around outside. He tried to figure everything out. Granted he had a dream about kids and then the illusion magic from the demon and Caeli's song about the five. Yet, he should have been sterile.

Should have been.

 _"Heal you too." Caeli had said to him._   _That's what she meant._

"Hey, Mard. You should sit down." Natsu said, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Why?"

"Because…. you're going to be a father." The fire slayer said with a silly look on his face.

Abruptly, Mard collapsed on the ground as Natsu laughed at him. "I lack words, Natsu."

"So do I. You're a dick but you're going to be a daddy."

"Troll, Lucy calls me a troll." Mard corrected.

"And eccentric." He laughed.

"Why are you okay with this? You hate me." Mard was legitimately confused at the whole thing.

"Hard to stay mad at someone who makes my best friend happy. Besides, Fairy Tail is all about second chances. You've met everyone." The pink haired maniac said.

"Fair enough." He clicked his tongue. "I have no idea what to do."

"Just keep making her happy and be a good dad." Somehow it was the simplest piece of advice but also the most complex.

"Natsu?"

"Mard?"

"Do you think she'll marry me?" He asked, watching a particularly fluffy looking heart cloud pass over him.

"If you ask her nicely." He drawled.

"Are you okay with that too?"

"Just make her happy, be a good husband and father and sure, I'll be happy." The former demon didn't have to look over at to know Natsu was still smiling.

"Happiness really means a lot to you?"

"Yep and hope, it's two things we should always have." He replied. Mard was starting to understand that despite the lacking vocabulary and randomly childish antics, Natsu had a deeper understanding of things than he did. It gave him a new perspective on Zeref's little brother.

"You are nothing like your brother."

"He's getting better."

"Ah so the Dragneel brothers are patching things up?" Mard asked, truly curious about it.

"Slowly." Natsu sighed. Now that was something he could understand, it had taken him months to get to this moment with Rosebud. Over a century of his life to be laying here and considering a future he never thought possible.

The door started to open and Mard got off the ground to rush over to his Rosebud. Holding her and knowing that inside of her was their first baby. They did this. They created a little life.

He didn't even have to ask, she's going to marry him. In the span of five or so months, Mard went from being Underworld King Mard Geer Tartaros to Mard Geer, Fairy Tail mage, future husband, future father and human. His heart, something he now acknowledged, was going to burst.

He let go of Rosebud and watched as she hugged her best friend. It gave him an idea. "Natsu?"

"What's up dad to be?" He said while putting his ear to Lucy's still flat stomach. It was oddly comical and childish but perfectly Natsu.

"Would you like to be my best man? Least I think that's how marriage customs work." He'd tried studying up on it. Though most of his knowledge came from watching romantic movies with Rosebud and listening to her read chapters from her romance stories.

"Mard! That's a great idea! What do you think Natsu?" Lucy exclaimed.

"Alright, which means I'm in charge of the bachelor party."

"The what?" Mard blinked, another thing he needed to learn about.

"It's a party to celebrate your last big hurrah before you tie the knot."

"What knot?" For all that is unholy, how many more new phrases could they hit him with today?

"Luce, I don't ever want someone to call me dense again." Natsu said.

"My king," oh he loved that, "we've got a lot to talk about."

"When should we tell the guild?" Mard asked, figuring at some point news was going to get out.

"As soon as we get back. I have to bow out of the S-Class trials now." Rosebud looked really upset by this.

"It's okay, there's always after baby. I promise Rosebud." He said, which made her smile just a bit.

"Yeah Luce! By then I'll be S-class and you can fight me." Natsu said with a laugh. The former demon could tell that the fire slayer was trying to cheer her up. Despite his faults, Natsu was a good friend to her. Listening to some of their stories, taught him a few things about friendship and breaking and entering.

"Well, let's go back and let everyone know." Rosebud said as she took his hand.

The walk back was filled with mindless chatter between Rosebud and Natsu. Mard only half listened to it. He was too busy trying to sort everything out and put it into a plan. They were going to need their own house and soon. He needed to read everything imaginable about babies.

Then there was the wedding thing. That was also going to take a bit of preparation and learning. Mard was determined that it would be a pretty big event, because so many people loved his Rosebud. She was going to be a beautiful bride.

They reached the guild and Lucy all but crushed his hand in excitement. Mard felt his nerves begin to fray but to see her eyes light up gave him all the courage he needed.

Natsu rushed in first and held his mate as Mard and Lucy looked at each other. She gave him a nod and beamed at him.

"We have an announcement!" He said, letting his royal voice take hold. The room stopped it's chaos for a moment as he gave Rosebud one more glance.

"We're pregnant and getting married!" She yelled. After a second of silence, the guild let out a thunderous round of applause and cheers. Mard stood there with what had to be the silliest grin of his life as Rosebud put her head on his chest.


	21. S-Class Announcements

Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail

* * *

"This is annoying!" Rosebud exclaimed and Mard looked over at her. She took off at a dead run towards the bathroom.

For the last couple weeks, she could barely hold anything down. Absolutely none of the anti-nausea medicines were helping. The doctor said mother and baby were fine and the morning sickness would pass usually in the second trimester. Personally, Mard couldn't wait because vomit breath wasn't enjoyable.

He sighed got up and followed her to the bathroom. Pressing his ear he could still hear her coughing. Gently opening the door, he saw her sitting on the floor next to the toilet and crying her eyes out. Nothing to say he went to her and picked her up, letting her cry on his shoulder.

"It's okay Rosebud, couple more weeks." He tried to assure her. After a moment to let her wash her mouth out, he brought her back into their bedroom.

"I'm so sorry." Rosebud started crying even more. Mard sat back on the bed, holding her close.

"You shouldn't be sorry, there's nothing to be sorry for. The baby is fine and you can't help the sickness." His fingers ran through her hair.

She leaned back and looked him in the eyes. Her hair was a mess, eyes puffy and her face red and blotchy. "I'm such a mess."

"Yes, but you're my beautiful mess."

"I'm going to be so fat and ugly and…" Mard kissed her and Rosebud instantly relaxed to their kiss.

"You're pregnant with our daughter. That's not being fat and you could certainly not be ugly. If you were ugly do you think I would have, as they say, knocked you up?" He kissed her cheek and she giggled. That was the sound he wanted to hear, giggling meant she was feeling a bit better and on her way to being happy again.

"How do you always know what to say?" She sighed.

"I don't, I kind of make it up as I go and hope it's the right thing to say."

"When did you become such a romantic?"

"Why do you insist on making me relive the scariest moment of my long life?" The blood, the pain and the almost loss of her was going to make him flinch and give him nightmares for the rest of his life.

Rosebud blushed and tucked her hair behind her ear. "Sorry."

"It's alright, I'm pretty certain it was highly traumatic for you too." She nodded and went back to cuddling up against him.

After a few minutes Mard felt her fingers go to work on the buttons on his shirt. He arched an eyebrow as her hand slid in and pressed against his heart. Her other hand started pulling on his ponytail.

"Mard…" She whispered before nipping his ear. He knew that voice, Vixen Lucy was showing herself and for the second time today. Mard was grateful for his stamina and trying to keep Rosebud satisfied was going to kill him if he was anyone else.

"And yet, you call me insatiable?" He purred as she grazed her teeth along his neck.

"Hormones, what's your excuse?" That surprised him to find out, that being pregnant could increase her sex drive. Not that he was complaining in any way, shape or form.

"A gorgeous woman pulling on my hair and undressing me."

Lucy had that glint in her eyes as her tongue swept over her bottom lip. She straddled his lap as she slowly unbuttoned his shirt. Each button she released she placed a kiss to his skin. Mard shivered as she towards his belt buckle.

His Rosebud pulled up his shirt and undid the last of the buttons. Slowly she pushed it off his shoulders, softly biting him as it was lowered. When his shirt fell to the floor, her fingers traced along the muscles of his arms. His hands came up her waist, grabbing her tank top to remove it from her.

Their lips met again and she wasted no time in thrusting her tongue into his mouth. Mard purred into the kiss as their tongues glided along each other. He palmed her breasts causing her to mewl. Playing with her nipples, her hips rolled on top of his erection, teasing him.

She let go of his mouth with one last suck on his tongue, before she rolled off of him. He followed the movements, placing himself above her. Lowering his head, he grazed his teeth along her neck while she pulled at his belt.

"Mard," she whimpered. Though he'd love to give into her, he decided to have more fun and torture her, just a bit.

Sliding back, he breathed over one pert nipple before he lightly flicked it with his tongue. Lucy hissed at the contact and if anything, Mard liked that her whole body was so much more sensitive than before. His teeth lightly grazed the harden nipple while he pinched the other one.

He continued playing with her breasts, listening to her panting and whimpering for him. Rosebud's hips would stop moving and when she begged again he decided to be nice. So, the slow decent continued as he kissed and licked at her skin. The lower her got the more insistent her movements became.

When he got to her skirt, he looked up at her. "Hmmm, what shall I do now?" He mused.

"Take my skirt off and devour me." She replied her knuckles white as she gripped the sheets.

"That's an option." Mard replied, letting his long fingers undo the zipper. She was in such a state that even his control was being tested to not just have her. Discarding both skirt and panties in one go, he found himself in a familiar position.

Her taste had changed with the hormones and he found it more fragrant than before. Mard had certainly appreciated the differences in her sexually because of the pregnancy.

Lucy whined again and with a smirk he released a stream of breath over her dripping womanhood. For a short while he only breathed on her, watching how wantonly she rolled her hips, trying to bring herself to his mouth. Putting her legs over his shoulders Mard licked her from entrance to clit before twirling his tongue around her.

"Stars!" She cried out as he set to the task at hand, giving her desire.

Because of her increased sensitivity, he barely had to touch her without her screaming. Her spread her apart, and nipped at her bundle of nerves while thrusting in two fingers. Lucy jack knifed straight up and he grabbed the back of his head as she came. She squirmed all over him before letting go.

"Rosebud, I'm going to need to fuck you now." He said as he undid his pants and slid them down.

"Please, I need you cock." She panted.

Mard didn't waste more time, his harden length already dripping slightly. He grabbed one of her legs and put it over his shoulder as he filled her. Despite just having sex a few hours ago she was still tight for him. This was something he would never get tired of.

She clawed at his shoulders as he thrust into her. A tempo that wasn't slow but not quite a madman, he was going to make this last. He kissed her as he moved, matching his tongue with his movements.

She was already on edge and he knew it, deciding to tease her he slowed down. Before he stopped kissing her. His lips near her ear, "does my Rosebud want to come for me now?"

"Yes, my king oh god yes." She moaned.

He leaned up and moved her other leg over his shoulder. Tilting her hips up and drove into her. Lucy screamed and he growled back at her. He let the intensity of his passion guide his movements. The headboard smashing into the wall as their skin slapping echoed through the room. The concert of sin fully under its way as he pounded into her.

Rosebud was incoherent as her channel began to clamp down on him. The coil in his gut snapped as his balls drew in they released together. The force of this moment enough that he shouted in the infernal language.

As he spent inside of her he thrust with each spurt, looking into her eyes. Her eyes trapped between angel and demon called to him. He felt the sweat trickle down his back before he slid out of her. Laying on his back he pulled her close to him.

Rosebud was still shivering a bit and he took that as a sign of a job well done. Internally he was wondering how many more hours he'd have ot go before she'd demand another round.

"You know Mard…" she said.

"Yes, Rosebud." His voice was gravelly and a bit sleepy.

"If you didn't know how to make love to me I probably wouldn't demand it all the time."

"Rosebud, are you saying I should endeavor to become bad at sex then?"

She bit him. "No and that's not even funny." He squirmed and flicked her nose making her huff.

"It was a little funny." Mard chirped. After a few seconds they both let out soft chuckles and he held her closer to him before letting himself take a quick nap.

* * *

Lucy was purring in satisfaction as she curled up on her king. Mard looked so peaceful when at rest. His hair fanned out all over the pillows, the features on his face relaxed giving him a bit of an angel look and his sculpted body naked for her to admire. Rolling to his side he murmured something about coffee into her hair. She couldn't help but giggle.

Pregnancy had its ups and downs, vomiting almost everything she ate was a major down. The hormones had their good and bad moments. She could go from raging sex machine to crying mess in the span of seconds. The first time she cried for no reason, Mard looked absolutely frightened.

Somehow through it all he'd been fairly patient. Only once did he snap at her, but in all fairness, she did yell at him for no real reason. Mard was insistent on working as much as he could to help save for a house. An easy opportunity came through for an overnight trip to play security detail at a ball. Lucy really wanted to go with and really didn't want to be without him but Mard was quick to remind her that she wasn't allowed.

_"You're a god damn control freak of a monster!" She screamed at him. The guild went silent and all heads turned towards them._

_"Rosebud, you just simply cannot go. That's a fact." He shot back, his voice slightly raised._

_"It's an easy mission. I'm not a child damnit!"_

_Mard let out an exasperated breath. "No, but you are carrying our child. This could be easy or it can go to hell. Do you think I want my soon to be wife and child caught in the middle of that?"_

_That did it for her, he brought it back to being all about him. "So, it's about what you want? What about me? You self-centered coffee addicted egomaniac!"_

_"Rosebud, just fucking stop already!" He roared and it was the first time she had heard him yell at her like that. Lucy flinched, began to cry and ran away._

_Sitting outside she felt an arm around her, "hey baby girl. You okay?"_

_"N-n-n-n-n-o," Lucy hiccupped._

_"What's wrong?"_

_"I don't know Cana. I just…" Lucy resumed the waterworks._

_"It's a big life change and now you get all those hormones and no booze." Cana said and Lucy snorted._

_"Yeah it is. It's not fair he doesn't let me do anything."_

_"You mean take missions."_

_"Yeah, he lets me do everything else, just not be me." She wiped a few tears still coming down her face. Lucy knew she was a wreck of tears and her nose was running a little._

_Cana let out a sigh. "Baby girl, doing missions is only one part of being a mage. There's other things you can do. Ain't such a bad thing to have someone love you enough to keep you safe."_

_"I need to do something." Lucy whined, "he's trying to help save for a house and everything. It's not fair."_

_"Do you know how many women inside this guild would kill to be in your position right now?"_

_"Hormonal and constantly sick and sidelined?" Lucy said, her voice almost dropping into Mard mode. They had blended so many speaking patterns and phrases together, it was like they had been together for years._

_"Getting married, having a baby and getting a chance to have wild sex with a guy who looks like that."_

_Lucy laughed, "it's really amazing sex too."_

_"Stop right there, baby girl, no need to make me jealous." Cana said with a laugh. "Seriously, you're so lucky and if he's overprotective, he's got a good reason to be. I'm sure he's got loads on his mind about everything. So be in his position for a moment."_

_"Cana, why are you always so wise?"_

_The card mage winked at her, "rum, baby girl, rum."_

Cana was right, again and Lucy was grateful. Mard and her talked about limitations and what he was okay with for taking missions. Levy was a big help and stepped in taking Lucy on simple jobs like book retrievals or decoding old languages. So, the celestial mage didn't feel so useless.

Mard also left most of the wedding decisions to her, Mira, and Erza. The only thing he wanted control on was the flowers. Which that was another fun conversation.

_"Mard, your assistance with the wedding would be helpful." Erza said as they poured over invitation samples._

_"Put me down for the flowers. Rosebud and her team can handle the rest." He said going back to talking to Natsu. Lucy didn't quite get how those two bonded so quickly but they did._

_"You?! You want the flowers?" Mira asked._

_"What? Yes, I will handle the flowers." Mard looked incredulous, "why is this surprising?"_

_"Usually guys don't…"_

_"Erza, please tell me you know something about me that says normal?" He deadpanned making everyone laugh._

_"Yeah, he's escentric." Natsu added in._

_"See and Natsu can barely pronounce the word." Mard added in which got a look from Natsu._

_"Mard, stop picking on him." Lucy warned._

_"What? It's true half of all inell…" his sentence got cut off as Natsu decided to punch him. Mard crashed into the wall and bounced right back up. The two men glared at each other._

_"Oh dear," Mira sighed as they three of them grabbed their wedding books and headed for the library._

If anything, Mard was slowly making friends and people were adjusting nicely to him. All the brawls and training with other mages had taken his power to the next level. Even Erza admitted she was having difficulties keeping up with him and the first time he put her down, she was pissed.

_"Woah, Erza calm down!" Gray yelled at her._

_"That was not honorable combat." She growled_

_"How? Explain to me how I did anything dishonorable." Mard said as he took a drink of water. He shrugged off the badly torn shirt and Lucy swooned. As did a good majority of the women around her._

_Erza bristled and she began to speak but Mard cut her off, "you don't have an answer. I stayed in the confines of the area. I used the abilities I have available to me. There was no outside interference. The only issue you have right now is the fact that I won."_

_"You threw me into a cage!" She bellowed._

_"And?" Mard arched an eyebrow._

_"That's not honorable."_

_"So, using my magic isn't honorable because you lost? Tell me Erza, is it only honorable if you win?" Lucy could tell he added in a few more ounces of snark into that statement._

_"Enough!" Makarov stepped between the two powerhouses. Everyone flinched at Gramps' tone. "Erza, he's right. Mard stop antagonizing people."_

_"Tch. That'll happen." Gray smirked._

_"Wait, all I did was point out the obvious. It's not my fault if she disagreed with my assessment." He said._

_"Has anyone ever told you have a horrible voice tone, when you speak." Gramps shot back and Lucy watched as Mard's eye went wide._

_"I what?"_

_"You do, you're constantly condescending." Erza said as she requiped into her normal clothes, "I still don't get why Lucy puts up with you."_

_"Because the sex is fantastic!" Cana shouted turning Lucy slightly pink at the moment. Though everyone stopped and laughed for a few moments while Mard gave them a salute before taking her hand and leaving the training area. Most definitely the sex is fantastic._

"Rosebud, we need to get ready now." Mard whispered to her, knocking her out of her thoughts.

"Oh right, the announcement is today." Today the S-Class trials would be announced. People in the running for it had been told about it before hand so they could prove their worthiness. Still today it was still a surprise as to who was officially in it.

Lucy watched him climb out of bed and her hormones went into a tizzy looking at his chiseled ass. She may have let out a soft whine which got Mard to look back at her.

"What?" Lucy curled her finger at him, motioning him back to bed. "No, Rosebud. I'm sorry you and all the hormones will need to wait."

"Did you just say no to sex?"

"Sadly, I did but only because we have to get going. Later, I will make it up to you." He bent over and took her hand, pulling her to her feet.

Rushing to the guild, they entered just as Master stood up on the bar. "I am announcing the trials for this year's S-Class hopefuls!"

"Phew, we didn't miss anything." Lucy said as she and Mard made their way over to Natsu, Meredy, Gray and Erza.

"Before I get to the list, I had to exclude members from the Thunder God Tribe because they are currently away on a lengthy mission. Also, this year there will only be six participants. This year the people nominated are Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Gajeel Redfox, Juvia Lockser, Cana Alberona and Mard Geer Tartaros!" The room was quiet, which Lucy couldn't remember a time when the room didn't explode in cheers.

"I don't think people are happy." He whispered to her.

"I'm all fired up!" Natsu shouted, causing the silence to end with laughter and cheering.

"Thanks, Natsu." Lucy said and he hugged her.

"Alright, simmer down. This year the trials will be mind, body and soul. The first trial will eliminate half of you, a time trial test of your way through a maze without magic. The second trial will involve combat with one of our remaining S-Class mages, this is a lottery system. The final trial is a gift from an old friend, you have to spend twenty minutes in front of the Soul Mirror."

Mard let out a whistle and everyone turned to him. "I've seen it before, it's not a" he gulped, "comfortable object."

"What does it do?" Gray asked and Lucy noticed how Mard waited for approval from Master.

"You'll be forced to talk to your soul, all your regrets, all the secrets and the pieces of yourself that you hide from people. I've heard most people go insane after ten minutes of being in front of the mirror."

"Mard is correct." Gramps said. "We will leave for Tenrou Island in a week. Till then let's celebrate!"


	22. Mard Geer vs Gray

Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail and there is probably no way he'd agree to this. The song used is not mine and the lyrics are copyright Bitter:Sweet.

* * *

"So, what?" Mard asked as he looked over at Gray who was already mostly naked.

"I'm just saying, he's a better stripper." Cana said as she handed him another small glass of clear liquid. Mard had to admit he liked this better than the Jello-O shots. It was a nice clean taste with small burn.

"Speed doesn't always mean better. You like a fast two-minute guy in the sack too?" Mard shot back watching how Cana almost choked on her drink.

"What? Fuck no!"

"Exactly! See my point. I could out strip him any day of the week." Mard said accepting what he thought was maybe his twelfth drink or so.

"Then the bet is on!" Cana yelled and the party went quiet.

"What bet?" Rosebud asked as she drank her milkshake. Mard was happy to watch her drink the sweet treat and not vomit immediately. She even seemed to glow more, which he read about women who were happy with their pregnancy took on a glow. Even the little things she did had him internally swooning at her.  _I'm so in love with her and she's having our child. Thank you Zeref._

Cana rushed up to the stage and cleared her throat. "Alright! Put your money on the table! We are having a strip off!"

"Mard?" Rosebud asked as she grabbed his arm. He looked down into those beautiful eyes of her's and smiled.

"It's about honor, Rosebud. Gray's speed is no match for pure style." He said before kissing her lightly.

"You do know what that's going to do for me and on top of the hormones?" Vixen Lucy remarked as her hand trailed up his thigh.

"Indeed." He purred, leaning over to softly bite her exposed neck.

"Gray, Mard. Get your asses up here and let's get this show on the road! Mira, Erza and me will be the judges! You better impress boys." Cana shouted to whoops and hollers from the crowd.

Mard walked up to the stage as Gray followed behind him. His arm was grabbed forcing him to look at the ice mage, "Giving up already?"

"Tch." Gray then turned on a sly smile. "I have an idea."

Mard raised an eyebrow, "Oh?"

"Want to really get the girls going?" Gray said with a smirk to his face.

"Lucy is already a sex beast and that was before her pregnancy hormones." Mard grinned, knowing full well he was baiting Gray. Some of that might simply be that he still had a grudge against the guy for being a Devil Slayer. Or that Gray had Lucy before him, he wasn't sure.

That conversation was enlightening while discussing past experiences. He knew she didn't have a wide variety of lovers before him and his stable wasn't as massive as she thought. When he found out about the three-month tryst between the two he had difficulties with that. The other ones he had never met but Gray he kind of liked as a teammate and respected him for his Devil Slayer ability. Though Lucy made no qualms in reminding him that he's the only one to ever fully see Vixen Lucy.

They talked the whole night and opened about their previous sex lives. They shared quirks, experiences and how they both didn't explore everything until each other. Mard was in heaven to find out he was the one that who elicited so much from her. Rosebud may have also mentioned that he was the best she ever had, so that helped. Truly she was the most in sync and emotional he had ever experienced.

All over again he felt like they fell in love, learning that physical dynamic was important to her. He filled in a piece of her that she knew she wanted but didn't understand till him. Rosebud was so important to him, that Mard realized he wasn't alive till her. Now here he sat with the one person who scared the fuck out of him, delighted all his senses and was carrying a child he never thought he'd want or have.

Gray face palmed, "seriously, I did not want to know that."

"What she wasn't a beast with you?" He smirked.

"Seriously, Mard shut the fuck up. Now back to the question." The ice mage looked somewhat serious.

"What are you thinking? From your face, this should be good." They shared similar evil smiles.

"I saw your first video, not bad. So, let's start this off as a competition and end with hands all over each other."

"What?" Mard asked, not certain if he heard the guy correctly.

"You heard me. It'll really get to them." The ice mage said.

"You just want your hands on me." He snarked.

"Hey, if it wasn't for Lucy and you trying to kill everyone; I'd probably bang you." Gray shrugged before he licked his bottom lip.

Mard took a step back as Gray shouted for a couple more drinks. He didn't say anything until an iced shot glass got put into his hand. The former king had to admit that ice magic was useful.

"Are you hitting on me?" Mard asked as another shot was handed to him.

"So, what do you say? Give them a real show?" Gray downed his shot. For a second and maybe it was the liquor but Gray wasn't a bad looking guy. The ice mage was fully chiseled, little more than him with beautiful black hair and devious eyes. Mard gave himself an internal shake.

"Alright, but I choose the song." He said before shifting into his impassive mode. "Do try and keep up."

"Keeping  _up_  isn't a problem." Gray stepped into Mard's personal space and ran two fingers down his chest. For a moment, he wasn't certain if he should enjoy this or be annoyed by the obvious flirtation.

At his core Mard didn't have issues with gender when it came to desire. What he had issues with was staying true to Rosebud. To him it was simple, fall in love and stay with only that person. As far as he knew, breeds that mated and humans had those issues; demons not so much. So, when he used to enjoy desire he had both and found strengths in male or female.

"You two ready?" Cana called out.

"Let me get a good song on." Mard said as Gray made his way to the stage, still dressed. He went through the song selection and chose, 'Drink me Sober' by Bitter:Sweet.

* * *

Lucy ran up close to the stage and sat next to Erza. "Who's going to video this?"

"Got the recorder on the tripod and ready to start live streaming." Mira chirped with a wink. "Bet we hit number one on trending!"

"I can't believe this is happening." Lucy said, absolutely delighted. She had fantasized about seeing Mard strip again for a while. Everytime she brought it up at home he'd laugh and tell her it was her turn to strip for him. Obviously, Mard just needed liquid courage.

"Mard's previous video was really hot." Erza started fanning herself as Cana jumped off the stage. Lucy laughed at the red head. Then again Erza did like her guy on guy action and when those three on the bar all practically fondled each other, it was deliciously hot.

"Those two I think are plotting something." The card mage said as she sat next to Lucy.

"What? Mard plan something?" Lucy asked faking a shocked expression and voice tone.

"Do you think they will strip each other?" Mira asked, her eyes wide.

"Fuck! That would be orgasm central." Cana said as she chugged down some more liquor. The other three nodded in agreement.

"Lucy gets to go home with one of them." Mira pouted as Lucy made a show of rubbing her still flat stomach.

"And then do wonderful things with him." She winked and the lights in the room changed. Lucy watched Mira press a button as the music came on.

The first beats of the song kicked off as the lights changed to highlight the stage in a mixture of blue and purple. Mard started with his back to the crowd as he slowly undid his ponytail. Gray tapped his foot and slid his hands down his sides his hips swaying.

Mard looked over his shoulder, blew a kiss as his own body started swaying to the music. Gray had the outer jacket off.

_Oh dear, look what you've done_

Mard spun around and slowly took a few steps forward, his eyes locking straight into Lucy's. She shivered under his gaze as her body heated up in response.

_You've made a mess of me and_

_I don't want to clean up_

Maddening slowly Mard undid the top few buttons of his black silk shirt, teasing the crowd. Gray was moving to the beat before dropping to his knees and licking his lips. Cana sighed.

_I'm dangerously high_

_You've seemed to quench my appetite_

In a fluid motion Mard ripped open his shirt the rest of the way, letting it hang open before he spun around and shot a look back to the crowd over his shoulder. Gray had taken to a slow rhythm of circling his hips before moving forward to come up on all fours, his eyes promising danger.

_I want to drink you sober_

_I want to feel you_

Gray had managed to remove his shirt as his body arched back, shoving his pelvis forwards. Mard slowly let the shirt fall of his shoulders to the floor, before his own hips circled showing off his nicely toned back and ass.

_Oh my, where does the time go_

_It's after midnight, our clothes are strewn on the kitchen floor_

Now both men were shirtless and moving to the best in a way that looked more like sex than dancing. Lucy squirmed in her seat watching Mard as his heated gaze raked over the crowd. The man looked like he could devour the room and then demand seconds.

_You're tasty as a cake_

_A recipe I long to taint_

"Fuck, in person this is so much more erotic." Cana said as she took another drink.

"No kidding." Lucy said as she noticed how Erza was also squirming in her seat, red faced.

_I want to drink you sober_

_I want to feel you_

Surprisingly, the men slowly crawled to each other. On their knees they ran their hands down each other arms, their bodies almost touching. Mard leaned back as Gray followed, letting his face ghost down his body.

_Want you to be my lover_

_Be my lover_

Mard and Gray both snapped up and to Lucy's surprise they kissed. Their hands through each other's hair their lips on each other. For a second it looked like Gray had slipped his tongue into Mard's mouth. Every girl in the room screamed in delight as Cana started moaning loudly.

Lucy was squirming in her seat as all kinds of kinky images filtered through her lust addled brain.  _He's so getting jumped._

_Oh no make no mistake_

_For I am just a cat, dressed up as a hungry snake_

The guys stood up as Mard spun Gray around, placing his back against his front. His hands running down Grays sides as he swayed his ass against him. Mard's hands wound up in Gray's pockets

_A delicate reprieve_

_A victim to my every need_

The former king's hands undid Gray's belt before slowly walking around and pulling it from him. As Mard stepped to the side, Gray had worked his magic, his pants fully off as he stood there in tight black boxer briefs.

_I want to drink you sober_

_I want to feel you_

The men in coordinated hips circling danced side by side, before turning to place their backs against each other. Mard slid down letting his hair slowly come down the ice mage's back. Gray turned around and lightly pulled on Mard's hair, bringing his head back before running his fingers down his neck.

_Want you to be my lover_

_Be my lover_

A few steps forward before Gray grabbed Mard's arm and turned him around. His fingers trailing down the former demon's body. Slowly the ice mage dropped to his knees, looking like he'd love to be sucking him off.

"Dear god, Lucy I think you could get the ultimate threesome." Mira said.

"I think they killed Erza." Cana said to Lucy and all she could do was laugh and nod.

Lucy looked over and noticed that Erza had fainted, she laughed. Cana was on the table dancing along.

_Need you to be my lover_

_Why don't you be my lover?_

In Gray's sense of magic Mard's pants were quickly removed as his hips swayed and Gray came back to standing. The men walked backwards from each other before facing the audience. Both men hooked their thumbs into their underwear and circled their hips.

Lucy noticed how Mard winked at her before blowing her a kiss. That did it, Lucy's fragile panties were absolutely ruined. She was almost willing to touch herself and not give a damn. Instead she looked at her future husband and sucked on two of her fingers, delighting in how his eyes went wide.

_Be my lover_

The men both smiled as they took a bow to the crowd. The sound of cheers was almost deafening. They smiled at each other before Mard jumped off the stage and grabbed her.

"Hope you enjoyed the show." He said with a wink and a quick kiss to her neck.

"My king, library? I can't wait." Lucy said wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Go get you some!" Cana shouted as she jumped off the table and moved towards Gray. Lucy had long suspected those two were having a relationship and from that kiss she leveled on Gray, it was completely confirmed in her mind.

"We did it! We hit over one million views to our stream!" Mira shouted before she turned off the device and moved to pick Erza off the floor.

"Well who wouldn't want to see the finest stripper in Fiore?" Lucy said as Mard started walking away with her.

"Rosebud, I think we have more important things to do than gloat." He said, his voice husky and sending a shiver down her spine.

"Absolutely my king." Lucy rocked her hips against him and Mard almost stumbled at the contact.

"Move again and I'll bend you over right here." He whispered before stopping to kiss the life out of her. Lucy could taste the enormous amount of booze on his tongue. For a second she hoped it wouldn't hurt the baby and then she worried about him having a hangover tomorrow.

She could go without having to deal with a sick Mard but at the same point it will be comical to show him a video of him and Gray practically fucking on stage. Her mind was absolutely blown at that, but then again, she knew Gray was bi-sexual and when a demon Mard had no preference. Still her imagination was really on fire and the next time she was stuck home alone, she was watching that video a million times.

Mard pushed open the library door and spinning them around he pressed Lucy's back into the door. For as worked up she was, he seemed to be in more of a rush. Normally they liked their foreplay but she was already drenched and dear goddess she didn't think Mard could be any harder.

There was no words, no dirty talk, just silence as he kissed her frantically before destroying her wet panties. Hard and fast he took her against the door as if he was going to die if he didn't. Lucy was grateful for the sound proofing magic because she didn't think she could scream any louder.


	23. The S-Class Trials, Day One

Hiro Mashima is the owner of Fairy Tail.

* * *

Mard had no clue that dragon slayers had motion sickness issues. As evidenced by the vomit on his boots. Yet, here he was cleaning up Natsu's disturbing stomach contents.

He really wished Lucy was with him but she couldn't go. Apparently the last time they held the S-Class Trials on the island, it didn't turn out so well. So as a precaution only the people participating in the trials were allowed to go. Which meant Natsu didn't have his mate to soothe back his motion sickness. Gray didn't want to deal with it, Gajeel had his own problems, Erza tried knocking Natsu out but that was a temporary fix and Mira was busy cleaning up.

"Mard?" Natsu half slurred.

"Bucket, Natsu. Next time aim for the bucket which is not my shoes." He said pushing a fresh bucket over to the dragon slayer.

"Sorry," he said and Mard let out a sigh.

"It's alright just never tell anyone about this." He laughed as he sat back down. Natsu instantly put his head into his lap and Mard let his fingers run through his wild pink hair.

"Weird huh?"

"I can officially say I never thought this situation would ever happen." Mard let out a chuckle before Natsu let out another painful moan.

"Well, you have a caring side to you."

"I blame Lucy." He quipped and felt the tell tale sign of Natsu ready to vomit again. Moving quickly he managed to get the bucket under the slayer's mouth with barely a second to spare.

He set the bucket down and handed Natsu a glass of water to rinse out his mouth. "Try to go back to sleep. I can read to you if that helps."

"Your book is boring, okay." Natsu said turning his head to put his nose into the former demon's stomach.

He chuckled and started reading again, within a couple minutes Natsu had passed out. To hopefully save himself from further troubles, Mard kept reading. Admittedly the book was dry to read but it was insightful on what to expect with pregnancy and birth. He'd read so many of the damn books it felt like they all said the same things and even then he knew the real event was going to not be as described.

He had just finished the last chapter when Gray came down the stairs. The ice mage let out a good laugh for a moment. "I wish I had a camera, Lucy would never believe this."

"You're just jealous because I'm not holding you." Mard retorted.

"Not my fault you're an excellent kisser."

"Must you keep bringing that up? Lucy randomly goes on a hormonal tirade about that. Don't get me started on Cana."

Gray smirked, "good or bad tirade?"

"Vixen level tirade." Mard replied before running his hand over his face. The last time she went on a fantasy wish list, he had asked her to keep it to herself. Though he'd give Lucy anything and everything he just had no desire to share her with anyone.

The raven haired mage shrugged, "we'll be on shore in a few more minutes. So wake him up."

Mard had to practically carry Natsu off the boat and he was grateful he wasn't trying to lift the iron slayer. Makarov had to increase his size to move him.

"Okay, you can put me down Mard." Natsu whispered.

Letting him down on his feet, Mard surveyed the island. It was actually peaceful and beautiful with a unique aura all to itself. Scanning down the coastline he saw two figures walking towards the boat. He didn't recognize the male but the female looked very familiar.

"Gildarts!" Mira called out and Mard had heard the name before. The guy was something of a legend, his power level was almost immeasurable. Far as he could figure, Gildarts was the mage to beat to prove yourself.

"Who's the woman?" Natsu asked as Gray whistled.

Mard blinked several times, "Merlin?"

"Mard Geer?" She said before disappearing and reappearing in front of him. He hugged her happily.

Merlin was an old friend, a very unique immortal mage with a power that classified her as the Living Goddess. She looked no more than twenty with dark hair that shimmered in different colors, svelte figure marked with tattoos of various forms and the most unusual eyes.

"What are you doing here? How's tricks?" She asked.

"You two know each other?" Makarov asked.

"Should, I was there when he was crowned king and I'm terribly sorry I missed your Diamond Jubilee." she said, her voice light with an accent Mard had never been able to place.

"Merlin is the reason I have a coffee addiction." They laughed.

"He used to drink tea, but really I never cared for the stuff. How's the rose garden?"

"That's a long story, also I'm not really a monarch anymore." Mard shrugged, not quite knowing why Merlin was here but it was nice to see an old friend.

"Fill me in later." She smiled before turning her attention to the guild master. "Maze is set up and I have the Soul Mirror inside the cave. Also, I found that attractive young one for you."

"You two haven't met, Gildarts this is Mard Geer Tartaros, our newest member. Also Lucy's fiance and the father to their child." For a moment Mard thought Makarov actually sounded happy with that statement.

"Weren't you the one who tried to destroy all magic?" He asked as they shook hands. Mard tried to not wince but his grip was almost to the point of bone crushing.

"Seriously, Mard Geer?" Merlin asked incredulously.

"Yes and yes but here I am." He shrugged, "demon no more."

"No wonder your magical signature has changed. Truly, we have to catch up. I do need to leave now. You know how it is." Merlin said with a final hug. "Gramps, I'll be back in two days to collect the mirror." Upon saying that Merlin disappeared.

"Gramps who was that?" Natsu asked.

"An old, old friend. She can't stay here for too long without disrupting the balance of Etherano. Merlin is a mage of pure magic. She can use any form of magic, change people's magic types and even completely destroy someone's mage abilities." Makarov said as Gildarts let out a soft whistle.

"She never had that problem in the Underworld. Merlin used to visit about once every few years." Mard said. "She was also the one person who could make Zeref nervous. Yet, she prefers to not be dragged into certain situations."

"Merlin has enough problems, without solving all ours. Besides no one knows when she'll come back this way. Last time, before recently, I saw her was fifty years ago." Gramps mused.

"So how did you get a hold of her?" Mard asked. He'd never been able to contact her directly but enjoyed each one of her surprise visits. Even when he wasn't showing emotion she had a way to make him smile, usually exotic coffee or a rose bush from another plane of existence.

"Luck, she happened to stop by a few months ago on a quick visit. This year's trials was her idea." Makarov said.

"I'd want to fight her!" Natsu jumped up and down making Mard roll his eyes.

"That's a two second fight Natsu. One second for her to destroy your magic and the other for you to fall over dead. Which part of she made your brother nervous escapes you?"

"Still, wouldn't know till I tried." Natsu shrugged.

"Alright brats, get your tents set up and we'll start the maze competition in an hour!"

Natsu was a big help in getting the tent set up, because Mard had no clue. He'd never been camping before or anything so the slayer was immensely helpful. Least if anything Natsu was polite enough to try and hide his chuckling. Yet, Mard knew if the situation was reversed he'd be laughing his head off.

"Alright, you will go in one at a time. Only the top three will go on to the next round. There is no magic in there, so you'll be weaker than normal. Also you can't jump the hedges."

"Traps?" Gajeel asked.

"No clue," Makarov shrugged, "Merlin has a strange sense of humor on occasion."

"Tell me about it, I think she invented the glitter bomb." Mard groaned remembering that day clearly. He still hated glitter because of the gift package she sent. However the coffee was amazing and it was how he got his beloved 'Chtulhu is my spirit animal' mug.

Gray started laughing, "hang on a second. I'm kind of picturing Mard covered in glitter and snarling." It wasn't much longer till everyone else was laughing, except for Mard.

"Just wait, one day I'll dip you in glitter and see how long it takes you to get that shit off of you. I think I still found random glitter pieces years after that." He threatened.

"Did love rival threaten Gray-sama?" Juvia asked.

"Love rival?" Mard blinked, confused as hell.

"Ignore her Mard, I think she's just jealous got you got to first base with Gray." Mira said with a wink.

"Alright, since Mard is the man of the hour. How about he goes first?" Makarov asked and Mard happily agreed because frankly he was kind of annoyed with everyone.

Mard stepped into the maze and felt his power drain from him. It was a little nicer than when Zeref took away his Curse power but still disconcerting. Thanks to the physical conditioning his body had been through, he didn't feel anywhere as weak. Sadly, this time he wouldn't be crashing into Lucy.

"Go!"

Putting his hand on the right wall, Mard took off at a sprint. It was an old trick to solving any maze, find a wall and follow it exclusively. It did also dawn on him that Merlin designed this and old conventions didn't usually work with her.

So he thought about his old friend as he moved around the maze. Merlin did much by instinct and some by planning, so if he followed his own instincts he should make it through. Though he'd have to keep an eye out for little clues. She was a devil is in the details person.

As he ran Mard was kind of lost in his own thoughts, thinking and worrying about Lucy. Was she finally holding down food? Did she cry at night without him to hold her? Did she finally pick a venue for the wedding? How many batteries has she gone through? He chuckled a bit at that last thought, Vixen Lucy and her sex drive.

The maze wasn't too bad, a few pit traps, an illusionary dead end and a riddle to solve to open the exit. He was pretty surprised at how short it felt. When he stepped back outside the maze, everyone looked stunned.

"What? Did I do that badly? Don't tell me Merlin put a time spell on it?" Mard was completely confused by the reaction he was getting.

"You finished it in fifty eight minutes and thirty two seconds." Gramps said as his picture and time went up on the scoreboard.

"I wanna go next!" Natsu exclaimed. Mard wanted to give Natsu some advice or something about the maze but the stern head shake he got from Gramps had him pursing his lips. Then again, if he ran it by instinct and Natsu lives by his instinct then the fire slayer should be fine. Quietly Mard wished his friend luck.

The day was slipping away into night when Gajeel finally came out of the maze. Everyone looked up at the scoreboard for the final time tallies. Mard came in first, with Cana about thirty minutes after him and Gray finishing a minute after her. Sadly, Natsu came in last.

Mard looked around but didn't see Natsu anywhere. He looked over at Gray who had a slight frown on his face. Quietly Mard stood up and walked in the direction Gray had nodded towards. Grabbing Gray's wrist he pulled the ice mage with him.

"We're his team, we should be there for him." Mard said as Gray looked surprised.

"Because if you aren't Lucy will kill you?"

"And you too." Mard stopped and spun around putting his finger into Gray's naked chest. "There will be zero gloating. You will be nice."

Gray arched an eyebrow, "Mard Geer is dictating niceness?"

"Yes, because Rosebud would be nice."

"Oh Lucy was indeed  _very_  nice." Gray said and one part of Mard was proud of the trolling and another part of him wanted to punch Gray for the reminder. He went with the punch and watched Gray's head snapped back.

"Fuck you Mard." The ice mage growled as he stared right at the former demon.

"You fucking wish." He snarled and before he knew it, Mard was wrestling Gray. After a few minutes; Mard's shirt was torn, Gray was basically naked and on top.

"You know Mard, I like to be on top." He said and before Mard could reply with his thorns, Gray was thrown off of him.

"Hi Natsu. We were looking for you." Mard said as he came up to his feet. Natsu looked very forlorn and not thinking Mard pulled him into a hug. It took a moment before the slayer hugged him back. After a few seconds, Mard felt the cooler arms of Gray wrap around them both.

He felt the soft shudder from Natsu and was pretty certain he now had a combination of tears and snot on his chest. No one dared to move for a few more minutes till Natsu lifted his head up. Taking his scarf he wiped the former demon's chest as a silent apology.

"You okay flame brain?" Gray asked.

"No, but you two made it. I can be happy about that." Natsu said with a forced grin on his face.

"Indeed, Natsu. I wish Rosebud was here, she'd know what to say." Mard frowned a bit as he put his arm around Natsu's shoulders. He was really trying to help but wasn't certain if he was succeeding. This was new territory for Mard and Lucy knew that when she made him promise to be extra nice.

"I miss Meredy." Natsu wiped his nose.

"We'll be back home before you know it. We have two more days and then we can go home." An idea went off in Mard's head and he smiled. "If I can catch Merlin, maybe she can teleport us back so we don't have to spend another week at sea."

"You think she would?" Gray asked.

Mard shrugged, "she might, won't know till I ask her."

"So Mard, be real here." Natsu said and Mard raised an eyebrow. "Did you ever tap that?"

Mard let out a sudden and violent laugh, "No. Oh dear god no! Merlin is one of those people you meet and you know instantly that you have a friend and only a friend. Until you two and Rosebud; she was the only friend I ever had."

"So we're friends then?" Gray asked.

"Without benefits, icicle slut." Mard shot back forcing Natsu to fall down in a fit of laughter. Mard and Gray high fived each other as Natsu rolled around holding his sides.

Without warning Natsu got up and tackled both Gray and Mard to the ground. "Thank you!" He shouted as all the air in Mard's body was expelled. After this he was really certain he had sand in places, sand had no business being in.

"Hey, let's go swimming." Gray suggested.

"That's another excuse to get me naked." Mard deadpanned.

"You know Mard, it isn't always about you."

"Sure it is," Natsu quipped and punched Mard's shoulder, "and we wouldn't have it any other way."

"So really, Gray wants Natsu naked. Always kind of thought…"

"Fuck no!" Gray and Natsu shouted in unison as Mard couldn't stop the peal of laughter escaping him.

* * *

"Oh poor Natsu," Meredy sighed as the results flashed up in the guild hall. Lucy hugged her friend and tried to not smile too broadly. Not only did Mard make it but he had the best time. She was so insanely proud of him.

"There's next year."

"Yeah, but he really wanted to make it this year so he could fight you next year." The pink haired mage said as she sniffled.

"I know, but it'll be alright I'm sure right now Mard is trying to cheer him up." Lucy had made that very clear to Mard, that he needed to be extra nice to Natsu because they wouldn't be there. He promised to do his best but made no guarantees that he wouldn't go right back to pushing his buttons. It was counted as a small win, after a fashion.

"Probably failing at it." Levy chimed in.

"Oh come on, he tries." Lucy whined.

"Does he really?" The script mage asked and Lucy had to stop the quick flash of temper that went through her body. She knew Levy didn't mean any harm in the statement but still, this was the father of her baby and soon to be husband.

"You should have met him before, trust me. Mard does try a little more."

"Because you'll Lucy Kick him if he doesn't?" Meredy asked with a slight chuckle.

"Exactly!" Lucy exclaimed causing the three to break out in a round of giggles.

"Okay, we should go back to wedding planning." Levy said as she brought up the wedding checklist.

"Did Mard give you any idea of what he was thinking about for the flowers?" Meredy asked as she looked over a bridal magazine.

"No, but knowing Mard it'll be roses. Probably from the garden." Lucy said as she nibbled her bottom lip. She tried to get Mard to tell her something about the flowers for the wedding but he said he wanted it as a surprise. He mentioned he had the perfect bouquet figured out and she was not getting it till the day of the wedding. When Lucy tried to get more info out of him, he distracted her with another bout of mind-blowing sex.

Levy took a sip of her drink before looking up. "I would love to see the garden."

"Actually, let's have a girl's night at the house. We can watch movies and I can show you guys the garden." Lucy said.

"That sounds perfect! Let's go."

The three mages gathered all of their things and began to head out of the guild when the sound on the lacrimavision caught their attention. Looking at the screen she saw the picture of her and Mard kissing during the photoshoot wrap up party. She knew they were posted online but why the hell was it being shown on the news.

"In celebrity mage news, Fairy Tail is getting ready to celebrate a wedding as celestial mage and pin up model, Lucy Heartfilia is set to get married to guild mate and relatively unknown mage Mard Geer." The male announcer said and Lucy felt her stomach drop.

"The rumor is she's actually pregnant, hence the quick impromptu nuptials." The female chirped in.

Lucy's face paled and she struggled for air. This wasn't how she wanted people to find out, especially not a certain lightning slayer. "Oh god….who?" She whispered in between forced breaths.

"Okay, breathe Lucy." She heard Levy's faint voice before everything went sideways and faded to black.

* * *

_Merlin is the OC I've had in my head for a good long while now, figured it was time to introduce her._

 


	24. The S-Class Trials, Day Two

Hiro Mashima has won the battle against me to keep Fairy Tail. I did try to steal Mard away but was caught and forced to hand him back.

* * *

Mard was happily dreaming about his Rosebud when he was violently shaken out of his dream. His eyes bleary he tried to take in his surroundings. The fuzzy pink blur with white grin was immediately in his face.

"Coffee! Luce said to bring you coffee."

Mard sat up and immediately found a cup of hot coffee placed in his hands. He took a sniff and let out a yawn. Taking a small sip he found himself waking up, slowly. The last remnants of his dreams vacating his mind.

"Natsu?" He asked, trying to put it together.

"You really aren't a morning person are you?"

"Why are you waking me up? Also thanks for coffee." He said taking another sip.

"You have an hour then you get to fight!" Natsu exclaimed as he punched his open hand.

"Oh, okay." Mard slowly drank his coffee as he rubbed the last of the sleep dust from his eyes. This was not a comfortable way to wake up. Comfortable ways to wake up include, extra Rosebud cuddling time, her tongue all over his morning erection and anything that didn't involve violent shaking and loud happy sounds.

"Besides, you better get used to it. Think when you're a dad you'll have a kid who jumps into bed with you."

"I already have one." He smirked as Natsu let out a laugh.

"I am not calling you daddy."

"No, that's creepy for everyone involved." Mard finished his cup and let out another stretch.

"Your hair is crazy." Natsu said as he pulled on a wicked looking knot.

The former demon let out a sigh before swatting Natsu's hand away, playfully. "I forgot to braid it before bed. Rosebud usually does it for me."

"You know, that's sweet."

"Do you expect anything less out of Rosebud?"

"Besides her temper or that 'Lucy Kick'?" He asked.

His face automatically let out a twinge of pain, "don't mention that again. She kicked me once in the face…"

"You probably deserved it."

"Oh I did."  _For trolling you and Gray._  "Now, can you leave, I'd like to get dressed."

"Sure, there's more coffee for you."

"Thank you, Natsu." Natsu gave him a nod, took the empty cup and left the tent. Mard could already hear him screaming at Gray and took a bit of pride in that Natsu was calling him "icicle slut."

Rosebud handed him a separate bag, one she said he wasn't allowed to open until it was round two. He appreciated how confident she was he'd make it to this point. Opening up the bag he saw a little note and to to his surprise his old outfit.

_My King,_

_I had Virgo tailor this for you to accommodate your beautiful bod. Thought you'd look wickedly hot while winning round two._

_We love you and can't wait till you get home, King Daddy._

_-Rosebud_

_Keeper of your coffee_

_Object of your cuddling addiction_

Mard smiled and re-read the thoughtful little note several times. Setting it down he pulled out his garb. It smelt like her and he held it to his chest before donning it. True to her word the jacket was let out a bit more, allowing him full range of motion. The once torn edges were now re-hemmed to look more polished and though he appreciated the gesture, he kind of liked the frayed look. The undershirt was also adjusted and his black boots were polished. Rosebud really did think of everything.

After fighting with his hair he stepped out of the tent and noticed how Cana dropped her fork, Mira gasped, Gray tensed for a second and Natsu whistled.

"Dude, you look kind of sinister. You're just missing that book." Natsu said.

"Rosebud's idea. She packed it for me. Also, I think we are better off without that book." Mard said as he helped himself to another cup of coffee.

"Tch. Only Lucy would find the satisfaction in playing dress up with you." Gray said.

"Damn, Mard. I think the next stripping competition you should wear that." Cana said with a wink and a devious grin.

"You know I remember when I used to be more intimidating to you all." He smirked while sipping coffee.

"You have your moments but after the first stripping video…" Cana shrugged.

"And you know, Luce forgave you and you aren't as horrible. Still randomly a jerk but not bad." Natsu added.

"Alright brats! I have three straws in my hand. Whoever you draw is who you fight. Mard, you get the first draw." Makarov said as he walked over to the former demon.

Mard selected the one to the right and along the bottom was the name and his eyes went wide for a moment. "Gildarts Clive."

"Yeah, go dad! Whip his ass!" Cana shouted with a devilish gleam to her eyes.

"Wait. Dad?" He asked.

"Yep." The card mage replied with an audible pop to the 'p'.

"Here's how the trial will go. You have twenty minutes to capture the flag on your opponent. If you manage to get it from their waist you win." Gramps said.

Mard watched as Gildarts shrugged off his cloak and tucked the flag in the bandages around his waist. The former king knew long ago to not judge based on appearances and despite the fact the man had prosthetic limbs he would not go down easy. There was a quiet but vast power that filled in the space around the crush mage.

Natsu put a hand on Mard's shoulder and gave a light squeeze. "You got this, just don't underestimate him."

"Wasn't planning on it. Thanks." He said and with a salute to the other mages he followed Gildarts to the arena.

"Heard you took on the Celestial Spirit King."

"I was a demon then, big power difference."  _Also helps that I despise that pompous ass. Actually, I wonder if he's pissed that his favorite mage is carrying my spawnling._  Mard internally laughed at his musings.

Gildarts stopped and turned towards him, extending a metal hand. "Look however it goes, it'll be an honor to fight you." Mard took his hand and gave him a firm shake and nod.

"Contestants are you ready?" Makarov asked and both men took their places before nodding.

Mard mentally prepared himself, digging deep inside for the cold detachment of his previous self. His muscles warmed as his power flared to life across his body. He watched his opponent, gauging every nuance of power and muscle twinge.

"Begin!" Makarov's voice boomed and on command the two men came at each other.

Gildarts was fast with his attacks and though Mard was slower than he was as a demon, he was able to keep up. Punches and kicks struck out at each other as the two men squared off. So far neither of them was using any magic, this was pure hand-to-hand combat.

For a second Mard found an opening and managed to land an open handed strike against Gildarts. The mage moved back several feet before coming back at him. Mard felt the power he had gathered into the next strike and managed to jump out of the way as the ground beneath him split.

"Thorn cage." He whispered as his thorns came up out of the ground and constructed around Gildarts. The mage looked almost unimpressed as his fist shot out and surprising Mard, the cage was obliterated.

Before Mard could land, the crush mage was before him, power gathered in his fist he threw a punch and knocked him back into a tree. The tree split apart around him and Mard felt the air rush out of his lungs. He couldn't stop now and running forward he gathered his roses and met the mage head on.

A burst of petals covered the area as he heard the grunts out of the old mage. It was enough of a distraction and as he came around the side to Gildarts he was greeted with another powerful blow to the head.

Mard hit the ground so hard he created a crater from the impact. There was a chance he could lose this. He saw that now and it was not acceptable.

"Give up?" The old man called down as Mard shook his head.

Mard Geer was angry, truly angry as he thought about potentially losing. This win had to happen for a variety of reasons, the main being to provide for Rosebud and their child. He needed the S-Class rank to take on the bigger jobs for better pay to buy the little two story home Rosebud saw. Schooling tuition walso played on his mind and he'd be damned if he stayed as a pauper mage for much longer.

He was Underworld King Mard Geer Tartaros and people would remember that.

He fought the Celestial King to a standstill.

He was one of the most powerful demons ever created.

Something snapped inside of him and he let the rage explode. He roared as fresh power flared around him. It started as a tingling sensation but it manifested into more. His back was heavy as large wings sprang from it. Horns ripped out of his head and his not filled with too many teeth. The world around him went dark as he stood to his new height.

Roaring in the infernal language he flew up and grabbed the crush mage. His claws around Gildarts' neck he choked him while his other hand grabbed the flag. Without thinking he tossed the mage like a piece of trash, not caring where he landed.

The scrap in his hand as a voice called time, Mard Geer let out a roar in victory. He had done it, he had his demon form back and was ready to face the next challenge.  _All for you Rosebud._

* * *

Lucy took a step back from the screen as she saw Mard transform. The stunned silence around her was heavy and her stomach clenched at what she saw. Trying to hold back the tears she internally rejoiced when Mard shifted back to his human form.

He held the flag up before collapsing and she found herself reaching out in a vain attempt to grab him. Like any good train wreck, she kept her eyes on the screen as Meredy gripped her hand.

She watched as Natsu ran towards Mard, picking him up without any fear. "Hey can Luce see this?" He asked.

"Yep, they should be watching." Mira had called back.

"Luce, I got him. He just passed out. Hi Meredy!" Natsu had one of his big grins on his face as he waved to his mate. Meredy giggled at his antics before hugging Lucy.

"He's going to be just fine!" She said, her excited voice soothing Lucy's fears. Yet it was still difficult to see, it was like looking at the Mard Geer that almost destroyed everyone she loved.

From the first moment of the combat he had reverted to his old cold expression. He moved just like his old self and at a speed so intense everyone had a hard time tracking the fight. Not once did he show a moment of emotion until he transformed. She had no idea what was going on through his head but whatever it was, it fueled enough anger to cause that.

"I bet he was worried about losing and disappointing you, Lucy." Levy said as she held her other hand.

"It's still kind of scary to think about." Lucy said as she wiped a tear away.

"I'd be more worried about what will happen to the first kid who breaks your baby's heart." Levy said with a bit of laughter.

"Oh my Mavis, could you just imagine the absolute terror he'll inspire." Meredy had a big grin on her face.

"Sure then Lucy won't ever have to worry about their kid dating." Levy replied as both women squished Lucy into a big hug. She knew they were trying to calm her down a bit, but those hormones were just getting to her.

"I know," she wiped away a tear, "he's going to be a terrifying dad."

"Yeah but probably not quite as scary as you're going to be as a mom. Big bad demon or not, we all know who controls the house." Levy said as she rubbed Lucy's belly.

It was enough to force a laugh out of Lucy, "stop you two!"

"Never!" They both screamed in unison.

"Next up Gray versus Mira!" Makarov said and everyone's attention went back to watching the trials.

"Cana and Erza is also going to be a good fight. I wonder how Gray's Devil Slayer works with Mira's take over." Lucy wondered out loud.

"No idea but should be interesting. Can you imagine if Gray makes it this year and has to fight Natsu next year." Meredy quipped and Lucy had to admit that would be an awesome fight.

"Or maybe you'll have to fight Mard." Levy pointed out.

"That's almost scary. His demon versus the infamous Lucy Kick." The pink haired mage said.

"Did I tell you about the time I did Lucy Kick him?" Lucy asked.

"After the matches, I want to hear all about it, Lu-chan."

The girls went back to watching the trials, cheering for their friends. Gray versus Mira was a difficult and dangerous fight to watch. Lucy found herself nibbling on her nails as Mira swooped in and tackled Gray to the ground. The dust settled and Mira was collapsed over his shoulder with the flag in his other hand.

"So far we have two out of our three going on to see the Soul Mirror!" Gramps called out as the screen showed him smiling.

"So here's the update before Cana and Erza take the field." Gramps said as the screen changed to showing Mard laid out on a cot, "Mard is sleeping comfortably," the screen shifted to Cana propping her dad up, "Gildarts managed to make it back to the camp, he's a little dazed but alright." The camera panned to a sleeping Mira, "Mira is out cold and Gray and Natsu are already fighting."

Everyone laughed watching Gray and Natsu trade insults before trading punches. "Let's get Cana and Erza out on the field!"

Back to nibbling her nails, Lucy watched with rapt attention for the entire twenty minutes of the fight. It was a hard fought battle and both women looked tired from it. Sadly, Erza managed to keep the flag and Lucy's heart broke for her big sister.

The screen went dark for a second before it came back on with a very disturbing shot up Gramp's nose. Everyone let out a collected 'ewwww'.

"Oh, well Mard and Gray will face the Soul Mirror tomorrow. Cana and Erza are both resting up. Gildarts got his wits back and is hugging his kid. Mira and Mard are both still out cold and Natsu is in a block of ice. We'll be back later tonight so everyone can say hi."

The screen went dark again as Lucy sat back and smiled. Later tonight she was hoping to see Mard, though she couldn't talk to him it would be nice just to hear him call her Rosebud. Lucy missed him with every last fibre of her being.

* * *

"I said turn the fucking thing off!" Laxus bellowed at Freed. The Rune mage quickly turned off the lacrimavision with a shaky hand.

"Yo, boss man! You ain't gotta yell at poor Freed." Bickslow said as he stepped in front of the angry slayer.

Laxus' nostrils flared out as he tried to reign in his flaring temper. There was no way the news report was accurate. It was just a gossip show. Lucy couldn't be carrying that thing's child and there was no way they were getting married.

Grabbing the portable communication lacrima in his pocket he decided to make the one phone call he had been avoiding all this time. Bickslow tried to take the device from him but Laxus only had to give him a hard glare.

"Laxus, that isn't a good idea." Freed said, his voice shaky.

"Laxus?" Lucy asked. He missed her voice and she sounded perfect to his ears.

"Blondie, please tell me the gossip mongers are wrong." He said and braced himself for the answer.  _Please say they are wrong. Please say they are wrong._

He heard her sigh and before she could say anything his heart shattered into a million pieces. "It's not how I wanted you to find out…"

"It's true?" He asked raking his hand through his hair.

"I'm eight almost nine weeks along and we'll be getting married in a couple months." She said her voice laced with a touch of sadness.

"Blondie, did he force you into this?" Laxus swallowed, "did he hurt you?"

"No, Laxus nothing like that….we just…" He could picture her nibbling her bottom lip.

"Did the bond break? Is your contract done?"

"It did."

"Then I'm coming home." She tried to say something, "don't give a fuck Blondie, I said you were mine. We'll figure out the rest when I get there."

"Wait! Lax…" he turned off the device and stared at his team.

"Bix you said at any moment we can turn around the dog and pony show. Well we are turning it around."

Bickslow jumped up and put his hands on the lightning slayer's chest. "Laxus, just think for a moment. What if she's…"

"She's free of that damn bond. I'm going back and getting my Blondie and if I have to raise the demon's kid then I'll deal with it. I saw her first, she's mine." Laxus was growling, his dragon dangerously close to the surface.

"Laxus, I'm truly sorry about this." Freed said as Laxus felt the familiar power of Freed's runes wash over him.

"What da…" he said before everything went black. Last thing he heard was, "there is no way we can take him home."


	25. The S-Class Trials, Day Three

Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.

* * *

Lucy dropped her device on the table as her face went pale and her eyes wide open.

"Lucy?" Meredy asked as she picked up the device.

"L-l-l-l-l-l-axus-s-s-s-s-s," she stuttered still hearing his baritone voice in his head.

"Oh no…." Levy said before she sighed. Lucy felt her slender fingers wrap around her shaking hand.

"What's going on?" Meredy asked as she put her arm around Lucy's shoulders.

"Laxus has a thing for her…." Levy's voice trailed off as Lucy decided to bolt for any quiet room in the guild she could find.

Once inside the small storage room, Lucy locked the door and curled up into a little ball. She was having a hard time breathing, not after the power of Laxus' voice.

_...don't give a fuck Blondie, I said you were mine. We'll figure out the rest when I get there._

How could he say that to her? Didn't he understand that she was happy? Didn't he realize that she was in love?

"Fuck you Laxus…" she breathed out loud and on that note, Loke appeared.

He didn't waste a heartbeat but slunk down next her pulling Lucy into his lap. She cried, let it all out of her system as Loke held her silently. How long she was there, Lucy had no idea but it didn't matter, all that mattered was this moment. His heartbeat and his soothing hand on her back.

"He found out didn't he?" Loke said his voice soft.

"Yes." she whimpered.

"What did he say?"

"I'm his and he didn't care but he was coming for me." Lucy sobbed harder into Loke. She was so mixed up, her hormones weren't helping and all the nightmares of Laxus hurting her hadn't been a thought in a few months.

Loke let out a sigh, "okay, just cry Princess. Cry as much as you and your little girl want."

After a good long cry there was a knock on the door. "Go away."

"Mard is going to be on the lacrimavision, I thought Lucy…." Meredy said and Lucy's head picked up.

"Thank you." She said as she bolted out the door not caring about her appearance. Loke wasted no effort in following her into the large guild hall.

Lucy got into the room and looked up at the big screen, there was Mard. He smiled at her. "Rosebud, what happened?"

"Laxus called her. Your pregnancy and marriage made the news." Levy said and Lucy couldn't stop the tears as his words still played in her head.

"Rosebud?" He sounded heartbroken and she wanted to talk to him but Lucy was was just a mess.

"Laxus threatened to come and get her, didn't care if she's happy. She's been crying since." Loke said as he held her hand. Lucy felt so awful, this should have been a happy call.

"Rosebud, it's alright. If I could I'd hold you right now." Mard said, his voice was soothing to her very little upset soul.

"I miss you." Lucy said as she tried to smile. "I'm so proud of you. Love you."

"I love you Rosebud." Everyone watched as Natsu pulled Mard out of the frame for a moment. Lucy wasn't certain what they were talking about only that it was hushed.

Natsu popped up in the screen with a grin an excitable wave. "Hi cutie! Hey Luce!"

Meredy waved back, "miss you hot stuff!" Lucy noticed how Natsu smiled even wider.

"Sorry, I didn't make it through the maze." Natsu said as he looked away. "Um, love you cutie! I gotta….Gray! Hold him the hell down!" The fire dragon slayer ran off screen.

Cana showed up, "Hey baby girl, hey everyone! Dad's here with us! He was such a badass."

Behind Cana the sounds of a fight were filtering through the speakers. Lucy cringe a few times before Gramps took the screen.

"Okay, we gotta go. For what it's worth Lucy. I'm sorry about my grandson." He frowned as his brows furrowed.

"It's not your fault. Please take care of…."

"I'm going to rip his lungs out!" Lucy heard Mard shout with a terrifying growl behind his voice. The screen went dark and everyone went silent. The air was heavy with sadness and worry, it crawled over her skin.

"I'm going to take her home. Levy, call if anything changes. We'll be back tomorrow to watch the last day." Loke said as he picked her up.

"Okay Loke." Levy held her hand for a second before Leo turned and left.

_...don't give a fuck Blondie, I said you were mine. We'll figure out the rest when I get there._

* * *

"I will fucking crush his soul! I will feed him to my rose garden!" Mard roared at Natsu while Gray held him down.

"Mard, it's going to be okay. We'll protect Lucy, I promise. You gotta settle down." Natsu said, his voice strangely calm, it was slightly eerie.

"Baby girl is going to be fine. We'll make it back before Laxus does. If I know Bixy, he'll handle it." Cana said as she pushed his bangs out of his eyes.

"Who?" Mard blinked, he had never heard of Bixy.

"Bickslow, he's on Laxus' team. Little crazy but good guy. Also there's Freed, Laxus' best friend since like forever." The fire slayer remarked.

"Won't they help him?" Mard started taking calming breaths as everyone tried to help him.

"No, I asked Bickslow and Freed to watch over him before they left." Makarov said as Gray finally got off Mard's chest.

"Mard, I'm sorry about Laxus and his behavior. I don't know what's come over him." The former demon could sense the pain behind the master's words. He was just as upset by the situation and that brainless oaf's actions.

"Laxus hates to lose," Gray pointed out.

"You can't kill him Mard, we don't do that to nakama." Natsu said as he pulled Mard to standing and wrapped his arms around him.

"It would be so much easier." Mard contemplated as he let out a sigh before running his hand through his hair.

"Probably, but still…" Gray shrugged.

"Hey Mard, how about we sit over here and chat. Maybe we can talk about the wedding flowers. Think of how pretty your Rosebud is going to be for your wedding day." Mira took his hand and beamed at him.

"Alright, but the floral plans go no further than you. I want to surprise her." He said as he followed the take over mage back to the fire pit.

Mira was wonderful company and she was just as adamant and delighted about the wedding as he was. He found her soothing to talk to and she was a great source of inspiration for other ideas. They chatted for hours, until Mard let out a yawn and stretched. He noted how she blushed when he kissed her cheek in thanks as he went to bed.

He barely slept that night, nightmares of Laxus taking his Rosebud away filled his thoughts. Mard woke up screaming at one point and quickly Natsu bolted inside the tent. His strange pink haired friend made promises to protect them and that everything will turn out for the best. Yet, Mard got the sense Natsu was holding something back. When he tried to press, Natsu shut him down quickly.

Mard must of had two pots of coffee in the morning, practically slamming them down. He watched the sunrise and thought about the first one he spent with Rosebud. How she just fit him perfectly and he cherished that moment because it was when he realized they needed each other.

"Alright, Gray is going to go first. Mard, do you want to continue with the trials?" Makarov asked and though slightly upset, he understood why.

"Yes, I have a family and they need me to succeed. Well till Rosebud proves she kick everyone's ass." Mard let out a grin as everyone chuckled.

Gray walked into the cave, he came back out in five minutes. He was pulling on his hair and screaming with tears flying from his eyes. Juvia ran to him and held him up as Natsu put his arm around him. They took Gray back to the campsite as he babbled incoherent apologies and so on.

Mard gulped as he looked to the entrance of the cave. With a silent nod, Makarov signaled it was his turn and Mard took the first step towards the last trial.

The cave was dark and cooler than the island. He felt his way down a small path until he found an opening. There against the wall was the mirror and he steeled his resolve as he approached it.  _I will succeed, they need me._

For a while he only saw his own reflection and no idea what to make of it. Shouldn't he be having a conversation or reliving his greatest sins?

"I didn't think it would work on you." Mard blinked as Merlin appeared next to him.

"Why? I'm human." He asked as he considered her appearance. Today, she was actually modest for a change in a pair of ripped up jeans and a tight t-shirt that said 'I'm going to magic the shit out of this.'

"Zeref changed your form but couldn't grant you a soul. You'll have to earn your's. Humans get one just for being born but you're created. It doesn't work the same." She shrugged.

"So this trial is pointless? I'll fail?" He asked as he frowned. It wouldn't be fair to lose because of a technicality.

"No." Merlin walked forward and touched the mirror. The surface rippled for a second and he felt the power from it change. "I think you two need to talk. Survive this conversation and you'll be fine."

Mard looked into the mirror and saw the demon he was staring back at him. He was so different back then, not a single sign of emotion. Eyes were all but lifeless and his face the eternal mask of resting smugness.

"Failure. You lie with lesser creatures. Have you not learned?" Demon Mard said, his voice flat.

"I have not failed, I have grown. Lucy is not a lesser creature, that title would go to you."

"Jai."

"Rosebud is not Jai!" He snapped back, a twinge of pain in his voice. "I couldn't prevent her death and created you to move past it. I know now that was a mistake."

"Look what I did without the emotions. Built a kingdom, raised an army and…"

"Failed. You underestimated the human capacity for emotion. You underestimated how things like hope and love can make people stronger." Mard thought for a second, "correction we failed. I was you and now I am me. I prefer this me."

"Why? You have less power, no kingdom and stuck with the wretched creatures called humans." Demon Mard said, his voice so monotone; it was almost painful to hear.

"I have more power, I have a family, friends and I will build my own kingdom. It won't be as grand but it will be ours; Rosebud's and mine." Mard said, his fists clenched.

"The Hell God or were you too busy copulating with the pitiful mortal to think of that."

"I have not forgotten, Lilith can handle that spell." Though he thought about the words Caeli said to him about the five being the Hell God's bane. Perhaps, she couldn't and he would bring about the death of millions.

"You are unconvinced. Ready to sacrifice all that you think makes you stronger?"

"They do make me stronger, but you have a point. This whole thing has taken me away from the duties I swore to fulfill."

"Then you must leave. Let the lightning slayer have the girl. She is unimportant in the grand design of things." The monotone voice was grating on him, now he understood why it was effective.  _Damn, I was annoying to be around._

"Never. I will figure this out, humans have dwelled in the Underworld before."

"She'll never follow you. It's too far from the Celestial realm. Take your pick former king, her life or your needs. You get one choice."

"I choose it all." Mard's selfish side came out easily. "Her life is precious and the life she carries is precious. I need her, desire her and love her. He may break the seal but I will do as I should have done years ago."

"You would kill a god? You are weaker now. There is no Memento Mori." His reflection stated.

"No, but there is Fairy Tail. They destroyed  _you_." Which was true, his demon form failure had lead to him becoming human and ridding himself of who he was.

Mirror Mard clasped his hands in front of him. "When the girl is forced to sacrifice another friend to defeat the evil you allowed into this world? How will she feel about you then? She will never forgive that, she barely forgives you now."

Those were fair points, Mard hated to admit and so far as annoying as his demon self was being he had the most heartbreaking questions. Yet, he knew this was a test of soul and though it would be easier to match the demon tone for tone and word for word; Mard refused. He may not have a soul but he had a heart, it's little and strange but Rosebud gifted it to him and he would take care of it.

"Rosebud will still love me, because we will win. She will understand that this is not my fault."

"Are you certain? Can she handle having to sacrifice even more in our name?"

Mard searched his heart and let out a breath as he pictured her eyes and smile. "I am certain. I am Mard Geer Tartaros, mage of Fairy Tail, human, soon to be husband and father. It is more than I have ever been."

Demon Mard simply stared back at him, his face unreadable. There was a quick nod before the demon vanished. Mard let out a breath and relaxed his muscles. A clap was heard and he felt a familiar hand on his shoulder.

"You know, kind of proud of you. I mean you were interesting to hang out with back then but I like this version better." Merlin said.

"Thank you, that was rough." He said letting out a breath of relief.

"You handled it well. I can tell your conviction and belief in those around you is remarkably high. Though he was right about the Hell God."

"Merlin, I have never asked you for anything…"

"No, Mard. I am not taking up your promise and covenant. You have to sort that out. It's your responsibility." She said.

"No you're right, I am sorry." It was true, Merlin dealt with problems he could never understand. Yet she never wanted to be caught up in playing mommy and fixing things like that. He traced back to the memory of one of the last times he saw her, before the glitter incident.

_"Why are you not more helpful? You claim to care but I see none of it from you." He asked as they enjoyed coffee at his castle._

_"I am, I do it in my own way. I cannot solve every problem and so I pick and choose them."_

_"So you are playing God, deciding which prayers are worth answering."_

_"No, I am just someone smart enough to acknowledge her limits. In the grand scheme of things I have no desire to be someone's plot device. I am not Deus ex Machina. If people have brought it upon themselves to create war then I am not going to stop them. I may save a life or two but that is as far as I meddle." She said, her eyes strangely hollow and Mard got the sense it was a touchy subject for her._

_"I apologize for your discomfort, old friend."_

_She chuckled, "I guess after almost two hundred years, we do classify as old friends."_

_"Indeed."_

"Tell you what, I'll make it up to you." She said with a laugh and a wink. Mard looked at her quizzically.

A strange power wrapped around him and he felt like he was being sucked through a straw, zooming at a thousand miles per hours. Around him he could hear the disoriented cries of his friends and as he blinked the power dissipated and he found himself standing in the middle of Fairy Tail.

"Oi, Gramps. He passed with flying colors." Merlin said as she winked at him. "So, about a wedding invite?"

"October Thirty-First at three pm." Mira added with a grin.

"Samhain? Oh that's fun!" It made Mard nervous to see the gleam in Merlin's eyes and troublemaker smile on her lips.

"Costume party for a reception and it's Luce's favorite holiday." Natsu grinned as he held his mate.

"Alright, see you then old friend." Merlin said with a grin. He noticed how she held out her arm and twisted a strange looking clock tattoo on the underside of her forearm. Mard almost forgot that those tattoos weren't just normal tattoos they actually served purposes.

"Oh and Merlin…." Mard said, setting his jaw.

"Yeah?"

"No fucking glitter bombs." Mard said as the immortal mage let out a good laugh before vanishing.

"Well brats, welcome our latest S-Class mage! Mard Geer Tartaros!" Gramps shouted as everyone let out strong whoops and hollers of congratulations.

He was tackled from the side and looking up at him was his Rosebud. She was practically glowing and he wasted no time in picking her up and kissing her till they were both breathless.

"I missed you." She said as he kissed her forehead again.

"I missed the both of you. How are you doing?" He asked as they moved to grab a table.

"Oh Mard!" Erza shouted.

"Yeah?"

"You can use the S-Class Lounge now." She said with a grin and pointed to the upstairs area.

Mard took Lucy's hand and went up the stairs. He was surprised by how quiet and classy the area was. It had plush couches, well crafted wooden tables and a stocked bar of high end alcohols. After what he just went through, he needed a stiff drink.

"I'm better now. Just excited to see you again." Rosebud said as she unceremoniously flopped against him as he sat back down.

"Define excited." He said with a raised brow.

"The fun kind. The one that gets your ponytail pulled." Vixen Lucy shifted and straddled his lap before kissing him. Mard internally purred at her touch.

"You really want to, what's the word?" He pursed his lips, "christen the lounge, don't you?"

"Oh you have no idea." Vixen Lucy said with a wink and giggle.

"Hell no, Cana said you two would be up to no good. I like this lounge without sex stains on it. Now both of you get your asses downstairs." Gildarts said, his voice fairly harsh and commanding but with a grin on his face.

Rosebud turned red as she scrambled off his lap. Casually Mard got up and followed her back down to the party passing by Gildarts the two exchanged a quick handshake.

"Welcome to the club, old man." The crush mage said.

"Not really, young man, old former demon." Mard retorted and smiled at the thought. Yes, he was human with all the good and bad that go along with it. So far, it was going pretty well.

* * *

Phew! The S-Class Trials for Mard was a lot of fun to write and wow did the inspiration just keep flowing. the conversation between the Mards was interesting to write and for me it was quite the exercise to see just how much Mard has really changed. I think he's gotten better ^^

 


	26. The Trouble with Laxus

I think we all know by now that Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.

* * *

"Mard Geer Tartaros! Office!" Makarov shouted and the guild went deathly quiet. He had no idea what could inspire such rage out of Gramps let alone why his name was attached to it.

"Something happen on your first mission?" Rosebud asked as she looked up from whatever unholy hell was on her plate. Books could not fully prepare you for the horrors of pregnancy cravings. Mard was grateful that she now held down food but this was a whole new punishment.

"Nothing that resorted in mass property damage or people being hurt."

His first solo S-class mission took about a week and a half to wrap up. It involved a very nasty dark mage who enjoyed experimenting on people. He had some kind of unusual magic that let him create monsters from body parts and then control it like a puppet. Which wouldn't have been so bad until Mard realized that this guy had at least twenty of his creations and not a single one of them easy to handle. It was a long hard and brutal fight but he won and the ten million jewel reward went straight into the bank.

"Now!" Came the roar. Mard kissed her cheek and tried to not gag at the smell of her  _food_ , before he ran up the stairs and into the disaster the guild master called an office. Books, papers, half eaten sandwiches and stains he didn't want to know the origin of littered the well sized room.

"You bellowed?" He asked.

"Bickslow, tell me about that last side mission again." Gramps motioned for Mard to come around the desk and look at the screen.

He'd never seen such a silly looking person before, and except for a snake demon not a tongue that long. Was his guild mark on it? Why did he have a person on his face? This guy just didn't register into his order of things.

"You must be Mard Geer. Nice ta meet the guy who I think makes Cosplayer happy."

"You mean Lucy? What's a Cosplayer?" Mard asked, absolutely confused. He never heard such a term and why would it be used on Rosebud. Least Rosebud was a pet name that made sense.

This Bickslow let out a laugh, "So is she happy?"

"Would you like to ask her? Last time I checked whatever the food alchemy on her plate was making her and Scimitar happy."

"Nah, it can wait. Gonna have to trust you and Gramps. Boy or girl cause that name is a little strange."

"Girl and Scimitar is actually Infernai for sharpened mind, so it's unisex just in case the ultrasound is wrong."  _That and it was the name of our little girl in the dreams._  Rosebud and him made the decision to not fight any kind of prophecy, thus avoiding the off chance to make it worse, and would name their kids according to the dreams.

"Awesome sauce! Cosplayer is smart as fuck. Right so Gramps said you might be able to help." The large mage ran a hand through his hair before looking over his shoulder. He mumbled something about more runes.

"Depends. Outside of this nakama word, why do I want to do anything more than feed that neanderthal's entrails to my rose garden?" Mard asked to which he was shot a death glare from Gramps.

"Because Laxus is actually a cool guy. If he really thought Cosplayer was happy, then he'd handle his shit better. Right now, we have no clue."

Mard took a second to think about things, if he could help the oaf Rosebud would be happy. She cared about all of them and easily forgave someone, as he well knows. Though, he still had plans for a very unpleasant vivisection.

"So what do you need me for?" Mard asked, legitimately curious as to why him.

"Last side mission we took on this like demon or devil or whatever. Before it died it grabbed Laxus and screamed something. Freed did some thinking on it and thought you might know something."

"What did it look like?" Once the words demon or devil came up, Mard knew this had to be bad news.

"Like ram horns, big boobs…"

Mard interjected. "Small bat wings, not a stitch of clothing and grayish pink scale skin?"

"Yeah! So what you think?" He asked.

"When it grabbed him did it kiss him? What did it scream?"

"Yo, Freed did it kiss Laxus? You were closer." Mard pursed his lips and waited. He already had a theory but needed confirmation.

A slender looking green haired and teal eyed man took over the screen. He was dressed elegantly in a burgundy coat and carried a rapier on his side. "I believe so. It spoke in some kind of language I have never heard."

Mard said a phrase in Infernai and watched as the man's eyes grew wider. "Literally translated it means; curse of obsession, never sated until desire is consumed. You met an Aloqua, it's a rare cousin to a succubus, nasty little bitches."

"How do we fix it?" Freed asked.

Mard ran his hand through his hair, disheveling his ponytail. "There's two options, but one of them will not happen. The other one is going to be difficult but doable. I'll need to come to you and you are going to have to trust me."

"Mard, this isn't a time to hold back. Freed is one of the most intelligent members of Fairy Tail and whatever you say he can work through." Gramps said and Mard noted how Freed blushed.

"The first option is to fulfill the curse. It doesn't just mean Laxus would have to sleep with Rosebud, he'd have to go praying mantis, fuck her and eat her skin." He shook at the thought and watched as both Makarov and the other mage went deathly pale.

"What's the other one?" The guild master asked.

"Another devil or demon with hexing or healing capabilities. Because of how unique the magic is, you won't find a normal healing or dark mage to fix it. They are also rare and difficult to summon."

"But we could summon it?" Freed questioned.

"If you have the right pull into the Underworld or Hell Plane itself. You'd need a strong dark mage or a demon or the King of the Underworld or Hell's Regent to force it to obey." Mard said, though he worried about how dangerous the whole thing could be. Then again, he was given the right to summon the water devil he rescued. Yet, he didn't want to disturb a new mother.  _Save that as absolute last resort._

"Mard Geer, weren't you called the Underworld King?" He asked.

"It was not a moniker." The former demon noted how Gramps looked confused and shocked for a moment.

"So then you could summon a healer?"

"My power has changed, I'd have to study the summoning differences but my name still matters. It would be easier to just go back to the Underworld but with Rosebud and our upcoming marriage…" Mard let out a breath, he really didn't want to risk upsetting her. Also he didn't want to have to admit that he had no idea how to get back to the plane without his curse powered teleportation magic.

"I don't think Laxus has that kind of time. My runes are barely holding him together now." Freed looked worried and he remembered what he was told about Laxus being the lithe man's best friend.

"You don't have access to someone who works with souls do you?"

"That's me! Seith mage, souls are my jam."

"Brainless oaf's," Gramps punched his side and ard glared at him but got the message. "His soul is a mess, you can help with the curse by redirecting the darkness. I don't know how strong you are but it could buy him time."

"How much time?" Bickslow asked.

Mard growled, "Depends on where you are and how quickly I can get out there."

"Seriously, you'd help?"

"Rosebud would Lucy Kick my testicles into the stratosphere if I didn't." Every man within earshot groaned and reflexively put their hands over their crotch.

"Laxus hates transportation unless absolutely necessary, so the short boat ride to Minstrel was all we utilized." Freed said.

"I found out the hard way that slayers and motion sickness go hand in hand. I don't even want to tell you how awful it is to have Natsu vomit on your clothes." Mard noted how everyone chuckled.

"I have a few Laxus stories I could swap with you." The mage smiled at him.

"We need a location and then I need to really talk to Rosebud about all of it. I hate not being with her for every doctor's appointment and pregnancy needs."  _Despite the food thing but the sex was too amazing to pass up._

"Alright, I think that's fair. Bickslow and Freed do what you can to keep Laxus calm."

"Will do Gramps! Oh hey demon boy!" Bickslow called out with his tongue wagging for some reason.

"Mard or Mard Geer, the only person who ever gets to call me a pet name is Rosebud and you are not her." He snapped.

"Woah, chill out man. Thanks for the help and advice. Now go kiss Cosplayer and swat her fine ass for me." Bickslow said and the screen went dark before Mard could reply.

"You'd really do it?" Makarov asked.

"Rosebud would want me to, I wasn't joking. I know my soon to be wife." Mard turned and left the office. He went back to sitting beside his Rosebud and held her close.

"My king, what happened?" She asked as he kissed the top of her head.

"If there was a chance I could save Laxus' soul but it might infringe on our wedding plans, would you hate me?" He asked.

"You could what?" Her eyes went wide as she practically yelled in excitement.

Mard explained the situation to her and he noted how her eyes watered and she beamed at him. Before he knew it she was hugging the air out of him and he had to carefully pull her off so he could breathe.

"The only problem is I'd like to have Gray with me. Something goes wrong he has the magic type to help me put the demon or devil down. That's only as a backup measure."

"What about going into the Underworld itself?"

"I had considered it but there is no way you'd follow me."

"Why not? Shouldn't I at least see your kingdom once?"

"It'll bring you further from the Celestial Plane, it'll either weaken your magic severely or cut it off completely." The former demon said as he ran the back of his fingers down her cheek. He knew she really wanted to help but without more information her wouldn't know what to do.

If Mard was honest with himself, he'd love to go home even if the air and sun was nicer here. He did enjoy being a king and was good at it. Now that he had his emotions back he thought it would make him a better ruler but Rosebud would always be at risk.

* * *

Lucy pulled out her keys and summoned Crux, the Southern Cross spirit appeared. He looked like a giant silver cross with an old face and thick white mustache.

"How may I help?"

"Grandpa Crux I need some information about how traveling to the Underworld could hurt my magic. Also how do we get there?" She asked, noting how Mard seemed to be studying the spirit. This was the first time she had called him while being with Mard. It reminded her to, at some point, formally introduce him to all her spirits.

"Is that not the king sitting next to you?"

"It's a long story. I need the information please." Lucy begged as Mard squeezed her a little tighter.

Immediately the spirit fell asleep and started snoring. Mard opened his mouth but Lucy put her finger tip against his lips. "He isn't really sleeping, he's scanning for information. Sometimes it takes a while."

"Interesting." Mard said.

"My king?" She looked up to him and placed a little kiss to his jaw.

"Either you want food or Vixen Lucy is going to be here in thirty seconds." He said, which made her giggle. She loved how well he knew her.

"Strawberries and hot sauce oh and mint ice cream." She chirped and watched him cringe.

"Scimitar is a demanding child and she's only eleven weeks in womb."

"And you already love her." Lucy said and delighted in how he smiled before kissing her nose.

"Once she's out of there, I'm done spoiling her. There's no way I'm raising a brat." He chided.

"Don't make threats you can't keep. You'll take one look at her and it'll be game over."

Mard opened his mouth, then closed it and opened it again before he huffed. Lucy knew she had him on that one and loved making him speechless.

"I'll go get your," he gulped, "food."

After Lucy destroyed her latest round of food, she curled into Mard's lap. She really wanted a nap and she really wanted him naked again. Now that she could eat again, even if it was some odd combinations, she felt so much better. Since she had important stuff to do, she tampered down her other pregnancy craving and just contented herself into listening to his heart beat.

Mard was sitting back and reading a book on teleportation magic. With a nip to his earlobe she got him to start reading out loud. His voice could lull her into sleep or make her purr in excitement. If you would have told her over six months ago she'd be in this position, the Lucy Kick would have went flying.

He had just gotten to a section on visualization when Grandpa Crux woke up. "Lucy, you can safely go to the Underworld but you'll need to have Corvus with you. The Raven constellation can bridge planes and help keep an anchor to the celestial plane. The key for him has been lost for six hundred years."

"There's no way you know where it is?" Lucy asked.

"His last owner lived in Bellum, name of Rabenschwarz. After he died no one knew what happened to his keys. You have to be careful Corvus is a Star Iron key."

Lucy let out a soft whistle at the mention. Star Iron keys were said to not be from the Celestial Plane but from it's darker counterpart. They were effectively considered dark spirits and it most likely wouldn't work for Lucy but then she looked at Mard. Then again Yukino could summon a black key, so maybe she could.

"Can I even summon him?" Lucy asked.

"If he thinks you're worthy but Corvus is not the nicest person. Though he may respect your intended." The spirit said as he looked over to Mard.

"Hail to the king baby." Mard said with a smile, making Lucy giggle at the  _Army of Darkness_ reference. It also happened to be his new favorite movie.

"Thank you Grandpa." Lucy said as the southern cross left for home.

"Let me guess, we are going on a quest to go save the neanderthal?" He asked, which made Lucy chuckle.

"Oh, did you want to be Lucy Kicked again?" Lucy grinned and delighted in watching him pale.

"We should wait for the team to get back. If we get lucky, maybe there will be a mission on the way there." He said as he put his book down and cupped her cheek.

"Mard, you came back an absolute wreck from the first one you took." She shuddered slightly at the thought.

"I was a little banged up but I heal quickly." That surprised the both of them, when Mard got his demon form back his self healing capabilities went through the roof. He came home in crutches, bleeding all over the place and his broken ribs taped up. Wendy was away so she couldn't heal him, but after the second day home you had no idea he was hurt. The man didn't even a sexy scar for her tongue to trace over.

"That was not my idea of little." Lucy groaned.

"By comparison to how bad it could have been, it was little." Mard sighed and held her hand. "Besides, Rosebud, I spoke to the realtor. If you want that little house we have to move up our down payment time frames. Otherwise we might lose it."

"You're worried about the house?" She asked. Granted the house wasn't exactly little, but her king did used to live in a castle and his fortress wasn't tiny either; so to him it probably was. It was five bedrooms, two and a half baths, office, library, dining room, full kitchen and situated right in one of the nicest neighborhoods in Magnolia. Above all, Lucy loved the fireplaces inside and knew the finished basement would be an excellent 'man cave'. The price tag was excessive but as they say, location, location, location.

"You said it was perfect. I didn't want to disappoint you."

Mard almost looked like a sad puppy when he talked to her and Lucy felt her heart ready to explode. Instead the hormones took over and tears started coming out of her eyes.  _He was doing all that for me, for the little house?_

"Oh dear, I'm sorry Rosebud. I'll figure it out. Just don't cry, you know I can't handle those tears."

"I'm crying cause I'm so damn lucky to have you. My king, the house isn't important and I don't want you trying to kill yourself just for a piece of property. We can find another one."

Before Mard could say another word she kissed him fiercely letting him know just how much she loves him.

"Don't you two ever stop?" Lucy looked over and saw Natsu grinning at them.

"Only on every other Tuesday and once a month on Sunday." Mard quipped, making Lucy chuckle.

"When did you guys get back?"

"Yesterday," Natsu rubbed the back of his neck, "Meredy is…."

"Eight weeks pregnant!" She exclaimed as Natsu grinned wide, Lucy thought his face might split apart.

"Oh my goddess! Our babies will grow up together!" Lucy jumped up and hugged both of them.

"Oh good, now Natsu you'll know the hell I've been dealing with." The men hugged each other.

"Nope, my mate handles food really well but I had no idea about…" his voice trailed off.

"Increased sex drive. Fun isn't it?" Mard smirked as Meredy and Lucy turned brought red.

"Could you have said that any louder Mard, I don't think everyone heard you." Lucy's voice became a mix of underlying threat and sarcasm.

"Sure thing Rosebud…" He moved to get on the table when Lucy grabbed him.

"Do it and find yourself with a facial injury you won't recover from in two days." Lucy growled, her temper hitting full force. She watched as everyone took a step back from her.

Her king only grinned as he picked her up and nuzzled her neck. "Well that's my cue to get home and start stripping."

"Good luck Mard!" Natsu called out as Lucy found herself in a slight haze recalling just how awesome he strips. Only this time he was going full nudity and then she was going to jump him and ride him like a goddamn pony. Well stallion, oh Vixen Lucy was going to seriously enjoy today.


	27. Rivalries

I still don't own Fairy Tail. 

* * *

Rosebud was curled up against him as Gray sat across from them. The train was quiet and Mard was glad that Meredy and Natsu opted for a private compartment so he didn't have to be near Natsu vomit again. Erza was raiding the dining cart for all the strawberry cake she could find. Overall it was a quiet trip for the team and yes, Mard refused to call it Team Natsu.

"My king I have a question for you." Rosebud said as Mard put his book down.

"It's not going to involve garlic, chocolate and blueberries is it?" He asked, and really dreading the response to that one.

Rosebud laughed, "no. I was wondering why you and Mr. Stache don't get along."

"Oh dear god, you really want that story?"

"Okay, now I'm interested." Gray picked his head up from the comic he was gazing at. "I didn't know you and the Celestial Spirit King had issues."

"Gray, have you met me?" Mard deadpanned.

"Tch. Fair point." The ice mage smirked, "yeah, how does one piss off the king of a plane?"

At the moment, Leo popped in. "It started with six bottles of wine, Dance Dance Revolution and a bet."

"What?" Rosebud and Gray exclaimed in unison.

Mard pinched the bridge of his nose. "Long time ago, the leaders of the planes would meet to discuss large scale issues. I was still new to being the Underworld King and so it was only my second conference."

"You can go to the Celestial Plane?" She asked.

"Yes, but under certain conditions. I had to be directly invited and needed to wear a special talisman around my neck." Mard replied and saw how Rosebud looked up at him in awe.

"We also would rotate out who would host. The last time we had the conference the Celestial Plane hosted. Until the incident."

"Wait, Loke, how long have you known Mard?"

"In passing a little under two hundred years." The spirit shrugged. "Why else do you think I was quick to want to cause him pain?"

"Because you wanted to protect me?" Rosebud asked.

"That too, but some of it was back to the incident."

"Get it right Leo, it was your drunken stumble that ruined the whole thing." Mard said as he shot a look of daggers at the lion spirit.

"Was not!" Mr. Kitty growled, "you refused to be polite about the whole thing."

"No, I was upholding to the rules of the bet." Mard snapped.

"Hey, both of you chill out. Mard, what happened?" Gray asked pulling Leo back.

_They had just polished off the sixth bottle of Spirit Wine. Mard was feeling the buzz slightly and he noted how Lilith, Hell's Regent was curled up against Capricorn. Whatever the succubus queen saw in the goat man was lost to him._

" _I'm saying that as a young king, you should just understand that you cannot outclass someone like myself." The Celestial King said as he finished the last of his wine._

" _Is that a challenge?" Mard asked with a very faint lift of his eyebrow._

" _I, The Celestial Spirit King challenge you Underworld King Mard Geer Tartaros to a game of Dance Dance Revolution. Best two out of three. The winner will be known as the Lord of the Dance." The king mildly wobbled to his feet while he called for Virgo to bring him the game._

_Mard stood up and removed his jacket taking a second to stretch. If he was honest he was more mildly upset that for the second conference the ancient being still thought it was okay to speak down to him._

" _You pick a song and follow the movements on the screen. Do you wish to have a trial run before you try and challenge me?" The moustached monarch asked._

" _It would only hurt your chance of victory if I analyze the game before competing."_

" _You have an ego little king."_

" _No I have facts, old facial fart." They glared at each other for a moment before turning their attention to the screen._

_The king performed a perfect dance routine but Mard noted how it was set to basic mode. To try and keep it fair, he kept his selection in the same mode. The game was laughable and he didn't feel like he was really dancing. It was strange but truly if they wanted a dance off, he could do that._

_They tied for the first round and that was fine. It was a warm up and now Mard had the basics._

" _Well done little king."_

" _Are you done calling me that? I am not little." He groaned, finding out more and more he really didn't like the pompous ass._

_He laughed as he picked a new song and went through the routine. Mard delighted in how he missed a couple steps. For his turn he picked the same mode and different song. Wherever the king had found this game device, it was enjoyable._

_The goblet was crushed as the Celestial Spirit looked at Mard's perfect score. "That would be one for me. Next round I plan to win this."_

" _Then by all means, you may go first." He half growled and Mard could feel the hatred running off of him._

" _Gladly." He said and chose his final song on the hardest difficulty. Whether it was the wine or his underestimation of the game, Mard missed two steps and internally berated himself._

" _So there is a limit to your dance abilities. Very well, it is my turn now."_

_He was about halfway through the song when Leo had tripped over a cord and spilt some of his wine on the dance mat. The king slipped and ruined the song. Mard could only smirk as he took another sip of wine._

" _Leo!" The king roared and Mard noticed how quickly Leo hid behind him._

"Wait! I did not hide behind you!" Mr. Kitty said.

"Yes, you did, ask Capricorn the old goat was laughing his head off." Mard snickered as Rosebud and Gray were both doubled over laughing. "So Leo hid behind me while I politely informed the king that no, he does not get a mulligan."

"You weren't polite." The lion spirit clicked his tongue. "You were a condescending asshole about the whole thing."

"Mr. Kitty, have you not met me?"

"Ugh, don't fucking call me that," Leo wiped his hand over his face, "little king."

"Call me little king one more time…" they glared at each other as Rosebud pulled on his shirt. She was laughing so hard she couldn't look at him and had tears flowing freely from her eyes.

Mard knew she was going to try to say something but she couldn't. She was absorbed into her laughter as she curled into his lap and buried her face into his chest.

"So really, Loke is why the Spirit King lost and you two hated each other since?" Gray said as he managed to catch his breath.

"Yes, but we had no rules in effect about outside interference or anything of the like. Pompous ass didn't appreciate the fact that I upheld that." Mard said as Rosebud finally stopped vibrating with laughter in his lap.

"Isn't he all about the rules?" Gray asked.

"Now he is, after the incident with Mard he became more of a tyrant."

"Oh so that's my fault too?" Mard said with a mock expression of surprise.

"You out danced and outwitted him, do you have any idea what the Celestial Plane was like for months after that." Mr. Kitty wiped his glasses.

"Loke, is that why you two had issues with you going back to the Celestial Plane?" Rosebud asked with a hiccup at the end.

"One of the reasons, he has been angry at me since that moment. I'm not allowed to have more than a glass of wine in his presence."

"Wow. Here I thought the rivalry between you two was something more…" Rosebud said.

"More what? Our honor and the title Lord of the Dance was on the line. It was a very big deal. Also I really wanted him to stop calling me little king." Mard said with a slight huff.

He felt the tremble in her body as Rosebud went right back to laughing on him. Mard growled and avoided looking at Gray who was desperately trying to not laugh again.

"What's so funny?" Erza asked as she came back.

"Did you know Mard and the Celestial Spirit King hate each other over a game of DDR?" Gray said as he finally let out the last bit of laughter in his body. Mard rolled his eyes as Erza demanded that someone fill her in.

Gray barely managed to get through the story without laughing till the point of being unable to speak. Erza listened with her jaw open the entire time. Eventually when the ice make mage couldn't hold it together anymore she joined him in a round of giggling.

Erza eventually came up for air, "wait! I don't get it."

"What?" Mard asked.

"That game is new, how did you guys have a copy of it hundreds of years ago?" She asked and Mard was actually grateful someone noticed that little piece of information.

"Merlin. So really it's all her fault. She found it in another plane and gave to him as a gift." Leo said.

"I swear on all that is unholy some of the most fucked up moments of my time as Underworld King have been her fault in one way or another." He scrubbed his hand over his face. Okay he wasn't  _that_  upset at the insane plane hopper but still she had her moments.

"Yeah Mard, how do you like glitter?" Gray asked.

"Oh screw off!" Mard shot back while flipping him the middle finger.

"My king, don't tease Gray you know he'd jump you." Rosebud said as she pulled his ponytail.

"G-g-g-gray a-a-a-a-and Mard-d-d-d-d?" Erza asked before fainting.

"Double victory!" They shouted before celebrating with a fist bump.

* * *

Mard got up to head for the men's room and check in on Natsu and Meredy for her. Lucy quietly sat back and looked at Gray as he was trying to put Erza into the seat. She was still mumbling about the two men.

"I feel like the story couldn't have been any better but then kind of let down." Gray said as he went back to his comic book.

"I know! Planar war was almost raged because of a video game." Lucy chuckled.

"You know, Luce…" Gray waggled his brows.

"And Mard laughs at my hormones. Seriously Gray…" They chuckled and Lucy knew it was all in good fun. It was how Gray liked to randomly poke fun at Mard and make Erza faint.

"Actually, he's been really good for you." He said and Lucy tilted her head.

"You think?"

"I think it was a shit way to get thrown together and I was pissed as hell in the beginning but he's actually a good guy and I haven't seen you this happy…" He pursed his lips, "actually I've never seen you this happy."

"Thanks Gray. When asked me about my short list of future husbands, Mard was never on the list." Lucy chuckled.

"That's fine, I had no intentions of lying with lowly humans." Mard said to which Lucy glowered at him. "What?" He asked putting his hands up in surrender.

"Lowly. Humans." She grated.

"Well, at the time exactly. That's exactly what I thought of all of you. I think we can all agree things have changed." He said as he kissed her cheek and put his hand on her very small baby bump.

"How's Natsu and Meredy doing?"

"Each other, I heard the moans and kept walking." Mard said with a shrug.

Lucy pursed her lips and bit the inside of her cheek. She really wished they had gotten a private compartment. Nope, instead Natsu and Meredy got the last one available.

"You know, there's space in the back of the train, could just drape you over someone's pile of suitcases." He whispered in her ear, making Lucy shiver.

"You're evil." She replied.

"And?" He kissed her gently.

"Guys...take it to the luggage compartment." Gray said as he put his nose back into his comic book.

"See, he gets it." Her king had said.

Lucy yawned and let out a stretch. For once she wasn't feeling all that Vixen, instead she was just tired. "Later, we need a nap."

"Rosebud did you just turn down sex?" Mard put his hand to her forehead which made her giggle.

"It can happen, I'm just tired. I think someone wore me out with all the laughter." She said as she snuggled more into Mard. He let out a slight purr of satisfaction as he held her.

"Get some rest then." He said before kissing the top of her her head.

"Love you," she yawned, "my king."

"Love you too Rosebud." He whispered to her before she fell asleep.

Lucy had a terrible time trying to sleep, not saying Mard wasn't comfy but she just could not get comfortable. It took a while of switching positions and her ignoring the bulge in his pants for her to get some rest. It also helped that Mard started reading out loud to her. As much as she enjoyed reading and studying, he blew her away.

The celestial mage learned that on occasion the dreams that could hit her head weren't all going to be bad. She had quite a few good ones but today's dream had been different.

Lucy found herself in the middle of a field, the night sky above her and moon tinted in a blood red. She saw a large tree before her and something dangling from it. Coming closer she noted it was a man and quickly she scrambled to help him.

Hurriedly she scaled the tree and with an apology loosened the knot on the rope. The poor man fell down the foot to so. Lucy climbed down and put the man's head in her lap. He was missing an eye and the dried blood in his hair made it seem like he was holding there for a while.

The one good eye opened as he sucked in a breath and looked at her. Yet Lucy wasn't afraid, more like she was curious.

"Thank you, Lucy Heartfilia." He said his voice raspy and she wished she had some water to give him.

"You're welcome…"

"I am Odin, a being of wisdom and not native to your plane. You seek my raven?"

"I am looking for Corvus, I need his help to save my friend and perhaps travel with my fiance to his home so that he can continue to be a king." She said and suddenly the man stood up.

He went from a mess to a finely dressed man in golden armor. To see him standing, Lucy felt small beside him but she also felt safe. There was something calming about his caggy olden face.

"You are not afraid of me?"

"You're a being of wisdom who looked to be in trouble. I figured it wasn't wise for either of us to be stupid." She said with a smile.

Odin threw his head back and laughed. "I think my raven will like you very much. Who is your intended?"

"Underworld King Mard Geer Tartaros." Lucy said practically beaming.

"Ah, I have not met him. His reign was short."

"Hoping to fix that, he was as he said, a decent monarch."

"So you need Corvus to link your magic and provide a way to have dual plane citizenship?" Odin asked.

"Yes, I hadn't thought too much on seeing the Underworld but I know he misses it. I don't want him to sacrifice more than what he has just to be with us." Lucy sighed.

"Us?"

"I'm eleven weeks pregnant." She said unconsciously patting her belly.

"Congratulations, I am a father myself. I think your cause and heart is just in this. When you find my raven tell him you have the blessing of Odin." He said with a bow and gentle kiss to her head.

Lucy found herself waking up slowly on Mard as he was still reading. She let out a stretch and a smile before turning around and looking at him.

"How was your nap?" He asked tucking his book away.

"I met Corvus's owner, a being of wisdom named Odin." Mard arched an eyebrow. "He was very nice and we talked about why I am looking for Corvus and he has heard of you before."

"Planar guardians and rulers aren't exactly common. Honestly I had no idea what I was getting myself into when I took over the plane." He said.

"Right, he mentioned you had a short reign and he didn't get a chance to meet you. Anyways, he gave me permission to use his name to convince Corvus that it was okay for me to have his key."

"That's wonderful! I'm sure that helps take off some pressure from you." Mard kissed her nose, causing her to wrinkle it.

"It does and wow, I'm really getting an education over just how famous you are."

"Well, what can I say between my charm, great hair and ability to dance...I am legendary." Mard chuckled as Lucy playfully swatted him.

"Like I said, I wasn't a horrible monarch. It just took a while for even me to figure things out. When I dropped my emotions it made things easier but I'm not certain if it made me a better ruler overall."

"Well, guess we will find out."

"Rosebud are you saying you'd be okay with me returning to ruling the Underworld?" He asked and Lucy realized she'd never really said one way or another.

"If we can make it work, I don't see why not." Lucy shrugged, "I just hope we can figure out a way to have a life both here and there."

"Well, if I can find a capable regent," he pursed his lips. "I can work it so I only have to go back a few times a year."

"Also I don't think it would be right for our kids to not be part of this side of daddy."

"You know that's going to really make Scimitar daddy's princess?" Mard chuckled as Lucy leaned in to kiss him.

"It also really makes me your queen." She quipped.

"Rosebud, you're already my queen, I don't need to put you on a throne for that." He said as he cupped her cheek and Lucy sighed.

* * *

So yeah...now you all know why Mard Geer and the Celestial Spirit King had no love loss for each other when they fought. Admit it...you didn't think that was the cause. *lol*

Odin in his youth was a god of war but as he aged he became known for his wisdom, there's various stories of the time he spent hanging from a tree so I won't get into it. Two of his familiars are Ravens and so I tied Corvus to him.


	28. The Definitive Demon

Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.

* * *

After several too many days on the train ride from below hell, the team made it to Bellum. Mard wasn't overly impressed with the seemingly backwards territory. They still had about a two-day trek to the small town when Rabenschwarz was buried.

On a positive note, Natsu was no longer moaning and vomiting. He had a pang of sympathy for his mate, as he knew what she had to deal with.

"We should rest up and get some solid sleep before we head out for Antiliast." Erza commented and the group agreed.

Managing to find a quiet inn Mard was looking forward to a real bed and his Rosebud naked. Honestly, discreet sex in the luggage car wasn't as exciting as  _Sex on the Orient Express_  made it seem like.  _Expectation versus reality, what a joke._

As they settled in he noted how Rosebud could barely sit still. "You okay?"

"Excited, think in a couple more days I could have a new friend." She said with a wide grin on her face. Mard chuckled slightly at her energy and kissed the tip of her nose.

"More like for the next couple days you get to be on adventure." He rested his forehead against hers. "I don't want to hold you back but Rosebud, promise me if something goes horribly wrong you and Scimitar run. Don't be a hero, just run and be safe."

"Mard…" he cut her off with a kiss, he knew what her next words were going to be. Lucy's heart was too big, and she'd do anything to protect her family; he knew that. Yet, someone needed to protect her and the most important person she needed to protect was the little life inside of her womb.

"No, Rose…Lucy, look at me." He tilted her head up and gazed into her eyes. His hand fell to her baby bump. "Right there, she is more important than me or anyone. If anything happened to me, you have the only good little piece of me there is. You love me, then guard her and yourself first."

Mard saw the single tear drop from her eye, it was a sign that his point was made. Though he despised her tears and causing them, this one tear was her promise to him. Rosebud would have a hard time saying it out loud, but he had this one little sign. That would need to be good enough.

"I love you." She whispered.

"Love you too."

Thanks to the magic of pregnancy hormones she went from almost weepy mess to jumping on him. Mard let out a slight laugh as he landed backwards on the bed and Vixen Lucy wasted zero time yanking his shirt from him.

He was enjoying the time as her fingers went to pull at his belt when there was a knock at the door. They stopped and let out a sigh as Rosebud got up and answered it.

It was Meredy, "we are going out to dinner. Want to join us?"

Mard could hear Rosebud's stomach grumble from here and let out a laugh. "I think that's a yes. Give us a minute to freshen up.

"Okay!" Meredy chirped before turning to leave.

"Raincheck?" Rosebud asked as Mard fixed his belt and shirt.

"Yes, come on. I'm sure Natsu is starving."

They walked into the lobby and as expected Natsu was complaining about food. Mard chuckled as Rosebud elbowed him in the ribs. Exchanging pleasantries, they took off as a group towards a nearby restaurant.

The town was small and looked a bit backwards, judging by the old architecture and slightly less than modern clothes. Something about it looked like it was frozen in time. What really caught Mard's attention was a soft amount of malaise in the air. He stopped and looked at Gray, whose shoulders had just tensed.

"You sense it don't you?" Mard said.

Gray nodded, his lips pursed, and the former demon knew he was trying to track the energy. Everyone else stopped and looked back at them.

"Go on ahead, Mard and I need to check something out." Gray said as he took off to the west.

Mard kissed Rosebud quickly and took off after Gray. His speed made it easy to catch up to Gray. Mard had never seen Gray look so serious, then again, the few missions they have done before didn't involve the kind of energy signature they were now detecting.

Racing through the woods they stumbled upon a clearing and in the center of it was a tea party. There were several types of cakes, drinks and small imps rushing around the place. At the head of the table was one person Mard wasn't certain he'd see again. Least not yet.

"Mard! I had hoped you would accept my invitation. Oh, look you brought a tasty looking friend." She said as she got up from the table.

"Lilith, you shouldn't be here." Mard said as he appraised the succubus. Lilith was Hell's Regent, an uncompromising beauty with pale skin, black ink hair, large purple eyes and a figure that could almost compete with his Rosebud. In her usual flair she was naked, but most succubae didn't like the concept of clothing.

"Why? You're here and I needed to talk to you. Now tell me about this morsel you brought as a gift." She licked her lips as her gaze raked over Gray.

"Not on the dinner menu, Lilith." Mard said as he looked over at Gray.

Leaning in, "do not make eye contact, it's how her magic works. Only strike out at her in self-defense, she's ancient and powerful. Also, an old acquaintance."

Lilith supported his monarchy for Underworld on certain conditions. Not saying Mard didn't enjoy sex with the succubus but that's all it was, it's how her breed finalized agreements.

"Got it Mard." Gray nodded as he scanned the area.

"Mard, when are you coming home?" She asked, fluttering her lashes.

"When it's possible. Not a moment before."

She ran her tongue against a fang, "I miss you."

"You miss my power." Mard said, ignoring her obvious flirtations. After so long of handling it, he grew immune to her advances.

"You're human, you know I can do what I want." She said with a click of her tongue.

"Soulless human, so good luck with that. Also, my mind isn't weak."

She stood in front of him and pressed her breasts against him. Lilith looked up at him before running her fingers down his cheek. She pulled back quickly as if something hurt her. "You're in love, well so much for that."

"Indeed. Now before you start unconsciously summoning demons, what are you doing here?" Mard asked again delighted in her weakness keeping her off him. Succubae couldn't go near people in love, they needed weaker hearts to manipulate.

"Your plane is in total chaos. Tribes started warring again. When are you going to go fix your mess?"

"I didn't know you cared." Mard smirked.

"Occupational hazard, demons are leaving Hell in the hopes of taking over. Ambitious little fucks." She shrugged as her gaze turned towards Gray.

Mard growled, "Lilith, he's off limits."

"Oh, is he your lover, tasty choice Mard." She said returning her focus to him.

Mard chose not to correct her, he'd like to keep Rosebud separate form this for as long as possible. "I figured it wouldn't take long before civil war over my throne. To answer the question, I'll be down there soon."

"You know I can just bring you there."

"What would that cost me?"

"That's easy, just your servitude and body. Nothing major." Lilith shrugged.

"We both know I'm incapable of kneeling to you." He replied, keeping Gray in his peripheral. The ice mage still looked tense but so far was doing a great job of not looking at Lilith.

She let out a sigh, "I know. Mard, I need you. I need you back in power. I need you to work the spell with me."

"Lilith I'm working on it. I will be back there. Do what you can for me." He said, flashing her a smile. He watched her eyes widen for a moment.

"Will you owe me a favor then?" She asked, and he knew exactly what he game was. There was no way in hell he would pay  _that_  price.

"No, do it because you cannot hold two planes and I'm one of the very few people you ever thought of as a friend."

"Friends is such a human thing." Lilith waved a clawed hand in the air, "whatever. You're lucky I need you and you're also right. I don't want your plane."

Mard bowed slightly to her. "Thank you. Are we finished here? Your calling is getting stronger."

"Oh yes, yes. Take care lover. Come back to me soon." She said with a wink as the shadows ripped from the ground and pulled her under. The tea party vanished with the little imps fading into nothing.

"Mard, what the fuck?" Gray asked. It dawned on him, that most likely Lilith and him spoke in Infernai.

"That was Lilith, Hell's Regent. Anything else is in the past but I need to get back to the Underworld. So we need to hurry and find that key." Mard said as they started heading back to the town.

"That seriously was fucked up." Gray noted and Mard could only nod.

"You haven't seen fucked up yet. Wait till I have to retake my own fucking throne." Mard thought for a moment and grabbed Gray's wrist. Spinning the Ice Mage around he locked eyes. "It won't be pretty, I need you to make sure that Rosebud is safe. I trust you with it because of your magic type."

"How bad is it Mard?"

"You are going to literally see me feed entrails to my rose garden. I can't hold back and will not hold back. It's my damn plane." Mard half growled.

"Mard, your eyes just went black. Pull the demon back for a moment." Gray said as his fingers trailed down Mard's cheek.

Trying to shake the darkness creeping up his spine he closed his eyes and took in several deep breaths. He thought of his Rosebud and picturing her he found his self-control again. The problem was as he pictured her he felt something press into his lips.

* * *

Gray had done a lot of reading up on different demons and devils since he power was given to him. He didn't have all the knowledge Mard had but he knew enough to understand how many demons functioned. Body contact was important to many breeds, it was either how their power worked or in cases like Succubae how they expressed themselves.

Mard Geer was unique in that he didn't have a defined demon type, least not by the books. Yet he knew the guy, Mard was a physical person, least he was with Lucy. So, he took a chance, hoping to cull back Mard's demon form.

When the demon appeared at the S-Class Trials Gray felt it more than anything. He thought Gildarts could exhibit some massive power, Mard had blown him away. In fact, Gray was even nervous to have to face Mard again. He was lucky at the final battle against him. Mard was weakened already and though a tough opponent, Gray was able to win that. Barely, not something he told others about, he hurt for days after it.

Pulling back Gray waited for Mard to open his eyes. Sure, he was attracted to the guy, but he loved Lucy too much to do anything. He would not hurt his sister by following his lust for the dark purple haired man before him.

"Thanks, Gray." Mard said and didn't look annoyed with what he had done.

"I wasn't sure what your demon type was, I guessed physical contact would help." Gray said with a shrug.

"I suppose, not much was written up about the Etherious. I'm a construct built by Zeref, granted enough power to take him on if I had to. Yet, Zeref had a lovely leash on me." Mard said as they walked.

"The book, correct?"

"Yes, but at the same point I had more autonomy than the others. Sometimes I used to wonder if I was Zeref's suicide plan. He had his moments."

That was quite a bit of news to Gray and he schooled his shock. "That's how you became Underworld King then?"

"I capitalized on that autonomy. To my own people, the other Etherious, I was called the Definitive Demon."

"Why was that?" Gray asked.

The demon let out a breath, "because inside of me was the power to not just end life but to completely remove someone's existence. Memento Mori."

"You're one scary motherfucker, you know this right?"

"I was, Gray…" Mard sighed and Gray could see the look of longing flashing in Mard's black eyes.

"You still are, just different now. I take it Lucy doesn't know about the demon back in your system?"

"So, you can pick up on that." Mard stopped and looked at him, "Clothes." He said with a smirk and Gray ran back and gathered his scattered clothing pieces.

Pulling his shirt back on he saw Mard roll his eyes. "Yeah, when you transformed at the trials I felt it before you came out of the crater. Since then, it's like a background hum around you." Gray said.

"I would like to talk to Mira a bit more about it. I know she has the same struggles with her souls."

"Good plan. Mira is beautifully controlled, but I know it wasn't easy for her. How are you holding it together?" He asked.

"Rosebud and Scimitar. Right now, thinking of them keeps me grounded." Mard said as he looked skyward for a moment.

"Makes sense, like how Lilith couldn't touch you."

"Quirk of her breed, very few breeds have that issue. I've seen a few that get off on twisting love around for either their own pleasure or sustenance."

"Mard, when things settle, do you think you could help train my magic a bit?" He asked.

"Be delighted Gray." He said as they pulled each other into a hug.

* * *

Lucy was picking at her food, worried as hell about where Mard and Gray took off to. She was nibbling her lips when a beautiful baritone crossed her ears.

"Sorry, about that. Rosebud, why aren't you eating?" Mard said as he sat down next to her.

"Little worried." She said as he kissed her forehead.

"No need to, I had Gray with me. Pretty certain I could take over the world with him." Mard chuckled.

"Hey!" Natsu whined.

"Well obviously we need you too flame brain." Gray snarked.

"Yes, who else do we use a distraction?" Mard smirked as Lucy rolled her eyes.

"So, what happened?" She asked dunking her chicken into the maple syrup.

Mard ran his hand through his hair before letting out a breath. "I don't want to rush anything, but we need that key. Not just for Laxus but because the Underworld is in civil war. I need to get back there, sooner rather than later."

"Didn't you say that healing Laxus would be easier there?" Rosebud asked.

"It would, normally, but if the plane is warring it could be problematic. Shouldn't we be checking in on Freed?" Mard said.

Erza pulled out her device and set it to speaker on the table. By the second ring, Evergreen answered. "when are you people getting here?" She half screeched.

"As soon as we can. How is he holding up?" Erza asked.

"It's not good, Bickslow and Freed and both tired and being so far away from Fiore we have no one to help."

"Where are you?" Meredy asked.

"Mente in Minstrel."

"That's the home of the Mind Scions Clan. Did you try going to their Escuela del Alma?" The pink haired mage asked.

"The what?"

"It's their largest school for Soul Mages, you might be able to find someone to help." She said as everyone looked up at her. "We travelled a lot, not just Fiore, tracking Zeref wasn't easy. Jellal had us check out Minstrel for a few months." She shrugged.

"What about Freed's Runes?" The Fairy Mage asked.

"Rune Mages are loved there, it's one of the mage types the Mind Scions are known for. That and a discipline called Technologica Lacrima. Send Freed out, he'll have better luck. Their whole culture is based on intellectual creativity and the art of science." Meredy said as Natsu puffed his chest out in pride listening to his mate. Lucy thought it looked cute on him.

"Okay, thanks. Just hurry guys, Laxus has hit dragon twice trying to get out of here. Our funds are low, so we can't get a magic cancelling device."

"The Mind Scions take mental health seriously, you can have him committed."

"What? He's cursed not crazy!" Evergreen yelled. They heard some mumbling in the background.

"It's Freed," he let out a breath and Lucy could hear the weariness in it. "Thank you for the advice and we'll work on it. Having him committed is a last-ditch effort. Right now, Bickslow and I can hold for maybe another week and after that…."

"We'll be there before that happens." Lucy said as she squeezed Mard's hand.

"Thank you, Lucy, be safe everyone." Freed said. Everyone wished him luck before ending the call.

"We aren't changing the plan, let's rest up and head out tomorrow." Erza said as she went back to her cake.

"My king?"

"Hmmmmm.." he replied while cutting off a piece of steak.

"Can you fly me there faster, if we went with your demon form?" She asked.

"I could, few hours instead of days. Rosebud would you really trust me?" He asked, and she noted how he looked a bit worried.

"Absolutely." She said without hesitation.

"As a precaution, why not take me with? You threw Gildarts like he was a rag doll, so your strength shouldn't be an issue." Gray added.

"It's not a bad plan to have you all go ahead. We can either wait here for word or follow behind." Erza added. Lucy noted how quiet Natsu was.

"Natsu, what do you think?" Lucy asked, looking over at her best friend.

"I'd like to help more," he sighed, "but Laxus really needs us to be quick."

"We find the key and in theory we should all be able to teleport over there. So that part should be fast."

"There's quite a few conditions around that Rosebud. Can't plan for best case scenario, have to consider the worse and if the best shows up don't bitch." Mard said as he took a sip of his wine.

"Alright, so tomorrow morning, Gray and I will ride Mard…" Everyone snickered as Lucy face palmed herself, "perverts."

"Have you met us?" Gray asked, mimicking Mard. Everyone let out a good laugh and Lucy figured they needed at least once good night of fun before they had to get serious.

* * *

Part of the fun of writing Thorn is painting the rich landscape of Mard's previous life. Yeah, I've had a lot of fun with it so far. Hope you have enjoyed it!

 


	29. The Raven, the Demon and the Key

I still do not own Fairy Tail, but we all knew that.

* * *

Freed was walking down the street, enjoying the brief respite from the confined hotel room. Mente was beautiful a vibrant mixture of marble, glass and wonderous architecture. The place looked like something out of a science fiction story. He chuckled as he waited to see if they had flying SE vehicles.

Though he'd love to know more about the Mind Scions, he had a mission thanks to Meredy's knowledge of Minstrel. Stopping at a crystal display he pulled up the information for the map of the city. For a moment he internally felt giddy at watching how the unique runes lit up while pulling the information in.

"Beautiful." He said to no one in particular, perhaps the display. When it rendered a path for him it offered to provide a visual walk path for him. Not quite understanding it he accepted the offer. He jumped back when the sidewalk started lighting up, crystals along the lines of the cut stone glittered in green.

Testing it out Freed started following the colored crystals. Mentally he tried to analyze how the magic worked until he noticed something, it was faint, but each stone tile had inlaid runes. Looking around he started to notice just the vast number of runes and various crystals embedded into everything. This city was really a marvel of magical technology.

He came around the corner, following his little lights when he crashed into someone.

"Oi!" she said and Freed looked up into a pair of beautiful eyes. The woman before him was wrapped in scraps of brown leather and golden chains. From her ear to her nose was a set of four chains and across her back were two massive claymores. The sigils down her arm really caught his attention, more than her cleavage.

"Sorry, excuse me." He said and felt the heat rise up on his cheeks.

"Excused if you run away with me." She said with a playful wink.

Freed turned a million shades of red and found himself dumbstruck for a moment.  _Laxus, you have to save Laxus._  He cleared his throat, "I can't I have to help a friend of mine. I'm terribly sorry for the trouble."

She shrugged and kissed his cheek, "is alright, I'll just steal you later." The woman in leather kept walking as Freed struggled to remember how to breathe.

Clearing his mind, he walked into the Biblioteca de Escritura, the largest runic library in the world. He needed to find a better containment spell and see if there was a way to construct a magic cancelling zone.

He made it into the lobby when he froze to stare at the place. In his dreams he never pictured something like this, as he looked up it was like the library would never end. The entire library was a massive tower that spiraled up with a master staircase and clear levitation discs for elevators. Now he was certain his mouth was open as he gawked at it.

"Do you need assistance?" A lithe man in a black robe said to him. Freed noted how his head was bald and tattooed on the smooth skin was several mathematical equations in black and white. The clan marking of a Mind Scion, if it wasn't for the fact that Freed loved his hair, he'd be tempted to join the intellectual clan.

"It is a long story, but yes, I need assistance."

"Then I will summon you a mental mage, you can work more efficiently that way." The man said to him as Freed followed behind him.

The mental mage he worked with was impressive with how quickly she gathered the books he would need. The conversation at the speed of thought she helped him to translate things at a quicker pace than if he had done it with a pair of Gale Force glasses and his own intellect.

Sadly, there wasn't much they could do in Mente about demonic hexes or healings. To do that they would need to travel to the Free Mages Clan but that could take weeks at best. They could have Laxus committed and he would be well cared for and released when healed. He pocketed the contact information for the emergency services.

"You have been most helpful." Freed said to her.

"It has been my pleasure, Mr. Justine. May your intellect be your paintbrush and your curiosity be the canvas." She said with a slight bow before leaving.

Freed smacked his forehead, "one more thing Catolina."

"Yes."

He took a deep breath and mentally framed his question, he forgot to ask about the other soul mages and their school. Taking her hand, he mentally asked the question and before he could stop himself the picture of the woman who kissed him came up into his head. Catolina dropped immediately to her knee and bowed to him.

"I'm sorry, what did I miss?"

"She kissed you. Mr. Justine you have been kissed by the Living Goddess." She said her voice soft.

"The who?"

* * *

"You sure about this Rosebud?" Mard said as they stood outside of town.

"Yes." She replied with a bright smile on her face. Mard loved that smile on her, he also liked the really devious one that signaled the arrival of Vixen Lucy.

Gray gave him a firm nod and Mard readied himself to allow the demon to come out. Each time he used the ability it wasn't as painful and the change over time was shorter. As he opened his eyes he saw Rosebud gasp at him.

"No, Lucy. It's Mard. He isn't going to hurt us." Gray said to her and Mard was tempted to growl but held it in.

Instead he dropped down to a knee and held out a clawed hand. Rosebud looked at him and after a moment she took his hand. Mard was never so relieved in his life. Her hand came out and she ran her fingers all over his face and horns.

"I don't know how you do it, my king, but you make being a demon look sexy." She whispered to him before pressing her lips to his cheek.

_Thank you, Rosebud._

"You're welcome." She said.

_You can hear me?_

_Yes._

_Seems like in this form I have my telepathy back._  Mard internally did a happy dance, telepathy, oh how he missed it. Then again, he never tried it in his human form after the bond broke. He understood that while under the bond and learning his lessons telepathy would have been a cheat. So now he had something else to ponder.

_Ready?_

"Gray let's get moving." Rosebud said as she quickly summoned a small bird with a compass on its head. "Just follow Pyxis."

"Alright big boy, let's hit the open skies." The devil slayer on his back teased and holding his celestial mage close Mard kicked off into the sky.

Rosebud let out some happy shriek as they soared in the air. If he had to admit to himself, Mard really did like flying. Though feeling his future wife's happiness in this moment was everything.

_What's the plan when we get there?_  Mard asked.

_Woah, Mard I can hear you._  Gray replied physically before he started coughing.  _Ack! Bug!_

Rosebud and Mard both laughed, _Gray think it don't speak it._

_Neat huh? Now we don't have to worry about bugs in our mouths when we talk._

_What no cravings for bugs in teriyaki sauce with cinnamon rolls?_  Mard teased.

_Ewwwwww. I'm not that bad._  She whined and playfully slapped his shoulder.

_Hey Lucy, how about that bowl of ice cream you ate with hot sauce and strawberries with a side of onions fried in garlic?_

_Rosebud, I get nightmares from some of your eating concoctions._

_Hey! At least we are eating, so both of you knock it off._  She huffed and though he couldn't quite see her face he knew her little cheeks were puffed out.

_Hey Mard, you know she can't Lucy Kick us in the sky, so we have a few hours to pick on her._  Gray teased.

_As fun as that would be Gray, she'll wait till we are on the ground and then when we aren't looking…_

_Lucy Kick!_

For a moment, Mard's grip weakened and Rosebud let out a yelp. Quickly he tightened his grip on her.  _Rosebud, please don't do that. One Lucy Kick is all I am willing to deal with in my lifetime._

_Then you and Gray should stop picking on me._  She whined.

_Fine, Lucy._

_Agreed Rosebud, we'll stop._

_For a while._  Gray added in and if he could have, Mard would have high fived the guy.

_You two think you are funny huh?_

_No, Rosebud. We know we are._

For the next few hours the playful banter went on and on as they flew over treetops. So far, they had avoided anything that looked like a city or a house or something with people. The last thing Mard needed was to have people decide to go demon hunting. In all reality the next time they feel like doing flight by demon they were going at night.

Landing outside the town, Mard set Rosebud on her feet. She kissed his cheek again and Mard shifted back into his human form. Quickly she leaned up against him, trying to help stabilize him.

"I need a few minutes, please." He said as Rosebud and Gray helped him find a spot to sit down.

"First time you went demon you were out for a few hours. Now it's down to minutes?" Gray asked as he surveyed the area. If anything, Mard appreciated the devil slayer's ability for situational awareness.

"I hope in time I won't have to deal with time or power delays." Mard was working up to that, he was trying to use his demon form a bit more often, usually on solo missions or training. He still wasn't fully comfortable with changing into his demon aspect in front of the guild.

"Well, you've earned some rest. How about a little lunch?" She asked and Mard could only nod. Rosebud summoned Virgo and had lunch brought out for them.

"Thank you, Virgo." Mard said with a slight bow as he took a bowl of her soup.

"Punishment, Princess?" The maid spirit chirped.

"No."

"Master Mard Geer, will you punish me?" Mard looked into her eyes and saw just how desperate she was.

"Slave has not earned her punishment." He commanded as he pinched her chin and forced her to look at him. "Slaves don't get punishments because they ask for it. Slaves are only punished when they have wronged their Master."

Virgo's eyes watered, and he saw the smile across her face. "Yes, Master Mard Geer."

"Good little Slave, you will never ask Princess to punish you. If you do you will displease me." Mard said ignoring the whispers from Rosebud and Gray, he kept his commanding presence locked on Virgo.

"Thank you Master." Virgo said as her shoulders relaxed and with a smile she vanished.

"What the hell Mard? Lucy would never talk to her spirits that way." Gray said his voice slightly raised.

"I know, but Virgo needs someone to speak to her like that on occasion. It's how she finds fulfillment." Mard shrugged as he took another spoonful of soup.

"I didn't realize it until we talked it over one night and Mard explained it to me. I didn't want to believe him until I called Virgo out and he got all royal on her. She cried and hugged him and then me, I've never seen her that happy." Rosebud added.

"We've discussed some limits as to what is acceptable. Also, Virgo doesn't have her desire fulfilled all the time. I like to keep it random, it enhances the anticipation and denial works on her." Mard went back to eating his soup. Virgo really could cook, and he felt the bit of power replenishment in it.

Rosebud nodded enthusiastically as she ate…. well, Mard wasn't certain what Virgo made for her. He hadn't met all her Silver Keys, but he knew, in passing, most of the Zodiacs. Virgo's quirk wasn't new to him or a big secret, but Rosebud didn't understand it. Though he had the joy of finding out that not only did Virgo appreciate his commanding tone, Vixen Lucy tore his clothes off.

"You two were definitely made for each other." Gray said as he went back to eating.

* * *

Lucy was buzzing with energy, she was so excited she had no idea how to contain herself. They started walking into town when something poked at her head.

_Testing._

_Mard?_

_It works!_ He let out some kind of evil excitable laugh.

_Your telepathy?_

_I figured it was locked because of the punishment but until I talked to you in demon form, I hadn't remembered to try it out._

_You're getting stronger each day. I'm a little worried._ Lucy nibbled her lip and furrowed her brows.

_Why? Without my curse abilities, I may seem stronger but I'm actually weaker._ He replied.

_Define weaker._

_Actually, I don't have a definition, I just feel it._

_Maybe Zeref left you more power than intended?_

_Or he might have misjudged my strength, or he had things controlled until the bond broke. Remember we were told we could go our separate ways after it was done. There might have been an assumption I would go home._ Lucy watched as he pursed his lips, it meant he didn't really have an answer for her or himself.

_True._

Lucy tried really tried to not feel self-confident in front of her love, but knowing he was so far above her, hurt. Maybe she was jealous, okay she was jealous. She worked her ass…

Her thoughts cut off when he kissed her. "You know, I despise when you get all self-conscious. Rosebud, you never need to feel that way and you shouldn't. Do you actually understand just how wondrous you are?"

"Stop, you're going to make me cry." He pulled her in and she tucked her head under his chin. Just for a moment he held her before tilting her head up for another kiss.

Gray came running back, "okay, I'm assuming the uprising of Lucy's hormones has quelled." Lucy shook her head as Mard tried to not laugh, she pinched his side anyways. "The grave is this way. I was told it is enchanted to not disturb his remains."

"Hmmm, that's a problem and might actually mean that the key is truly with him. Which is why no one found it." Mard said.

Lucy put her shoulder back and her head up. She had come too far to give up now. There was no way she was leaving without his key. So, she marched toward the graveyard, determined ot see this through.

There was no way she was going to fail her nakama. There was no way she was not going to prove her worth. And for all that is beautiful her baby was going to know what kind hardcore bitch she was. Maybe she'll take after her, then again, most likely she'll wind with a kid who cuddles and demands coffee in her bottle. The slight chuckle knocked her out of serious mode.

Somehow and someway she simply followed her instincts through the beautiful graveyard. Sure no one likes to admit they like graveyards but with the noon day sun and well-kept grounds it was enchanting. Lucy once had a friend who liked to do tombstone rubbings, she thought it was a little macabre but glancing at the old stones it was kind of a neat idea.

Pulling away from her thoughts she found herself standing in front of a mausoleum. It was simple and made of black marble, weathered for its age but overall striking. Over the archway was a large raven and for a moment Lucy felt as if it was watching her.

Lucy looked over shoulder and saw Mard and Gray standing back, just quietly watching her and the area. They looked to be enjoying some carefree banter punctuated with a random laugh. If anything she was delighted with just how well things were working out for Mard making friends. He admitted he had maybe at most three people he ever called a friend.

Thinking through it, Lucy sat down and began a basic meditation. She was calling her power forward and recalling the dream of speaking to Odin. Inside of herself she could still hear the spirit of wisdom and decided ot call out.

"Corvus, I am Lucy Heartfilia. I am friend to Odin, friend to the Celestial Spirit King, I hold ten of the Zodiac keys and above all I need your help. Please, help me."

Still connected ot her magic she felt a slight shift before her as the tomb door opened. "You and the one that sired the being in you. Enter."

"Mard, I think Corvus wants to meet you." Lucy called back.

"I'll keep looking out, just in case." Gray said as Mard walked to her.

She took his hand and pulled him inside. Lucy wasn't certain what to expect inside of the tomb but this was not it. In the center of it was a beautiful clay jar, surrounded by keys. Mard took a step and she put her hand to his chest. He got the hint.

"Hello?" She asked.

A power grew in the room as one key floated up and in a flash of what looked like black lightning, a tall man with massive black wings, head to toe black leather and an axe stapped ot his back. His face had sharp features, form cheekbone to nose, only his eyes were large, like a Raven. Over all he wasn't bad looking, still no Mard but not bad.

"So, you met Odin, big deal. What do you want?" He asked, his impassive voice tone reminded her of Mard's.

"You to be my friend and work with me. I need your help and abilities to guide me and strengthen me so that I can help people."

"Well you're little miss fucking sunshine ain't you." He said his tone mocking, actually guy was a bit of a prick.

"I recommend you watch how you speak to my fiancée." Mard said and though Lucy wanted him to back off she noted how Corvus blinked and tilted his head. Crux warned her about that, that Corvus might respect Mard.

"One dark and one light, and the baby?" He asked taking a few steps towards them.

"No clue, there's a chance she may not even be a mage." Lucy shrugged.

"Our little spawnling is already loved, that is all that matters." Mard added, as he kept watch on Corvus and placed a protective hand over her baby bump.

"Right, don't fuck with dad. By the way, who the hell are you?"

"Mard Geer Tartaros."

"The Underworld King?" Corvus asked.

"Yes, it is one of the reasons we need you to join with Lucy."

"Ah, dual citizenship and her power won't degrade while down there. You do know the best I can manage is three days." The raven said.

"Three days is more than I get now." Lucy said, she was feeling really confident about this.

"You misunderstand me, three of my days which is roughly nine months here."

"That's even better." Mard said as he tapped his lips.

"However, if I sustain you that long I'll sleep for a year to recover." He said and Lucy started to feel the contract magic start to form, it felt a bit different.

"Makes sense. Corvus would you like to join my family?"

"Hmmmmm, really nice master, pretty badass hubby and honestly, I love the babies. Odin had a metric ton of them and each of them pretty cool." He rocked his head a bit. "Sure. Contract is pretty easy, anytime, anywhere just recognize the time limit for me and all is good."

Lucy bounced on her feet and noticed how Corvus arched an eyebrow as he looked at Mard. "Rosebud is most likely desperate to hug you now. You should know that about her."

"Well, come on, bring it in little mama." Lucy rushed into his arms and as he held her she could feel his hands press into her spine between the shoulder blades. "Sorry about this." He whispered before her skin felt like it was on fire.

Lucy called out in pain, as she heard Mard growling and Corvus said something to him. The burning feeling lasted for what felt like hours but most likely was only a few minutes. She was panting hard.

"What"-pant- "was"-pant- "that?" She asked as Mard held her hand.

"Oh, I gave you my key. You can summon it any time you need me. This way I can always be your get out of jail free card. Also, I don't like switching owners."

"I admit that's impressive, even though she doesn't have re-equip magic, Rosebud can use it." Mard said as he started gently blowing her inflamed back.

"She does now, you'll need to try it out on your own but it's a perk of being contracted with me." Corvus said as he studied his nails. Lucy was in agony and he was so damn calm.  _Damn it, he's like the spirit version of old Mard._

_You know, I am kind of offended and proud of that remark._

"Anything else?" She asked, her back calming down.

"Yeah the wings around the key aren't for…."

Lucy's back tensed up and suddenly there was pop. She almost lost her balance under the new weight.

"Rosebud you have to see this, you have one black and one gold wing." Mard sounded giddy, which she hadn't heard since they found out about Scimitar.

"Really?" She asked and trying she wrapped her wings around her. Lucy's eyes went wide as she saw them, it was like having one side in the night and the other in the day. A unique balance to her life, as Corvus mentioned.

"That's the other perk. After all you need to keep up with me and flying together is more fun than alone." He winked at her and Lucy giggled, she was just so overcome with it all. "Relax your mind and pull the wings in."

Lucy concentrated for a moment and pictured her wings tucking in. After a moment her back felt lighter and her balanced was restored. Though she did feel a bit more tired for having tried it. "It draws from my magic doesn't it?" She asked and the Raven nodded.  _This was going to take some getting used to._

"So that's it all the cool gifts I have to give. So where are we going?" Corvus asked as the door to the mausoleum opened.

They walked outside as Corvus let out a whistle, "hello gorgeous."

_Oh, now that's going to be fun._ Mard said.

_Think Mard, Gray may stop hitting on you._

_I'm not certain if I should be relieved or kind of sad._

 


	30. Chapter 30 - Cobra

Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.

* * *

"Congrats Lucy, looks like you made a new friend." Gray said with a smile.

"Oh, yes. I am all about making new friends." Corvus all but purred as he walked up to Gray. Mard wasn't certain if it was him or Gray who rolled their eyes first.

_Have fun icicle slut!_

"Mard, fuck you." The devil slayer shot back.

"He's unavailable, but I'm right here, delicious."

He tried. Mard did really try to hold it together. Rosebud made it impossible, she picked up real quick how to use his telepathy against him. The mental image of a freshly plucked raven being chased around by a naked Gray while reciting  _The Raven_  by Poe entered his head. "Nevermore." She whispered and Mard lost it.

"Oh god...please, just stop." The former demon was on his knees holding his sides as he laughed.

"He looks good on his knees huh?" Corvus asked.

"If you have five minutes, I can show you how well he strips too." Gray smirked.

Mard shrugged and flashed the ice mage a mildly devious grin. "Go for it Gray, see how likely you are to get our new friend and dare I say it, a better looking Juvia replacement away from you."

Rosebud coughed, "Gray, pants."

"It's like he provides his own fan service! I love this man. Can I keep him, Lucy?" Corvus asked his eyes wide.

"Corvus, we don't keep people." Rosebud said as she grabbed his hand.

"I'll keep his cage clean and fresh water for bird baths." The raven shot back and Mard gave him a small golf clap in appreciation.

"Think Rosebud, if we are apart from each other, having Corvus around will remind you of all my wonderful trolling abilities."

"Now all I need is Cobra and we are all set." Rosebud said with a groan.

"That, should not happen. There is no way you can put Cobra, Mard and Corvus in the same room together. Space would implode." Gray said his voice a little higher pitched.

"Who's a Cobra?" Mard asked.

"Also known as Erik, he's a poison dragon slayer. He's a character." Rosebud said as she pulled Corvus away from Gray. Mard delighted in watching her show rage to someone other than him.

"That's being polite, the guy is an asshole. Correction king of assholes." Gray tapped his lips, "Holy Epic God of Assholes. In fact I think in a Snark Off, Mard, he may have you beat."

"So where do I find this impressive person so that I can prove my snark capabilities are in fact legendary?" He asked.

"Oh! I can do that!" Corvus quipped. Mard and Gray looked over at the raven who was in the middle of being hugged. Rosebud just had a way with people that encouraged all the huggings. As long as it was just hugging, otherwise there might be some murder involved.

"Do wha…." Magic flooded the area and Mard found himself immersed in an old familiar sensation. Teleportation magic had its own energy to it. The feeling of being compressed and projected at thousands of miles per second was not something you'd forget. Most people couldn't handle it easily, when Merlin brought everyone back, Natsu and Gajeel made enormous puddles of vomit.

Corvus' was a bit different, it was more subtle. There was still a bit of tightening around the body but not the high speed movements. Instead it was like they passed through another plane of existence. Dark, shadowy tendrils reached out for them as they moved. It took less than two seconds for Mard to realize that they were reaching for Rosebud.

He was going to bludgeon someone for this, he should have known. Corvus didn't have teleportation magic, he was a plane shifter. Navigating the nearest planes he could plot out a course to get you anywhere you needed to go. He must have taken them through some kind of dark plane and the only one Mard could think of was The Realm of Shadows.

A horrid place that HP Lovecraft would have adored, it is said that if you stare into the abyss long enough it winks back. He never wanted to test that theory but he knew someone who did and she's still a little crazy from the experience.

He'd met a few shadowed beasts from here before, on a diplomatic envoy to the Underworld but never did he want to be here. They fed on fear and to gain power they ravaged anything pure or celestial. Rosebud was like an all you can eat buffet as they moved through here. This could be bad.

A tentacle reached out for her and as Mard pulled her back, Corvus swung down with his axe. The tentacle dissipated as the large kraken looking beast faded back into the mists.

"Fuck, sorry Queenie. Hadn't had to transport people in a few centuries. Forget that celestials and shadows don't mix." Corvus said as he waved his hand and a portal opened, tossing everyone out into a sunny field.

Mard helped Rosebud to her feet and then promptly turned on Corvus. He marched right up to him and glared. "I recommend you remember how to work with people again. If you take my Rosebud and my Spawnling somewhere dangerous again…." He let out a low growl as his eyes went black, he knew the demon was right under the skin.

"Right! I know! Don't fuck with daddy! Damn dude!" Corvus let out some kind of loud caw in his agitation as he sank to his knees.

"I am not a dude, you petulant little cock waffle!" Mard snapped back.

"Fuck, cock waffle. With or without white syrup?" He spun around and looked straight at a maroon haired, one-eyed man.

"Cobra!" Rosebud shouted as she jumped up.

"Hells yeah! Dat's my Sunshine!" He called out as he picked up Rosebud and swung her around. She was laughing and punching the man's shoulders.

"Mard, you okay?" Gray asked and Mard blinked.

"Gray, I just don't get it."

"Like I said, don't fuck with dad. Demon dads are horrible mother fuckers. You should know this, what at least twenty different demon types are raised by fathers because mums are scary." Corvus added.

"Etherious, weren't supposed to have children." Mard said. "To Corvus' point, it's not unheard of for demon mothers to eat their young or other vile things. So for certain types like Tasidras, giant cat people with horns, the males run the home and take care of the children because the mates would eat the child if they were weak or sick."

"You ever think about the fact that maybe you weren't just a Zeref lab experiment?" Gray asked.

"I considered it a few times over the course of my life, but it was never important to ask." Mard shrugged. Truly there wasn't a reason other than appeasing his own ego. He knew he was unlike the other demons in Zeref's Library and that just had to be good enough. Yet, with all the changes and events coming ahead, he would need to ask these questions. At the very least he deserved a "daddy where do baby Etherious demons come from" discussion.

It also would make sense that he didn't have a soul, if he wasn't fully human. So then what the hell did Zeref do to him? Perhaps he was from a type of demon line that could have children outside their species? Now the questions were forming and Mard really needed to get his head back in the present. That chat with Zeref was going to happen sooner rather than later.

"Well, you may need to. Least then Lucy and Scimitar will know how to handle you." The ice mage said as he clasped Mard's shoulder. "Also if Scimitar isn't going to be fully human, you need to know that as well."

"I know, seems like more and more there's a lot to take in and evaluate. Here I was hoping things would settle down a bit." Mard shrugged as he looked at Gray. then again he knew better, his life was much more complex than anyone realized. For him to take an unexpected six month or so leave of absence was unheard of. It figured it would all catch up with him, the  _joys_  of being king.

"So the one ready to suck face with stripper knocked you up? Lower your standards much, Sunshine." Oh that got Mard's attention and he glared. This Cobra person had the nerve to simply smile at him, it was like he wasn't phased in the slightest.

"Cobra this is Mard Geer Tartaros, Underworld King." Rosebud said with a sparkle to her eyes. He really did love the fact that she seemed proud to be with him.

"Tartaros, you're the asshat that tried to destroy magic. That's fucked up." Cobra replied.

"Tried, failed and now I get to enjoy Rosebud all to myself." Mard shrugged, "can't complain."

"You could but who the fuck would care. You aren't that special, munchkin." He replied with a click of his tongue.

"Munchkin, oh please you're at best an inch taller," he looked at Rosebud, "seriously I thought you said this guy could be a snark challenge. So far I'm not amused."

"An inch matters, munchkin."

"Mard or Mard Geer if you must address me." Mard replied, keeping his voice even. He detested nicknames from anyone who wasn't Rosebud. Yet, to show his adversary annoyance would not help him win. Then again how does one win a snark competition?

"Request denied," he smirked, "munchkin."

"Munchkin is hardly clever, when you feel like actually being clever do let me know."

"Carrier pigeon work for you? By the nest on your head, they won't have issues finding you." The maroon haired man said without skipping a beat.

"I get it, it's difficult to not be jealous when faced with someone like me, but you truly need to work on your snark." Mard tapped his chin, "then again is that possible? It takes a certain level of intelligence to have wit."

"Here you are getting by with dumb luck. Bet Sunshine writes all your lines."

"Better to be lucky than be an imbecile. Tell me, how well does being the village idiot work for you?" Mard could hear the three onlookers laughing at their words. He had to admit, this was fun and Rosebud was right, the guy was good, his timing impeccable and voice tone on point.

"Only fools rely on luck, here let me ask one," he took a short pause, "hey munchkin, how does luck treat you?"

Mard put his arm around Rosebud and just simply grinned. "Very well, too bad your grass snake will never find out."

"And you called me unimpressive, snake reference? We're going there?" He asked with mild amusement on his features. Mard knew this was just a warm up.

"Was there a place off limits? I thought downgrading to your childish humor would suffice. Why waste the brain power." The former demon shrugged.

"Because I'm certain it's in limited supply. Tired already, munchkin?"

"You know I once started a planar rivalry because of a bad nickname." Mard let out a devious grin, "what do you think I could do to you?"

"Not much," Cobra shrugged and then promptly showcased a massive toothy grin. "Sunshine loves me."

"She loves me more. Seriously you have to hide behind someone? What can't handle you own?" Mard looked up and down Cobra.

"Oh I can handle myself just fine," He said with a wink or was it blink? Mard had no idea what the right word was for this situation.

"Like you do every morning?"

"Oh, masterbation jokes, hardy har har." The maroon haired man said with a mouth full of sarcasm.

Mard let out a soft chuckle. "I admit that one was kind of childish."

"Alright munchkin, you all good in my book. Most people can't keep up."He held out his hand and grinned, Mard happily took it.

"I am anything but like most people." He quipped as Cobra rolled his one eye.

"Yeah, I think everyone noticed. So, Sunshine what the fuck are you here for?"

* * *

"That's my fault, big guy." Corvus said with a grin. "They mentioned you and it sounded like fun, so here we are."

"So you can find people? Just like that?" Gray asked.

"If the mental project is strong enough. Queenie here had a very defined mental picture of Cobra. From there it was following the connection."

"So it's not based on location it's based on person?" Her king asked.

"Location also works but you have to have a real connection to it. People connections are easier because they work in a two way street." Corvus studied his nails, he looked bored and that was making Lucy nervous.

Cobra let out a laugh, "wait you're only here because this insane chickadee was bored?"

"He's been imprisoned for six hundred years, kind of figured he'd go slightly mad." Mard added in.

"True and it helps that all the crazies love Sunshine." Erik shrugged and sadly Lucy knew it was true. Something about her attracted perverts, crazy people and kidnappers.

"So you're saying I'm mad?" Mard deadpanned.

"As a fucking hatter, munchkin. Then again you'd have to be to keep up with her. Though her soul is fun to listen to." The poison slayer grinned.

"You can listen to souls?"

"Yep, your's is quiet as hell, like you don't have one." He shrugged and Lucy knew that was actually a good thing. Cobra said once it was both curse and blessing, he had great control on it but sometimes, he'd be overwhelmed.

"I don't, former demon. Becoming human doesn't get you one for free."

"Damn Sunshine, regular guys just not doing it for you?" Erik asked with a grin.

"Obviously not." She said with a click of her tongue. Then she got one of her best ideas, "though it's a good point on your magic. Would you like to help up save Laxus' soul?"

"The lightbulb? Why the fuck?"

Lucy stood right up to him, lifted her head with a glare and put her finger in his chest. "Because I'm the Sunshine of your black little soul." She poked his chest again, "because I'm asking nicely and because you don't want to know what will happen if you say no."

"Woah, murder mode needs to come off. Fuck, your soul is heavy metal and it's scary." He said with his hands up in surrender.

"Oh, you're a survivor of the 'Lucy Kick'?" Her king asked, the amusement obvious in his voice.

"I've heard stories, shit gave me nightmares for a month straight. Also her soul, crazy fucking scary now." He said grabbing her hand and placing a little kiss to it. "You win, Sunshine."

"Yeah, I know."

"Oh high five me!" He put his hand up and Lucy happily high fived him. "Damn, I think your snark got better."

"You should blame him." Gray said as he pointed at Mard. Lucy noticed how he beamed with pride.

_I will happily take that blame!_

_I know you will. my king._

_You are just begging for sex again._  Lucy winked at him in response.

"Alright kids and Mard, we should probably get going. Little tired and I do have a max limit of people I can safely shift." Corvus said with a slight yawn. "So, Gray want to be my snuggle bunny?"

"No." Gray said simply.

"That was fast, at least think about it." Her spirit said with a slight bit of dejection in his voice tone.

"Nope."

"Right, too busy crushing on king shit over there." The raven sighed, "fine, your loss."

"You're building a conspiracy aren't you?" Lucy asked as things fell into place.

"Illuminati is a myth, I disbanded it long ago." Cobra chimed in, forcing Lucy to giggle.

"Little known fact a group of ravens is called a conspiracy or unkindness. There isn't a scientific reason for it just a term people associated with them because ravens are kind of creepy." She shrugged, being an author she liked reading about unusual turns of phrase for things.

"Kind of creepy? Corvus, please leave my hair alone." Gray said as he took a step to the side.

"Gray, he can't help it. Try to be nice."

"Queenie is right, if you've never noticed all constellations based around animals share similar traits. Yes, I'm trying to build a conspiracy, can you blame me?"

Lucy walked up to him and hugged him, "no, you must have been so lonely for so long."

"Yeah, and since I don't get to hang out with the other constellations and my home plane isn't known for great conversations. Odin tries to keep me companying but you know wars to rage and chicks to bang and I hate my brother, it's annoying." Corvus ran a hand through his hair.

"To which plane are you native?" Mard asked and Lucy was excited to learn a bit more of the cosmology.

"Plane of Mists, the gateway between any plane of living and the final Plane of Death." He said as he looked skyward for a moment. Lucy noted how sad he looked and she decided to hug him again. "Thanks, Queenie." He whispered.

"So that does literally make you a spirit." Mard said as he sucked in a breath. Lucy would ask about that later.

"Yep, hence no travel restrictions."

"Yo, this is fun and all but I'd like to get moving while I'm young and attractive." Cobra drawled and Lucy knew that voice tone, he was going to start his hijinks again and soon.

"Right, sorry about that, so what's the plan Queenie?"

"Let's go see the team and give them a status update. Then you can go rest for a while and tomorrow morning we'll head over to Minstrel." Lucy said as she looked up at Mard, he gave her a smile.

 _I know Rosebud, all the adventure. Tonight though…_  He shot her a mental image of the things he was plotting and she felt the shiver go through her body.

"Sounds good Queenie, alright group hug." Corvus opened his arms up and winked at Gray.

"I am not singing kumbaya." Cobra remarked.

"I thought we'd go with Free Bird, who brought a lighter?" Corvus said.


	31. Chapter 31 - Judgement of Roses

I still do not own Fairy Tail, that honor belongs to Hiro Mashima.

* * *

"YES! YES! YES!" Rosebud chanted as he pistoned into her. Her channel gripped him as she came, and dear god did he love that. It always triggered his own release, her coming undone was the sweetest desire.

"Fuck…. Rosebud," he whimpered as he spilt the last of his seed into her. Breathing hard Mard nuzzled her neck as the shower started to feel a bit colder. Shaking for a moment, he listened as she let out a contented sigh.

"The things you do to me, my king." She said as he put her down on her feet.

"Hmmmmmmm…oh yes, Rosebud the things we do to together." He put his forehead against her and gave her a gentle kiss. She beamed at him and he loved it. Keeping her satisfied wasn't always the easiest thing in the world but it was truly rewarding. No one ever looked at him the way she does. It warmed his strange little heart.

Getting out of the shower, they went about the usual morning tasks of getting ready. Mard had decided that today he was going to dress in his demon garb. He was grateful that Virgo managed to put the tatters back in his jacket. It just looked and felt right to be a mix of proper and dirty.

"My king, what's with the demon attire?" She asked as she put on a pair of yoga, he thinks that they are called, pants. Rosebud was a bit conservative for a change and though he liked her skirts, he still approved.

"Rosebud, I'd like to borrow Corvus for a while." He said, taking her hand.

"Why?"

"I need to see my castle and potentially clear it out. I've said it's better for Laxus to be in the Underworld for his healing and I meant it." Mard scanned her eyes for any little sign. He would not risk the two of them in a situation where he had no idea of the players involved.

"One condition," she took a breath, "you take the team with you. I am not going to play single…" He didn't let her speak before he wrapped her up in a kiss. To Mard this was an easy win, he didn't have to argue with her about this and she would stay safe.

"Done, coffee first then we'll get going." The former demon said with a smile before kissing her nose again and ushering her out of the room. They met everyone for breakfast and Natsu handed him the coffee pot.

Breakfast was delightful as the banter never stopped until Mard stood. "Today we are going to clear out my castle of whatever riff raff have made it a home. Meredy and Rosebud will stay here and attempt to behave themselves."

Rosebud giggled as Cobra snorted. "Munchkin, you know that's almost impossible for her fine ass. She's like a fat kid in a candy store; you cannot stop the rampage."

"I'm aware of that, Cobra but it's a necessity for now. Least Corvus doesn't draw on her power and I'm certain Mr. Kitty will assist if something happens."

Cobra let out a laugh, "You call Rico Suave, Mr. Kitty. Fuck I love that."

"Old name, always pissed him off." Mard shrugged, "back to being serious. The Underworld is not a friendly place. It is kill or be killed, if you cannot do murder then you should stay here. Only strike out at what attacks you. If you see demons or devils running away or children, leave them be. Not every demon or devil is evil, and you will do well to remember that." He said, his voice commanding and he knew it. There was no way he was going to let innocent lives be shed because of ignorance.

He was never known for his compassion, with or without emotions but after he met Jai, he learned much. Jai was his desire, a beautiful Cranarcia demoness who taught him demonology in spades. She was a healer and took him with to meet his subjects and see the lives of the people around him. Mard had helped saved lives, deliver children and merit out justice where due. Even after she was killed, and his emotions locked away, he remembered everything she taught him. Though he no longer had empathy for any of the beings in his plane, he still knew their lives, tribes, customs and everything.

"We got it Mard, so when do we go?" Gray asked as Natsu threw a shirt at him.

"Well, I've had coffee and Laxus doesn't have a lot of time left. I say we go now." Mard suggested and everyone nodded.

They stood outside as Corvus made his appearance, this time he was shirtless with two axes strapped to his back. The Raven didn't waste too much time before putting his arm around Gray, "hey gorgeous, miss me?"

Gray pinched his forehead and then pushed Corvus off of him. Mard chuckled for a moment before hugging his Rosebud. A final kiss and he looked at her, "I'll be fine, just take care of spawnling."

"You're really set on calling her spawnling aren't you?" She asked with a light chuckle.

"Absolutely, it's appropriate." He quipped as she swatted at his shoulder.

"Right so taking his royal highness home to do some looking around. Anyone else?"

"Erza, Natsu, Cobra and Gray too. Thank you Corvus." Rosebud said as she hugged the crazy spirit. "Don't thank me yet, Queenie, wait till I bring them back."

Corvus held out his hands and when Natsu tried to take one he huffed and reached for Gray. Mard and Cobra snickered at each other, "you know it's like one of those bad romance movies…"

"The ones where they hate each other and then the sex scene sucks?"

"Exactly, Munchkin."

"Well, not Gray's fault he's frigid." Mard shrugged as Natsu laughed, Cobra went in for the high five, Erza shook her head and Gray glared at him.

"If you are all done picking on my gorgeous..." Corvus blinked and then cawed, "he's naked again! Please Queenie! I need to keep him!"

"No, Corvus, you cannot keep him." She said with a sigh and the raven spirit started pouting.

"We need to leave now. Brainless oaf to save, entrails to feed to roses and devil blood to bathe in." Everyone, except Cobra, had their eyes wide, "what? It's fantastic for adding a nice flush look to the skin but don't soak your hair in it."

"Anyone else get a feeling he's not kidding?" Natsu asked and Mard just simply let out a sly grin.

"You, me, hot pokers and child molesters." Cobra said to him.

"Only hot pokers? Oh please, I'll show you my playground at the castle."

"Sunshine, you ever dump this guy and I don't swing that way, I'll take him." Cobra said as he grabbed her shoulder.

"I think the line starts after Gray." Mard quipped which got him a glare form Corvus and Gray face palmed.

"Alright, let's go already." Erza said and he noticed how she changed into her Heaven's Wheel Armor. Everyone held hands and Mard winked at his Rosebud making her blush before Corvus opened a portal.

The team arrived right in the middle of his rose garden, Mard looked around and pursed his lips. The fountain was dried up and smashed. The bistro set was literally a melted pile of metal on the ground and several of his statues were broken. He reminded himself that it could have been worse and that's when he stared at his roses. They looked horrid, a few of the bushes were dead and the flesh-eating ones were weak. He growled as he inspected one of the bushes.

"Poor baby, no one has been here for you." The rose let out a gurgle as Mard stroked its petals. "Daddy's home, I'll take care of you. Bet you miss your weekly entrails." The rose nodded.

"You talk to fucking plants?" Cobra asked.

"These are my roses and yes, I talk to them. If you have an issue, I can tell you that Velvet here loves her prey still squirming." Mard said with a sardonic smile on his face. The moment broken up when he felt the pulse of power run through everything. "Ah, Nellavorta. Andoris devil, I should have known that judgmental bitch would be here."

"What was that?" Erza asked.

"She's holding court, after a fashion. Well at the very least she reads whatever the imp gives her. That little asshat is going to feed Velvet for a week." Mard rubbed his hand together for a moment, relishing in the moment. "You'll all need to forgive me for a few minutes, but I have an entrance to go make."

"Fuck. Dat. Noise." Cobra said with a bit of psychotic gleam in his eye. "I need to see this shit."

"Then by all means, anyone else?" Mard asked and before anyone could answer the sounds of claws running on stone filtered into the garden. "You all, stay here protect my roses." He commanded, not bothering with keeping up pretenses.

Mard was home, he was in his castle and he was the Definitive Demon for a reason. The Underworld King would sit upon his throne again and this time he would be better. After he gave into the darkness and secured his plane. The demon right under his skin, Mard kept it close to the surface but not ready to take over. With a mental snap of his fingers he locked his emotions away.

"Munchkin, you're getting a bit more psychotic than I'm comfortable with."

"Do try to keep up. You want to see who I am and what I am capable of, then you shall." He said his voice monotone and body relaxed into a blank state.

Outside the throne room doors was a small grouping of demons dressed for battle. Mard did a quick assessment of them and as the poison slayer next to him began to growl, he just held up a hand.

"If you do not wish to see my roses from the inside, leave now." He commanded and internally delighted when most of them ran off as if the angels were on their ass. Mard looked at one of the remaining demons in the eyes and before it could open its mouth, thorns shot up through the ground and squeezed its neck till it's head popped off. Silently Mard willed the others to try their luck but instead they ran, with one of them even leaving a puddle.

"You are not fucking around are you, munchkin?"

"I have no time for that." He replied as he pushed opened the massive doors. Mard was ready to beat something, his immaculate throne room was now a mess of decaying corpses, puddles of filth and dear god was that imp eating actual shit? The tapestries were in tatters, his throne was still in decent shape, but the gems had been removed from the skulls. The biggest problem was the devil sitting on it.

"I see the king had returned. Too late." She clicked her tongue as she eyed him. Mard just kept moving forward.

"Off. My. Throne." Mard commanded as demons cleared a path for him. To his delight random voices were cheering him on and praising their deities that he has returned. This was just a sad day all around but soon, soon his babies would feed, and his subjects would be under his rule.

"This is my throne now. You abdicated it and as such…."

As Nellavorta began to pontificate, Mard summoned his vines, this time he pulled them from the garden. Despite the fact that his power was no longer Curse driven he could still work with his beautiful plants. The vines ripped through the ground as Velvet answered his call, the large flesh-eating rose wasted no time devouring the imp in a single gulp. The creature let out a vile scream as the acids began its process of slowly dissolving its flesh.

The rest of the vines shot straight up the throne and through Nella. As they sprang from her head Mard snapped his fingers and the vines pulled apart. Devil flesh fell all around the area as her blood sprayed everything around it. Mard didn't show an ounce of emotion through the gruesome event.

Slowly he walked up to the mess and spinning around he sat upon the bloody throne to look over the room. He noticed how Cobra looked a bit pale in the moment.

"Swear fealty or suffer." He commanded and watched. Quickly most beings in the room dropped to their knees, pressing their foreheads into the ground. The few that still stood, Mard had to only glance at before they also dropped.

"I am Mard Geer Tartaros, the Definitive Demon and King of the Underworld. I will accept all challengers to the throne." He said out loud and extended his telepathy out as far as he could. Every living creature in the area would hear his voice and know that the king has returned. Now all he needed to do was wait for the challengers.

* * *

Cobra was simultaneously impressed and freaked right the fuck out. What the hell happened to the munchkin he sparred words with? This is what he meant, fuck me.

He looked over the room as everyone but him was kissing the ground, literally in some cases. Yet as Mard sat on the bloody throne with the vicious looking rose practically smiling next to him, Cobra found himself in over his head. This wasn't quite what he thought would happen. He figured Mard would be all king shit but not like this. He wasn't even that sick, then again...yeah, he was but holy shit did munchkin have it down to a fucking art form.

"If you have no desire for the throne, leave." Mard commanded and Cobra watched creatures in a rush to get out of the area.

The poison slayer didn't say anything but walked towards the throne. Mard waved his hand and not taking a chance, he stood alongside the monarch. He watched as vines gathered up pieces of flesh and what he was pretty certain was entrails. "Fuck, you ain't kidding about feeding entrails to your plants, are you?"

"Was there something about me that said I would make humor out of such an ordeal?" He deadpanned and shit that was messed up. Cobra heard the guy was a bit of a badass but to see it in person was just worthy of all the respect.

"Guess not, so now what munchkin?" He asked and Mard looked up at him. Even though he couldn't hear a soul form the demon and that the man didn't change expression, he was nervous.

"King Mard Geer Tartaros or his majesty. This is my world and I will be respected." He said, and something told Erik that for once in his miserable life he should obey.

"So now what, king?" He said, trying like fuck all hell to behave himself.

"We wait, the others who seek my throne should answer the challenge shortly. After that it gets bloody."

Da fuck? "It's already bloody or does this not count?"

"That was only one devil, I plan to make plant food out of several more before the end of the day." Fuck, that monotone voice is creepy, but it works.

"Good thing I've got nothing better to do." Cobra flicked off some pieces of devil flesh and cocked his hip against the throne. Mard arched an eyebrow but didn't say anything, he figured it was all good to go. "So, you thinking Sunshine is going to get her own throne and then a little one for the spawnling?" Cobra asked, trying to make small talk and maybe just hoping to get rid of this version of munchkin. He wasn't a fan; this version was all psycho murder spree and though fun after a while it gets boring.

"As my queen, she will have her own throne. I will also need to have a new one made for me. Something in black with roses and thorns." For a second Erik was certain that Mard relaxed but that didn't last long.

"What you don't want a bunch of swords and shit...were those skulls?"

"I built this throne out of the bones of my enemies and subjects who defied me." Munchkin replied, and Cobra noticed that his gaze never moved from watching the room.

"You know, you don't get to add my skull here, Sunshine would fry your ass." He said with a chuckle.

The doors flew open and as the trio of whatever the fuck they were walked into the room, Mard stood up. Erik jumped back as a power shifted around Mard and he went from being human looking to some kind of massively scary demon motherfucker. He let out a low whistle.

Excuse me, I'll make this quick, enjoy the show.

Next time, I want some fucking popcorn Munchkin.

Deal, say Tuesdays?

Fuck yeah, now go entertain me with some killings.

The demon version of Mard wasted no time in charging forward. To describe what Cobra saw was a bit difficult, it was over way too quickly and holy shitballs was there all the viscera. Like one devil got turned into a nice pile of chunks thanks to a bunch of rose petals. As for the second one Mard gripped it's head and flung the body across the room. Without a moment's rest he bludgeoned the last one with the head in his hand.

Entertained? He quipped, and Cobra relaxed, least Mard was still in there. Though he'd have some bat-shit crazy nightmares for a while after seeing this shit.

Next time, I'd like more pain and suffering. Erik shrugged.

I'll work on it, because you asked so nicely. Mard walked back up to the throne and waited. Erik heard him make another challenge.

This time the doors opened, and the team came running through them. They stopped short but not before Natsu skidded on someone's eyeball and almost fell over.

You know, he makes an excellent court jester.

Sadly, slapstick humor is only funny for the first two times you watch Airplane.

I fucking love that movie.

Of course, you do, Cobra. It's perfectly geared for the low intelligent.

"Mard?" Natsu questioned as Erik felt Mard drop his telepathy. The king munchkin pulled in his demon form and became human again. Internally Cobra was pretty grateful for that, that fucker was just mean looking.

Team, while here I need you all to treat me like a monarch. Appearances must be met. Mard whispered to everyone and Cobra got it, if you want people to treat you like king, shit you gotta set a precedent for it. But he'd be damned if he had to live to the same fucking standard.

Everyone nodded, and Cobra saw the look of confusion on Natsu's face. "Yo, flamey that means you address him all proper like."

"Why are you sitting there, Cobra?" Natsu asked.

"Well duh, I'm like the King's Hand or something."

"You know he dies in the first book, then the next one dies later. Not a healthy position to take." Gray remarked, making everyone chuckle.

"It's how monarchs save money on wages and benefits." Mard added. Erik wasted no time fist bumping him.

"I don't think I'll see a challenger for a while. Corvus take them back and when you have Laxus ready, return." Munchkin said, finally sounding like the snarky man he just met.

"I'll stay with Mard." Gray added.

"But, gorgeous!" The raven whined.

"His devil slayer power makes him a unique asset to me." Mard said and Cobra noticed the absolutely evil gleam in his eyes. "Also, he's a fantastic kisser."

Cobra barked out a laugh watching the raven glare and then pout. "Well done munchkin. Okay, get Laxus, come back. You might want to clean this up before Sunshine screams at you."

"That's why I have servants," he pursed his lips, "well I'll need to go subjugate a few first." They traded grins as Cobra walked over to the team.

 


	32. Chapter 32 - Team Munchkin

Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.

* * *

"Sunshine, munchkin is fucking scary and I don't say that shit lightly." Cobra said.

"I don't want to know do I?" Lucy said as she let out a breath. She was grateful to see everyone again, unscathed but worried for Mard and Gray.

"Why you want nightmares?" The poison slayer asked.

"No, but he's okay?"

"Mard is fine, I think the worst of it is over. Gray will be helpful in keeping him safe, least for a few hours till we can return. " Erza added.

"Few hours?"

"I don't think the worst is over, felt like it was only the beginning. We should give him and Gray a little time to handle some things and find a healer for Laxus." Natsu said as he put his mate into his lap. Lucy could just feel the happiness and love coming from the pair.

"Queenie, I could use a quick nap and what's a Laxus?" Corvus asked as he stretched. She could see it in his eyes as Corvus was taking longer than normal blinks. All the plane hoping must be draining not to mention whatever else happened down there. Judging by the blood on his axes, it wasn't fun.

"Laxus is a lightning dragon slayer and one day may be our new guildmaster." Erza added. Lucy always believed that the re-equip mage would be a wonderful guild leader but she just never seemed interested in it.

"He's also a prick and thinks he's pretty." Cobra added with a snort.

"Is he?" Corvus asked and Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Big, blonde and dumb but if it's your thing chickadee..." He shrugged.

"Okay, enough picking on Laxus..." Lucy started to say.

"That's a thing, Sunshine? There's a….limit...yeah that's the word." Erik interrupted causing snickers and giggles to fill the room.

"We need to go get him, but lunch first, Corvus needs a nap and we need to finish up a plan." Lucy said, trying to keep people focused, but mostly herself. This was important to her for a pile of reasons, the main one being she owed it to him. None of this was his fault, the demon curse and losing any shot at a relationship together. She felt like she owed it to him to risk everything to save him.

"Your soul is ten levels of emo music. Let it go Sunshine, ain't your monkey and sure as shit ain't your circus. Try to be happy, munchkin is a cool guy and you're having a spawnling and I'm here." Cobra whispered to her and Lucy smiled before grabbing his hand.

"Thanks, Erik." She said with a smile and a quick squeeze to his hand. He leaned over and kissed her cheek. Cobra wasn't always the nicest person but he had his moments where he was amazing to be around.

"When we go get Laxus, I don't think Lucy should be near him." Erza added and Lucy nodded.

"I can always poison his ass, see him deal with that." The poison slayer said with a seriously fucked up grin on his face.

"You just want an excuse to poison him, Cobra." Meredy quipped.

"You make it sound like a bad thing."

"From you? It's normal…" she smirked, "normally very bad." Everyone let out a laugh as Cobra high fived her.

"I have a limit of six, besides Queenie and Laxus, there's only four more I can handle. Though the return trip is going to take a bit."

"I was thinking of that, maybe we get things settled we can spend some time helping Mard before coming back. Which will give you time to rest." Lucy said.

"Luce, he won't risk you being there."

"Flamey is right, but I'll stay and give him a hand." Cobra offered with a smile. That was wrong on many levels.

"You just want an excuse to kill things." Natsu added before returning to nuzzling his mate.

"Why do you make it sound like a bad thing? Shit, his garden needs feeding. Fuck that's creepy, literally rose vines were cleaning up entrails." He shuddered and Lucy felt her stomach get queasy.

"I wouldn't mind a chance to work on my combat skills and Gray would most likely appreciate a chance to fight different devil types." The red-haired mage added and Lucy knew she was right. In fact Mard would have quite the team beside him and one that Lucy could sleep knowing they were there.

"So, basically when we get Laxus healed, Corvus will bring me and whoever else back but you and Erik want to stay?" Lucy asked.

"I think that's wise, it'll be less strain and you can concentrate on your nuptials." Erza added as she grabbed Lucy's other hand. The celestial mage couldn't stop the tears as pregnancy hormones kicked in.

"I love you guys." She said as she whisked away a few tears.

"Well, let's go I miss my gorgeous." Corvus added.

"You have got to back off of him, he has enough issues with one stalker." Lucy said as the raven blinked. She could feel his sadness and hugged him. He was lonely and after being locked away for so long it really wasn't his fault he grappled to the first single person he encountered. It didn't sound like even in his home plane he had many friends and being a star iron key he wasn't exactly welcomed to hang out with all the other constellations. Her heart broke to look at him but she would be his friend and help him adjust by building a conspiracy with him.

"Actually I think a cage match between him and Juvia would be all the fun. I'll get popcorn and make a fortune from selling tickets!" Lucy saw the over abundance of enthusiasm in the poison slayer's words and internally shivered.

"Luce, I'm going to stay with my mate, I don't want to take up a spot if Freed or Bickslow or Evergreen wants to go with. They are his team." Natsu said and she could hear the sadness in his voice. She knew in his heart he wanted to be there for all of his nakama but he was right. More and more Lucy started to see Natsu grow up and become calmer but some of that might be the fact he was now mated and on his way to being a father.

"Thanks, Natsu. We'll be back before you know and soon we'll be parents and back to taking missions." She chirped as her friend hugged her.

"Coolest team in all of Fiore." He said and she smiled.

Eventually they walked to a restaurant and had lunch, all the while Lucy was missing her king and dreading seeing what Laxus has become.

* * *

"Let me the fuck out, Freed! You pious little shit stain!" Laxus bellowed as he punched the rune wall again. Where the fuck Freed learned to simultaneously cancel his magic and construct such a fucking barrier was beyond him.

"Yo, boss man, settle down. You'll get out soon enough, as soon as we can get you healed." Bickslow said as he stared at him.

"Get me Lucy and I'll be fine! I fucking need her!" He growled. This was fucking pathetic, there was nothing wrong with him. Lucy was his woman, he claimed her and someone had the fucking nerve to take her? Hell to the no.

_Ravage her, devour her, she is yours._

That fucking voice again, it had been getting stronger and stronger and now he just couldn't ignore it. It was right though, she was his and he had every right to ravage her.

He let out a roar in frustration before he slunk back down into a chair. This was completely maddening, all he wanted was her. So fucking what if she's carrying someone else's child. Laxus could handle that shit all day, as long as Lucy was in his bed where he could fuck her senseless every goddamn night and morning and twice during lunch.

Laxus wasn't even thinking about the surroundings when he whipped his dick out and started thinking of her again. Her naked, massive breasts in his hands, how she'd scream for him and how wonderful she'd taste as he devoured her skin.

"Woah! See, I knew it was a shit ton smaller than mine." Laxus knew that voice and looked up, straight into the one eye staring back at him.

"Meh, after a while you ignore it." Ever shrugged. Laxus growled but put it away, he had no mood for an extended audience.

He took a sniff of the air and caught strawberries in it. She was here. "Give me my woman." Laxus snapped as he stood up and walked to the edge of the barrier.

"Fuck that lightbulb, she's all on Team Munchkin. Now I'm here to finally poison your ass and get you healed. If you play nice nice I might make it slightly less painful." Cobra said and Laxus tensed, something in his face said he was enjoying this too much.

"You fucking touch me…" He growled.

"Oh please, tiny, I don't have to touch you."

"Erik, enough." Laxus looked over and saw his woman. He couldn't believe it, she was here and not wearing on of her skirts. Looking her over he saw the small bump in her stomach and it excited him even more. Fertile woman was a beautiful sight and her pheromones were delicious. So much so he was drooling and gave two shits about that.

Some kind of pretty boy walked up beside her and tilted it's head to look at him. Laxus had no idea who the fuck this was and didn't care, well not till it put an arm around his Lucy.

"Queenie, this is the guy?"

"Back away from my woman!" Laxus snarled.

"Lightbulb, Chickadee, Chickadee, Lightbulb. Sunshine, can I fucking poison him now?" The asshole asked.

"We'll need to time this, Cobra. The runes won't allow your poison to enter." Freed said as he walked into the room. Laxus started hitting the barrier again, watching with each hit the jerk he used to call a friend would flinch.

That bastard had the nerve to hug Lucy and Laxus truly lost it. Everything went red as he screamed and hit the barrier. Eventually he felt the damn thing shatter and as he moved to grab his woman, she let out some kind of scream and pain coursed through his body.

Laxus dropped to the ground, curled up as he hugged his stomach and clenched his ass. He felt like there were a series of hot pokers toying with him.

"I said less painful not painless, bitch." He tried to grab the blurry thing in front of him but everything went black.

* * *

"This hall shall be scrubbed! I demand all bodies and organic fluids completely removed. A blacksmith, carver and a weaver are in desperate need." Mard said to the demons and corrupted humans in the hall. Many he recognized as castle staff and a few were new, either way his orders would be obeyed.

The servants started immediately on their tasks, bringing in carts for body removals and tons of various cleaning supplies. Mard knew he had limited time to get things in order before Rosebud would be here. Their castle would be fit for his queen and their spawnling.

"Gray, let's head to the garden. I need to relax a bit." Mard said with a slight sigh to his voice. He knew this would be a challenge and the tight deadline was not helping.

"What about any challengers?" The devil slayer asked.

"What about them? They show up and we'll both feel the pulses of their magic."

"I'm not allowed to help with those am I?" Mard could sense the disappointment coming from his friend.

"Not really, but you can watch my back. I will not tolerate outside interference. Also it's a show of strength to have people aware that you have power by your side. Think, you could easily make a name for yourself." Mard said and it was true; then again having people know he had a slayer by his side was useful for a myriad of reasons. Also, he just really needed a friend and between Gray and Natsu, Gray the more level headed. Though Natsu had a wonderful way of breaking down complex situations into simplified pieces, a rare gift. Both of his friends had strengths, strengths he didn't know he was lacking.

Then there was Rosebud and she was everything to him. She was his heart and the better half of his being. Through her and her love he had grown so much in the last few months. Mard wasn't a fan of change, he needed his routines and predictability but she showed him that change can be a wonderful thing. The direction of his life was now on a glorious path, something he would have missed without failure. As someone said to him once, we learn more from our failures than successes.

"I can live with that. I know nothing about plants, but I can make some never melt ice sculptures for you." Gray said with a smile.

"Really?"

"Yes," he shrugged, "besides I owe you for getting Corvus off my ass."

"Well it's a nice ass." Mard quipped as Gray let out a chuckle. He could see why people fawned over the ice mage, he was attractive. Also the random stripping was helpful.

They walked into the gated garden and Mard sighed, both in relief to see his roses perking up and in annoyance that it was a disaster. He removed his jacket and started attending to the roses as Gray worked his magic, removing broken statues and slowly sculpting new ones. Honestly, he had no idea his friend was such a gifted artist.

After a couple hours the garden started to come together. Mard removed the dead bushes and took notes on what to replace them with. Not many roses could survive with limited amounts of sunshine but they did exist. He'd have to track down more of them but that would need to wait until the brainless oaf situation was handled and his monarchy back on track.

Using his telepathy he called for one of the imps to come and deliver a missive for him. Imps were wonderful little servants for message delivery and general obedience. He had used a lot of them in his lifetime for such tasks.

The small imp fluttered into the garden, it's tiny wings holding it up. The small dark plum colored being was holding a scroll, ink and quill. "Yes, your excellency?"

Oh Mard missed that very much, being king had its moments but to be treated like that was worth it. "Do you know where the Water Tribe resides?" He asked as he took the items from the creature. Luckily Gray constructed a simple ice table so he had a writing surface.

"I did but with the war I do not know if they retained their land. This lowly servant apologizes for his ignorance, your excellency." The imp dropped to the floor and pressed his face into it. Internally Mard celebrated his delight in seeing this happen.

"Find out." Mard crafted a letter in Infernai for him to take. "Then deliver this missive, I want a healer here ASAP."

"The shamanic demons can also be of assistance, I know where they are, if it pleases you, your grace." The imp said and Mard almost smacked himself for forgetting about them. Though strange, shamans were very useful but untrustworthy on the best of days. Then again, he slid a glance to Gray and knew the devil slayer could be useful.

"Your suggestion has been accepted. Bring me a shaman, I need one experienced with Aloquian magic. Leave me and return post haste." Mard commanded and watched as the imp took the message and left in a hurry.

"You looked a little nervous about a shamanic demon." Gray said as he took a seat on the ice table.

"They have their own agendas and some mess with arts so black it's like looking into the abyss of the Void. I admit, slightly nervous as to what the wrong one could do to me, you or even," he gulped, "Rosebud."

"Yet, they have uses?" Gray asked as Mard handed him his pants. Truly the stripping habit was one part humorous and two parts annoying.

"They do and to be honest, they can work with souls better than a normal healer. Yet, as easily as they can remove the taint from Laxus they can turn him into a weapon. Rosebud would do murder if any one of us had to put the Neanderthal down."

"Well, death is more pleasant than one of her kicks." Gray said with a smirk and Mard knew he was absolutely correct in this.

Both men turned their attention to the open gate of the garden as different creatures stood outside of it. None of them looked intimidating nor here for a challenge, but Mard had to be on guard. This was going to be a nightmare for a month at least.

Internally he slapped himself, he was going to need to be away from Rosebud for at least that long just to secure things. Luckily, he had time before the wedding but it would be close. Even then he was going to need a strong regent to hold things down as he tried to have a family. That was a whole other issue and one that would need to be addressed sooner rather than later. Perhaps he could start the hunt for one now.

"Speak, one at a time." Mard commanded as a tall Lycan moved forward.

"I am Shibania, a blacksmith from the Symphony Night pack. You have need of metal work, my king." She said.

"Start with a simple but elegant table and chairs for my garden, if the work is exceptional I will grant you the honor of additional tasks and station as my personal smith." He said and watched as the Lycan grinned before bowing deeply.

"His excellency is most generous. I will not disappoint and will bring honor to my pack." Mard nodded as the next being came forward.

Extending his telepathy to Gray, he knew this would be a wonderful learning opportunity.  _A Lycan is the cousin to a werewolf, they are always in wolf form but can shift to human when needed. It's akin to the difference between a dire wolf and a regular wolf._

_They don't classify as a demon or the like?_

_No, different grouping. The Underworld isn't all demons and devils, it's more of a mixture of things. Now the Hell Plane is nothing but demons, devils and heavily corrupted souls. You don't ever want to go there._

_Thanks, Mard._ Gray said and Mard could hear the delight in the devil slayer's vocal thought.

_I promised you I would teach you._

Each new being that came forward and offered services and loyalty Mard took the chance to communicate with Gray about it. He shared basic details about each one trying to keep it brief. Later he would sit down and do something more comprehensive. Gray wasn't really a book learner but Mard could tell that the stripper was a hands on kind of person.

"You know what we need Gray?" Mard asked as he dismissed the last creature from his view.

"Lunch?"

"Besides that and more coffee, we need to find you some sparring demons. I wonder if the jails are full. Want to go look?" He asked with a smile.

"Mard, you're being creepy right now."

"My king, has his moments." Rosebud said and Mard whipped his head around to see her standing with Corvus. Not thinking he rushed to her side and hugged her for a moment. Quickly he pulled back and looked around for any prying eyes. Eventually he'd have to introduce her to the plane as his queen, but not right now.

_Rosebud, I would kiss you now but it's not safe for me to show too much affection._ He said to her, establishing his telepathy. Mard found her to be the easiest to connect to, everyone else required a bit of work. Most likely it was because of their connection to each other through spawnling and love or he was just that far out of practice.

_I know, you warned me before. We have Laxus and it's not pretty._ She replied, even her thoughts sounded sad and damn he wanted to hold her for longer.

_I have a shaman on the way, I hope. If not he can be restrained easily enough._

_Don't bet on that my king, it's really bad. Cobra had to make one hell of a poison for him, said it was one of his strongest and even then, it's wearing off._

_You're forgetting two things, Rosebud. One, he's in my castle and two, the team is here._ Mard was trying to reassure her but he could tell by how she nibbled her bottom lip, it was only partially working.

_I know, just I'm worried,_ she let out an audible sigh _, he's like an animal and it hurts to see sparky in pain._

_We'll get that fixed and the Neanderthal back to his brainless self. Till then, excuse the castle, this is going to be a while but I can give you a tour; if you want._

Her large coffee colored eyes twinkled up at him.  _So when do I get to see the royal bedchamber?_

_Have I mentioned that I love you and your priorities, Rosebud?_

_Love you too, my king_ **.**


	33. Chapter 33 - Brainless Oaf and Small Talk

33 Chapters and I still don't own Fairy Tail, it's all Hiro Mashima

* * *

A loud roar shattered the air around them as Mard looked up from Lucy's eyes. "Sounds like Brainless Oaf is awake." He said and was quickly glared at. "What? It's relatively accurate from what I've seen."

Rosebud pinched her forehead and groaned. Then she looked up at him and Mard gulped, she was maybe two seconds away from her Lucy Kick. "We need to heal him, he's in the hall."

Mard gave her a nod and walked beside her as Gray trailed behind. As they walked servants bowed their heads to him before resuming their work. Slowly the castle was being put together and he could already breath a bit easier than before. The stench of corpses was dissipating.

"They work fast," Gray said as he let out a soft whistle.

"The choice is simple work to appease their king or suffer my wrath. Not too difficult for many creatures to figure out." Mard replied with a shrug. It just didn't seem like people were grasping the reality of this or the fact he's truly a king.

As they rounded a corner the same imp who was to deliver the missive went flying straight into Rosebud. Mard managed to put his arm around her before she fell. Growling at the imp his hand shot forward and wrapped around its neck. "Watch where you fly."

"I'm sorry my king! This lowly servant apologizes for his error. Please let me live." It cried and beg as Mard dropped it to the ground.

"Has the missive been answered?" He asked.

"Sire, I did not need to travel far. The Water Tribe and a large Tenebris Devil are awaiting you." It said and Mard blinked before he smiled.

"That is perfect, where are they?"

"In the main courtyard, they are great in number." The imp said not bothering to look into his eyes, which was for the best. Mard was thinking of ways to punish it for hurting Rosebud.

"Today I will let you live, tomorrow if you repeat the offense against her, I will not. Leave." He commanded as the imp kissed his boots and quickly flew away.

"That's perfect! Now I won't have to deal with a shaman. It's also reassuring that they, the Water Tribe, survived the war. A Tenebris Devil will be a welcome addition."

"Water Tribe? Tenebris Devil?" Gray asked.

"What about Laxus?" Rosebud asked as another shout rang through the halls.

"When you almost died on me, which you are never allowed to do that again, it was a Water Tribe Devil that saved your life. They are the most gentle of healers. Brainless Oaf will have to wait." Mard replied as Rosebud frowned. He tilted her chin up, "I promise he will be healed soon but this is important. I'll explain as we walk. Gray grab Cobra and meet us in the courtyard."

"Why him?" Gray asked his brows furrowed.

"Because I want both of you to pay attention to the different species types."

"You're planning something." Rosebud said as she nibbled her bottom lip.

"Yes and I'll explain it as we walk. I promise Rosebud." The king said and looking around he placed a kiss to her nose. Mard hated he had to be careful and wanted everyone to know his queen but the current situation wasn't sitting right.

Some of this felt too easy and he was waiting for the outliers who hadn't gotten the message. Then again, he wondered if Lilith was managing potential incomers from the Hell Plane. She was another person he'd have to talk to and soon once his monarchy was restored.

"On it, see you in a couple minutes." Gray said as he ran off and to Mard's shock the man still had clothes on.

_Okay, talk Mard._ Her stern voice filtered straight into his head as they walked.

_The fact my telepathy always seems to be on for you is both wonderful and annoying. I'm never getting a thought to myself am I?_ Mard said trying to not sound agitated in his thoughts.

_Of course you are, just cause I talk to you doesn't mean I can rummage through that messed up brain of yours._ Rosebud was teasing him and it sucked the annoyance right out his system. She always had a wonderful way to do that for him, even without the connection.

_You love my messed up brain._

_Of course. Now what's going on?_

Mard pursed his lips as they rounded a corner, he took a moment to gather his thoughts.  _I'm thinking Cobra would make a wonderful Warlord to guard the throne while we get married and enjoy our honeymoon, till I can find a true Regent._

_What's the difference?_ Rosebud asked.

_As a Warlord to the throne Cobra would have blanket authority to fight, kill, torture and maim anyone who he saw as a threat to the throne. Yet, he'd have no authority to make treaties or play with the kingdom coffers. A Regent would have full responsibility over everything but final decrees would need to be approved by me. The Regent speaks with my voice and a Warlord speaks with my wrath._

_That's smart and dangerous, what about Gray?_

_I promised Gray I would teach him more about demons and devils so he could fight them better with his new magic._ Mard really needed Gray to be stronger, if the guy wanted it and was okay with plane moving, he'd make a wonderful Queen's Guard leader. His devotion and friendship to Rosebud would truly make him perfect to protect her and their children.

_Mard you're turning into a people person._ Rosebud quipped and he let out a soft chuckle before pushing open the doors to the outer courtyard.

_I blame you for that Rosebud._

_As you say, I'll take that blame my king._

Walking out into the courtyard he was amazed at the numbers of Water Tribe sitting there. Their population was slightly larger than he remembered but then again he hadn't done a kingdom census in about twenty years. He'd have to undertake that soon, there was so much to do and not a lot of time to get things somewhat into shape before he would marry his Rosebud.

Large silver eyes all stared at him as one by one they fell to a knee. Yet it was a small devil that wobbled over to them that caught his attention. He recognized the eye shape and looking around he let out a small smile to see Caeli again. Bending down he picked up the tike and moved to greet his subjects.

"Welcome and you may rise." He said as the devils stood up. They were in tatters as their robes were ripped and dirty, these people had been through quite the ordeal. Large spiraling horns on their head glinted in the light, looking like constantly flowing water. Smaller than most devils, their tallest was six feet high and their lightly tinted blue black bodies were thin.

The small devil in his arms started pulling on his hair and Mard tapped it's little clawed hand away. "No, we do not pull the king's hair." It gurgled something in response as Caeli walked towards him.

"Sire, this is Mard Geer he was born shortly after you saved my life." She said and Mard could never repay her enough for this honor and the fact she saved his Queen.

"Caeli, I am truly honored." The large Tenebris devil stood beside her, he saw the glimmer in it's eyes. By comparison the Tenebris devils were at their smallest seven feet tall with black as onyx skin, golden curved horns and large razor sharp claws. Out of many devil types they look more human after a fashion.

"I am her mate, Deleo. For saving the life of my family I am in your debt. Allow me to repay your generosity by offering my life in service to you as a warrior." It said in reverence.

That could not have been more perfect for Mard, those devils were the epitome of war. To have one by your side was not only a show of force but their loyalty knew no bounds. Rare to see one mated to such a pacifist but the little one in his arms would be a powerful devil as they grew. This was a family he wanted to keep close at hand.

"Woah, all the devils out to play." Cobra said as he and Gray walked up behind them.

_Water Tribe Devils are pacifists and healers, it looks like a lot of them but their numbers are small. They are hated by most other devils because of their gentle nature. The large one in front of me is Tenebris, they are warriors par excellence. To note, you don't want to piss one off, they will do mass damage._ He said to Rosebud, Cobra and Gray; trying to keep everyone up to date on what they were seeing.

His thoughts were broken up when he saw Rosebud and Caeli hug. "I never got to thank you and I'm sorry if you don't understand me."

Mard translated her words for Caeli and the healer only smiled. He extended his telepathy to Caeli and Deleo so they could hear the translation as his Rosebud spoke.

"I am honored to be touched by the Queen of Light. Will you bless my child?" Caeli asked.

Mard handed the little one to Rosebud and saw her eyes light up at it. She was going to be such a beautiful mother and queen. It warmed his little heart to no end.

Rosebud placed a little kiss to it's cheek as it babbled at her and she only smiled. "You're going to be big and strong like daddy and as kind and loving as mommy." She said and he watched as Caeli and Deleo held hands as she let a tear fall from one of her large silver eyes.

Suddenly a chorus of voices piped up as the devils began to sing. Mard let out an appreciative sigh to hear their songs once again. This one if he remembered correctly and by the words was one of open friendship and peace. Every full moon they sang it and every full moon he could hear it he slept well.

Taking a moment he just listened and through the connection everyone was quiet. Not even Cobra had something snarky to say. The song ended as a wave of peace settled through the area.

_Okay, that was better than Sunshine's soul when she's relaxed. Fuck, how often do they sing?_ Cobra asked.

_Often if their celebration calls for song, holy days and when they perform healings._

_So can they heal Laxus?_  Rosebud asked and he could hear the hopefulness in her mental voice.

_If they agree to._

"Caeli, I wonder if you would do me an honor." Mard said and noticed how her eyes glowed for a moment.

"Anything for the true Underworld King."

"My Queen has a friend infected by an Aloqua, can you heal him?" There wasn't a reason to not speak of Rosebud as his queen to Caeli, she had already called her as such.

"I am not that strong but our tribal elder is. I shall ask." Caeli turned and started walking away as the baby squawked. Deleo plucked the child out of Rosebud's arms.

Mard waited and listened as they spoke, the elder devil clutched onto her staff. Judging by the illuminated Infernai Runes on it and the feathers, the elder was indeed very old. Caeli took it's hand and walked back over to them a smile on her lips.

"I am Caeli the Elder, mother to Caeli and in debt to you for returning my daughter and grandchild to me." She said with a slight bow, the silver braids in her hair falling before her face.

"It is I who owe the debt, your daughter saved my queen and healed me to allow us to conceive." He said and noted how Caeli stood a bit taller and her mother smiled with pride.

"Your child will be blessed as one of the five. To your long health and rule, True King Mard Geer Tartaros." She said as all the other Water Tribe repeated her words loudly.

_One of the five?_ Rosebud asked.

_I'll explain later, it's part of a prophecy they have._

_Mard, I get your king but they seem to be practically worshipping you._  Gray added in.

_I saved them from genocide._

_Awwww Munchkin was being nice while being a dick._  Cobra mentally drawled as Mard rolled his eyes.

_Not quite, healers are always useful also you heard their singing._

"This way, the person in question is in the great hall." Mard said and before he turned to leave he looked over the devils.

He cleared his throat and opened up the full range of his telepathy before he spoke. "By the command of the Underworld King, the Water Tribe will be given the lands around the river to the west of the castle. They are protected from any attacks and if harm is befallen to them the penalty will be death to not only the one who committed the crime but their entire tribe and family."

Mard paused for a moment before he continued, "Deleo of the Tenebris is hereby chosen to lead the King's Guard. His mate Caeli is chosen as King's Healer. They will be respected as due their station."

Loud cheers and praise were let out in the courtyard as devils cried and hugged each other. They praised his name, praised his queen and their child.  _One less thing to manage, I'm achieving much today._  Mard thought with a satisfied grin.

As they walked along he could hear the screams of Laxus grow stronger and stronger. Caeli the Elder put her hand up and tapped her staff to the ground. Everyone paused to look at her.

"The Queen cannot be in there, the dragoned soul can sense her. It is very wild and strong." She said and Mard nodded.

"Rosebud stay out here with Gray, Cobra come with me. You may get to poison him again."

"Can I do it even if I don't need to?" The one eyed man asked as Rosebud promptly kicked his shin.

"No," she growled and Mard just shrugged.

"Well, there's your answer." He said.  _But I won't tell if you won't._

_Munchkin I'm really certain you are my new best friend._

_That's because I let you get your psycho on._ Mard smirked as they walked into the great hall.

_Fuck yeah!_

* * *

Freed paced around as he fought to keep his runes going, so far thanks to Cobra's poison it was a little easier to manage. Still hurt every time Laxus hit them but his power wasn't back to full. Actually it hurt more every time his best friend insulted him and knowing he couldn't do anything about it. The Dark Rune Mage let out a sigh and hoped this would be over soon.

He heard the doors open but that didn't catch his attention as much as Laxus snarling. The large blonde looked even more agitated and glancing over at Mard Geer, it wasn't difficult to see why. To the feral cursed Laxus the purple haired man was the bane of his existence, then again it sounded like he was before the curse hit.

He didn't recognize the elderly creature beside him nor the younger version and definitely not the massive dark one behind all of them. Freed hadn't studied up on demonology and after this whole experience he intended to. Trying to retain decorum and go with what Erza had said, Freed bowed at the waist as they approached.

"It is an honor to be in your presence, your majesty." He said and something under his skin itched. The demon side of himself was starting to rise up.

The elder creature hissed and took a few steps away from Freed, making him blink several times. He didn't think he had done anything offensive but then again he didn't know the culture here. Mard spoke quietly to it in that same language he heard the former demon speak before.

Laxus hit the runes again, this time his power stronger and it knocked Freed down to his knees to feel it. Specks of blood dripped from his nose as the darkness began to scream in protest against the pain. A hand grasped his shoulder and lifted him up, looking forward he locked eyes with Mard Geer.

Something soothing washed over his being as Mard whispered to him. "Listen to my voice. Calm your demon, you will not be harmed."

Freed tried to get a hold of his breath but Laxus shattered the barrier and what felt like hot metal shards ripped through his body. The darkness inside of him overtook his form and felt himself change. Lightning crashed over him as he was thrown to the side and the shouts of people around him was deafening, almost literally.

Standing tall he noticed when he wasn't the only demon in the room. Laxus was dangling in the grip of what he assumed was Mard. His demon form was massive and the dark power coming off of him was crushing. Yet, it felt familiar almost like his own.

He saw the shift, Laxus was going to enter the dragon force and Freed lifted off the ground to help Mard hold him and stop the transformation. Freed held Laxus's arms in his claws as Mard nodded at him with the same kind of eyes he had.

_Caeli the Elder has begun her song, we must keep him as still as possible._

Freed could hear Mard's thoughts and felt a bit of relief. The ground started to shake as large vines came up through it wrapping around Laxus' lower body like a cocoon. The large blonde started to still as his whole body started glowing in bright silver.

_While I have a second, Freed do you know your demon type?_

_You want to make small talk why Laxus is going through this?_

_Do you have something better to do while we wait?_

Freed chuckled.  _I guess not, I have no idea what my demon type is. Yet you look similar to me, but I know I'm not a Book of Zeref._

_That's another mystery to me_ , Mard replied,  _if everything I've heard about your intellect is true, I'd like you to research it with me._

A chance to research something always put a smile on Freed's face.  _Why did the elder creature hiss at me?_

_Wasn't at you, it was at Laxus, she'd never dealt with a dragon slayer before._

_Oh, I thought I caused offense, somehow._

_Water Tribe are difficult to truly offend at first glance, it actually takes work._ Mard mentally chuckled and Freed got the impression that he had accomplished it before. Right now, Freed was almost certain he was talking to the demon version of Cobra and he was slightly frightened at the notion of those two hanging out together. Ishgar would never survive.

Freed had to grip tighter on Laxus before he let out a shout as lightning washed over him. He heard the mental grunt of Mard but his body didn't tense, if anything the demon looked good and angry at the lightning slayer. A loud growl ripped through his mouth and for a second Freed saw Laxus' eyes widen.

Suddenly there was a bright flash of light and Freed barely managed to see a large black snake escape from Laxus' mouth. The creature flew into the air but quickly a beam of light hit it and it disintegrated. Laxus went instantly limp in his arms as Mard nodded to him.

_Caeli the Elder said it is done, she's tired and Laxus will need to be watched for the next couple days as he recovers._  Mard said and Freed was internally rejoicing and absolutely relieved to hear the good news.

_Thank you Mard, truly you didn't have to do anything to help us._

_I didn't but have you ever felt the Lucy Kick?_

As Freed and Mard slowly reverted to their human forms, the Dark Rune mage couldn't help but laugh.

 


	34. Chapter 34 - Answers

"Mard, why does it smell weird here?" Lucy asked as he was giving her a tour of the castle.

"Sulfur, some rot and of course they are still trying to clean up the disaster the morons made while borrowing my home." He pursed his lips, "our home now."

"My king, we need to really sit down and discuss that." She said with a sigh.

"I know, look it's temporary and once I get things properly in order I can spend more time in Earth Land with you and spawnling."

"I….." Lucy's heart already broke but she didn't know how to tell him how she was really feeling about everything. It helped if she knew and it would really freaking help if she knew the difference between hormone and real emotions.

"You don't like it here. Makes your skin crawl and the creatures here leave you nervous." He said as he cupped her cheek. Lucy looked up into his eyes and that proved to be one of the bigger mistakes of her life.

Mard went from looking confident and happy to somewhat destroyed. His shoulders slumped just a bit and the corners of his mouth turned down. Lucy lightly touched his face and tucked a strand of hair behind his ear.

"It does, but I'm also new here. I just don't know…." Lucy nibbled her bottom lip, "in the abstract thinking of you really as a king was exciting but this…." What she couldn't tell him was that she was deeply uncomfortable knowing he was mass killing creatures. When she realized he wasn't exaggerating it started to bother her moral compass. Why she ever thought Mard would exaggerate such a thing was beyond her, he warned her many times.

"Once things get settled, I want you to try. It took me a while to adjust when Zeref first ordered me to start watching this plane. I somehow made it a home and kingdom."

"I will try but I don't think I'd ever see it as my home."

"It's all I can ask, Rosebud. You don't have to be here all the time, but," he put his hand over her baby bump, "our spawnling has a right to know both halves of us. Don't take that away from our daughter."

Lucy knew, she absolutely knew that if she asked Mard to leave all this behind he would. She also knew it would crush him and she just couldn't do that to him. Asking him to give up all of who he is and his world would only make her just as bad as Zeref and his damn books.

"Not true, but I get the sentiment." Lucy blinked several times and turning around she saw Zeref standing behind her. He didn't seem to acknowledge her but was solely fixated at talking over her head. "Mard, we need to chat and bring the Rune Mage."

"At some point Zeref you're going to realize I don't take orders from you. Especially not in my own damn kingdom." Mard said and Lucy was surprised, she'd never seen Mard just be so forthcoming with the dark mage.

"It's a valid line of thought, if you don't want answers I can always leave." He said with a sly smile.

That actually set off Lucy's temper and not thinking she glared at him. "You don't get to blackmail him like that. It also isn't a valid threat, if my king wants fucking answers he can always find them himself."

Zeref let out a soft chuckle, "Mavis was right, you two are perfect for each other."

"Rosebud, how about you check in with the team and Laxus. Let me handle this." Mard whispered, his breath tickling her neck.

"You sure? I mean you are dealing with quite a bit." Lucy asked, trying to help. She really didn't like that Zeref was here and his treatment. Then again it was because of him that they were here and together. So there's a bit of gratitude towards him.

"I'm sure, besides I think it's time we set down some new ground rules." He said his eyes locking her into place.

"Fine." She groaned out and noticed how both men took a step back. "What?"

"Women have a deadly edge to them when they utter that one word." Zeref said as Mard nodded.

"Pray Zeref, you never face her kick." Mard quipped and Lucy bristled a bit.

Throwing her hands up in the air she started to head towards what she thought was the main hall. A soft cough caught her attention and she turned around. Mard didn't say anything just pointed in another direction and held his arm out.

Quietly they walked but Lucy couldn't shake the feeling she was being watched. Her skin crawled at the thought, that feeling usually lead to something kidnapping her. It was also possible that she really was just intimidated to be walking between Mard and Zeref.

Her king wouldn't hurt her and she knew that but with everything people alluded to as to what the hell happened, she was nervous. Mard's demon form still frightened her as did the idea that their kids could be little demons. Though the baby devil she held was adorable and his parents just absolutely sweet. Still, it was frightening.

Despite Corvus being here and getting into goddess knows what for trouble, her power was a little diminished. It wasn't much but just enough to make her feel weak to be here. Her insecurity to protect herself and her daughter weighed on her. Also how the hell would she stand next to Mard and prove her worth to the creatures here? It was overloading her brain to think about all of this the longer she was here.

_You're deep in thought and have that inadequate expression on your gorgeous face, Rosebud._  Mard's voice filtered into her thoughts.

_I just, it's too overwhelming and Scimi isn't helping._

He put his other hand over hers and squeezed it lightly.  _I know, maybe you should go home and work on the wedding. I'm sure the girls there would love to help you. Also you and Natsu can hang out; I know how much he means to you._

_How could I leave you?_  She asked, almost ready to start crying again.

_You aren't leaving me, we are just dividing and conquering. Running two lives on two planes won't be easy but we will find a way, together._

They made it into the hall and as she looked around, no one was there. Mard pursed his lips before she felt the wave of his telepathy washing through the area.

_Where is everyone?_

_Yo, Munchkin, Gray and I found the jail cells and fuck they are full. Can we play?_  Cobra asked and Lucy could picture the shit eating psycho grin on his face.

_Go ahead just use some discretion, odds are that judgemental bitch locked up innocent people for no reason other than a god damn typo._

_I'm with Laxus in one of the smaller bedrooms._  Freed said.

_Freed, I'll escort Rosebud there shortly to watch over him. You need to come with me and a guest to the library._  Mard replied and Lucy had to hand it to him, her king was truly efficient. Looking around it was still strange to see creatures bow to him. Sadly most of them seemed more frightened than anything to see their king.

_Mard, Corvus and I are with the Water Tribe, helping them get ready to leave. We plan on guarding them as they walk to their new lands._  Erza added in and Lucy could hear the conviction in her voice. Those people would be safe as anything and it felt reassuring to hear her voice with determination and maybe a note of happiness.

_Excellent, Corvus keep tabs on Rosebud if you feel anything your first priority is her._

_Well duh, Queenie is my friend but this is cool. Never got to hang out here before and these people are totally nice!_  Corvus said the excitement in his thoughts made Lucy beam. Maybe, just maybe she could really give this a chance, once things settled down.

_Fair enough. Check in later._

"I'm impressed Mard, then again I've never really seen you in a true leadership role." Zeref said as they came around a corner.

Lucy looked around, this part of the castle looked almost untouched. Either his staff had already done most of the work or maybe no one cared to bother with guest rooms. She wasn't certain but as they entered a room she noticed how quickly Freed stood up at attention.

"Zeref?"

"Freed Justine, do not worry, I'm not here for a confrontation. Just a diplomatic visit." The dark lord said but Freed didn't seem to relax his stance in the slightest.

Lucy walked over to Laxus, he was three shades paler than normal and his breathing was shallow. She put her hand on his forehead and he felt cold. "Mard, can we get some more blankets, he's cold."

"Caeli the Elder said that would be normal because his soul has to stitch back together. We have to watch for any kind of unexpected seizures, blood from his ears or random arcs of lightning."

"Wait, so Rosebud could be in danger?" Mard asked and Lucy could almost hear a background growl to his voice.

"Not really, he's completely unconscious. Just they were some warning signs." Freed said as Lucy sat in the chair next to the bed. She noticed a book on the floor and picked it up but had no idea what language it was in.

"Sorry, I borrowed that book from a library in Mente, Minstrel. Someone mentioned the Living Goddess to me and so I figured I would research it." Freed said.

Mard started laughing, "you met Merlin?" She quickly noticed how Freed developed quite the blush, something told her that Freed had met this woman and it was quite the experience.

Lucy was almost as confused as Freed, she'd heard the name before, but that was about it. "Mard? Who's Merlin?"

"An old friend, I'll explain later." He said and she noticed how even Zeref looked slightly alarmed.

"Yes, Mard, I'll need an explanation on that as well." He stated but Mard only smirked.

"What had no idea I had a powerful friend?" Lucy knew that voice tone, Mard was going to start baiting him.

"Mard Geer Tartaros, this is not the time." Zeref snapped and Lucy could almost taste Mard's annoyance, if not full on out anger.

She walked back towards Mard and pulling his head down she kissed him like the world was ending. It didn't take long before his hands roamed all over her back and he returned her kiss. Like magic he started to relax as their tongues slid against each other and she was grateful for it.

_Thank you, Rosebud._

_Always, I love you and behave yourself._

_Love you too and not likely._  Lucy rolled her eyes and giggled before shooing all three men out of the room.

* * *

"We'll talk in the library, though I make no guarantee it is in a decent shape." Mard said, his lips still tingling from the kiss Rosebud leveled on him.

"Want to explain why that insane woman is a  _friend_?" Zeref said and Mard could hear the agitation in his voice. He knew Zeref and Merlin had differences but he didn't know it was this bad.

"She supported my monarchy, introduced me to coffee and overall was just refreshing to be around when she wasn't in a state." Mard replied. He noticed how Freed was quiet and decided he should press for a few details. "Freed, how did you meet her?"

"I was going to the library in Mente when I crashed into a woman. She was flirty and kissed me, I have never seen someone like her. Then a Mind Scion saw the memory in my head and mentioned it. It was an experience." Freed stated simply with a slight shrug. Mard slid a sideways glance to Zeref and noted how his eye twitched.

"That woman is a menace and has no right to ever be on Earth Land." The dark lord grumbled.

"Merlin is Merlin," Mard shrugged as they approached the library. Sucking in a breath he summoned the courage to open the doors.

As he thought and much to his agitation the library was a disaster. His fingers twitched to see ancient books thrown around, many missing, scrolls removed from cases and his favorite reading chair was in pieces. He tensed and took in deep breaths.

Mard sent out a communication that the library was a priority and if ti was not cleaned and things returned soon he could murder everything in his path. By the time he dropped the message, many servants flooded the area. He watched as they scurried to start fixing the mess.

"Your highness, perhaps we can adjourn to your garden?" Freed asked and Mard nodded.

Half snarling as they walked, Mard wasn't paying attention to anything else. To say he was pissed was an understatement, besides his garden his library was his most treasured room. He spent over a century collecting the rare tomes and spells and designing the room for comfort and practicality. The king had plans to show it to his Rosebud and hopefully she'd love it but right now he was grateful that she was distracted by Brainless Oaf.

The men walked into the garden and Mard breathed a bit easier, it was still in slow recovery but getting there. The temporary furniture, moved from other rooms was set up and his precious Velvet was enjoying her treat. He could hear that little waste of flesh crying as she slowly dissolved him.

"Zeref, what is it you have to say?" He asked, trying to retain a bit of civility. At the end of the day, there was not an easy way for Mard to fight Zeref directly and so he'd have to exercise some diplomacy.

"I was unaware of how much of a double life you truly lived Mard. It is impressive to see it in person." He said and Mard blinked for a moment in shock.

"You've always been diligent in keeping tabs on all of us."

"Usually but you were always my wild card, I needed you to be that way." Zeref said.

"Memento Mori." Mard opined.

"Precisely. Now, did you know that by ancestry you and Freed are related?" Zeref said as Mard and Freed looked at each other. Mard was not certain he could fully trust what the dark mage was saying; he so often tried to play games with him. For the sake of getting answers he would keep his mind open and analyze later.

"How so, I am certain that I am not one of your creations." Freed stated.

"Mard Geer was also not fully one of mine. Before I could handle my brother I needed a test subject." Zeref looked at him and Mard could only tilt his head. It was starting to confirm his old suspicions.

"Go on." Mard said trying to sound impassive.

Zeref took a breath and kept his eyes focused on a spot behind Mard. He knew that look, Zeref was heavily in thought trying to trace back hundreds of years. "You and Freed both are descended from a fallen angel who bred with a human. It's why in your darkest forms both of you have more power than you realize. Well, you more than anything Freed. Mard, I believe you've known this for a while."

"I suspected. So because of the age difference, I'm closer to it than Freed." Turning his head he saw how the elegant mage looked worried, his brow creasing.

"Yes, to make you mine, I had to obliterate your soul and bind you to the book. Without your soul and because of my magic, the dark part of your bloodline took over the human part and transformed you. To return you human I released you from the book and pulled back my magic, resetting you back to how you were when I first found you."

To say Mard was shocked was an understatement, if it wasn't for his control he would be picking his jaw off the floor. "So I'm only partially human at best and thanks to you, I'm forever soulless? Children were always possible then?"

"Yes, obviously from your ancestor, children were always a possibility but I cut that off from you until you were healed." The dark one said.

"Am I also only partially human?" Freed asked.

"You're much closer to human than Mard is by dilution of the bloodline. You have a soul, it's bright filled with your magic, but your natural affinity for a dark magic comes from the ancestor." Zeref said and Mard was ready to shake his head at how easily his previous master could discuss heavy topics as if they didn't matter.  _Who am I kidding, he's always been like that._

"How much closer?" The Rune Mage asked and Mard understood his need for numbers and details. Though he started to really look at him for a moment and catalog what he knew.

The man was intelligent, powerful, calculating, thoughtful, well structured and diplomatic, not letting his feelings over take the analytics of his mind.  _Regent material?_ Mard would need more information first and a chance to figure out if Freed would be the kind of person to want the position and if there wasn't a more devious nature hiding.

"On the whole you have maybe ten percent of the fallen in your makeup. Mard you're roughly forty or so percent." Zeref gave a slight shrug.

"That's going to give Rosebud a headache to find out that our kids are going to be a fifth to a quarter fallen angel." Mard scrubbed a hand over his face and looked up at the slowly darkening sky. Night would be here soon and that could signal all the hell for him. Most dark creatures could only be around when the faded sun was gone from the plane. Rosebud would need to leave soon otherwise he wasn't certain if he could protect her.

"Yes, but they will have great power. Freed, I suggest you and Mard develop a working relationship. If anything he can teach you more about your dark form." Zeref pursed his lips, "Mavis is calling for me and I have said enough. Mard, we will talk a bit more soon about everything I have missed from your life."

"After the wedding and honeymoon." He said as Zeref nodded and vanished.

Freed let out a sigh, "Are you okay?" Mard asked trying to use that people person thing, Rosebud said he had.

"Just taken aback. How are you adjusting?" He said, his lips pursed. It was interesting in that Mard was almost certain that if he stared into his teal eyes he could watch the clockworks of his mind function.

"I've always had my suspicions about being different. It is a bit of a relief to have the confirmation, though I am nervous as to what Rosebud will say." Mard almost whispered that last part and to his surprise, Freed has placed his hand over his and gave him a gentle squeeze.

"She'll still love you, if that's a concern."

"I know and even if she left me tomorrow, she will always be my greatest desire and the only person I would ever love." That frightened him more than watching her almost die, Mard didn't know if he could ever live without her.

"Besides your daughter." Freed pointed out.

"I thought that wouldn't need to be stated. So let me tell you all about Merlin." Mard said desperate to switch conversation topics. He didn't want to start processing the idea that Rosebud would hate him or be more afraid or even leave him because of this. Yet, he would have to tell her, the question was when.


	35. Chapter 35 - Night

"So because she gave a video game to the pompous ass, we started a rivalry." Mard said telling a now laughing Freed about the DDR challenge.

"That's the epitome of insanity." The Rune Mage said, still lightly chuckling.

"Welcome to the world of Merlin. Interesting that she kissed you though."

"I was shocked to say the least but…" Free let out a sigh and Mard got it, she was one of those people who had that effect. Never with him though, and he liked it that way; good friends when you have no emotion were a rare blessing. Now that he understood how much of a blessing friends are he couldn't complain.

Looking up he noticed how the last rays of the sun were fading over them. "Alright, night fall. Freed this is most likely to get messy. If you haven't noticed this plane is very much kill or be killed. If that disrupts your moral compass, you'll want to hide out with Brainless Oaf and keep a protection rune over the area."

"Shall we agree to cross that bridge when we come to it?"

Mard nodded and opened up his telepathy to the team here.  _Check in, night is quickly upon us._   _We'll need to gather in the main hall to plan._

_Laxus is still sleeping, no change to him. I'm still here._  Rosebud said.

_Cobra and I have been working through a few cells._  Gray said.

_Yeah, we'll need cleanup cellblock two!_ Mard shook his head at Cobra's giddiness.

_Corvus and I have decided to let the Water Tribe stay here for the night. Caeli said moving at night right now would be not be wise._  Erza added and Mard agreed with the assessment.

_Corvus, stand watch with Rosebud. Freed and I will be heading that…_  His thoughts completely cut off when he heard the war horns blaring.  _Corvus, Rosebud and Brainless Oaf now! Cobra, Gray move it. Erza grab your wings and meet Freed and I up on the ramparts._

_What's going on?_ Rosebud asked, he could barely hear the nervousness in her voice.

_War._

"You don't have an army do you?" Freed asked.

"No, will need to rebuild that. Get your demon face on and let's get up there." Mard commanded as he looked up.

"Dark Écriture, Darkness;" Freed whispered as Mard shifted form. He watched the runes skitter all over Freed's skin before he turned. Looking at each other and with a brisk nod, they ascended into the air.

_Can you put a barrier around the castle?_

_Yes._

Mard watched as a large moving force made its way towards the castle, hundreds of creatures marching together. They had war machines and large spectral beasts with them. He fought to retain his composure but this was much more than he expected.

All around him black runes flared to life as a shimmering purple barrier covered the castle.  _I have no idea how long that will last._  Freed commented.

_Even five minutes can help._

"Mard, do we have a plan?" Erza asked as she flew up next to them with Gray and Cobra under each arm.

_Working on it, this doesn't look good._

"Ice Make! Wall!" Gray shouted as mass sheets of ice formed on the outside of Freed's runes. They weren't as high as the castle walls but the added protection was welcome.

Extending out his telepathy he looked for the creature in charge. Locking in he noted how it was several, the armies weren't connected just each looking for a fight against him.

_I think I can start them warring against each other._

_How so Munchkin?_

_Easy, dick jokes._  Cobra barked out a laugh as Gray snickered. Freed and Erza didn't move, both of them calculating the armies before them.

Shifting his mind away from the people around he pushed into the leaders. Different tribes each one, two from different Orc Clans, one from a Lycan, two from Tenebris and one from the Undying. Mard was ready to groan but he could work with this.

_Gray, Cobra, Freed pay attention. Orcs love war and despise Tenebris, the feeling is mutual. Lycan and Undying hate each other, they have a natural versus unnatural difference in philosophy. This actually works well for us._

_The enemy of my enemy._ Freed added in and Mard nodded.

_If that doesn't work, we'll be looking at some lengthy combat._

_More plant food?_

_All the killing Cobra. Gray you're about to put some of that education to good use concentrate on Devils, Cobra go after the Orcs and don't hold back the poison they have amazing constitutions. Erza, Undying require decapitation to put down, they are fast but your blades have an element of surprise. Freed, you and I will need to handle the Lycans, the spectral beasts and whoever else is coming our way. If shamans show up, they will fuck with your magic something fierce._

Detaching from the team he set out to speak to the armies incoming. This was going to stretch his telepathy to a limit and he hoped he had enough magical reserve to do whatever else he needed to do.

_I am King Mard Geer Tartaros, the Definitive Demon and King of the Underworld. Those who oppose me shall die this night, those who fight beside me shall see honor and be gifted the lands of the enemies you kill for service to the kingdom._

_You left!_ A voice snarled and judging by the growl it was the Lycan.

_I did but that is not abdication. Would you prefer myself or the Undying in charge? They are a mile or so to the east of your position._ Mard replied hoping to start that fight, judging by the verbal howl he received back, it might have the desired outcome.

_Unnatural creatures will not rule! Glory to the moon!_  The Lycan shouted.

"Whatever the fuck you just said, looks like someone is moving to go kill something other than us, munchkin." Cobra added and Mard nodded.

_Your tricks will not work with us! The Orcs will rule!_  A female orc replied, not surprising orc females were vicious as all of hell.

_I'm sure the Tenebris will love that._  Mard said with a bit of sarcasm in his voice.  _I should mention Deleo is here as the head of the King's Guard. If you wish glory and riches to fall with the Tenebris, I recommend you take out your enemies._

_For the glory of my brother, The Darkest Night Clan will not fail our king!_  A Tenebris called out and Mard internally rejoiced.

_Darkest Night Clan is weak, Swords of Blood shall reign over all the lands._  That put a dent in Mard's thinking, as those two clans hated each other. This meant if the Orcs were allied, they were going to have problems. Least if anything the numbers would be a bit smaller and if fighting spilt over that could be helpful.

_Team update, Tenebris is fighting Tenebris, Lycans and Undying are going after one another. Sadly the Orcs may be united through this and may fight each other after._

_Corvus, get Rosebud and Brainless out of here now!_  He commanded but to his surprise he felt a gust of wind behind him. Sparing a second he glanced over his shoulder at his Rosebud, her beautiful wings were out and she looked rather angry.

_Corvus took Laxus to Fairy Tail, he'll be back. I'm not happy here but no one is going to beat my king._  She said her voice full of determination. This was the presence of a queen and Mard knew that, just she wasn't supposed to be risking herself or their spawnling.

_Rosebud…_

_Fuck you Mard, you want this to be my home too; then let me fight._  Mard knew instantly is he said anything than "yes, dear," he was in deep. By deep he meant the bruises that would form from her kick.

_Sunshine, you got this!_

Mard let out an audible growl which was quickly cut off when a large flaming boulder came at the castle. It bounced off the ice wall but it left a nice sized dent in it. Blaring horns signaled the in coming wave of boulders.

_The boulders are annoying for siege elements, but it's the spectral beasts I'm a bit worried about. Nasty fuckers, most magic protections don't stop them._

_How do we stop them?_  Erza asked.

_Ideally light magic…._  Mard calculated it out before continuing. If his queen wanted to help then he had a way.  _Rosebud, can you get Mr. Kitty here. He's a light user, might be helpful._

_As soon as Corvus comes back. Hopefully in a minute._ She said.

_You're completely cut off from your magic Lucy?_  Freed asked.

_No, but Loke would be a lot weaker if Corvus wasn't holding open the anchor._

_We need to break up their formations, I don't think the overflow of other battles is going to stop them._  Gray added in and Mard had to agree.

_Erza, stay with Rosebud. Gray on my back, Freed you got Cobra?_

_What are you planning?_  Freed asked as Gray wasted no time climbing up.

_Blitzkrieg, if we can fly them over, Gray and Cobra can unleash something nasty over the area. Have to watch out though, they have archers._

_Fuck yeah! Freed, cuddle my fine ass, I'm gonna get my poison on._  Cobra was way too excited for this and after a fashion Mard appreciated the enthusiasm.

_Cobra, I hate to disappoint you but I have no interest in cuddling you. I will however carry you._

_Dude, little too literal there, lighten up. It's only war._ Rosebud let out a groan and Mard couldn't help the face palm that hit him.

Mard pointed out in one direction and Freed nodded to him. It was nice to have someone calculating to work beside. Cobra jumped on the rune mage causing Freed to grumble for a moment. One last glance at his Rosebud and a nod to Erza, Mard kicked off the rampart and into the sky.

_Watch out for the Tenebris, one wrong move and they will abandon their own war and go after the new attacker._

_On it, Mard._  Gray said as he sat up a bit. In all honesty Mard wasn't used to being ridden like this but he'd have to figure it out as they went. Right now this was all that they had. If his roses were in better shape he'd summon them up to create distractions but they weren't.

"Ice-Make Unlimited One Sided Chaotic Dance!" Gray shouted as thousands of swords cut a clear path in front of them.

Working with this Mard summoned his rose petals and unleashed a torrent of them following along the path of Gray's ice. They managed to cut a large path right up the middle of the army. Blood splattered all over the place as chunks of flesh rained upon the the unsuspecting people.

_Hang on!_  Mard shouted and Gray wasted no time wrapping his arms around his neck. The demon soared higher in the sky before doing a sharp dive down. Gray let out some kind of loud cheer and Mard appreciated the fun of this moment.

_Woohoo!_  He cheered.

_See the throne? Attack that!_  Mard shouted as he felt Gray pulling more magic.

_I'll have to land._  The ice mage called back and Mard skimmed the ground, letting his friend jump off before Mard speared straight into a large troll. He collided with it and the thing went flying back several feet. Before it landed, Mard called his thorns letting his anger fuel him.

Out from the ground came hundreds of thorn spears, ripping through every piece of flesh they could find. Last time he went this out with them he was dealing with pompous ass, a battle he would have liked to of won but Rosebud proved to have more power than he knew. God she is so powerful and beautiful; before he even got to meet her, she impressed him.

"Ice Make Geyser!" He called out and out of the ground came a massive tower of spiked ice that shot up through the war throne and impaled numerous creatures around it.

Battle sounds filtered his ears as he found himself back to back with Gray. Orcs started charging the area as a fresh volley of arrows started raining down on them. Mard took a couple in the shoulder and he heard Gray scream. Picking up the ice mage, Mard lifted back into the sky. Which proved to be painful as he took another arrow to the gut.

_Another pass?_  Gray asked.

_Thought you'd never ask._  Mard ignored the pain and he knew he had to be bleeding, which was bad. He didn't want his blood anywhere accessible to his enemies. Blood is life but it is power; he had seen what the wrong black magic user could do with a drop.

Flying over again, Gray let out another torrent of ice swords as Mard carpeted the area in another wave of petals. Another arrow hit through his leg and Mard faltered for a moment before fighting through the pain. As fast as he could manage he took them back to the castle and called out for Freed and Cobra.

Landing, he dropped to a knee and reverted to his human form. His power was waning and he knew that. Trying to keep up with the healing and everything he had done, Mard wasn't feeling very well.

"Mard!" Rosebud shouted as she wrapped her arm around him.

"Gray, I'll pull out the arrows, freeze the area." Erza commanded and Mard braced for the pain.

It took a few seconds but they managed to get the arrows out of him but he was still woozy as hell. He had been pushing himself too hard since he got down here and all the telepathy wasn't helping. A glance, he stole a glance up at his Rosebud and saw the pain in her face as she looked at him.

"Rosebud, it's okay…." He whispered before a sharp pain ripped through him.

"Fuck! Munchkin. Stripper off with the ice, he's got poison." A very blurry Cobra shouted.

What the hell happened, Mard had no idea just that everything hurt but then it felt better. He had never felt quite so weak before. Magic was all but drained from him, he never should have taken such drastic actions himself. Then again he had to, people needed to see their king back and know he was worth following.

A strange chant filled the air and Mard groaned, he knew those voices. He could feel the power skitter all over everything and Freed let out some kind of shriek. Shamans, the shamans were here and this battle officially just got much harder than it needed to be.

A scream came out of Rosebud and Mard tried to stand but was quickly tossed off the rampart. He was falling to the ground and had no idea if it was inside or outside the castle. Either way with how fucked up he felt this could be the end of things for him. Part of Mard always knew he'd die in the midst of battle but this wasn't right.

This isn't fair, he didn't keep his promises to Rosebud. He wouldn't get to meet his spawnling. His throne would be empty and most importantly his Rosebud wouldn't have him to love her. Tears stung his eyes and he prepared to hit the ground when something grabbed him.

"Queenie would kill me if you got hurt. You have a chat with some healers, I'll go save her. You're a badass demon daddy." Corvus said to him before he was placed onto what felt like a pile of hay. Immediately a loud song filtered around him and for a moment Mard let his eyes close.

* * *

Lucy had no idea what the hell the large tentacle spewing cat thing was but it had the nerve to hurt her king. Erza went in for the strike but it faded away before coming behind her. Like a whip it's tentacle slashed her back, sending the red head flying. Freed managed to catch her before she could fall.

_This must be a spectral beast._  She thought.

Cobra and Gray went after it and she watched them try to fight it but each time they almost hit it it would turn into smoke and appear somewhere else. Now she understood why Mard was worried about the beasts.

"Nevermore bitch!" Corvus shouted as he swung his axe at the beast. Lucy internally laughed at his battle cry. To her surprise or maybe not, the beast let out a loud shriek as the axe damaged it's hind quarter.

Not wasting a moment, Lucy summoned Loke and as soon as the lion spirit showed up he threw a Regulus Punch straight at it. Lucy changed into her Leo Star Dress and let the holy light fill her. Rushing to it with all of her anger, she called out "Queen Lucy Holy Kick!"

Her foot connected with it's head and in a bright flash of light the thing had disintegrated. She was breathing hard but damn happy with herself, until she heard another growl. Whipping her head around she saw two more of those things climbing up the wall. Lucy took a step back and put a protective hand over Scimitar.

Corvus and Leo went after one of them as Gray shouted something. Trying to not take her eyes off of the beast in front of her, she readied herself. Arms wrapped around her as she was pulled back right when a tentacle came at her. She head the grunt and looking up she saw Freed hold her.

"I'm taking you out of here, just down below with the Water Tribe and Mard." He said to her, the strange rumbling in his voice was unnerving. She wasn't used to seeing his darkest form, but she supposed being surrounded by demons was going to be her new normal.

Lucy really needed to sit down and sort all this out. Later, for right now she saw Mard laid out on a pile of hay. His clothing badly torn up and wounds oozing. The Water Tribe was singing and she felt better about that. Kneeling next to him she took his hand and pressed her forehead against his.

Mard was ice cold, his breathing shallow and Lucy began to sob. Was this how he felt seeing her like that? This was like hell, no wonder he keeps saying it's the scariest moment of his life. Lucy didn't want to be without him, without his snark and cuddles and coffee addiction. They had plans and a baby on the way; life they were building a life. There was no way she was going to let him go.

"Mard, fight. Come on my king." She whispered as she held his head in her lap. Her lips pressed against his as tears splashed his cheeks. Lucy prayed to anything and everything as she held him.

It must have been an eternity before Mard started to kiss her back. Pulling back she looked at him, he was still pale but his large black eyes were staring back at her. Tapping into her Mard mode, "you are never allowed to do that again. I'm going to punish you by making you deal with my shoe addiction, hormonal tirades and a lifetime of cuddles."

"You ask so nicely, Rosebud." He replied, his voice weak.

"I love you." She said kissing him again.

"Love you too. I have a war to win. Shamans are coming." He said but Lucy just kissed him again.

"Take five minutes." She said and when he opened his mouth she gave him a hard glare. Mard quickly closed it and she let out a chuckle.

What Lucy wouldn't give to speak their language as she looked at the devils around her. Just something to say thank you for saving her king. Instead she recognized Caeli and standing up she hugged her and whispered her thanks. The beings around her all seemed to smile and bow, she gave Caeli a nod before standing back and pushing out her wings.

Lucy flew back to the ramparts and looked over the battlefield. Dear god she had never seen anything like it outside of a movie. Movies just didn't prepare you for the stench or the sad death cries of the creatures below.

"Look!" Erza called out and Lucy let out a sigh to see quite a few of them start to retreat, the battlefield slowly clearing. Yet for as many that were leaving, more were staying and listening she head chanting and more drums.

_Shamans, absolute dark magic creatures._  Mard's voice filtered into her head.

Freed started re-writing runes as quickly as she had ever seen him do it before. The protective barrier around the castle was flickering in and out. Gray's walls had disintegrated as creatures started moving forward. Fresh war machines were being loaded as new and terrifying creatures came over the hills. It was too much and their numbers too few.

_Absolute dark magic…_

Lucy had a thought and dug deep within herself. She called open Gemini and holding on to her twin she let the power start pulling in as best as she could. Large arms wrapped around her and she felt the power of the stars start to pull into her.

Opening her eyes she gazed into her own and nodding at each other the words started to flow.

"Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens… All the stars, far and wide… Show me thy appearance… With such shine." The golden glow of heaven started to form around them.

"Oh Tetrabiblos... I am the ruler of the stars… Aspect become complete...Open thy malevolent gate." They chanted as her wings came out and a large golden portal opened under both Lucys. This time she saw traces of black amongst it and realized that Corvus was giving himself into the magic, pulling in the heavens through his own portal to mesh into hers.

"Oh 88 Stars of the heaven…" Large orbs of starlight began to shift and spin around them.

"Shine!" They gathered high in the air.

"Urano Metria!" They chanted as Lucy unleashed heaven unto the darkest of all creatures.


	36. Chapter 36 - Dawn

Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.

* * *

Cobra watched all holy hell break loose. He'd seen Lucy pissed, but this….

This…

Was beyond anything he thought she was capable of. Her soul went bright, not a defined sound, just bright.

The night ripped apart and then it was like someone literally tossed stars on the field. He glanced over, Lucy was out cold and in Chickadee's arms. Turning his attention to the battleground, something caught his attention. Everything was at a stand still, like if Stripper froze the whole area.

Whispers, his dragon senses could hear whispers and as he gazed into the field, fighting had just stopped. Creatures, well living ones, all dropped to their knees. It was completely awesome and completely fucked up.

"Rosebud!" Mard shouted up.

"Queenie is tired." Corvus said as he scooped her up.

"Yo! Munchkin, get up here, you gotta see this." Cobra yelled down. Stripper made some kind of ladder and Mard climbed up. Even he noticed the snarky bastard was still hurting and weak. Cobra would be damned to share that with anyone.

Mard made it up top and immediately went for Sunshine. He wasn't always the best at reading people, their souls oh hell yeah he had that shit down, but with Mard he could see everything in his face.

"Is she?"

"Queenie just went to power level nine thousand, she's just tired." Chickadee said.

Chanting started and Munchkin kissed Sunshine before he headed over. Cobra had no idea what the fuck was going on but Munchkin looked mixed up as fuck.

"What are they saying?" Erza asked as she watched everything around her. If anything Hammerdina was fantastic at reading battle.

"Queen of Light! They are chanting it." Munchkin replied his lips pursed.

"She must have wiped out hundreds of things in her anger." Stripper added.

"I loves Sunshine, but we can't tell her. She'd hate herself knowing she killed things." He added, listening to her soul rest. Cobra knew that everytime you kill something you lose a piece of it, you also lose a piece of your heart. Sunshine wouldn't be the same after this.

"No, that is unacceptable. I don't lie to Rosebud, ever. I also don't keep secrets. She asks, I will tell her." Munchkin's voice went all king shit, 'don't fuck with me'. Cobra appreciated it and the demon was right; not telling her would make it worse.

Cobra watched as Mard stood at the edge and in a booming voice he shouted at the thingies. Having no idea what the fuck was being said, it was pretty important that much was certain. When he finished, the battlefield didn't move. Nothing moved and it was the strangest fucking calm ever.

"Munchkin, what did you say?" Erik asked as Mard took Sunshine from Corvus. It impressed the hell out of him just how much these two needed each other, like some kind of storybook bullshit. Long as Sunshine is happy, it's all good.

"The Queen of Light and King of Roses are home." Munchkin said and Cobra looked around, everyone looked confused. "It's a story down here, just confirming an old legend, really."

"So now everyone knows you have a scary ass motherfucking queen. Awesome." Cobra said as Munchkin nodded. Sunshine let out some kind of whimper as the demon held her tighter against him.

He listened for her soul but the one that surprised was the very faint little one inside of her. The noise was strange, it was enough to make him want to keep tabs on it. Maybe their kid wasn't normal or maybe the little thing had its power drained too? Did babies have power? Cobra had no clue, he'd never been pregnant nor knock someone up. Well that I know of.

Sunshine let out a soft whimper, he could hear the weariness in it. "Did we…." she started to ask before her eyes fluttered.

"They are chanting for you. You single handedly won this battle." Munchkin said as he kissed her forehead.

"Did I?" She asked and Cobra held his breath.

"Rosebud, war isn't fair and your magic works a lot better here than we could have known. Yes, and I'm sorry, many lives were lost under your starfall."

Cobra had to give Munchkin mad props, that had to be hell to say. Yet, true to his word, he didn't lie. It gave him a new level of respect for the man, after all lying is easy. Well, when you've done it for so long.

"I want to go home." She whispered as her soul shifted to something that was darker than emo. He'd never heard that kind of sound from her and that was before he caught the glint of light from the tear that slid down her face.

"I can take Queenie back, let her rest." Chickadee said. He looked just as broken for her as Munchkin did. Everything was silent and everyone's souls (those that had them) were sadder than funerals.

"I don't think she should be alone. Mard, if it's alright; I'll go with and be with her." Hammerdina offered and it was the right thing to do.

"I need to be there. She did this for me, for us, and for herself. Rosebud is stronger than she ever knew and today she showed it. It wasn't the easiest thing for such a gentle heart to do but it was done." Munchkin added and fuck Cobra added another ten respect points to his score.

Stripper came over and scratched the back of his neck. "In a way her failing confidence was our fault. We just never let her handle shit. I'll go too and we should let Natsu know."

"Munchkin, shit is real here. You leave now, even for five minutes and it'll go back to being horrible."

"Cobra is right, you just proved that you are here and that you are serious. Leaving while the situation is tense isn't good. From the looks of things, you'll be busy with treaties and negotiations, not to mention what tomorrow night will bring." Greenie added, guy sounded like royalty himself. Then again he was kind of a high class kind of dude.

"I know, but Rosebud and Spawnling are more important." He whispered, kissing her cheek.

"What if as soon as she starts to wake, I come grab you demon daddy." Chickadee offered and from what he knew it would only take a few seconds. They could just say the king is in the royal outhouse.

"If Mard is in the middle of negotiations, it wouldn't be wise." Hammerdina said with a shake of her head.

"It's not unheard of to give the losing party a day to take home their fallen before we negotiate the peace. I think we can spare it." Munchkin added.

"If other asshats show up?" The poison slayer asked.

"Cobra, are you familiar with the concept of Warlord?" Munchkin asked and already he could feel the awesomeness of that idea.

Rubbing his hands together, "I get to murder things?"

Munchkin looked right at him, "in my name. A Warlord speaks with the king's wrath but you have to be wise. We also need an army, sadly you also have no idea how to speak the language."

"I think I can help with that. Translation runes are a possibility but I'll need to understand the language a bit better." Greenie said as he looked a bit deep in thought.

Cobra listened as Munchkin connected to everyone's mind, he spoke slowly in that fucked up language. He'd really never heard a language like this; it had accents of growling and it was vicious overall to listen to. Yet it flowed pretty naturally if you like fucked up exorcisms.

_I granted them a day of peace to honor their dead. Tomorrow we negotiate and any living leader from this field who is not there I will consider them an enemy._

_What do we do about the servants? They are apt to talk if they have divided loyalties._  Greenie thought and Cobra wanted to hit himself in the forehead, he hadn't thought of that.

_Cobra, you find a traitor, take them to the playground. I'll handle the discussions tomorrow. Freed, are you staying behind?_

Greenie pursed his lips as his eyes went hard, something about him seemed different being here. Cobra would ask later, what the fuck.  _I'd like to be beside Laxus when he wakes, but after what Lucy just did to save us all. It would feel like betrayal to not help secure the kingdom._

 _I'll bring you to him, it's all good._  Chickadee offered and one day Cobra was going to sit down and figure out how the fuck this guy worked. Dude was different as fuck and pretty badass with an axe.

"I think we have a plan. Corvus, let's take Gray, Erza and Rosebud home." Mard said, finally dropping the mental invasion. For planning shit and heavy conversations telepathy was cool, yet it was annoying and left his brain itchy.

"It's all good Munchkin. We got this, you got her. Oh and your spawnling, is trying to talk to mama."

Munchkin blinked, "what is she saying?"

"I'm not that good," the poison slayer shrugged, "it's just her little freaky melody, sounds like she's trying to tell Sunshine, that everything is going to be okay."

"That's hopeful." He smiled and with a nod, Chickadee took the four of them out of there.

Looking over at Greenie, "wanna see the fucking playground of your nightmares?"

"Oh Cobra, you have no idea what's in my nightmares nor what makes me smile when I dream." He replied with a devious flash in his eyes and Cobra had to do a double take.  _Woah, wasn't expecting that._

* * *

"You're not allowed demon daddy, but she'd heal real fast in the Celestial Realm." Corvus piped in as Mard laid her out on their bed.

"What about a potion or something from there?" Mard asked as he took off her shoes and started removing her dirty clothing.

Corvus opened a portal and stuck his hand in, a second later a different spirit came out. This one looked frightened to be here. She wore a short fluffy dress her pink hair was framed with two tiny ram horns.

"Hey Ram Girl, do your old pal a favor?" Corvus asked as he held her hand.

"What happened to princess?" The spirit said as she took Rosebud's hand before looking at Mard with wide eyes. He could easily sense the fear out of her.

"Power drain, you got a little something for her?"

"Yes, I will go fetch it." She said and disappeared.

"So in addition to plane hopping, you can pull in her spirits?" Mard asked as he pulled up the blankets to Rosebud's chin. Taking a quick sniff, one thing became easily apparent, for all that was unholy he needed a freaking shower.

"Yep, though they don't like it and I can only pull the ones she's contracted to." Corvus let out a loud yawn and stretched.

"You look like you need a nap, " Gray added.

"Offer still stands, snuggle with me, gorgeous?" Corvus looked hopeful but before Gray could answer the little spirit came back with a small potion in hand. Mard tipped Rosebud's head back as the golden liquid was poured into her mouth, slowly. Her eyes fluttered before she smiled and promptly went back to sleep.

"Thank you," he whispered and the little ram smiled before disappearing.

"No." The ice mage said with a sigh.

"Well, I'm going to go rest up, I'll be back as soon as I can." Corvus said with a slight shrug before kissing Rosebud's hand and vanishing.

"We should call Natsu and let him know. I think she'll be out for a while." Mard added before ushering people out of their bedroom.

"Mard, can I take a moment to clean up?" Erza asked.

"Of course, Rosebud's bathroom has a tub, mine has a shower. Take your pick." He said and noticed how she went looking for the other room.

"You could always shower with me," Gray said with a waggle of his brows, which forced a laugh out of the king.

"You sound like Corvus." He quipped, watching Gray bristle.

"There's a difference, Corvus means it; I just like picking on you." The ice mage said with a grin and not to much surprise he was already naked.

"Just leave it running, I'll hop in after." Mard said with a shrug, he really didn't care but he didn't want his queen left alone for too long. "Borrow whatever you need for clothing. I think we are roughly the same size." Gray arched an eyebrow as Mard face palmed. "That's not what I meant!" He shouted as his friend started laughing.

Gray headed into the other room and let out a low whistle, "damn you get music in here too?"

"Yes but keep the volume low, Rosebud needs her rest." He replied before he started to remove the soiled and smelly clothes. Throwing on his black robe he gathered up the discarded clothing and had no idea how to use that thing called a washing machine. Deciding to not break something he just set the clothing in the wash basket.

Mard was growing impatient with his own bodily smell and headed into the bathroom, at this point he didn't care. Dropping his robe he stepped into the shower and wasn't surprised to see the grin on Gray's face. Shaking his head Mard grabbed the soap.

"Wash your back?" Gray asked and not really paying attention, Mard nodded.

It didn't take long before hands were all over him, they just lacked the same feeling as Rosebud's. For a moment Mard put his head against the wall and let out a sigh as Gray rubbed his shoulders.

"You're worried." He said as Mard could feel his friend pull him into a back hug.

"You think? She's going to cry, you have no idea how much I despise that." Mard turned around and saw the fleeting sadness in Gray's eyes.

"I do, never liked it either. We should probably hurry up before she wakes up." The ice mage said as he put his hands on Mard's shoulders squeezing them lightly.

"Thank you," Mard said with a slight smile.

"Anytime, besides, got to see you naked." He said with a wink and a chuckle.

"Turnabout is foreplay and all that." Mard quipped.

"You're horrible."

"And?"

"Yes, I wouldn't have it any other way." To Mard's half surprise Gray kissed his cheek before vacating the shower. He seriously had no idea what the hell he was going to do with Gray. His advances weren't unwanted but they didn't have a place in his life. Shaking his head to clear the mental fog, Mard hurried up and rushed through the usual routine to return to Rosebud's side.

Coming out of the shower he grabbed a few pieces of clothing and set to dress. Erza made the mistake of walking into the room at that moment. She turned a brilliant shade of red before almost falling over and walking back out, Gray and Mard both laughed.

Adjusting his sleeves, "Alright Erza, it's all good."

She walked back into the room with a furrowed brow. "I think we should take this in another room. I don't want to wake her."

"Good call," Gray added and with a last kiss to his Rosebud's lips, Mard followed them into the living room.

"I need coffee for this." He groaned, realizing he hadn't had his precious elixir for almost two days. Which was annoying to say the least and had to be remedied immediately.

They decided to make the call in the kitchen, so Gray could raid the fridge for food and Mard could get his coffee. Once bellies were full and the first carafe of coffee was drank, they called Natsu.

"How is everyone? Do you get reception in the Underworld?" He asked.

"We're alive, little mentally scathed from being there. I don't think we get reception there," Erza said as Mard shook his head. If they did, he never knew it but then again when one has telepathy, little devices like that weren't a thought.

"Where's Luce? Laxus make it okay?"

"She's resting and Laxus is healed." Gray said as Mard looked towards the bedroom.

"Mard…" Natsu said as he focused his attention towards the little object on the counter.

"We need you back, Rosebud is going to need you. It wasn't pretty." He said, running a hand through his hair.

"We should be back in a day or two. Waiting for the train." Meredy piped in, her warm voice a nice contrast to the heaviness in the air.

"Corvus is resting, otherwise he'd make this quicker." Mard replied.

"Okay, tell Luce we are on the way. I don't know what happened," the fire slayer let out an audible sigh, "but I got the feeling it just had to. Like no other choice huh?"

"Kill or be killed flame brain. Mard wasn't exaggerating." Gray said.

"War is never pretty, I'm hoping Lucy can rationalize it a bit. We've had to hunt down all kinds of bad creatures before." Erza added as Mard took another sip of coffee.

"Try that and see if it helps. Damn, wish we could be there faster." There was some kind of yelling in the background. "Gotta go, last leg of the train ride to catch."

"Safe travels, Natsu." Mard said before they disconnected the call.

"Now what do we do?" Erza asked.

"We wait…" It was all that could be said. They had to wait for Rosebud to wake up so they could sit down and talk to her. Mard wasn't ready for it and to clear his mind he walked outside and stared at his roses.

The sun brighter and warmer here, just amazed him and he could not get enough of it. The air was lightly fragranced with life and freshness. He could handle being on two planes but after so many months of being here, his former home just didn't feel right. Maybe this was all a mistake. Maybe he shouldn't have gone back. Maybe he shouldn't have left Rosebud no option but to slaughter hundreds.

He noticed how tears were splashing on the alba roses he stared at. They reminded him of Rosebud, beautifully gentle and wild. A hand on his shoulder and Mard spun around. He blinked several times as his beloved Rosebud put her arms around him.

"I don't blame you my king." She said as he cried into her shoulder.

"I do, what if I made a mistake?" He said, his words catching in his throat.

"Wanting to go home is never a mistake. I wasn't happy when I went home and confronted my father but I had to. I get that." She said, tucking a lock of hair behind his ear before dotting a tissue over his face.

"But Rosebud..." Mard said feeling that guilt thing as he looked into her eyes. Reflexively his hand settled over Spawnling.

"It was my choice, I have to live with that." She said and for a few moments, king and queen cried into each other's arms.


	37. Chapter 37 - And the Heavens Broke Apart

Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.

* * *

_Lucy's eyes went wide to see her magic fall from the sky. Screams, ear splitting wails of pain and the stench of burnt bodies, filled the air around all of them. The sky broken, the ground splitting apart at each impact the scene was chaotic. A large cloud of dirt had blossomed into the air blocking out all light from the pale moon to the bright torches._

_Dark, it was so dark; Lucy felt the cold chill of pain flow over her._

_Agony, it was too much in the air, enough to taste it on the tip of your tongue._

_Then the silence, the wailing had stopped as life was removed. Those alive dared not move nor speak. War drums and horns no longer blared and beasts no longer howled. It was unnatural and she had done this._

_The pounding in her heart and the rush of blood in her body was all Lucy could hear. She was so tired and so hurt to see the fields before her. Dark creatures had almost killed her king, threatened to kill her friends and above all they could have killed the precious life inside of her._

_Yet, as she saw from the Water Tribe these creatures had families. They had language and thoughts, culture, magic and communities. They were not humans but this was their home. She was the invader, despite being engaged to the king and she had destroyed them._

_To protect everyone around her, she had become the demon herself. Terror, destruction and death she called upon it. Children would no longer have parents, grandparents, uncles, aunts and friends. Lucy, knew in her heart she was now the monster to these people._

_She wanted to cry, but everything spun around her. Lucy wanted to vomit or scream or something but she couldn't. Her power drained to kill so much, and yet she barely felt a thing. Inside she was cold and her heart began to detach before she passed out._

_Barely in and out of consciousness she asked Mard if it was all true. Her reality filtered in as her body struggled to sleep, yes she had won a battle but gave up her soul for it._

When she woke, in their bed in their home but without Mard, she knew exactly where he would be. Lucy walked by everyone and out into the garden. Mard needed her, she needed him. Yet to see him whispering to his roses and crying on them broke her all over again.

What was he thinking, what broke his heart? Was it her? Would he no longer love her as he does now? What if she was now the monster she called him?

Lucy wanted to let her light shine and help him, the guilt crushing her. She was the monster why would he blame himself? Mard didn't do anything wrong. He didn't even want her there and yet she stayed. She defied him and made the choice to kill so much in her fear.

Fighting for his home and to give her a kingdom, Mard almost died. The coldness of his skin, the light blue tinge to his semi full lips and the emptiness of his eyes had scared her. She'd never seen someone so close to death, not like that.

All she could think of was life without him. No more trading barbs, snuggling while watching movies, reading together and Scimi to never know her father. Above all she'd lose the strange and wonderful half of her heart. Now she understood why Mard would call her his everything, he was truly hers.

"Rosebud?" He asked, his voice shaky.

She looked up at him, something in his eyes just broke her and she cried harder. Lucy was certain down in the fiber of her being, her king would no longer want a monster.

Scared beyond all belief and giving into her sadness Lucy didn't feel the world around her. She shut down, mentally pulling away from all of it. It was all quiet inside of her mind, there was nothing to feel and no pain to register. Here in the solitude of this safe little corner inside of herself Lucy didn't have to face the monster she had become.

* * *

"Rosebud?" Mard tried to shake her. There was nothing, no more tears, no more sobs, she had just gone blank.

"Rosebud!" He yelled as he crushed her to him.

"Mard?" Erza and Gray were around him.

"She won't….she…" He said his mouth barely able to form words.

"We need Wendy," Erza said, "she's catatonic. Mard you need to lay her down. We'll get help."

Mard could barely nod as he stiffly moved Rosebud to one of the lounge chairs. He held her, trying to wake her and yet there was nothing. Her breath was shallow and her heartbeat slow, it was like she was sleeping but with her eyes open.

Though the course of his life he'd seen torture victims do this trick. The pain or the torment so much it flooded their weak little minds and they shut down. At this point was usually when they either just died or he executed them.

Rosebud was just like one of them.

How much mental and emotional pain had she been going through? Did reality of everything that had been done wash over her? Why would she try to care for him first instead of herself? What about Spawnling?

Mard had no idea, he didn't know how to bring someone back from this moment. He didn't even know if she could come back from this moment. Would he forever be with someone who could no longer see him? No longer talk to him? No longer say she loved him?

He knew he'd never leave her nor love another, no matter what state his Rosebud was in, he was never leaving her side.

Yet, he put his hand over their Spawnling and worried that if Rosebud was gone, would their baby still grow? Would he see the beautiful little girl with eyes like Rosebud's? Could he lose them both?

Mard was horrible with not knowing and right now he knew absolutely nothing. There wasn't a plan for this, there wasn't a calculated move to prevent this. Just nothing, not a single thing he could do. He hated himself for that.

He hated himself for being himself.

He hated himself for going back to the Underworld.

He hated himself for not forcing her home and to safety.

He hated himself for being weak and unsure of what to do.

Someone touched his shoulder and Mard growled. "Wendy is here. You'll need to let go of Lucy now." Blinking, Mard saw Gray and tried to move but his arms refused to uncoil from her.

"Mard, I don't think we really met. I'm Wendy Marvel, I'm a sky dragon slayer and healer. Lucy is my big sister. Can I help her?" Mard turned his attention to the small blue haired child. She had a bright smile and wide eyes but there was an air of purity and goodness around her. Sure, he'd seen her before but didn't have a chance to know her and yet he felt a bit comfortable handing his Rosebud to her.

"Erza, went to get Porlyusica." She said as Mard took a seat, refusing to let go of Rosebud's hand.

"You're a healer." He said, slightly confused.

"She knows more than me, better to have two heads." The young girl shrugged as her hands lit up in power.

Sitting quietly Mard watched Rosebud's face, looking for any little sign. There wasn't anything. No change, maybe the child didn't know what she was doing? Maybe she wasn't strong enough?

Something coppery hit his nose and looking around he didn't' see anything until he focused on Rosebud.

"Oh no…" he heard the whisper from the healer and as he looked, he saw it. Blood, there was blood coming from between Lucy's legs.

"Wendy! You have to stop it!" Gray yelled.

"I don't know how!" She yelled back and Mard didn't want to bother with it. He turned into his demon form, roared at both of them and picking up his Rosebud he went to go find a real doctor.

Because of their visits he knew where the cranky old bat lived, flying over the trees he watched the ground. There, running down the path with the old woman on her back was Erza. Not thinking twice about it he landed in front of them.

The old bat screamed as Erza slammed right into them. Luckily Mard had managed to turn in time to take the hit to his side and not have Rosebud hurt.

_She's bleeding...our Spawnling…_

"Stand back! I can't work with a demon glaring at me!" She yelled and Mard felt Erza pull on his arm.

Slowly he shifted back into his human form as he dropped to his knees and watched. Erza's arms wrapped around him as he stared ahead. He could barely hear her whispered words of hope, all he could see was his Rosebud.

He watched as her pants were removed, the blood still flowing. Rosebud didn't even move, barely blinked, it was as if she was a barely functioning shell. Their Spawnling could be lost and only he would witness the end of it. It was probably better that way.

She will hate him for this. He wouldn't blame her, if Spawnling is gone, he'd hate himself too.

He cast a glance at the heavens and hated them for punishing them. Rosebud and Spawnling did nothing wrong. She protected her loved ones, that is not a crime. She defeated their enemies, that was not a crime.

Spawnling wasn't even out on her own, why would she be punished? She hadn't even experienced her first shriek, tooth, step, word, date, kiss, book or even first day of school. Why would she be punished?

Mard understood he should be punished, but not them. Not his family but was this the only way heaven knew how to punish a demon. Kill innocent and beautiful lives around them? Let the better half of who they are die? Let a demon touch the divine and then cast them back to hell?

The arms around him held him tighter and he felt his body shake. He couldn't respond, not until two things happened at the same time.

He was punched and the cranky old bat was smiling. Mard blinked and tried to drop all the thoughts in his mind.

"Mard?" Erza asked and he looked up at her, before rubbing his now stinging cheek.

"Spawnling?" He asked.

"Stress, the baby is fine but Lucy is not. She's mentally disassociated, this can last for minutes to years." The old woman said and for a moment Mard thought she had a flash of empathy.

"The baby, will she be okay if Lucy is like this?" Erza asked.

"Either she snaps out of it or we put her in a bed with forced foods and let the baby grow. Lucy will be okay for a day or so, after that we will need to take the more forceful approach." Porlyusica said as she wiped her hands.

"What can we do?"

"Let her know she's safe and loved. Eventually she will come out of her own mind." Mard was just strangely detached but trying to listen. He had a new level of respect for Erza, being able to keep her head on straight while he was 'freaking out'.

"Thank you." She said as Mard picked up his quiet Rosebud.

"Get her home and cleaned up." The old woman said and Mard gave her a quick nod before turning back into his demon form and flying home.

They arrived back home and Mard shifted form again, he was tired. All he could do now was pull into his own cold detachment and set out to the tasks at hand. Slowly he undressed his Rosebud and started a warm bath for her.

Her blood, he hated seeing her blood so much. Blood was power, blood was life and it should be in her body, not out of it.

They dodged the proverbial bullet, he knew that much. She could have lost Spawnling and for what? His glory? His kingdom? Was it worth it?

Mard wasn't certain but as he lowered his Rosebud into the bath to begin cleaning her up he thought to try something. Connecting to her mind, he hoped maybe he could talk to her. Somehow maybe he could pull her out of there.

_Rosebud?_  He held his breath, waiting to hear something.

The bathwater was already pink as the blood lifted off her skin, he tried to not think about it. Instead as he washed her he kept his mind open to her.

_Rosebud?_

No answer.

It was all blank, not a sound. If she was trapped in there why couldn't he feel it? How could he not hear her? Shouldn't there be something? Where was she?

_Rosebud, I love you. You're home, safe and in a nice bath. Your favorite with bubbles._

Mard tried, he kept trying to talk to her but there was nothing. Instead all he could do was finish cleaning her up and put her back in bed. This time he joined her, not letting his mind pull away from her's.

He put her head over his heart, hoping that maybe the sound of his heartbeat and the warmth of his skin might do something for her.

_Spawnling is okay, she's still fighting. Cobra said she has a strange little melody and wants you to know that everything will be okay. Come on Rosebud you don't want to make our daughter a liar._  Mard chuckled a little bit.

_Do you remember when I had my nightmare? The first time I saw Spawnling and you looked at me with all the love in your eyes. I never told you about the second dream I had that night._

Mard sighed and kissed the top of her head.  _I saw our wedding, I didn't know what it was at the time, I do now. You were absolutely radiant, Rosebud. Long white dress, rosebuds in your hair and your bouquet was two long stem roses, one pink and one dark red. One for you and me and they were tied with a gold ribbon._

More kisses to the top of her head as fresh tears leaked from his eyes.  _You promised to love me till death us do part. I said the same and I knew I meant it. I didn't know much about love then but I knew it felt right._

For a second he thought he felt a tear hit his chest. Mard tilted her head up but her eyes were still blank. He kissed her lips and continued.

_So you see Rosebud, I've loved you for a lot longer than I knew. My dreams knew it and so far they've been pretty generous. I knew before Zeref literally shoved me at you I would see you again._

Mard let out a sigh,  _you're the only person to have this side of me. Most people only knew the title, you get to know, well me. Our Spawnling will know me and one day we'll be cranky old people together. I never thought that would be a possibility or that it might be fun._

The sun was setting, night would fall soon and then when dawn came he would have to make a choice. Does he stay here with her until she heals or does he return to the Underworld and secure everything they fought for?

It felt like a disgrace to her to let it go but it wouldn't feel right to not be with her when she recovers. Rosebud would grant him another kick if he wasn't by her side. Or would she kick him if he lost the kingdom all over again? His Rosebud and her hormones and her mixed up pile of emotions.

_You have to start talking to me, I'm confused and you know how bad that is when I'm confused. Like the night I burned the pizza box. I was confused and angry and I wanted your attention. Maybe that would work, I could burn another pizza box._  He chuckled.

No change in Rosebud and Mard felt a crack in his wonky little heart form. It was breaking, least he thought it was.  _You gave me this strange little heart and it hurts, Rosebud. You need to wake up so it feels better. You need to wake up so you can mix onions, chocolate and blueberries together. You need to wake up because you have a wedding dress to get fitted for. You need to wake up for all the sex._

_You need to wake up so I can properly tell you I love you._

The clock ticked by as the room grew darker. He tried to fight to stay awake, to keep talking to her but instead Mard found himself yawning.  _I'm going to sleep now Rosebud, wake me up in a few hours._  He thought and leaving his telepathy open he fell asleep.

 


	38. Chapter 38 - Out of the Darkness

Can you seriously believe that all of this I still dont' own Fairy Tail? Yeah, Hiro Mashima isn't giving it up. *pouts* Won't even give me Mard.

* * *

Corvus slowly woke up and decided to untangle himself from his sleeping companion. He wasn't joking about wanting a snuggle bunny, he liked having someone to curl up beside. Least then he didn't feel so alone, even if it was temporary and he rarely ever had a steady snuggle partner.

Stretching he pulled on the connection to Queenie and it felt off. It was quiet, deathly quiet but not broken. He let out a sigh of relief with that.

Pulling on a pair of black leather pants, a black tunic and his axes he gave a quick kiss to his sleeping companion and left to go find his Queenie.

Popping in he saw demon daddy and Queenie nestled into bed. They looked peaceful and that was a good thing, but she still felt off to him. He noticed how Mard cracked open an eye.

"Queenie okay?" Crovus asked sitting at the edge of the bed.

"No, she's not taking the death of hundreds well." Mard said.

"What does that mean, demon daddy?" Corvus tilted his head to the side and blinked. It didn't make sense to him, she was a badass Queenie of epic awesome! That had to count for something right?

"She's disassociated, catatonic if you will. Her mind shut down, no clue how long that lasts." He said as he shifted Queenie off of him and sat up. Mard let out a sigh as his lips pulled down into a frown. Corvus could see pain etched all over the demon's face.

Queenie seemed like such a strong soul, why would she break like that? This didn't make sense to Corvus, he's seen it before, sure but from Queenie? "And Baby Princess?"

"She'll be fine but it won't be easy. If Rosebud doesn't snap out of this soon, her doctor will hospitalize her." Corvus blinked and Mard let out a breath, "that means she'll be in a bed and have her food fed through her via a tube. Spawnling will grow as Rosebud gets the nutrition she needs but she won't…."

"Get to enjoy weird foods?" Corvus added trying to bring about a smile or something over the dark mood.

"Or anything else with the pregnancy."

"I'm sorry, maybe I shouldn't have pulled in the extra power. I was scared." He admitted. The raven didn't want to see his friends fail and he wanted Queenie to be happy knowing that she was safe.

"You can't blame yourself for this, if anything it's my fault. I shouldn't have gotten hurt. I shouldn't have let her fight." He scrubbed a hand over his elegant face, "I shouldn't have gone back."

"But the blonde guy needed healing and honestly, Demon Daddy, that plane sucked before you. Least it was interesting while you were in charge. Also you annoyed the Moustache Man of Stick-up-Ass." Corvus said with a wide grin. If anything he could cheer up Demon Daddy, maybe?

Demon Daddy let out a chuckle, "I get why I'm not a fan of pompous ass, but why you?"

"He doesn't like anything that's not one of his controllable constellations. I'm pretty different and he can't pull a kingly contract or something on me, cause Odin." Corvus shrugged.

"How about we discuss that later. I'm sure the stories will be uproarious. Right now, I'm at an impasse and not certain what to do." Mard said.

"I'm probably not the smartest chick in the flock to talk to, but I try."

"Even if she doesn't respond, we have to keep talking to her. Make her feel safe and loved and eventually she'll pull out of it." Corvus wasn't sure what that meant, to him it seemed like Queenie and baby were were loved so hard it was disturbing.

For a few moments he held Queenie's hand, trying to think of what he could do for her. Corvus wasn't experienced with this and the battle was the first time he really got to use his power mixed in with such an ancient spell.

As he thought his mind recalled an old memory. He was sitting back and chatting with an old friend, as they traded stories.

_War is hard, human minds are fragile, so I helped one once, she turned out to be a very wise investment. The dragon constellation said to him._

"I remember Draco telling me once about a woman he helped through it. No clue if she's still alive, I could check." Corvus was hoping against everything that he could help solve this.

"Might be useful, little extra wisdom. I don't know what else I can say to her. I also don't know what I'm going to do once my day away from the plane comes up." Demon Daddy let out another sigh and Corvus really felt for the guy, he'd hate to be sitting in his position.

"Rock and hard place, huh?"

"Indeed." Mard nodded.

"Okay, let me get ahold of Draco, see if he can help." The raven shrugged, he was trying to look nonchalant about it, but inside he freaking right the fuck out.

"Thank you Corvus."

"Well, Queenie is pretty awesome and I don't want to be alone again." He gave her hand one final squeeze before sifting through his connection strings. Once he found the old dragon, he vanished.

Draco was like him, a constellation but not a real celestial, least not anymore. The old dragon used the ancient Fall from Grace spell and brought real dragons to Earth Land. Dude was pretty alright, Corvus never had an issue with him. Walking through his portal he barely dodged the claw swipe at him.  _Fuck, forgot Draco doesn't like surprises._

"Corvus? Apologies." The elegant dragon said, least he was in his mostly human form. Draco had to be almost seven feet tall, with a massive build all wrapped in a finely made suit. Though as Corvus learned once, while drunk, it's a facade, Draco was a powerful motherfucker.

"I, well Queenie, needs some help, it's important." He said, shaking Draco's hand.

The dragon arched an eyebrow, "what can I do for you?"

"Remember when you told me about the woman who you helped deal with a mass murder?"

"Aye, Merlin, what about her?" Draco asked.

"She's not alive or something is she?"

"Very much, though I don't know where she is." The dragon shook his head, "you just need the connection I have to her."

"Yep," Corvus agreed. It was a neat thing with his magic, being able to find people on a dime if you had a decent connection to them. If Draco and this Merlin chick had a good connection, which he assumed they did, should be pretty easy.

"Is this  _Queenie_  of yours that important. Merlin is different to handle." Corvus knew, absolutely knew Draco was holding back some information. Then again, it probably wasn't his information to tell. Dragons love to hoard and for Draco he hoarded stories and secrets; Corvus knew he'd have to give Draco a couple stories for this.

"Queenie is very important, she's the first contract I've had in hundreds of years. I like her and her family." He said with a soft sigh. Corvus was already pretty attached to them, not just because he was lonely but because they were great people.

"Fair enough, take my hand then."

Corvus took his hand and let Draco lead the way. They managed to find themselves on a plane he didn't recognize, not unheard of. There were a lot of planes he'd never travelled to. This one looked pretty awesome but he felt a bit weaker than normal.

They were completely out of place along the busy street as mechanical horses trotted by them. People wore suits and corsets and all the awesome top hats. everyone looked at them and Corvus tried to ignore it, he was too busy looking at the brass pipes that ran all over the place that had a strange hum to them.  _This is so badass._

"Ah, Merlin's adopted plane, called Mechanis. The magic is a little different here so she handles being here better." Draco said and Corvus didn't quite understand that. Sure different magics on the planes but handle was a strange word to use. Maybe he'd ask about it later.

"Cool." Corvus said watching the large airship fly overhead. It looked like a massive steel balloon with big working wings made of copper, he thought.

"Draco?" He heard the feminine voice and spun around.  _Hot damn!_

The woman before him was impressive to look at and holy shit could he feel the power coming from her. Tilting his head he noted the sigils running up her arm, he also noticed the nice amount of cleavage she was sporting. She had dark hair that seemed to shift colors, her eyes were large with the iris swirling in pale colors. If you did a half glance she'd almost look blind. Beautiful body, toned and svelte and with the short skirt and plunging corset; it wasn't hiding much.

"Merlin. Nice to see you." He said as they hugged. "This is Corvus…"

"One of Odin's Ravens, interesting. What brings ya here?" She asked as Corvus was trying to place the sigils. He wasn't certain but at least two of them looked like the ancient native symbols for the primal forces of Life and Death.  _Should have studied my languages better._

"I have a friend who needs help. I think you can talk to her, maybe get through to her?" Corvus said, trying to not stare but failing.

"Need a few details, old chap." She said with a wink.

Corvus started to explain what happened, when he was suddenly cut off. "Mard Geer, blimey, you just had to say that first. Right, so she's his queen and she's having his child?"

"You know Demon Daddy?" Corvus asked and listened as Merlin let out some kind of amazing laugh.

"Demon Daddy, love that name. Too perfect." Corvus didn't have much time to react as she took his hand and pulled him through the planes. That surprised the fuck out of him, he hadn't known too many other plane hoppers. She moved through the planes with better speed and grace than he managed.

Suddenly they found themselves back into Queenie's room, Corvus having no idea what happened to Draco.

"Bloody hell, forgot to send Draco home. You got that?" She asked as she sat at the edge of the bed, where only Queenie was.

Corvus nodded and left to go save a stranded dragon. Showing up, Draco chuckled and shook his head. "She's like that, I appreciate the rescue." Okay, the raven was now determined to know this chick. Anyone who can make Draco chuckle had to be beyond mega-awesome interesting.

* * *

Mard felt the power enter the house and he let out a sigh of relief. He wasn't certain what his old friend could do, but it was welcoming to have her here. Adjusting his robe he came back into the bedroom as Merlin took his spot and was holding Rosebud.

"Merlin, thank you." He said as he leaned over and hugged her.

"Oi, not a bother. Mind if I tap your brain for the ten cent tour?" She asked and though Mard couldn't stop her if he wanted to, he appreciated her politeness. He gave a quick nod and felt her connection into his mind. The images of the last two days flowed through him, it was like watching a movie on fast forward.

One thing he noticed was that when they got to him laughing with Freed in the garden, Merlin slowed down and he swore he saw her sigh. Now he was even more curious about whatever it was that was going on between Freed and Merlin.  _Ask later, Rosebud and Spawnling now._

"Mard, you did nothing wrong, not like what you're thinking. Wasn't your smartest plan but a necessary one. Lily has done nothing but whine since you left." Merlin said giving his hand a reassuring squeeze. "You are a good king, young for it but a good king. You'll be a better one now."

"Thank you." He said, taking comfort in her words. Merlin had a great sense to her, little crazy but she knew the best way to talk to him.

"Right," she waved her hand and on the nightstand were two generous mugs of hot coffee. Mard smiled wide as he grabbed a cup. "Got that settled, let's help the Queen of Light."

"Can you just use your magic? Something to heal her."

"It would take away her free will and wouldn't help her truly heal, Mard. Instead, get comfy and I'll tell you an old story." She said and Mard not thinking much settled into the other side of the bed. He sat next to Merlin as she stroked Rosebud's hair.

"I was thirteen, little nipper really and Minstrel was a fuck hell disaster. War isn't fun, you know this. The clans all wared and it never stopped. I was a war orphan, mum, dead and never met my dad. Sad, ya?" She asked and Mard nodded. He'd never heard her talk about her life before they met; well except for some of her escapades.

"My power hadn't been fully formed," he watched as she brushed her thumb over Rosebud's knuckles before placing a kiss to the top of her head. "Like you, didn't know how strong I truly was." She whispered.

"Conscripted by our warlord, I went with my Dervish sisters into battle. Times different then, at your first blood you were a woman and fit for battle. Trained hard everyday, thought I was ready for it. I was horrible." He noticed how her eyes went vacant, like more so than when she had one of her fits.

They weren't really fits but she was connected to many planes and people. Sometimes she'd have six different conversations happening at the same time and so she'd space out and ramble in another language for no reason. The first he saw her do that, she laughed and explained it to him.

"My sisters were dying, I knew if we lost this battle, everything I loved would be gone. Terrified, truly." She let out a sigh and ran her fingers through Rosebud's hair. "Desperate, I would have done anything to make it stop. So I did."

Mard saw the single tear fall from her eye as her lip quivered. Taking her hand he squeezed it and met her gaze. "Merlin, you don't have to continue." He said, not wanting his old friend to relieve some kind of pain just to save his Rosebud. Mard could always find another way.

"Bugger that, it's a story I have to live with. A choice I had to make, like she did. Though I didn't have a child and hubby to protect. Movin' onward." She said with a sharp nod as she adjusted Rosebud to look at her. "In Minstrel they call it The Day of Judgement, but it was the day I destroyed magic."

Mard let out a soft whistle but Merlin continued. "I was scared and so I connected with the magic around me. I needed people to stop, needed it over and needed my sisters safe. No more, Rosebud, I couldn't do it anymore."

He didn't want to tell her that Rosebud was his name for her, but then again, you don't argue with Merlin. Well you do but that only leads to one of her pranks. Which had its moments of knocking the wind out of the sails of a tense situation or just being annoying.

"Summoned my power, didn't think I had a lot of it. Like a bomb I went off. Thirteen thousand mages around me all had their magic obliviated and it killed them. I stopped a war but the cost was too high. These were my own people, I killed…" she gulped, "my own sisters. People I wanted to protect, all dead."

Mard frowned and his lips quivered, he had no idea his friend lived with that. "Merlin…."

She met his gaze, "but Rosebud, you're different. You saved your family, you are not a monster. Death is a great truth, it is fuck all hell to live with but it's a great truth. Those creatures all knew they could die to be there." He watched as Merlin put her hand over Spawnling.

"I'm the immortal mage, the Living Goddess of Minstrel and yet you get to do something I cannot. You get to bring life to this world, you get to shape the future and be loved. You are a cherished site and your daughter needs her mum, ya." Merlin kissed Rosebud's head again. "You need ta be here to do it. Mard is my friend and he needs you, he's more fun this way."

"Rosebud, please, I love you." He whispered.

"Queenie, you're too awesomesauce to leave now." Corvus added.

"Luce?" Mard looked up and saw Natsu, he wasn't surprised, of course Corvus would bring in the calvary. Waving his hand, Natsu jumped on the bed, sandwiching between him and Rosebud. Mard shook his head.

"See, monsters dun have friends, they don't have love. You have that Rosebud. Now, be a nice nipper and come back and kiss your king." Merlin said and Mard felt a calm overtake the room.

"Yeah, Luce, you aren't a monster. You're my best friend and coolest team in all of Fiore." Natsu said kissing her cheek.

"Lucy, we all love you." Mard had to do a double take, when the hell did Erza get in here? He saw Gray kneeling on the side of the bed, his elbows propped up on Merlin's legs.

"Come on Lucy, we need you." The ice mage said.

Everyone held their breaths, just waiting for the silence to be broken. After the longest unknown number of minutes there was a sob. Mard watched as Rosebud buried her face into Merlin's chest and just cried.

She then turned and cried into Natsu, mumbling her apologies. Mard desperately wanted to hold her but it would be selfish to do so. Right now, Rosebud had to take in the comfort from everyone she loved.

_Mard, I need ta leave now._  Merlin said.

_Thank you, I could never…._

_I wouldn't fight your war for you but I would do anything to protect your heart. See ya at the nuptials._  She said to him and giving Rosebud one more kiss to the top of her head, Merlin vanished.

At some point his Rosebud was finally nestled into his arms and the room was clear. It was just the two of them now. All he wanted to do was hold her, he didn't have anything to say. There wasn't anything left to say, everyone else had said it all for him.

"Mard…" she whispered as he held her tighter.

"Yes, Rosebud."

"I like your friend." Rosebud sighed and Mard smiled.

"Merlin is unique but yes, she's a dear friend." He said.

"She helped, I could hear her." Rosebud said with a small smile.

"That's why Corvus went to find her."

"He's a cool guy, isn't he?"

"Absolutely Rosebud." Mard felt the smile form on his face, "I like him better than Mr. Kitty."

"Mard, you like ground slugs more than you like Loke." She said swatting his shoulder.  _She's back and perfect and already playful._

"Indeed." He said as he kissed his Rosebud.

 


	39. Chapter 39 - Who Left Cobra Unsupervised?

Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.

* * *

"You did what?" Lucy half shrieked at Mard as they were getting dressed.

"Left Cobra as Warlord so we could come home for a day." Mard said as he pulled on a very nice black suit. Lucy didn't know he had the outfit but the black silk with dark purple dress shirt and black tie was really doing something for her. Then again a man in a suit is completely drool worthy.  _As long as no one tells that to Loke._

"Mard you have to get back there." She said pulling on her dress. She noticed how it was feeling a bit more snug than normal and pursed her lips.

"Rosebud, maybe you need to look at some new clothes?" Her king said and not only was he right but he was trying to change the conversation.

"I know," she sighed, "but we are not changing topics. Why did you leave him alone?"

"He isn't, Freed stayed behind to help. After a battle it's decorum to give the losers a day to clear their dead and mourn. That day is up, which means negotiations will begin." Mard put his arms around her waist and kissed her forehead. "You and Spawnling are more important, you have to know this."

"I know, but damn it Mard. We just won your kingdom back. I swear to goddess if you let it slide, I will personally kick your balls so high up you'll taste them." Lucy said while poking her finger into his chest, Mard only chuckled at her.

"I won't, Rosebud. I'll be gone for a while, are you okay with that?" He asked.

"Yes, if something comes up I'll send Corvus to grab you." Lucy replied as she thought of everything she has to do for the wedding.

"I want you to get a post-catatonic check up with the doctor, today. Then you have a dress fitting tomorrow and don't forget to check the caterer." Mard said and Lucy beamed at him. How he managed to stay on top of everything, despite that he wasn't at most of the wedding planning sessions, was beyond her.  _Maybe he has a spy?_

"Anything else your majesty?" She asked with a touch of sarcasm.

"Rosebud, I have to get going. Asking for sex isn't going to help." Her king replied with a playful swat to her ass. An ass she noticed that was getting a bit bigger.  _Maybe less chocolate garlic fruits?_

"Only you could find sarcasm as foreplay." She said, giving him a gentle tug on his pony tail.

"The fact you're pulling on my hair isn't helping and I can all but smell your arousal from here. Had no idea the suit was a lusty trigger for you." He said with a sly smile to his lips and Lucy half moaned to look at him.

Their lips pressed against each other as Lucy wasted no time and deepening the kiss. His fingers through her hair as he held her close to him. She could feel his own arousal push into her as their tongues glided against each other.

Sadly, she felt him pull back and felt a bit dizzy, but then again his kisses had that effect. "You're making this difficult to leave you now."

"Well, need to remind you why you want to get home sooner rather than later." Lucy replied as her finger ran up the bulge in his pants. Mard let out a low growl at her play and holy shit was that hitting her internal purr buttons.

"You don't have to remind me, I'll always come home." He said.

"Is that a promise?"

"Indeed." He glanced at the clock at the wall and sighed. Holding hands they walked out into the living room where everyone was waiting.

"Who's going with?" Corvus asked as he hugged her. She found him to be such a wonderful part of her world and bonding to him was like seeing an old friend.

"Gray and Natsu. I'm staying behind to help with the wedding, if Lucy doesn't object." Erza said.

"Meredy, are you okay?" Lucy asked as she held her friend's hand.

"Hot stuff is going to be fine and he's going to have fun. It'll be like he's on a mission." She said with a smile but Lucy could tell it didn't have her full heart behind it.

"Which means we get to do all the girly things with all the ice cream!" Lucy added and Meredy giggled as they hugged. Ice cream and pregnant women tended to go hand and hand, as Lucy found out.

It wasn't lost on Lucy that Mard and Erza were whispering. If she knew her king, and she did, he was giving her the full report on everything. Which meant he was assigning her as as bodyguard and personal assistant. Lucy internally rolled her eyes, but understood. There was no way Mard would accomplish anything if he was constantly worried about her. She loved him even more for it and tried like hell to whisk away the tears.

He broke away from his discussion with Erza and swept her into his arms. "Oh no, salty liquid. Hormones or do I need to inflict pain on something, Rosebud?" He asked as he held her.

"Hormones, love you so much my king." She said as he gave her a gentle kiss.

"Love you too, we'll be back before the wedding. Virgo knows how to tend to the roses while I'm away. Make sure she's here two to three times a week for maintenance and immediately after a storm." Mard said and Lucy couldn't help but chuckle, along with everyone else. "What? Besides my coffee addiction, name one other thing I'm known for."

"Stripping." Gray said.

"Failed global domination, " Erza added.

"Snark." Natsu chimed in.

"Assigning pet names to people." Meredy said.

"Being the Demon Daddy." Corvus replied.

"Cuddle addiction." Lucy added and delighted in watching Mard facepalm.

"You all win for today. Tomorrow, not so much." He said.

"Alright get a move on, don't forget I need my throne to be comfortable and I expect the royal bedchamber to be ready for action." She said with a grin on her face as Mard grabbed his large duffle bag.

"Rosebud, you and your priorities." Mard said before kissing her again. This time as they pulled back, Corvus took his hand and with a nod, everyone left.

"Okay, Lucy let's get you to the doctor. Then let's go relax and have some fun shopping." Erza said a smile on her face and only a touch of commanding in her tone.

"He put you in charge didn't he?" She asked, smiling at her friend.

Erza nodded, "yes, he did. I think he has enough on his plate right now."

"True, okay, do we have time for breakfast first?" Lucy asked her stomach rumbling.

"I want bacon with hot peppers!" Meredy exclaimed.

Lucy chuckled but she understood, cravings and yet she wasn't having any so far. That will change by lunch, however eggs mixed with avocados and salsa sounded fantastic right now.

They walked into the kitchen and Lucy giggled as she noticed something. "He took the coffee stuff with him." The large sealed container of his dark roast, the burr grinder and french press was all missing. Though he at the very least left her the cappuccino and espresso machine. Just no way to grind her own beans.

"Oh god, could you imagine Mard trying to survive for a month or so without coffee?" Erza asked, a bit of humor in her voice.

"I don't think the Underworld would survive Mard without coffee."

"I think the bigger concern is that Cobra was left in charge." The re-equip mage added and Lucy nodded.

"I wouldn't want to see the fallout from that. He's a bit crazy, if you haven't noticed." Meredy said as she raided the fridge and frowned. "I think we need to go grocery shopping. I'm not staying here without more bacon." The girls all let out a laugh as Lucy set to start cooking.

* * *

"What in the fuck?" Gray whispered as they appeared in the garden. All Mard could do was laugh at the site.

In neat little piles were body parts and one still squirming imp tied up and sitting next to Velvet. Mard noticed the little scraps of paper on each pile. Picking one up he read it, the handwriting not the best, "don't touch, poison free rose food."

"Looks like Cobra is enjoying gardening." Mard said as he started heading towards the great hall. He stopped a servant and handed the bag over, giving instructions as to where everything needed to be put away. As the creature bowed and scurried off, Mard let out a breath. He truly missed this part of his life. All the servants.

There was a loud shriek coming from the hall and Mard shook his head. As they entered he had a laugh as Cobra sat on the throne with a badly made paper crown on his head. Freed was over to the side looking at some papers on a makeshift standing desk. There was some kind of small creature curled up on the ground with blood pouring out of its ass.

"Oh look! You didn't want to spank with me, which hurts my feet, you can spank with him." Cobra pointed at Mard, who was successfully trying to not laugh at the translation. Every being in the room dropped to their knees as Mard walked down to the broken but now blood free throne. He stepped over the creature and motioned for it to be removed.

"I'm assuming you had fun, your Infernai needs work." Mard said as Cobra bowed his head and quickly removed the paper crown. Least Cobra could somewhat speak it but Mard assumed he'd have Freed to thank for that.

"Fuck, Munchkin, you could have taken a week off. I was just enjoying this. That playground of yours…" Mard noticed the spot of drool coming from Cobra's mouth and chuckled.

"Delightful isn't it?" He said, unbuttoning his suit coat and taking his spot on the throne.

"Can I go back and play?" He asked the child-like excitement in his voice.

"Besides organizing body parts into to piles for my garden; what else have you been up to?" Mard asked, waving his hand so that the peasants could rise.

"Decorated the outside of the castle." He said with a grin that even Mard felt queasy to look at.

"By decorated, he means heads on pikes, various organs twisted into balloon animals and signs painted in blood, your majesty." Freed said as he approached the throne. The elegant mage had a few scrolls in his hands. "I have your schedule for negotiations today. This one is the updated map according to Deleo and here's where we are with the castle repairs."

Mard blinked, he was shocked but not really. "Freed, take a few moments and consider the idea of being my Regent. However, I'm sure you'd like to go home and check in on the brainless oaf."

"I would appreciate that and I'm not certain about the offer but I am honored." He said.

"Take your time to think it over, it's a large task." Mard replied and motioned for Corvus. He knew the raven wasn't going to stay long but at the very least he could get Freed back home first. "Do you wish to leave now or later when the negotiations are complete?"

"Now, if it pleases you, your majesty." He said with a bow and Mard wished that everyone would address him so properly.

"Corvus, please escort Freed home and then stay with Rosebud." Mard ordered as Corvus saluted him before taking Freed's hand. As they left Mard noted how Corvus didn't make one of his usual advances on Gray. For a moment, he thought Gray looked disappointed.

"What can I do Mard?" Natsu asked as he looked around.

"Good question," Mard pondered but all he could think of was Cobra's suggestion for Natsu to be court jester.

"How about I take flame brain on a tour of the castle?" Gray asked and Mard nodded.

"I need to review the items Freed left me. I also need coffee. Gray stop by the kitchen and have them prepare coffee. Assuming the original staff is there, they should know how to make it." Mard said as Gray nodded and Natsu handed him his shirt.  _That's going to be trouble._

Speaking of trouble, Mard felt the shift of power in the room as a portal opened. Immediately he connected to everyone's mind.  _Do not look her in the eyes. Gray, you and Natsu need to leave now. Cobra, do try and be polite._

_What's up Munchkin?_  Cobra asked as Mard rose to standing.

"Lilith, welcome." Mard said, watching Gray pull Natsu by the collar and leaving the room.

"Mard Geer, so nice to see you looking so tasty." She said, the throaty purr behind her voice. He noticed how she immediately looked over to Cobra.

_Lilith is Hell's Regent and the oldest succubus in existence. Eye contact is how her magic works and do not let her touch you._

_She's hot as fuck._ Cobra replied.

_She'll violate your soul in a way that isn't fun._

_Above the hot-crazy line, fuck._

"Lilith, do try and behave around my Warlord." Mard said lightly bowing at the waist in respect. Now that he was reclaiming power, he'd have to get used to more diplomatic visits by the Regent.

"He's delicious, " she sniffed the air, "oh he's poisonous. Even better."

"He's also off the menu. What brings you here?" Mard asked keeping his tone civil. Since Rosebud made him immune from her magic, he kept his eyes on hers. To his delight he noted how she looked a bit uncomfortable with the eye contact. It made sense, most beings did not like one to peek into their soul (even if they didn't have one) and the eyes were the fastest way there.

"When will you come and visit? We have important work and my poor bed…" She sighed.

"Off limits, Lilith. I spoke with Merlin, apparently you have been whiny." He said, watching as Lilith bristled.

"I raised concerns and that thing wouldn't be helpful." She snapped and Mard had to internally suppress the urge to throttle the Regent.

"Merlin, is her name. She is not a thing. She is also my oldest friend." he said, letting his voice take on a mixture of royal command and annoyance.

Lilith and Merlin had a difficult relationship. The Regent tried once to seduce the mage and only found herself in a world of pain. Mard took Merlin's side of the argument, she had a right to defend herself. Even if that meant plunging a claymore through the succubus' abdomen. After that though they tended to be more cordial, like bickering sisters.

"Mard, I thought I was your friend. All those nights of you between my legs. That thing you do with your tongue." She said as Mard rolled his eyes.

_Dude, you are the man._ Cobra said and Mard could picture the high five he was looking for.

_I am not a dude. She's a succubus, sex is how they express themselves and instead of a handshake they fuck to seal the deal._ Mard replied, not happy at all to have to explain this and it dawned on him that at some point Lilith and Rosebud would be in the same room together. Depending on Rosebud's jealousy and understanding that could be….fuck it, watching the over-sexed succubus recieve a Lucy Kick would be hilarious.

_Mind if I negotiate with her?_

_Soul. Eaten._  Mard replied, sharply. He understood, really he did but he hated to repeat himself.

_Right. Which means what exactly?_ Cobra asked.

_Remember Brainless Oaf, what a succubus can do to you makes that tame._

_Okay, not tapping that. Was she good?_ Mard rolled his eyes but couldn't resist the temptation to fuck with the Warlord.

_Rosebud is better._

_Jealous._ He replied and Mard could hear the annoyance in his thoughts.

_You should be._

_Asshole._

_I know._ At that point, Mard had a grin on his face.

"My queen enjoys that very much." He said, delighted in watching Lilith huff. "Besides the fact that you miss me sexually, what are you here for?"

Lilith put her hand over her bare chest. "I can't visit my friend?"

"As you said, friendship is a human concept and beneath you." Mard pointed out.

"True," she waved her hand, "when will you come visit me? We have important work to do. Also did you enjoy my gift?"

"Gift?" Mard blinked. No one mentioned a gift left for him and he didn't notice anything that stood out when he toured the castle before the battles started.

"I kept back some of the more interesting devils from invading your plane." She said with a smile.

"That explains why this so far has been a relatively painless endeavour. I appreciate it, Lilith." He said with another bow.

"Mard, it's sad that I no longer get to kiss you. Take care, let me know when you're free to visit. I demand an invite to the re-coronation. I'd like to meet your queen." Lilith said and before he could reply she threw open a portal and left.

Mard scrubbed his hand over his face. "I'm not letting her near Rosebud and Spawnling, if it can be helped, diplomacy and all that."

"I wouldn't either. She's plotting something." Cobra said.

"Can you read her?" Mard asked, he didn't think it likely, Lilith shouldn't have a soul.

"Nope, I just know bitches like that. They are always plotting." He shrugged, "think she has a taste for you, Munchkin."

"I could have told you that. Seems like I can't avoid it." He quipped. There were random moments when Mard wondered how much of their physical relationship was just the quirk of her being and how much was her actual desire for him. Then again, it's not like he was bad looking nor unskilled at sex. Yet, he really didn't care, the only woman's opinion he wanted was Rosebud's and she had a completely favorable opinion of him.  _Not even an hour apart and I miss her lips already._

"Need to get you a belt buckle, SDMF."

"Excuse me?"

"Sexy Demon Mother Fucker." The poison slayer shot back with a click of his tongue.

Mard couldn't help it but laugh. "What can I say, if the title fits…"

"Want to see all my pretty art pieces?" Cobra asked as he rubbed his hands. Mard was very certain it was going to be entertaining and he could use a bit of brevity before his day truly started.

"Let me check the schedule and WHERE THE FUCK IS MY COFFEE?" He yelled.

* * *

And life starts to return to "normal". Nice to write a lighter chapter...swear to goddess the last couple were going to rip my heart to tiny pieces.

Love and lisses to Musicera for proof reading! If you haven't checked out her work, you are totally missing some badass stories.

 

_Up Next - Peace Talks and Ice Cream_


	40. Ice Cream and Peace Talks

Standard disclaimer about my lack of Fairy Tail ownership

* * *

Mard tilted his head to the side looking at the front of his castle. Blinking several times he stopped to sip his coffee. Now that he had it, things felt much better.

"I call this one, Ode to Spleen." Cobra said as he pointed towards what looked like several spleens or spleen like organs tied into a musical note.

"Enthralling, I like how you used the black blood to give depth." Mard commented as he followed Cobra to the next piece.

"Deep Thoughts, I think the juxtaposition speaks for itself." He said and Mard pursed his lips to look at it. Art wasn't one of his more active pursuits but yes, the stack of brains coming up from a toilet was indeed fitting.  _Where the hell did he find a toilet?_

"Truly I think you've missed your calling as an artist." The king said as Cobra waved him over to the next piece.

They spent about a good hour talking and looking at organ art before the sound of flutes filtered the air. "We should head back inside, sounds like the first peace envoys are coming."

"Do I get to kill people today?" Cobra asked.

"Most likely not, but you should be prepared just in case. Wonder where the other two are." Mard said as they walked into the great hall. His question answered when he saw Natsu draped over his throne.

"Mard, why don't you have a crown?" Natsu asked as Mard shook his head.

"Was never important, besides they mess with my hair." He shrugged.

"You should get one." Natsu said.

"Flame brain just wants to steal it." Gray added, pulling Natsu off of the throne. Mard glared at it, it was still broken and it hurt his image to sit on a broken throne.

"Need a better throne first, I'm sure Rosebud would like a crown." He said, "besides that, we have incoming envoys. If you'd like to listen in on the negotiations, have a seat. If not, I can find things for you to do."

"There's still jail cells that need attention. I didn't finish with all of them." Cobra said.

"I'd like to stay and listen in on the negotiations, maybe learn a little Infernai." Gray offered.

"I want something to fight!" Natsu exclaimed and Mard could only laugh.

"Cobra, why don't you and Natsu finish up with the cells? Did you get a chance to speak to Deleo about an army?" Mard asked, finishing the last of his coffee. As he went to set the cup down an imp ran right up to him and grabbed the cup, refilling it immediately.  _So nice to be king again._

Sadly it also reminded him of all the times Rosebud brought him coffee in the mornings. She always made sure it was hot and ready on his nightstand before he woke up. That was before they fell in love. Even when he wasn't fully pleasant to her, she was mostly nice to him and his precious little gift every morning made his day better before it started. One day he was going to remember to tell her how much that one little thing meant to him.

_The first time, would always be special. It was the first time he woke up and smiled, in over a century. The horrid alarm clock had begun it's death wail on his dreams and Mard did not want to get out of the bed. He was having such a horrid dream, that he hoped if he closed his eyes and went back to sleep he could have better dreams._

_Though last night's dream, it had to be a dream, was odd it wasn't completely foul. The blonde haired Celestial Mage was in it and he got to touch her. Touching her was nice, kissing would be better and if he could go back to sleep he would not mind to have another dream of her._

_Mard took in a deep breath and groaned. There was no sulfur in the air, the bedsheets smell like some kind of flower and he could swear he was smelling coffee. Sitting up and slowly taking in the surroundings, he cataloged the fact that yes, he wasn't dreaming. Glancing over he saw the coffee mug of Cthulhu eating a unicorn and a little note that said, good morning. For the first time in a long time, Mard smiled and felt this kind of bubbly feeling in his chest. Happy, he thought they called it._

"No, Freed was doing that. I was tapping into my inner Bob Ross, all the happy little entrails." He said with a grin on his face. For a moment, Mard could picture him with an afro and splattering blood around for happy accidents.

"It's most likely in the report he handed me. I knew I should have read it first." Mard said.

"Yes, but the art exhibit was better." The poison slayer added.

"It was, I think Web of Viscera, was my favorite and I appreciated how you used ribs to make the bone spider to frame the piece."

"Was proud of that one. Alright flamey, let's go kick some ass."

"Sounds good. Have fun you two!" Natsu called as he took off after Cobra. Mard could only shake his head.

He was ready to get up and grab the report scroll Freed left for him when it was already being placed in his hand. "Doesn't take a mind reader to know you were going to grab it." Gray smirked and Mard rolled his eyes.

"Appreciate it, Gray. So today you'll learn all about diplomacy and other Underworld denizens. It will be boring." Mard said as he unrolled the scroll. His eyes went wide, Freed had better handwriting than Rosebud and the work was so analytical and easy to read in a hurry.

Mard smiled, "well he is family, I guess."

"Who?"

"Freed, we share a common ancestor." Mard made mental notes of the important tasks still left to handle. Kingdom finances being a big one, military and a few land disputes between private ownership and the king's lands.

"Didn't see that coming, but it makes sense. Your demon forms are pretty similar." Gray winked, "You're still better looking."

Mard couldn't help but chuckle. "It's like you are my own Corvus."

"Nope, I'm better looking."

"One of these days, you're going to flirt too hard and Rosebud is going to introduce you to the Queen Kick." Mard said, setting down the scroll and motioning for the doors to be opened.

"What happens in the Underworld…" He said, before Mard pointed to his shirt that was now on the ground. The king rolled his eyes but had to admit he found this entertaining. If today was going to be a long day of negotiations and bad breath, might as well get a laugh now.

"You're lucky, most creatures here don't care if you're naked or not." The king said as he reached for the updated repairs perusal of it would have to wait as the the doors opened and in came a bunch of cloaked figures. Mard immediately sent out a telepathic message to the team.  _Shamans, wasn't expecting them. Cobra and Natsu you should cease the fun and get back here. This has the potential for violence._

_Why?_  Natsu asked.

_Shamans are a unique tribe of ritualistic magic users, they also tend to have their own agendas. They can, as they say, fuck my day and do it in a hurry._

_Freed said something about how they tore through his runes pretty quickly and he didn't like how it felt._  Cobra said.

_Guys, get up here_. Gray said, his voice low and a bit more serious than Mard recognized. Something was riling the Devil Slayer and that would not be good.

_I'll translate, Cobra do try and pay attention, your Infernai needs a lot of work._

_Yell at Freed, he's the one who tried to translate._

_Tried, did you even try?_ Mard asked but already knew the answer.

_Um, no. I had other things on my mind._ Cobra replied and Mard rolled his eyes.

A large cloaked figure in a strange mask and carrying the staff of the elder walked forward. Mard didn't like the mask, not because of the aesthetic but because it hid the person from his view. Masks tended to annoy him because of the lack of facial details to read.

It tapped the staff into the ground three times as the music stopped and the Shamans started chanting. Mard could feel a bit of power flow into the room but it wasn't alarming, it still needed to be stopped. Before he could object the elder removed it's mask. To his surprise is a woman, he didn't know Shamans even allowed women in their tribe.

"The King of Roses is home!" She called out as the Shamans dropped to their knees and placed their foreheads to the ground.

_That's surprising._  Mard thought. Surprising was an understatement, he was floored. "Who are you?" He asked.

"I am called Setiana, I am an oracle." She replied, not moving closer or further away.

"Tell me, what bring the Shamans to the castle today."

"We have come to celebrate your return and your Queen of Light. I have seen what is to be and know that together the Underworld will be safe and the Plague of Nightmares will soon end."

Mard had to quickly suppress the shock he was feeling. "So the Shamans have come in peace?"

"We have, for far too long my people have been misunderstood and ill guided. We have no desire for ruling the Underworld, we only have the desire to be as we are." She said and he could hear the conviction behind her voice. Then again oracles were always like that, a firm belief in what they see strengthens their plans.

"Last night you marched on the castle." He pointed out and saw her face fall.

"We came to help."

"You tampered with the rune barrier, that wasn't peaceful."

"It was not us, we barely crossed the hill before the Heavens opened. The Shamans have divided, those of the old ways have allied with the Orcs." Setiana replied her eyes looking away as a frown formed on her lips.

"What does this faction desire?"

"To safeguard the five, to strengthen your rule. We desire peace and to stand between the moments of the sun and darkness. As you can see we can be in the day, the darker brothers are still bound to night."

Mard hadn't considered that, Shamans avoided the sun for religious purposes. They believed that only in night can they reach the dark powers their magic required. "Understand there is a history of not being able to trust your people."

"It will take time and we are patient. Would you grant us the right to prove ourselves?"

"Begin by giving me information, tell me of the schism and the Plague of Nightmares." He said.

The Shaman tapped her staff again as the people around her came up to the knees and began a new chant. Mard watched with apt attention as the elder reached for a leather bag on her hip. Her own voice chanting as she reached her hand in and tossed out a small collection of bones onto the ground.

"Nightmares of the Hell God, his power begins to seep from behind the gate. We divided because not all of us wanted to follow him. The future is blood, of pain, of suffering but the Rose and Light shall lead us to safety. The King had left to find his Queen, to bring the five as the bane to the darkness. The King's heart has changed and will change again, it will change much and make his rule stronger."

She stopped and Mard pursed his lips for a moment. "Do you know of the Water Tribe prophecy?"

Setiana nodded, "I do and it is why I sought out Caeli the Elder. Ask her about our conviction to serve. We are not welcome or unwelcomed to them. We, Shamans have much to prove."

"I will consult with the Water Tribe. Till a decision can be made, I required a token of peace before you depart."

"May I approach the throne?" She asked and Mard nodded.

Gray looked to relax a bit, whatever was setting him off earlier seems to dissipate as they talked. Cobra looked bored and Natsu was fidgeting with his scarf.

The purple skinned woman held out her hand and Mard took the item from her. It was three small dolls, each one a representation of the kids he had seen. He didn't feel any malice from the was still disconcerting to have them know of his future children, but that's what oracles do.

"I took these from the previous elder before the schism. They are cleansed so that they cannot be used in harm. I also have his head, if you wish that as a gift as well." She offered and Mard found that even more interesting. Most likely the making of these dolls is what started the whole thing as far as this one before him was concerned.

"He knew?" Mard asked and questioned just how well known this prophecy is and why he had never heard of it till now.

Again she nodded. "Only the two of us could see what is to come. I saw the darkness in his heart and chose to act to save lives. It is all I can offer."

"Your gift has been accepted. In a return gesture I grant you peace to reside in the caves to the south of the castle so that I may easily call upon and protect you, until you have proven to be an error." He said, his voice shifting into it's royal mode. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a quill levitate and being to scribble.  _Clever Freed, very clever._

"Your majesty has shown much kindness this day. We will learn from this." The elder said as she turned around and walked out of the room, the Shamans following. Their music started again and Mard didn't quite recognize the melody, then again he didn't spend much time with the Shamans to know everything about them.

"Mard, what the hell was she talking about?" Gray asked.

"The family Rosebud and I will have, there's a prophecy around us. It is something I need to study because it is all new to me, too."

"You think Zeref knew?" Natsu asked.

Mard nodded, "Yes, Natsu and I think it's exactly why Rosebud and I were forced together."

"If it's prophecy, wouldn't that have happened anyways, even without Zeref?" The fire slayer asked and his knack for simplicity in complex moments was kicking in.

"I don't know, perhaps or maybe not." Mard shrugged, "prophecy is a delicate thing."

"So, Sunshine is going to kick even more ass?" Cobra asked, taking his usual place next to the throne. Speaking of the throne, Mard sent out a revised order that new thrones to be designed, immediately. He was tired of this broken one, it was very undignified.

"She will kick all the ass." Mard said with a bit of a smile while putting the three dolls into his pocket.

* * *

Her check-up went great, Scimi is doing fine and her day without eating didn't disrupt anything. They handled the grocery shopping and Lucy swore she'd never seen so many hot peppers and bacon being thrown into one cart. Now she was in the middle of Erza and Meredy as they walked down the street.

"We need ice cream." Lucy said as she noticed how they were getting close to one of her favorite ice cream shoppes. She wished she had more of an opportunity to show Mard these places around Magnolia.

It had only been a few hours but she missed him terribly. This dual citizenship was going to be hell on her heart. Somehow she just knew at this moment, Mard was missing her just as much. Lucy was determined to stay strong and if not, there was always double chocolate coconut swirl ice cream to be had.

The girls got their treats and went back to walking. "We should stop into the guild." Erza said as she hummed her satisfaction at the strawberry cheesecake sundae.

"Sounds like a plan and we can check in on Laxus." Lucy added, hoping the lightning slayer was finally awake and doing better.

The girls all walked along when suddenly Jason jumped out at them. Lucy almost dropped her ice cream, which would have been a tragedy. "Jason!" She shouted.

"Lucy, cool! Got a second? I need a quote about the rumors." He said his voice a little rushed.

"Yes, Mard and I are getting married in the next month but I am not saying when or where for privacy sake. I am also roughly twelve weeks along." She chirped, smiling as she said it.

"Cooool! You guys looked great together at the photoshoot." Jason said as he wrote. "One more question, is it true he's Mard Geer Tartaros, the villian who tried to destroy magic and ordered the bombing of the Magic Council?"

Lucy gripped her ice cream and tried like hell to not scream. It was only a matter of time before that all came out. The question was who or why.

"Jason," Erza smiled at him and Lucy felt sorry for the guy. Erza was going into the  _murder them with a smile_  mode. "Where did you ever hear such a story?"

"We got an anonymous tip, shortly after the behind the scenes photos came out." He said, his face red as Erza looked at him.

"You can't believe everything you hear, but I appreciate you asking before printing a rumor." Lucy said, relying on her old society upbringing to keep her expression and voice schooled.  _I just can't believe this shit! How the hell do we handle it? What if they try to take Mard away from us?_

"So it's not true? Then again that villainous scum," Lucy barely stopped the growl that formed in her throat as Jason insulted her king. "Was never seen before in Fiore. So no one really knows what he looks like."

"That Mard Geer is long dead," Meredy said, coming to Lucy's aid. She wasn't lying that version of Mard was gone. Lucy really liked her Mard and found herself missing him all over again.

"Cool! Can I get a picture of you three? You guys look like you're having fun today and a photo would be great for my story." Jason asked and the three of them nodded.

They held out their ice cream cones and winked at the camera. Saying goodbye to the overly excitable reporter, they began walking towards the guild.

"Lucy I hate to say it, but I think someone has it out for you. Seems like all the big news around you and Mard isn't staying within family." Erza said as she took a bite of her cone.

"I agree, but who would be so mean to Lucy?" The pink hair mage added.

"I have no idea and my heart gets sick, thinking about who would do that to me. I mean you're all family, family shouldn't do that." Lucy said, tossing the last of her ice cream in the garbage, she wasn't hungry.

"Now we'll have to worry about Mard, all it takes is one shred of evidence and…" Lucy appreciated that Erza didn't finish the sentence.

"I know," Lucy sighed. Feeling a bit down her mood shifted as they approached the guild and she could hear all the boisterous laughing and cheers.  _Even if I traitor amongst them._

They opened the doors and to her delight she saw Laxus up and about. The lightning slayer grinned at her and she immediately went in for the hug.

"Hey Blondie." He said, kissing her cheek.

"Hey Sparky, how are you feeling?"

"Like a new man. Freed told me what happened. I'm so sorry for hurting you like that." He said, a frown on his face.

"Wasn't your fault, big guy. I forgive you." She said with a smile. Laxus let out a breath and ran his hand through his hair.

He smiled for a moment and put his hand over her baby bump. "You always wanted little ones. It hurt like hell when shit went down, but I think you're happier than if we dated."

Lucy couldn't stop the hormones and immediately cried while wrapping her arms around his waist for a big hug. The guild let out their cheers as they hugged.

* * *

Be nice if Lucy could catch a break that wasn't a psychological breakdown. But when one is in love with Mard Geer...

 

_Up Next - All work and no play..._


	41. Chapter 41 - Greetings from the Underworld!

 

Hiro Mashima owns Fairy tail.

* * *

After the long day of talks, some productive and some that lead to more Cobra art; Mard Geer was ready for bed. Least he hoped he had a bed. Actually he better have a fucking bed or more heads would roll.

He also needed a shower and a dry cleaner and his Rosebud. Especially his Rosebud.

Mard wasn't thrilled about sleeping alone, he'd done it while out on solo missions and the S-Class Trials and found that he hated the concept. He liked his cuddling, needed his cuddling, needs her soft breasts against his head or her hair tickling his nose.  _Maybe there's a Cuddling Addicts Support Group I could find._

Taking a deep breath, he opened the doors to what was his bedchamber. He mentally prepared himself for disappointment. Instead he was surprised, surprised enough he almost did a happy dance. Undignified as it would have been to do such a thing, still the occasion was fitting.

The room was exactly how he left it, clean, orderly and the bed looked pristine. His eyes wide he walked in and face planted straight into the large canopy bed. Mard made a mental note to find a slightly softer mattress, he'd gotten used to the one Rosebud and him slept on. For right now, he didn't care; Mard had a room and that meant Rosebud's wish was fulfilled. Oh, he couldn't wait to have his way with her in this bed.

Mard decided to checkout his personal bathroom, which reminded him that he would need to modernize it a bit. He really liked the shower set up he had at home. The programmable music, water temperature, multiple shower heads and the little bench for enjoying the space as a steam room or sex room, depends on if his Rosebud was with him.

Entering it, he felt like someone was listening to his prayers. The bathroom was completely redone, complete with his beloved shower set up. Even the hair products he liked in Earth Land (despite Rosebud complaining about the costs) were already in the shower. Now Mard did a happy dance.  _It's good to be king!_

"Who did this?" He whispered to himself and thought maybe Rosebud had her spirits work on it while she was here. Could be, but Rosebud always left a note when she did things like this. So now Mard was on the lookout for a note.

He opened the closet door and screeched as he jumped back. Within seconds Natsu, Gray and Cobra all filled into the room.

"You okay?" Gray asked as Mard slammed the closet door.

"No…." He said, his hands shaking. Mard was having a hard time breathing.

Natsu came up beside him and started rubbing his back, encouraging deep breaths. Cobra shrugged and opened the door. "Da fuck?" He asked.

"Don't touch it!" Mard yelled and quickly launched himself against the wall on the other side of the room.

"Dude, it's a present. From Merlin." The poison slayer said, his face the epitome of confused. "Who's Merlin?"

"Mard's BFF, guess she glitter bombed him once." Gray said with a sly smile.

"Oh…" Mard saw the gleam in Cobra's eye, this was going to end badly and Mard was not calling up his thorns to handle it. He wanted his room in one piece.

"You open it. Outside!" He shouted as horrific flashes of glitter danced in front of his eyes.

Cobra held the gift out and brought it closer to him and Mard jumped back, not wanting to be near the rather large ticking glitter bomb. He knew Merlin, absolutely knew she would do this to him. It was her sense of humor, granted the gift under the glitter was everything to him, still didn't excuse the years of sparkle he dealt with.

"But look it has a pretty bow on it…" He said as Mard tried to evade him. Gray stepped in his path and Mard gulped, they were going to gang up on him.

"I'll have you know that glitter shit gets everywhere. You'll be covered in crafting herpes too." He threatened and sadly, Gray just shrugged before holding him in place.

Cobra got up to his face and started pulling on the bow. Mard struggled to get out of Gray's arms, he could just turn into his demon form. Then again, if he was stuck in glitter, so were they.

The bow fell to the ground and the crazy man shredded the paper. "Oh look, I just open this top…" He said, putting the box practically under Mard's nose.

"I will get you all back for this, mark my words." Mard said as he resigned himself to his fate.

The box top came open and there was no glitter. No boom. No surprise. Mard let out a breath. Instead Cobra pulled out a picture frame and Mard tilted his head. Cobra let out a laugh before he spun it around for him to see it.

It was a picture of Mard and Merlin at his ten year Coronation Day. Mard forgotten about this and even if he didn't have his emotions then, he smiled as Merlin kissed his cheek for the picture. He was in the new suit Merlin had brought him as a gift for it, the black and silver silk three piece was immaculate on him. For once she was relatively conservative in her purple corset and tight white leather pants. They styled their hair the same way but he put a rose in her hair. Ever the odd pairing, Merlin just got him. He plucked the little sticky note on it.

_Welcome home! Enjoy the gift. -Merlin_

"You guys did each other's hair?" Natsu asked as the picture was passed around.

"More like I copied her hair style. Merlin liked her ponytails back then." He replied.

"Sunshine is gonna flip she sees you have a picture of another woman kissing you." Cobra said with a smirk as Mard put the picture on his desk.

"Not likely, like Gray said, Merlin is my BFF and that was before I actually understood what that meant. Besides, Rosebud knows better, she likes Merlin." The king admired the picture for a moment, it felt odd to have a little memento but he could adjust. Soon he figured this place would be full of pictures of Rosebud and him. Eventually pictures of Spawnling would also eat up wall space and desk space.

"Wow, Mard! Can we all take turns in your shower? This is nicer than any of the others." Natsu called out.

"After I'm done. I am the king." He said with a satisfied smirk before looking at Gray, "no, we are not sharing."

Gray laughed and stepped back, "actually wasn't going to ask. Oddly enough Mard, I don't always have to hit on you."

"So what? Is it my turn?" Cobra asked before he playfully started making kiss faces at him. "Oh, Munchkin, you so royal and sexy." He said with a high pitched voice. Mard facepalmed on impact and started kicking everyone out of the room.

Shutting the door, Mard let out a breath as he kept chuckling to himself. Slowly he removed his clothes and stepped into the shower. Setting the device for all five shower heads, he waited. Nice thing about how the water system worked here was that cold water was the luxury. The natural water temperature a bit higher than in Earth Land. Made for quicker showers and quicker coffee.

As he waited he heard something in the pipes, he tilted his head. Suddenly it happened.

It was as if every nightmare he ever had came true.

The chaotic event was worse than anything he had ever imagined. It was worse than a Lucy Kick. It was worse than the first time this happened.

Being devoured by Cthulhu would be better.

Never having coffee again, would be better than this atrocity.

The shower kicked on and Mard was covered in glitter.

"Surprise!" He heard Merlin's voice, coming out of the speaker. She planned this and he should have known better. He should have let Gray take the first shower.

Instead he saw a flash of light, heard Merlin's laugh and blinking he looked over and saw nothing but a piece of paper floating to the ground. Stepping out of the shower and noticing that is was now running water, Mard picked up the piece of paper.

It was a picture.

A picture of him naked and covered in glitter.

On the back it read, "I have additional copies and one already on it's way to Rosebud."

"Merlin!" Mard roared and knew damn well she was too busy laughing and way too far away.

* * *

It was an amazing day back at the guild for Lucy, she got to catch up with everyone and with Laxus feeling better, things seemed right with the world. Sadly she had no idea who would try to sell out Mard like that. Who hated her?

She quietly talked to Cana about it but Cana had no clue, even her cards didn't have an answer. Mira hadn't heard anything and even if she did she would have gone Satan Soul on someone's ass for it. Obviously it wasn't Laxus, he wasn't into those kinds of childish games. Gramps made a formal announcement to the guild that he will find the person and that person will be in deep trouble for trying to hurt their nakama.

It also dawned on Lucy that maybe it's one of the other demons Zeref punished. Maybe they weren't happy with how Mard's life turned out. Lucy wouldn't know, Mard would and she really wanted to talk to him. Sure she could call in Corvus and have him deliver a letter but it felt weak and whiny yo not go even a day without him.

No, Lucy could be strong and tomorrow she was getting her dress fitted. She couldn't wait the beautiful gown she picked was simple and classic for the ceremony but her dress for the reception was all the fun. Working with a seamstress she had the blue dress from The Princess Bride recreated for her. The idea to be Buttercup and Wesley for their wedding reception was Mard's and Lucy couldn't have been more thrilled.

" _Rosebud I have an idea for our wedding." He said as he curled up in bed with her. Lucy turned to her side and stared into his black eyes._

" _And you're going to tell me? You've been so quiet about the flowers." She said as he chuckled._

" _You'll like the flowers, I promise…"_

" _Oh you promise?" She chided._

" _Yes, now do you want to hear my idea or not?" He said, pulling her against him for a kiss. God Lucy loved how he kissed her, she melted right into him, every single time._

" _Okay, what's this big idea." She said, resting her head on his chest._

" _Buttercup and Wesley." Mard said and Lucy sat up immediately before jumping on him._

" _I" - kiss - "love" - kiss - "you!" She exclaimed while dotting kisses all over his face._

Lucy sighed as she thought of him, looking over at the wall she saw the only picture she had of the two of them. It was the one from Sorcerer's Weekly Online, the behind the scenes photo. She had it printed when it posted and framed it as their first official picture together. One day she knew their house would be filled with pictures of them and Scimi.

Lucy had just put on her comfy unicorn pajamas when she felt a small bit of power in the room. It was just a quick pulse and turning her head she saw a photo on her bed. Being ever curious, Lucy picked it up and promptly fell over in a fit of laughter.

Erza was the first to barge through the door with Meredy in tow as Lucy curled up in a ball. She was pretty certain she was going to pee from all the laughing.

"Lucy?" Erza asked and not being able to form words she handed Erza the photo.

In less than a heartbeat Erza and Meredy were both doubled over and laughing like mad women. The picture was too perfect and dear goddess was Lucy going to hold this over his head for years.

Mard, perfectly naked in a shower covered in silver glitter. Lucy could practically hear the tirade he was giving off at that moment.

After several minutes, Lucy was wiping her eyes and finally managed to turn the picture over and hopefully figure out who sent it.

_Greetings from the Underworld! - Merlin_

Lucy couldn't stop the next giggle, after everything she had heard about the woman, it made sense. Her poor king, stuck with glitter all over the place. He said it took years to get it off of him, she'll be finding glitter on him from now until doomsday.

"Wow. did he piss her off or something?" Meredy asked as Lucy safely hid the photo in her closet.

"No, from I know, that's just the way she is. Mard said she was his only friend for over a century and that was before he knew what a friend was." Lucy said as she grabbed the bag of sriracha popcorn for Meredy and the caramel for her and Erza.

"So what movie are we watching tonight?" Meredy asked as Erza was putting the finishing touches on the blanket fort.

"Have you guys ever seen Idiocracy?" Lucy asked, thinking about how much Mard groaned during the movie. He was certain it was a documentary about the decline of humanity. The devious side of Lucy let him believe it for a while. A while being three days before she couldn't take his pestering anymore and told him it was just a movie.

"Isn't that the one that proves the world is going to hell because smart people don't reproduce?" Meredy asked.

"Yep."

"I didn't like it, felt too real to me." She said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Was that before Natsu knocked you up?" Lucy teased and was promptly hit with a pillow.

"Alright, Meredy, it's war!" Lucy shouted and the pillows went flying.

* * *

Ahhhhh...finally a little comedy again. After everything else, this story needed a bonus chapter of just pure hilarity. I laughed like a mad woman writing it.

And we'll get back to our regularly scheduled programming, which involves a few more serious things.

 


	42. Chapter 42 - Party Planners

Insert lack of ownership disclaimer.

* * *

Natsu was bored, well not really bored. Mard kept everyone busy with different tasks and helping to rebuild a kingdom wasn't easy. Not that Natsu ever truly planned on having his own kingdom but who knows.

The fire slayer also realized that in two weeks his best friend was getting married. He was also the best man and he had a sacred task at hand. Though how the hell he was going to do it was beyond him.

"Hey icicle slut, bring the asshole with you and meet me in my room." Natsu said to Gray as he passed him in the hallway. Mard wasn't with them tonight because he had some kind of diplomatic thingy. It actually was perfect.

"Fuck off flame brain." Gray shot back while flipping him the middle finger.

"Seriously, ice bitch." Natsu said as he glared at his friend and rival.

"Tch." The ice mage kept walking and Natsu meant that he'd grab Cobra for him.

Taking a seat on the bed, Natsu waited. Patience wasn't one of his known traits, in exactly thirty seconds he was bored. Half growling to himself Cobra barged into the room.

"What you want flamey?" Asked Cobra.

"Bachelor party. We have two weeks before they get married." Natsu said with a grin on his face. It didn't take long before Gray let out a sly smile and Cobra rubbed his hands together.

"How the fuck do we get Mard away for a night?" Gray asked and leave it to him to be the person making sense.

"Deleo, as head of the King's Guard he can assume the Warlord role while both King and Warlord are away on business." Cobra said and Natsu blinked before tilting his head to the side. He was shocked, Cobra said something smart.

The poisoned asshole shrugged, "hey bitches, while they are away on honeymoon who da fuck do you think is running this joint?"

"Seriously? You like it here?" Gray asked and Natsu was just as curious.

"Got not much going on in Earth Land, besides the poison here is better and I like Munchkin." That shocked Natsu more than Laxus's lightning. Cobra, liked something and someone who wasn't Lucy?

"You also get to kill things." Natsu added.

"Bingo, think we have a winner."

"You are fucking psychotic." Gray said as Natsu threw his pants back at him.

"Duh, have you met me?" He asked and Natsu couldn't help but laugh.

"You sound like Mard." The fire slayer pointed out.

"Cause we besties." He said and Natsu rolled his eyes. Still floored him how quickly those two bonded. Actually how well Mard seemed to bond with most people. Yet, he shouldn't have been surprised he knew it was because of Luce.

"Okay, so bachelor party." Cobra clapped his hands. "How do we get Munchkin out of here for a night?"

"Corvus." The ice make mage said with a click of his tongue.

"Corvus will tell Luce about it." Natsu added. Corvus was another interesting addition to his life. The raven spirit was trippy and he loved Luce on the same kind of level Natsu does.

"Got ya covered. I'll keep his lips in line." Gray said with a wink and Natsu's mouth fell open.

Cobra's eye went wide, "you and Chickadee? What da fuck?"

Gray shrugged, "it just happened."

"Juvia is going to flip out." Cobra had a slow smile on his face, "cage match."

"Maybe not, Mard and Cana kind of talked her down a little before we left to get Corvus' key." Natsu added, knowing full well the situation while Gray was out on mission. The guys both had a 'what the fuck' expression on their face as Natsu started to explain.

" _Look, he's a grown man, he needs a woman not an obsessive child." Cana said, her gaze practically evil._

" _Love rival has no right to Juvia's Gray-sama." She said her tears starting to form. Natsu sat back as Mard stood up. Luce tried to grab for him but he shook his head._

" _Obsessive girl has no right of ownership." Mard said as he stood beside Cana._

" _You, you are just as bad. You kissed him." She said._

" _Correction, he kissed me. Obviously Gray has an idea of what he wants and it isn't you." Mard shot back, his eyes narrow and voice forceful._

_Juvia shrank away a bit and Natsu got it, when Mard hit that mode, he was a bit scary to be around. "B-b-b-b-but…"_

" _No buts girly. You have got to leave him alone. Look if it's meant to be, it'll happen just not on your time." Cana said as she took a swig of her rum._

" _Juvia love…"_

" _Obsession is not love. Desire is not love. Love is a different construct. It's a strange construct almost foreign to people like the two of us. As a demon I knew desire, that was it. It wasn't love and to admit and allow myself to figure out that love thing, hurt." He said and Natsu listened intently, this was kind of unusual to hear love advice, from Mard Geer of all people._

" _He's right, without rum. Girly, I get it you are so very confused but you are pushing him away not pulling him towards you. Maybe Gray isn't the right man for you. Ever think of that?" Cana said as she stepped forward and took Juvia's hand._

" _He…"_

" _Before I knew Rosebud she had surprised me. For someone who hadn't felt a single emotion in over a century I grappled that. I dreamt of her for a long time, I get the obsession bit, he took you on, surprised you, woke up something in your being. You don't get to force that on him." Mard said, his voice softening just a hair. Luce had grabbed his hand as her eyes started filling with moisture._

" _You did with Lucy." Juvia said, almost a whisper Natsu's enhanced hearing barely caught._

" _No, I didn't!" He snapped and pretty much everyone in the room flinched. "Zeref and Mavis forced us together. That's completely different. I would have spent the rest of Rosebud's lifetime only dreaming of her and that would have been it."_

_Cana walked to Juvia and put her small barrel in her hands. "Come on girly, let's get drunk until you forget his name."_

"So that's why…" Gray trailed off, his lips pursed.

"Yep she calmed down a little when you got back, I think Mard was the best person to help her understand what is and isn't love." Natsu said.

"Okay, great story but now let's talk booze, strippers…" Cobra looked at Gray, "not you, actual girl strippers…"

"Mard's bi-sexual, " the ice make mage shrugged.

"Seriously?" Cobra's eye went wide.

"He said as a demon he didn't have a preference, male or female, demon, devil or human doesn't bother him.." Gray tapped his lips, "maybe that's pan-sexual more than bi-sexual."

"Wow, okay, did not expect that." The poison slayer raked a hand through his hair. "Either way, strippers, booze, maybe a good fight like the MMA shit and gambling."

"Oh and we need to use this against him…" Natsu reached over to his bag and pulled out a photo. He handed it to Gray and watched as the man doubled over in laughter. About two seconds after that Cobra was on the floor in his own fit of laughter.

He took the picture back and flipped it over.  _Leverage or a good prank when ya need it. -Merlin_

When Cobra stopped laughing and was trying to catch his breath, "that Merlin chick is awesome. Why didn't I get a picture?"

"I can always make copies." Natsu said with his own devious grin. Cobra high fived him.

"Corvus should be here tomorrow, I'll have a talk with him."

"Yeah…" Natsu made air quotes, "talk." Gray glared at him and he was about zero point six seconds away from another fight. Then again they needed to take it outside, the castle was almost finished in the repairs and Mard would flay them alive if they destroyed anything. Considering that Natsu had walked in on Mard flaying someone, he knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Cobra and I will keep Mard busy, Gray can you set things up?" Natsu asked and Gray nodded.

"Alright, it's party time boys!" Exclaimed Cobra.

* * *

Mard sat back, almost thoroughly drunk as he watched the Orc women conduct their tribal dance. Orcs weren't the most graceful beings but their culture was rich and interesting. One part war and one part the reverence of war, Orcs were at their heart simple creatures.

"It is good to have the king back." Deshrina said to him. She was the female Orc leader who screeched into his head at the last battle.

"You didn't think that way a couple weeks ago." Mard pointed out and watched how she pursed her lips.

"No one did, we were surprised. We believed you left, not take on the quest for your heart piece."

"At the time I didn't know that's what I was getting myself into. Rosebud is exceptional." For all that is unholy he missed her. Even the strange food alchemy and her crying fits, everything about her. The few letters and random pictures was all he had. Grateful for Corvus being able to pop in and out, though Mard knew damn well some of that was doing Rosebud's bidding and some of that was Gray. Finding out about Gray and Corvus hooking was a shock to his system, then again they were in his damn shower.

"She is strong, we Orcs respect that. Always respected your strength Great King."

"I respect the endless fire of the Orcish heart and the strength of their war." He said, using his best diplomatic voice. Each clan was unique in how they wished to be respected.

Deshrina nodded as she handed him a plate of more roasted meat. Mard was having a bit of difficulty reacclimating to the food here, but he'd be damned to let anyone know. Weakness, even stomach troubles, was not well received.

"Will we witness the heart ceremony?" She asked as Mard munched the charred flesh. Orcs weren't the best cooks but it would be impolite to not pretend to enjoy their kill.

"In time, I have her customs to respect before we can follow the traditions here." He said. So far his peaceful trip to finish up the negotiations and celebrate the end of war had been successful. In successful he'd had to only kill three people.

"Have you found a new army?" Asked the Orc leader.

"It is in the works, Deleo has talked to his Tenebris clanmates about forming the initial group."

"We do not like the black devils but in peace I will offer fifty of my warriors to the king's army." She pulled out a small dagger and sliced her hand. Mard sat up and did the same. They took each other's hands, making a blood pact. Blood pacts were how Orcs formalized deals, it was a great stain to their honor to ever break it.

"Then retain your lands and flourish." He said, adding in his own promise to their covenant. The magical quill Freed left him lifted up and began to write down their agreement. Mard really wanted to kiss him for the small gift.

"My king, I have a question and a request." Mard arched and eyebrow but waved her to continue. "Will you stop the Plague of Nightmares?"

Mard was trapped with this question and he knew it. If he answered a firm yes, he'd be honor bound to do it. If he answered no or unsure, he'd show great weakness and this party would go to hell. Unsure was the honest answer, Mard truly was clueless if he could work the magic with Lilith to keep the seal on the Hell Gate strong.

"It is a complex and difficult thing you ask. You are not the first, the Plague of Nightmares is troubling many. As king it is my duty to safeguard and rule the people as best my abilities to allow." It was the best answer he had without lying. Deshrina grunted but nodded her head, from an Orc that was akin to her being pleased.

"Thank you Great King, now let us celebrate until we are too drunk and too full of heart to stand!" She called out as the people around her cheered. The fires stoked higher, Mard mentally braced himself for the hangover he was going to have tomorrow. Least tomorrow he could go back to the castle and hopefully have a new letter from Rosebud and maybe a couple naughty pictures waiting for him.

* * *

"Look baby girl deserves a party that will knock her socks off. Even if she can't drink." Cana hissed as she tossed the stupid boring plans into the garbage. Mira huffed at her as Levy shrank back.

Mira seriously thought some kind brunch, boring party games and presents would be enough. Hell no! Also what the fuck was with all the frilly shit? Sure for a baby shower, no problem but this is baby girl's last hurrah.

"It's a perfectly sweet party, Cana. Lucy deserves some sweetness and an easy going party would be perfect for her." Mira said, grabbing her brochures and notes from the trash.

Cana's eyes went wide as she had one hell of an idea. "Okay compromise. Facials and spa in the afternoon. Then out to dinner and after that let's hit up one of the strip clubs and get her a little lap dance that isn't Mard."

"Lucy is a prude…" Levy said and Cana noticed something a bit wrong her voice. In fact Levy had been kind of off kilter since Lucy and Mard became a public item. The card mage tilted her head and studied the blue haired woman and something didn't add up. She'd speak with Laxus later about that.

That surprised the fuck out of her, Laxus was all Team Mard. Then again as far as she knew the guy raged one fucking hell of a war to save his soul. Also helped that baby girl had never been happier and Cana knew, abso-fucking-lutely knew Laxus was still in love with her. Enough that he'd step aside to let her be happy.

"Was babe, she was. Mard brought her out of her shell." Cana said and watched Levy tense for a moment.  _Okay, there is something wrong with this chick._

"You know what Cana, I think you're right. It's also the best of both worlds. As her self appointed big sister, you should have some say in the party."

"Right but Levy is the maid of honor. So…." Cana looked at her.

"Whatever you guys think is best." She shrugged.

"Levy, sweety, what's wrong?" Mira asked as she reached out for her hand. Levy pulled it back and quickly stood up. Her face contorted into some kind of rageful scowl.

"What's wrong? This! This whole thing is wrong! Mard Geer is a villian, worse than…" her throat clogged up and Cana went immediately into the hug. Levy wasted no time to start the waterworks all over Cana's chest.

"It's Gajeel isn't it? Look, we're sorry it didn't work out but you can't take it out on Lucy. She's your best friend." Cana whispered, the final pieces clicking into place.

As Levy cried Mira and her traded looks and Cana could see the same worry in her face that she had. It all made sense, Levy was just jealous that Lucy was getting the life she thought her and the iron slayer would have by now.

Levy stopped crying after a few minutes but Cana had to know. Sure she was likely to be pissed but she had to know. Pulling back she dabbed Levy's eyes with the tissue Mira put in her hand. "Levy, what did you do?"

"I-I-I-I-I…" Levy started to stutter and at that moment Laxus walked up behind her. He spun her around and Cana saw the immediate rage on the blonde's very handsome face.

"You fucked them over didn't you?" He said his voice a growl. Cana put a hand on his very generous bicep. God she bet he was generous everywhere but he was so hands off to her.

Levy nodded and at that moment Cana saw the lightning spark around his eyes. She pushed Levy out of his hold and not thinking she yanked him down into a kiss. In that moment Cana realized two things, one holy fuck the man could kiss and two, baby girl was screaming.

* * *

"You what? How could you?" Lucy screamed at Levy. She walked into the guild just as Laxus grabbed her and growled.

Meredy grabbed her hand, "Lucy, you need to calm down. The stress isn't good for Scimi."

"Scimi is fine. I want an answer Levy..." Lucy said feeling her heart break. However she saw Cana and Laxus practically mouth fucking across the room and it really made her miss Mard.

Goddess above Mard could kiss her senseless and every single time her toes curled and her panties flooded. He knew exactly what kind of kiss she needed and when. Mard was so attentive to her, it was almost inhuman, then again so was he, after a fashion. It reminded her, she needed to send him a letter with updates and Corvus hadn't seen Gray in a couple days.

Corvus just couldn't wait to brag about that one to her and Lucy was pretty happy for him. The raven spirit was instantly a part of her family. Much like the deep feeling of being a brother that she had with Natsu but also the same kind of love and respect she had with Loke. They talked about anything and everything, nothing was TMI and much like with Cana, Lucy never felt guilty or weird talking about her sex life or listening to him about his. Then again she knew exactly what Gray was like in the sack.

Levy went ramrod straight as she pointed a finger at her. Lucy was taken aback she'd never seen Levy so irate. "You! You wrap every gods damn man around you. You dress like a tramp most of the time and pretend to be all sweet and innocent. I'm legit a good person, a good clean girl and here YOU are with a king, a baby and getting married. Why are you so freaking special?"

"I'm not!" Lucy shot back. "I got lucky with Mard. We didn't ask for this. We had no idea where the hell this was going to lead. I still have no clue why he would ever want to be with someone like me." Lucy looked at her toes as the tears started dropping. "I'm a weakling with emotional problems." She whispered.

"No, Lucy. I have seen what you are capable of. You are not a weakling." Erza said as she tilted her chin up. Lucy stared straight into her eyes and saw the soft smile on her face.

"Levy, I think it's best if you leave. Shall I walk you home?" Freed asked, his voice so damn calm. Lucy wasn't certain Levy even answered the question before Freed had grabbed her hand and took her out of the guild.

"Jealousy is a bitch, Blondie." Sparky said as one of his big hands came down on her shoulder.

"This is bad, Laxus. Mard could be arrested and…" Erza said, again Lucy was grateful she didn't finish the statement.

"Won't happen. Mard is nakama, he saved Laxus, loves you more than anything Lucy and in my eyes redeemed himself for his past actions under the control of Zeref. I am still a damn Wizard Saint. I'm going to handle this." Lucy heard Makarov's voice and spun around to hug him.

"Really?" She asked while sobbing.

"Yes, we take care of each other and give second chances, this is Fairy Tail." He said holding her hand, while Erza held the other one. Lucy felt all the warmth and bodies of her family press up against her in a group hug.

"Master, what about Levy?" The re-equip mage asked.

"Let's wait till everyone calms down a bit, it's a shock that she did this to us. When you betray one of us, you betray all of us." He said, still looking into Lucy's eyes. She gave him a soft smile.

"See, there's that smile that makes everyone glad to know you. Lucy your smile and heart is what makes you special. Never let anyone tell you differently." Gramps said, sending Lucy's hormones into weepy mess mode.

When her happy tears dried up ahs looked around at everyone. "Thank you."

"Ain't no thang Cosplayer." Bickslow said with his tongue rolling out, which made Lucy giggle.

The group started to disperse as Cana pulled her into another hug. "It's okay baby girl, I got you." She whispered with a gentle kiss to her cheek.

"Cana…" She said.

"Hmmmmm," she hummed.

"Would you be my maid of honor?" She asked, right now Cana was really the best choice and now she had room to put Meredy into the wedding party.

"Oh now you're in for it." She said with a devious smile.

"Oh fuck, the bachelorette party is now in your hands…"

"Yes, baby girl, totally in my hands." Lucy wasn't certain if that was good or bad, but it was definitely going to be all the crazy.


	43. Chapter 43 - Rosebud what are you...

"Everything is set to go." Laxus said as he looked at the leather clad guy in front of him. Corvus he thought his name was but all he knew was that the guy could plane shift and didn't drain on Lucy's magic. Double fucking win right there.

When Laxus woke up in the infirmary it was Freed that gave him the whole story. Here was a guy that stole the woman he thought was his mate, yet fought a war just to save him. That takes a certain strength that Laxus had never met before and he respected the fuck out of it.

Sure it was the same guy who tried to destroy magic and was a Zeref tool, but to do all of that just to heal him… fuck no words.

Then Freed told him that Mard was ancestral family, that really made things different. Also Lucy was just glowing when he saw her again. Laxus couldn't compete with someone and a baby that made her glow.

Above all else there was Cana. He had written her off as a boozy bitch but the way she talked about Lucy was amazing. Cana had real heart, real soul and real fucking everything. He appreciated her on a new level and a level his dragon agreed with.

So here he was waiting for the party bus to show up with Bickslow and Freed, they were excited to be here. It amazed him just how quickly people rallied to Mard Geer's side. Yet he got it, Lucy could bring out the best out of everyone. Fuck, he bet Zeref would turn into a nice guy around her.

"You have everything set up?" Bickslow asked and Laxus nodded.

"Party bus, poker game and mud wrestling. Cobra is a fucking asshole to work with. Natsu approved the whole thing." Laxus said, it was a surprise that Natsu of all people was the best man. Maybe he'd ask about that later.

"Gray is mine, be right back." The spirit said and blinked away.

Freed let out a chuckle, "that spirit…"

Within a heartbeat Cobra, Gray, Natsu, spirit guy and a blindfolded Mard were by his side.

"What the hell are you people doing?" Mard asked. "I have diplomatic envoys coming in tomorrow. Not to mention several other things on my to do list."

"Yo, Munchkin. Chill da fuck out. Deleo's got it, we'll be back later." Cobra said and Laxus shrugged. He had no fucking clue what was going on.

The party bus pulled up and Laxus could hear the techno music already blaring. Natsu walked over to the driver and handed him a wad of Jewels. They chatted for a minute before the doors opened. Cobra grabbed one arm and Laxus the other, they lifted the pissed off demon king into the bus.

Taking off his blindfold all the guys shouted "surprise!"

Mard face palmed, "bachelor party." He started laughing, "you idiots could have said something."

"What ruin the surprise?" Asked Gray with a shrug. The spirit guy, Corvus grabbed Gray's arm and pulled him to the seats in the back.

The two topless strippers came over and pulled on Mard's arms putting his ass in the seat of honor. Laxus grabbed a bottle of whiskey and took a swig. Damn, the strippers were hotter than he thought and the booze selection was good. Grabbing a couple cigars he took a seat near the 'party boy'.

Sparking one, he handed it to Mard as one of the strippers got comfortable in his lap. Though Laxus noted that Mard looked a bit uneasy. Figured it was just nerves or something. So not thinking much he grabbed the dude's massive pony tail and dumped a bunch of whiskey into him.

Mard coughed and some of the alcohol spilled out of his mouth. The stripper wasted no time in licking it off of his neck. The demon slid a sideways glance at Laxus.

"Why are you here? You despise me." He asked as the stripper started grinding on him. The lightning slayer noticed how Mard starting pushing the stripper off of him. If anything he seemed to be pretty loyal to Blondie or he didn't get the concept of a bachelor party.

"You make Blondie happy and guess starting a war to heal me kind of gives you a few respect points." Laxus shrugged, "also you keep that psycho," he pointed to Cobra, "far away from normal people."

Mard snorted, "you do know I had two options. Heal your soul or have my testicles face the Lucy Kick."

"And here I thought we were going to be best buds." Laxus tossed back another swig and passed the bottle.

"Hell to the fucking no…. Munchkin only has room for like one bestie." Cobra said as he grabbed the stripper off of Mard's lap. Laxus saw the guy look a bit more relaxed.

"It ain't you, dipshit." Natsu shouted back as he took the bottle of Fireball and chugged. Laxus arched a brow, he'd seen Natsu get flipped but this was amusing.

Mard's face blanched as his eyes went wide. "Fuck, she's going to kill me."

"More like glitter nuke your existence." Gray shot back as Natsu handed Laxus a picture. He examined it and started laughing his head off. Mard naked and covered in glitter. Oh now this was something to use over the guy's head.

"Natsu! Where…" He waved his hand and stole the bottle from Laxus.

"So who the hell are you guys talking about?" Bickslow asked as the bus rounded a corner. Laxus leaned over and handed him the picture. Freed looked over at it as both guys started cracking up.

"Merlin, Mard's actual bestie." Corvus, yeah that's his name, pipped in.

"It's not like we could get a hold of her for this….right?" Natsu asked as Freed, Cobra and Mard all looked over at the spirit.

"Ehhhhh…" he shrugged and listening closely he heard Mard let out a growl.

"Seriously? Chickadee, that's fucked up. Well, good thing you look all smexy in glitter, Munchkin." Cobra added.

"Guys. Let's just party first and let Mard suffer later!" Natsu added as he held up his bottle for a toast. Everyone stood up and clinked bottles together. "Here's to Mard and Luce, may they be always awesome!"

"Here, here!" Freed added as everyone took a drink.

Music blared, topless dancers did their thing and two bottles were gone by the time the bus pulled into the first stop. Ushering everyone out, Laxus tipped the bouncer as everyone went into the casino. Freed had gone ahead and paid for a private high stakes room, poker game was a go.

* * *

"Oh god that massage and facial was like a dream come true." Baby Girl said as Cana took her arm. Mira, Meredy, Erza, Lucy and herself all had enjoyed a few hours of pampering at one of the nicest spas in Magnolia.

Letting Mira have her way on part of the party was a pretty damn good idea. The time at the spa left Lucy with a bit of a glow and a smile. Which was perfect as Cana was so worried about her. Finding out a couple days ago that Levy hurt her like that, was difficult. It wasn't just Lucy that was hurt, they all were and now Gramps was going to have to fight for them.

What was interesting was when Freed came back into the guild after taking Levy home. Sure everyone knew Freed had a bit of a darkside but the eerie smile on his face even had Laxus suck in a breath.

Laxus...oh holy fuck.

The guy could kiss and the kiss just didn't end. Cana was pretty certain he purred or something by about the who knows how many minutes into it. She wanted to pounce on him then and there and ride him till the sun came up. Bad timing she told herself, Baby Girl needed her.

"Alright, we have dinner next!" Erza exclaimed. Though Cana knew she was just looking forward to the desert. How the fuck the redhead could eat so much cake and not be fat was beyond her.

Checking the time, Cana pulled out her communication lacrima and sent out a text.

_Still on for phase three?_

_Thunder Lips: Yep, just started the poker game._

_Awesome, see you in a couple hours._

_Thunder Lips: ;)_

Cana had a slow smile on her face, this was epic. The lovebirds hadn't seen each other for a couple weeks and tonight, oh hell yeah Baby Girl was getting her king something fierce. She knew that at any given time Baby Girl could use her spirit to go visit but Lucy was determined to finish the wedding plans and give Mard a little space. Still each day, she looked a little more gloomy.

"I heard this place was highly rated. How did you guys get reservations?" Baby Girl asked.

"Cleavage!" Shouted Mira and Cana together, making everyone crack up. More like cleavage and a thousand Jewels but whatever. This was for Baby Girl and there was no way everyone wouldn't pull out all the stops to make this awesome.

The Tea Room was the most lavish restaurant in Magnolia, and walking in Cana could understand why. Beautiful aquariums against a back wall, string quartet played off to the side, white linens galore and a massive crystal chandelier. The hostess arched an eyebrow at their less than formal attire but Mira handled it with a glare. God, Cana loved her friend for that, Mira could go to hellbeast in a heartbeat but still look sweet. They settled into their seats as Baby Girl fumbled with her penis crown and veil. "I feel silly wearing this." She whispered but Cana just put her arm around her.

"You're going to be a queen and besides it's a bachelorette party tradition to have things with penises." Cana replied, tickling Lucy's side.

"Stop!" She swatted at the card mage's hands.

The waiter came back with a bottle of sparkling juice and champagne flutes. Cana wasn't a fan but between Lucy and Meredy all pregnant, she'd adapt. The glasses poured, Cana stood up.

"A toast! Baby Girl, you've come so far. You're future hubby is hawt as hell and damn can he dance." Everyone chuckled as Lucy shook her head. "You are going to be a beautiful bride and enjoy riding that stallion into a lifetime of sunsets! Congrats Lucy!" She shouted, not giving two shits when everyone whipped their heads around to gawk at them.

"Congrats!" Meredy called out as the glasses clinked together. After the toast, Cana took a seat and chatted with Erza for a few minutes. Reminding her that yes the special order cake was indeed strawberry.

Mira designed the menu and thanks to the magic of her sweetness got the kitchen staff to agree to off menu items. Slowly carts came rolling out as a small buffet of Baby Girl's food cravings were set up, Cana swore she saw a spot of droll on her lips. For people who didn't have weird as fuck cravings beautiful dinners were set out. Cana hugged Mira when he favorite meal was put before her.

"I love you guys. Thank you so much." Lucy said before heaping friend onions on her plate.

"We love you too Lucy." Mira said as Cana hugged her Baby Girl.

* * *

"Call." Mard said as he studied Freed. Out of everyone in the room, the rune mage was the most difficult to pin down. Playing a game of bluffing, statistics and overall betting strategy was intriguing. He found the game enjoyable but except for Freed, everyone else was easy to beat.

Easy was relative, Laxus for being a brainless oaf was surprisingly cunning in his play. Gray looked like he had a good poker face, a new phrase for his vocabulary, but Mard could see the twitches in his brow. Natsu was just a source of fun to hangout with, Cobra was an asshole and after the fourth round, he wasn't allowed to play. Apparently the guy cheats. Bickslow provided a source of humor and barely took the game seriously but for his jovial nature he was the last man out before it was down to Freed and Mard.

It wasn't as impressive as his once glorious kingdom coffers but the mound of chips stacked around him was impressive. If he understood the color codes correctly, he had earned as much money from this night as a decent S-Class mission. Money straight into the bank for that house. Mard internally groaned, he needed to get a hold of the realtor. If Rosebud didn't get the home and she started crying, he would do pain. Not murder, pain because murder is polite.

Freed nodded, shoving his chips into the pile. He laid down his hand, "full house aces high." He said and Mard just smiled.

Slowly one by one he laid down his cards in order . Cobra let out a whistle, "Ace of Spades for the win." Mard said flicking the card at Freed.

Freed plucked the card and chuckled. "Well played, your majesty."

Mard took another drink and knew that it was going straight to his head, but for all that is unholy he needed to play this game sober. He smiled and like a dragon he gathered up his chips, hoarding them.

"Alright, that was intense as shit. You two ever get bored being royalty or a working mage, you guys would kill as professional gamblers." Brainless Oaf said. After tonight, maybe the guy deserved a new nickname…. maybe.

"That would simply not be fair…" Freed said.

"To the plebes below us." Mard finished and Laxus face palmed. He tipped his glass to Freed before polishing off the contents. He really liked this brandy and wondered why he hadn't tried it before.  _Hell, maybe I'll splurge on a case before I go back._

"Alright, next spot for the night! Let's get back to the strippers!" Cobra shouted as a large man in a suit pushed a cart towards Mard.

"Time to cash in, Mr. Geer?" The guy asked and Mard bristled, he was ready to stand up and scream at the guy for not using his proper name or title. Instead he felt Natsu's hot as hell hand on his shoulder and looking up he saw the pink haired maniac shake his head.

"Yep, that was enjoyable." He said instead, wondering if he sounded slurred. After a few minutes and another drink, Mard was walking out of the casino his arm around Cobra's shoulders as Gray walked on the other side of him.

"I don't get the love thing for anything that isn't Rosebud and Spawnling. God she's hot, my dick misses her…" he sighed, "but I think I feel it for you guys. Thank you!" Mard said as he started hugging people. Natsu was laughing in his ear.

"You know the rules…" he said.

"Just make her happy and loved." Mard nodded as Natsu pushed his forehead against his. He held his friend for a moment, grateful to know the guy.

"Oh Demon Daddy is now an affectionate drunk. Awesome!" Corvus chirped.

Mard instantly hugged him, "just for tonight."

"Usually he's a stripping drunk…" Gray added as Mard wrapped his arms around him and bit his neck. "I'll take affectionate Mard, though."

"Oh where?" He asked, his head full of cobwebs and really bad ideas. There was a caw like sound as Mard was pushed off of Gray by one very mean looking Corvus.

"Come on party Munchkin. Get yo ass in the seat, we have Candy for you." Cobra said as Mard was hauled into the bus. Candy turned out to be a stripper and fuck if Mard didn't care at this point.

Another drink in his hand as he looked up at Freed, "Be my Regent. Seriously. I need you. Possibly naked…" Mard slurred as Candy grinded in his lap.

Freed flopped down, it was an inelegant move but the pink all over his face told Mard he was just as flush drunk as he was. "Okay, but I want that Merlin naked, not you."

"I get you a naked Merlin and you'll be my Regent?" Mard asked, not certain he heard the guy. Shooing Candy off his lap he turned to look at the inebriated rune mage.

"Yes, I need those lips of hers everywhere." He said with a hiccup at the end.

"She likes you too. I know she does, she sighed at your picture." Mard said nodding at Natsu as he filled his empty glass with something.

"She did?" His eyes went wide and next thing Mard knew Freed was kissing his cheek. "She's just so…."

"Damn, never seen Freed smitten." Laxus said.

"Fuck, you ain't seen Mard's bestie. Saw a picture of her…" Cobra drawled.

"In person, she's amazing.." Freed sighed as the bus stopped.

"Freed, do you promise?" Mard asked, trying to stand up.

"What?" Freed asked, his head tilting.

"I get you a naked Merlin and you'll stay in the Underworld as Regent?" Mard asked as he stared into Freed's really nice teal eyes.

"Woah, what the fuck Mard? Hell no…" Laxus began to grumble.

"Yes! I'll do it. Promise." Freed interrupted jumping into Mard's arms, splashing liquid all over the place. Laughing Mard pushed the rune mage off of him. They wrapped their arms around each other's waists as they walked into the next place. Some kind of underground place, Mard could hear the sounds of an audience shouting and could smell blood.

"Oh god, bloodsport!" Mard jumped up and down.

"Oh don't worry Mard, you'll really like tonight's fight." Laxus said as Mard started hugging him.

* * *

Cana was pulling her arm, luring Lucy into some kind of seedy looking place. She nibbled her bottom lip, nervous.

"Cana?"

"Last part of tonight, you'll thank me later Baby Girl." She pulled out her comm and looked at it before grinning.

"Ummmmm…" She started as Cana just held her closer.

"Trust me, it's a big surprise." She said and all Lucy could do was nod. They walked past a group of cheering people as an announcer's voice came over the loudspeakers.

"Club Hell tradition tonight! We've got a bachelor in the house!" The crowd went wild. "Let's bring out the mud bath!"

"What the fuck?" Lucy asked but Cana and now Mira just pulled her into a locker room.

"Alright put this on." Mira handed her a shirt and Lucy giggled when she saw it had a print of Mard naked in the shower on it. Lucy wanted to ask more questions, but the stern look she got from everyone around her said to keep her mouth shut.

Lucy put on the shirt and flip flops as Meredy started laughing. They lead her out of the room and towards a walkway. There in the center of the ring was a shirtless blindfolded Mard, surrounded by mud.

"Holy shit!" Lucy jumped up and down as Cana covered her mouth.

"Careful, it's a surprise. I checked with your doctor, you're okay for a little wrestling. Now go get you some Baby Girl." Cana said with a wink and Lucy hugged her.

Lucy got up into the ring as she looked around she saw all the guys sitting down, every single one of them looked like they could barely stand. She tried to not giggle as Mard waved his hands around trying to feel for something.

The mud was cold around her toes as Lucy got in but this was going to be fun. She knew how Mard fought but then again he looked like standing was difficult, so this was an easy win. Out of everything the girls could have done, this was pure genius.

"Alright, let's see if this bad boy can get pinned." The crowd was cheering and laughing as Lucy tried like hell to not giggle. She was having a hard time holding it in, watching a very confused Mard. "Annnnnnddddd…. Begin!" The announcer called.

"Oh for all that is unholy," Mard groaned as Lucy came up behind him and smacked him upside the head. He spun around and tried to grab her but he was so drunk, she stepped out of the way.

Coming up behind him, Lucy put her hands on his ass and gave him a firm squeeze. Her king turned around and this time as he tried to grab her, Lucy tripped him. Mard went straight into the mud. It reminded her of the day they sparred outside after a decent rain, though the things that happened in his bathroom were worth the mess.

He got up and spit out a bunch of mud, he looked a bit upset and Lucy tried to stop the giggle. Mard felt around for her and Lucy dropped low, using a very slow moving sweeping kick and knocked him on his back. Now Mard really growled as he got up.

Oh she knew her king, knew he was hating the mess all over. Knew he hated to lose, but she was having so much fun with this. Watching him all kind of dirty and helpless was even better than the glitter picture.

He lunged for her and Lucy was too busy laughing that she didn't get out of the way. Mard landed on top of her and Lucy let out a breath. They rolled around for a bit before Lucy wound up on top.

She held his hands down as the referee started counting. Mard tried to push her off but playing dirty, she adjusted to put her knees into his shoulders and started playing with his hair. That simmered him down as the ref called three.

Now finally letting out a laugh she helped Mard to sitting and removed his blindfold. He blinked several times, "Rosebud, what are you…" He started asking before Lucy wiped his mouth and kissed him.

"God I missed you." She said as he hugged her close. The crowd let out some kind of awwww as Corvus jumped into the ring.

"You two need a bath and loads of sex, Queenie." The spirit said as he touched the both of them.

Within a blink they were in the Underworld, in a very beautiful bathroom. It looked identical to the one he had in their home on Earth Land. Corvus left immediately as Mard backed her into the wall. "Fuck the things I will do to you tonight…." He said and dear god could Lucy smell the alcohol on him.

"Shower?"

"Starting there." He said with the most sinister panty melting look to his very messy face.


	44. Chapter 44 - Do Not Disturb

Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail and nothing is ever going to grant it to me.

* * *

From the way Mard literally ripped off their clothing before attacking her lips only showed how desperate he was. Lucy missed him, missed his passion, and the way his black eyes could swallow her whole with a glance.

They stood under the shower their hands everywhere. Lucy couldn't enough of touching him, feeling his taunt muscles under her fingers as she traced the contours of his chest. His hand reached between her legs and cupped her sex, his fingers starting a slow tease of her clit.

"I missed this," he whispered to her before he kissed her again. She clutched onto his shoulders as he played with her. As he stroked her into a mindless frenzy she gripped his hard shaft. Her fingers could barely touch each other as she slowly felt him.

"Ohhhh….fuck-ck-k…" Lucy panted as he brought her to the edge of climax, his palm rubbing her sensitive nub as his fingers pumped into her.

"Cum for me Rosebud," He said, his deep voice filtering through her. Her king curled his fingers and lightly grazed the spongy spot inside of her. A fistful of hair, he locked his eyes on her as breathing became difficult. Her hips rocked into his movements and with a cry she called his name.

Mard kissed her, his tongue sliding against hers as he pressed against her. Spinning around he placed her into his lap as he sat on the bench. Lucy lifted up as he angled himself to enter her. She stroked his face and kissed him as she slowly lowered herself upon him.

Her king moaned as she slowly took him in, His length filling her up and stretching her. Lucy let out a whimper, her body so tight it was almost like the first time with him all over again. When he was fully inside of her she paused for a moment, just to stare at him.

His hair down, wet and plastered to his skull she pushed his bangs out of his eyes. For a moment they just stared into each other's eyes. She saw everything in his, every emotion he was feeling and Lucy felt beautiful, cherish and well loved. Goddess above she loved that look on him, a man consumed with only one desire to him, her.

This was the perfection connection she searched for, one part wonder, one part physical pleasure and many more parts of love. Lucy didn't just know he loved her, she could feel it in every moment they spent together.

"Love you," She breathed as he kissed her again.

"My Rosebud…" He said to her and slowly she gave a swirl of her hips as his head rolled back.

Her lips latched to his neck as she began to ride him. Slowly to enjoy feeling every bit of him, Lucy didn't want this to end. She was determined to make this last in every movement of her body.

Yet she knew her king, he'd become impatient and would want to see her break apart for him. Mard had once said that he loved the way she looked when she was on the high of ecstacy. For him to know he could give her that pleasure, pleasure he would never stop desiring for her.

His strong hands cupped her ass as his hips snapped up to meet her thrust for thrust. Once slow movements turned quicker as he filled her. Her breathing turned ragged as she moved, her nails digging into his shoulders.

"Fuck….Rosebud….ride me…" He grunted as those wicked hips snapped to meet her body.

She loved his voice breathless and semi-hoarse when he was close to climax. Lucy leaned back a little to watch him. His eyes practically on fire sent shivers up her spine as she swirled on his lap.

"Ma-Mard….nnnghh...clo…" She panted, "don't….oh god...don't…."

"Never Rosebud, I'll…fu-fuck….never stop…" He said as she could feel him swell inside of her. His hand moved between them as he lightly flicked her clit, it set her off into the explosion of perfect ecstacy.

Mard claimed her lips as his body shook, god Lucy could feel him pulse inside of her as he released. Her nails clawed down his shoulders, trying to hold his wet body close to her. The sounds of the shower and their breathing was all that could be heard as he nuzzled her neck.

Minutes, hours, days; Lucy had no idea and she did not care. She had her king and that was all that mattered. His face flush as his body trembled where she touched him. This was her favorite moment, seeing him satiated, seeing all his snark and guards melted away. This was her Mard, the Mard she fell in love with, the unguarded man of passion. His eyes told a better love story than she could ever pen.

"I am not done with you," He said to her and Lucy believed him. She wasn't done with him either, not by a long shot.

They finished their shower, taking moments to laugh and tease each other. Lucy would never tell another soul that she found his one ticklish spot but she enjoyed tormenting him with it.

Once out of the shower Mard picked her up and brought her into the bedroom. Lucy couldn't believe the size of his rich canopy bed, it looked to have enough room to fit six people. The room was simple in decor, exactly how he preferred things. Her king was really a minimalist but what he lacked in knick knacks he made up for in elegance and rich colors.

Her king laid her out on the bed, she never felt material like this before. It was softer than silk but didn't grip to her body like it should. Yet the pillows and mattress felt firmer than what she was used to, but that was fine.

Mard settled between her legs as he gently kissed her. "Been waiting to have my way with you in this bed."

"Then you better put up a do not disturb sign." She teased and he chuckled.

"Oh I'm pretty certain the next several hours of you screaming my name will be enough of a warning." He said, slowly moving down her body. Lucy's head pressed back into the pillows as his tongue began it's magic all over her.

The next morning Lucy woke up sore, the good kind of sore. The kind that said that yes, she was a woman well loved. Mard alternated between sexually torturing her and just taking her as if he would die. She understood, after being apart for a few weeks, she was just as desperate.

His body pressed up against hers as he spooned her made Lucy sigh. He was such a cuddle whore, but she loved that about him. Everytime they slept in the same bed he wouldn't let her go. That was after his first nightmare and thinking of it she unconsciously put her hand over his, on top of where Scimi was resting.

"Someone's awake," he said.

"That would be your dick," Lucy said back, making him chuckle. It wasn't too much longer that she felt him slowly raise her leg. Mard wasted no time in taking her again, his body a frenzy as he plowed into her.

Sweating, panting and practically screaming king and queen enjoyed a couple hours in what Lucy supposed was now their bed.

After a shower, she nibbled her lip and summoned Virgo. Corvus wasn't next to her so the maid spirit looked a little faded and dull by her normal appearance. Luckily all Lucy needed was just a change of clothes and nothing more. It took a little longer than normal before Virgo re-appeared with a simple dress, underwear and shoes. Lucy hugged her lightly before sending her back.

"So that's how weak the spirits are here," Mard said as he put on a dark purple leather suit coat. Today he didn't look very formal, black low slung jeans, black silk shirt with the top two buttons undone and the suit coat.

"I guess so, I should call Corvus soon. I'd stay longer but I have cake tasting today." Lucy said with a smile.

"A rich red velvet would be preferred, if I get a say in it." Her king said as he put his hands on her shoulders.

"Alright, but I pick the other five layers." Lucy chirped as he laughed at her.

"I do need to borrow Corvus for a little bit. I do have something to attend today. If that is alright, Rosebud."

"You don't have to ask, besides Corvus does really like you."

"What can I say, winning personality and all that." He grinned as she playfully smacked his shoulder.

"When I get home, I'll send him straight back." Lucy said as she nibbled her lip.

"It's temporary, before you know it we'll be on honeymoon." He said kissing her lightly.

"About that, where are we going?" Lucy asked, Mard didn't give her details only that he had a place picked out for them and it was a surprise.

"Should I also ruin the surprise of the flowers while I'm at it." He said and bingo there was the snark she missed.

Instead Lucy let out a giggle, "ugh. Impossible demon."

"Yes, but I'm your impossible demon." Quipped Mard before he kissed her again.

Before Lucy knew it, Corvus, Gray and Cobra all showed up in the middle of their room. Cobra looked fine, Gray looked pretty damn tired and Corvus was sporting a massive grin.

"You are very lucky, we weren't in the middle of sex." Mard snapped and Lucy bristled.

"It's alright, I knew from my connection to Queenie that it was all good." Corvus said before he kissed Gray and held out his hand for her.

Lucy shook her head and laughed before turning to look at Mard. They didn't say anything but enjoyed one more passionate embrace before she took the raven's hand and went back to Earth Land.

* * *

"Where's Natsu?" Mard asked as he shooed Gray into the shower. The guy smelt like booze and a fair amount of sex.

"Getting his freak on with his mate," Cobra shrugged. "Don't think he's coming back. Guess some shit happened and Meredy is now a bridesmaid."

"What did Rosebud add another person?" Mard asked.

"No, you probably want coffee first before I tell you." The Warlord said and Mard noticed how there was zero sarcasm. He didn't know Cobra had a  _sarcasm off switch_.

As they headed for the kitchen, Corvus appeared. "Queenie said you needed me."

"Yes, I'll be back in a few minutes, we'll finish our conversation then." Mard said to his Warlord as he grabbed Corvus's outstretched hand.

Mard concentrated on the realtor's face and before he could blink was standing in the middle of the office. The secretary jumped out of her chair, but Mard just simply smiled at her. "Good morning," he glanced at the nameplate on her desk, "Sarah. If Mrs. Nishral in?"

"Who are you?" She replied her eyes bouncing up and down him. Mard got it, most human women had the same reaction. Though it was only Rosebud's eyes that he desired to stare at his body as if she could devour him.

"So like does every chick want to bang you on impact?" Corvus whispered making Mard chuckle.

_It is a fatal flaw of looking this good._

"Mard Geer, I came in with my fiancee Lucy to discuss the house on Rosa Mundi Circle." He said, giving her a soft smile. The small woman blushed and grabbed the communication lacrima.

"Yes, Mard Geer. Yes, he's here now." She said before hanging up and looking up at him. "Okay she'll be out in one moment."

"Thank you, Sarah." He replied with a smile and watched the woman blush. So Mard liked to flirt lightly, flirting was still allowed? Was it? Actually Mard wasn't completely sure if he was allowed to flirt once they married. He'd have to ask someone about that.

Corvus played with a magazine as Mard looked at the news clippings on the wall. The realtor they chose was considered one of the best in Magnolia and she was very no nonsense. Mard liked her on impact.

"Mr. Geer, sorry for the delay." She said as she extended her hand to him. Mard grasped it and gave her a polite handshake. He despised not being allowed to use his true name here but then again, Tartaros wasn't exactly acceptable. People would come after him in a heartbeat if they ever put two and two together. He just needed to stay under the radar, as the saying goes.

"I have the funds needed for the downpayment on the house." He said, proud of himself for all the hard work and maybe a bit of gambler's luck for it.

She pursed her lips and Mard saw her shoulders slump. "I'm very sorry Mr. Geer but someone came through the other day and outright bought the property, sight unseen."

Mard sucked in a breath and let go of her hand, he found himself quite angry. Though yelling at the realtor would do him no favors. "Surely, that's an error. The seller gave us two months to acquire the down payment. By my calendar we had one more week."

"I understand the disappointment but the seller ultimately can do as they like with the property." Said the woman with a minor shrug.

"Then can I get the information on the buyer? Perhaps talk to them." He said.

"I'm sorry, I don't have that information, I can check . Otherwise I do have a few other new listings that just came on the market that would meet your needs." Mrs. Nishral said with a hopeful smile on her face. He knew she was trying to salvage what she could because the amount of commission money would be very high.

Mard ran a hand through his hair and let out a sigh. "It's just disappointing Rosebud is difficult. There is absolutely nothing I can do about this?"

"Unfortunately. Would you like to see the other properties?"

"Not at this time, I'll have to gently let my fiancée know. She'll be so very disappointed and most likely cry."

"Please, keep me in mind when you both make a decision. Again I am very sorry about this situation." Mard shook her hand and turned to Corvus. With a brief nod, the spirit grabbed his hand and they went back to the Underworld.

As soon as they came back Mard let out a deafening growl. He was so angry about the whole thing. How dare some pitiful human break a deal? Mard wanted to feed that asshole to his garden.

"Woah, what happened Munchkin?" Cobra said as he ran into the garden.

"We lost the house and now Rosebud will cry. Does anyone not understand how much I hate disappointing her? That I promised her I would do anything to get it for her. That's a broken promise. That fucking hurts!" He said, the demon under skin clawing to get free.

"Want me to go poison someone?" Cobra asked.

"Wouldn't do any good. I need coffee and then I plan on spending some time in the playground." Mard remarked, that growl lacing his voice.

"Demon Daddy, it'll be okay. Queenie will understand and you didn't break your promise, you did everything." Corvus pointed out and Mard knew the spirit was trying to help but it didn't make this easier.

"Everything short of getting there sooner or going after the seller. A few minutes of my wrath would easily get the deal changed. Fucking humans…." He grumbled as he headed for the kitchen. Why the hell his coffee wasn't already in his hands was beyond him. Perhaps he could take out his wrath on the morons who failed the most important task of the day.

He entered the kitchen and immediately the servants dropped to the floor, he glared at them. Then he noticed something, the coffee equipment was gone. Rushing to the counter he saw a message etched into it.

_Bachelor party and no invite. I'm hurt. - Merlin_

Mard blanched as he looked at the little symbol next to her name. He knew he'd pay that price for Corvus fucking up.  _Why me?_

"Least you ain't covered in glitter." Cobra said before grinning, "yet."

"Don't fucking remind me! I knew this would happen. You people fucked me over!" He shouted as claws sprang from his fingers. Cobra took a few steps back as Corvus blinked away. Mard didn't pay attention as he slammed his fist to the counter and hit the little symbol.

The room filled with light and as Mard blinked he saw Merlin standing there. Today she was dressed in some kind of sleeveless full length red leather dress with gold embossing on it and two slits showing off her legs. Her arms crossed under her bust, a sneer on her face as she tapped her foot on the ground.

"Explain." She said and Mard swallowed hard. He'd seen her angry once, and never wanted to see it again.

"Corvus didn't grab you. The party was a surprise. Back off on Munchkin. Blame the party planners." Cobra jumped in between Merlin and him.

"At no point Mard didn't get a say or did you choose to ignore it?" Merlin half growled and Mard saw Cobra flinch.

"Munchkin tried, he warned us. We didn't bother…" The poison slayer ran his hand through his hair. "We may have wanted another glitter picture."

"This is between us, Cobra. I didn't insist hard enough. Leave." Mard commanded holding himself in check. He was ready to face the thing Merlin called never-ending glitter parade. For the rest of his life, he'd be stuck covered in sparkly shit with no way to remove it.

"You sure?" He asked and Mard nodded. Merlin waved her hand and Cobra vanished.

"I put him in a jail cell, you can let him out later. I'm hurt Mard. I at least deserved the right to decline. You know how hard friends are for me. This was your big party and I wasn't there." She said her lip quivering. Mard knew, because of who she is most people only saw her as some kind weapon and not a person. Sure he had the random thought of using her like that, when he was being a dick, but the more she talked to him, the more he truly liked her.

"I know, I know. Merlin, please accept my apologies. I didn't want you hurt." Mard walked to her and took his friend's hand.

Her eyes locked into his and Mard began to internally panic. "I'll forgive you, this time but I expect to be invited for all other major life events. Baby showers, coronation and everything else. Bloody hell, you will not do this to me again."

Mard didn't know what else to do but hug Merlin. Her head under his chin as he rubbed circles on her back. For all that is unholy he truly knew better. Knew she'd take it personally, circumstances be damned.

After a moment, she pulled back and snapped her fingers. Looking over his shoulder he saw his coffee stuff return. Mard let out a breath and then he remembered something. "Um, Merlin you know I was quite drunk last night…"

"Bugger, what did you do?" She asked, her jaw set and gaze hard.

Mard gulped, "You remember Freed, the green haired rune mage?"

"Teal eyes, fiercely beautiful face." She said and Mard saw a glimmer in her pale eyes.

"I…" he sighed and looked away.

"Mard, what did you do?" Merlin asked as her foot started tapping.

"Made a deal with him…" Mard felt tiny, she was already pissed at him.

"Deal?" She arched a brow.

"I get you naked for him and he becomes Underworld Regent." The king said desperately trying to not look at her. He felt his cheeks heat up and a shiver of fear through his body.

"You what?" She shouted and Mard felt the ground tremble under his feet.

"Made a deal…" his voice trailed off.

"You pimped me out? Treated me like some kind of harlot? Are you daft? Why?" Her voice started hitting a tone that sounded like a banshee shriek.

"I was drunk and I need a Regent and he's perfect for it and I know you like him." Mard said talking at a million miles per hour.

"You fucking sold me for your own gain!" Merlin shouted and Mard flinched. Her magic started filling the room, if he didn't diffuse the situation soon, she could literally obliterate him.

"I did. You weren't there..."

"Don't remind me you pillock." Merlin interrupted, her accent strangely becoming thicker.

"It was his idea, he's smitten with you. I just…" Mard scrubbed his face with his hand. Internally he began writing his will, apologizing to Rosebud and praying to maybe someone or anyone.

"What? You encourageable twit, you sold me." She stepped towards him and flicked his forehead. "Think for a moment, it ain't bloody difficult. You're much more clever than this."

"I know, it was wrong."

"Wrong is an understatement." She said with a sharp wave of her hand as the air felt heavier. "I'm not property. You sold me."

"To a guy you're just as smitten with as he is with you." Mard replied, hoping maybe she'd get an idea that this wasn't a horrible thing.

"So tis alright cause you think you're playing matchmaker?" His best friend said through clenched teeth. This was it, Mard Geer was probably going to die.

"Not it's not alright, not in the slightest. It was impulsive and I was very drunk at the time." Mard said, "I'm sorry, Merlin. So very sorry."

"I just can't with you." She said with her hand up. "If you want to be a pimp, then blimey you should dress like it." Merlin said as she snapped her fingers. As Mard blinked, she vanished but he could still feel her anger all around him.

Something was on his head and he was holding a cane, looking down he appeared to be in some kind of bright yellow suit with white shoes. Mard ran for a mirror and stood in horror as he looked at himself. He had a massive hat on his head, a fur coat that look gaudy, gold chains around his neck and when he smiled, he had a few gold teeth.

Gray came running into the area and as Mard looked at him the ice mage doubled over in laughter. Mard tried to pull off the hat but it wouldn't budge, the coat wouldn't shrug off his shoulders.

"Gray...what is this?" He asked.

It took a minute for Gray to catch his breath. "She, dressed you like a pimp. A good old fashioned over the top pimp."

 


	45. Chapter 45 - Wedding Jitters

"Levy oh sweet thing come visit," Jackal said into the communication lacrima. He waited, not one of his better traits. In fact, waiting was a stupid notion. Things needed to move faster, like a good explosion.

That pissed him off, no more curse powers and he was stuck as a human. What the fuck Zeref was thinking was beyond him. Here he was no longer awesome and all thanks to fucking Mard Geer. Had that assclown actually succeeded, he wouldn't be in this position.

Had he not met that goddamn bitch, Lucy Heartfilia, he wouldn't have lost his get out of jail free card. Granted she's hot as fuck but still, there was no way he deserved to ever lose to such a small girl. That moment when heaven showered on him would forever be etched in his mind, especially the anger and fire in her eyes.

It's okay, there was always revenge. He had plans for his revenge and they all revolved around a certain little sweet thang called Levy. Oh, Jackal loved chicks with low confidence, they were easy to play with both in and out of the bedroom.

He met her outside of Crocus as she was crying into a bottle of vodka at a bar. Guess some loser named Gajeel had dumped her. Not that he cared, what he cared about was the fact she was a Fairy Tail mage, that was more important than her adorable smile. Levy was such a little innocent piece of tail that he enjoyed it and still kind of enjoyed it. Till she wasn't as much fun to be around or until he had Mard Geer's head in his hands.

Now that he was free, he had many plans and no one to answer to. Fucking Zeref but at least the guy didn't care what happened after he washed his hands of them. Least he didn't care about anyone that wasn't oh so special Mard Geer Fucking Tartaros.

"I can't, I'm under house arrest." She said, and he could hear her tears.

"What?" He asked, this wasn't good. Levy was his main piece in his revenge. Destroying the happy couple.

That pissed him off when he found out that the purple haired fucktard was handed the blonde but now was getting married and having a kid with her. What the fuck was that about? The guy was an emotionless asshole but somehow people like him? Jackal could not understand what made that shit stain so important.

Okay guy was powerful and literally a king but fucking hell; Jackal took out the magic council in one attack. At least he could get shit accomplished and Mard Geer had fucking failed royally. He should be dead not living life on high.

"They figured out, that…"

"You blabbed to the press about those two?" He asked, ready to hit a fucking wall. Which wouldn't be good, he kind of liked his little apartment.

"Yeah and now I'm no longer maid of honor." She sighed.

"What else do they know?" He asked with a bit of a growl.

"Just that I think it isn't fair that someone so fucked up like Mard Geer gets like everything. Oh, and Lucy, you were so right, she's just…" Levy screamed, and Jackal yanked the phone away from his ear.

"Calm down sweet thang. You know I'm here for you. So, what do you mean by house arrest?

"Fucking Freed put runes I can't break around my apartment so unless it's an emergency I can't leave and no one who isn't Fairy Tail can get it."

"Oh, if it's an emergency?" Jackal asked as he looked over at some of his incendiary supplies. He may not be able to cause explosions like he was used to with his curse powers but between his weak human magic and some chemistry, Jackal could fuck shit up.

"Jack, what are you thinking?"

"Little arson, let you get out of there and you can stay with me. I'm all lonely." He said faking a bit of desperation in his tone. He wasn't done with Levy, though it was going to seriously ruin his plans for the wedding.

"You'll hurt people." Said Levy.

"If I do it during the day, people will be at work or something. Does that help sweet thang?" He rolled his eyes, like he gave two shits about hurting people. "Don't you want me? I want you, it's so good Levy." Internally he was gagging, well somewhat; Levy wasn't skilled but holy shit she was enthusiastic. Enthusiasm was like bonus points to keeping her around.

"When?"

"Tomorrow morning. We'll figure everything else out from there. We need to do this Levy, it's only right that Mard Geer pay for his crimes. I lost my family to that asshole." Jackal said, the pseudo lie rolling off of his tongue easily.

"I know Jack, okay I'll wait for you tomorrow. I will figure out a new plan." Levy replied, and he could hear the determination in her voice. Luckily, she's smart as fuck, otherwise he might have given up on this approach to his revenge.

"I know you will sweet thang that beautiful brain of yours. God you're so hot." Jackal purred into the communication lacrima. She giggled at his words and though his nails were digging into his palm he ignored the pain to keep whispering sweet words into her ear.

Levy was important for this because he wouldn't risk getting caught. If the other shit she said about King Asshole was true, he couldn't stand toe to toe with him in a fair fight. Good thing Jackal didn't believe in fair fights, he believed in surprise attacks.  _Boom baby!_

* * *

Mard hid under the shower head enjoying the feeling of finally washing his hair. One whole week, for one whole week he was stuck in that ridiculous outfit. He was eternally grateful that the clothing slid off before the wedding.

Dear god, the wedding.

Tomorrow, Mard Geer was getting married. He was making solemn vows before his Rosebud and friends. What if he failed or what if she didn't keep hers. What if she didn't show up? Her magic would be scared if she broke her vows, he knew that. Why would she risk her magic for him? Was he even worth the risk?

Maybe they could just raise Scimitar without the vows. Maybe they didn't need to do this. Maybe his dream was wrong.

Too many maybes and Mard found himself in territory he didn't like. He despised being confused and unsure and right now he was exactly that.

Mard sank down in the shower, his back against the wall as he internally panicked. He started beating the back of his head into the wall as he growled in frustration.

"Woah, okay Munchkin." He looked up and in his shower was Cobra with his hand out. "Fuck, could hear you growling from the hallway. Come on dude, tell your bestie what's wrong."

Mard smacked his hand away and Cobra shrugged, took off his jacket and sat under the water across from him. "I got like all night, so speak, Munchkin."

"I am not a fucking puppy." Mard snarled.

"You look like I just burned your puppy alive. Wedding jitters?" The one-eyed maniac asked.

"What is a jitter?" He asked, unfamiliar with the word.

"Nerves, you're nervous as fuck. So, go on, I'm all wet so you might as well talk." Cobra said slicking his hair back.

"Do you have any idea just how scary this is? She's a celestial mage, if she pledges herself to me and then something happens, she could lose her magic. I'm a fucking demon we don't break promises or deals. What if she wakes up tomorrow and hates me all over again for losing Aquarius? What if she's not actually in love with me but surviving because I knocked her up? I just don't know." Mard said realizing his ass hurt from sitting on the tiles.

"What if you guys have a great life? What if Sunshine actually loves your kingly ass? What if you guys keep your promises? What if you stop being a whiny bitch and get hitched?" His Warlord flashed him a grin and Mard couldn't help but laugh.

The poison slayer stood up and offered his hand out again. This time Mard took it, "thanks."

"Welcome, no get some fucking clothes on. Can I keep the hat?" Cobra asked as Mard turned off the shower.

"I burned that infernal outfit already, hat included." He said.

"Fuck, I always wanted a sweet pimp hat."

"We are never speaking of that again. I am still mortified that I was trapped in that outfit for a week." Mard said as he started dealing with his hair.

"Least it wasn't glitter, Munchkin."

"Indeed, now I'd like a little privacy."

"Oh, did Sunshine send you new pictures I liked the other ones." Cobra said and Mard quickly turned around.

"You went through my things?"

"Chill out Munchkin, what's wrong with sharing spank material between friends." Cobra said with some kind of grin on his face.

Mard took a breath and realized that Cobra was trying to not laugh. "You're fucking with me."

"Duh, it's why you loves me."

The king face palmed and shoved his Warlord out the door. "We'll have a nightcap in a bit, see you in the garden."

"Okay, I'll grab Gray."

Mard let out a breath as he closed the door. Shaking his head and lightly chuckling he made his way back into the bathroom to finish grooming himself. As he braided his hair he thought about his wedding dream of her. He wondered if she had a dress like what he saw, and would she put rosebuds in her hair. It's why he started calling her Rosebud because of the dream and because she still had so much to blossom into.

He was still a nervous wreck, tomorrow was a very big day. The first of many more big days in his life and for once he just wanted it to go smoothly. "Tomorrow, I don't know if anything actually listens to me but please, let tomorrow be everything my Rosebud wants."

Mard shook for a moment before he looked up at the mirror. He set his jaw and glared at himself. "Come on, you've got this. Rosebud loves you and you love her. It's going to be a perfect day."

He repeated the little mantra a couple times before exiting the steamy room. Putting on his purple silk pajama pants and black 'My Whole Life is an Open Book' t-shirt he headed for the garden.

He could hear Cobra and Gray chatting, but his lips quirked up into a smile when he heard a couple other voices. Walking into the room, Natsu had a fit of laughter and Freed hid his chuckle behind his hand.

"Oh dude, that shirt." The pink haired fire slayer said.

"Rosebud happens to like this shirt." Mard said with a shrug. "What are you doing here?"

"Luce was certain you'd need all your friends. Wedding jitters. According to Meredy, she's got them pretty bad."

"She's scared? Oh god…" Mard paled as he unceremoniously slouched into a chair.

"It's perfectly normal. Don't freak out Mard. It's just a very big day for both of you." Natsu said as he grabbed his hand.

"Yo, deep breaths Munchkin. Sunshine loves your ass, it'll be fine." Cobra said as he put a drink into Mard's other hand.

The king leaned forward as Natsu rubbed his back and he started taking deep breaths. He was trying to hold it together but every second that passed he was finding his cool slipping.

"Have another drink." Gray said as Mard realized he already drank the first one. He didn't get to reply before the glass was refilled.

"This is your last one, so sip it. If you show up tomorrow hung over, Luce will kick us all." Natsu added.

"Ha! Not me bitches, I'm safe here."

"No, you're not. Mard was short on groomsmen and Deleo has you covered." Gray smirked and Mard blinked.

"Huh?" They both asked in unison.

"Yeah, Lucy made that decision like three days ago when she was triple checking everything. She has four and you only had flame brain and me. So, we added Freed and Cobra." Gray said as his pants went flying.

"Oh fuck, are we sure it shouldn't be Merlin?" Cobra asked.

"She couldn't. Merlin can't be in Earth Land for more than an hour once every three days. I know she'll be at the reception." The king said, and he was grateful that she already had the wedding details.

"She will?" Freed asked and Mard chuckled.

"That's what she said oh and Freed…" Mard said with a smile.

"I get a feeling, she knows about our deal." The rune mage said as he hurried to slam his drink.

"She was not happy with me, I cannot imagine what she will do to you."

"Oh ouch, the pimp suit was bad enough." Natsu added and Mard arched an eyebrow.

"You assholes have photos don't you?" He growled and was quite frankly already tired of the embarrassing photos that people seemed to keep getting of him.

"Yep," Gray said with a grin on his face.

"Who ever invented the camera should be shot." He groaned, taking a sip of his drink.

"Dude is already dead. So, fire fucker, what the hell do I do about a tuxedo or something?" Cobra asked.

"We've got that covered, Virgo can do the adjustments on site, we just need to get there an hour earlier than originally planned." Natsu said before his fist shot out and he punched Cobra. "I hate that name."

The Warlord sprang to his feet and started charging for Natsu. Mard shot straight out of his seat. "Not. In. My. Fucking. Garden." He growled, letting his demonic voice filter over his normal one. Everyone paused and stared at him.

"See, he's working on his daddy voice already." Natsu said and Mard couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

Lucy had gone through the checklist again as she paced around. Tomorrow, she was getting married tomorrow. Getting married and having a baby with Mard Geer Tartaros. Her mind was completely frazzled and blown away by that.

Tomorrow she was making one of the largest promises of her life. A lifelong commitment to the man who at first tried to kill her and then wound up being the best piece of her heart. How the hell does that work?

What if he's thinking about running away? Maybe he's not certain, what if he'd only be happy to raise Scimitar and not get married. What if she couldn't keep her vows? What if he couldn't and took off when someone hotter than her showed up. There were so many more amazing women out there in the world. Mard could curl his finger and any woman would come running.

A large hand on her shoulder jarred her out of her thoughts. Looking up she stared right into the narrow eyes of Laxus. "Stop it already and sit the fuck down, Blondie."

"What?" She said playing with her fingers.

"You're thinking he won't show tomorrow. That somehow you aren't good enough for him and the other shit you do. Look, I don't know the guy but from what I saw at the bachelor party and from talking to Freed and Natsu, the man is completely in love with you and the little one you're all incubating." He said as he spun her around and pushed her into a chair at the table.

Lucy banged her head on the table as her brain refused to shut up. So many things she had to keep track of. "Oh, my goddess. What if the flowers don't arrive? What if tomorrow I wake up three times this size and my dresses don't fit? What if Mard changes his mind?" Lucy said, her voice high pitched and words rushed.

"Woah, calm down baby girl. You've checked everything sixteen million times."

"But Cana…." She whined as tears started flowing from her eyes.

"Bondie, chill the fuck out. The guild hall hasn't looked this nice in forever. Not certain about the flowers but Mira has that tomorrow." Laxus said as he pushed a bowl of ice cream in front of her. Lucy wasn't certain if she could eat right now, despite being pregnant. Her nerves have never been this frazzled.

"Why does Mira know about the flowers?" Lucy asked as Cana held her. She poked at her ice cream.

"Because someone had to coordinate them while Mard was gone." Mira said with a smile as she set down a nice cup of tea in front of a very frazzled Lucy. The scent of oranges and cloves had her smiling as she inhaled the soothing tea.

"It's not fair! He didn't tell me…" Lucy started balling.

Cana rubbed her back, "hey baby girl it's a surprise. I'm sure Mira would tell you if she could. I bet they are pretty."

"Lucy, they really are, he put a lot of thought into them. You can kind of see how much he loves you in the arrangements." She said with that dazzling warm smile of hers. God what Lucy wouldn't give to have Mira's trademarked happy smile.

She sniffled and took a small sip of her tea. "What if he changes his mind?"

"Demon daddy? Hell no. You and baby princess have that king all wrapped around your pinkies." Corvus added as he took a perch up on the bar. Lucy couldn't help but giggle lightly.

"Baby girl, we know it's a big day for you and no matter what it's going to be an awesome day. Think of all the cake." Cana said with a smile.

"Think of how pretty you're going to be and the costume reception. Lucy you make a prettier Buttercup than the actress did." Mira said as she pushed the ice cream a little closer.

"He's going to be such a sexy Wesley."

"How the hell does that mask work with his hair? Dude has a lot of it." Sparky said.

"He'll braid it down. Oh, my stars! What about the tuxedos? What about the groomsmen?" Lucy had completely forgotten about that, outside of her noticing that the numbers didn't work out.

"Virgo has that handled, Queenie. Also, Cobra and Freed are standing up. Personally, I can't wait to see my gorgeous in his tux."

"You can't wait till he's out of it." Cana said with a wink.

"You think?" Corvus chirped as Lucy shook her head.

"See, feeling better already baby girl?" Cana asked while squeezing her hand.

"A little...I just…"

"I love you too and I'm sorry about Levy but after the party, I'm totally a bitching maid of honor." The card mage said with a big grin. Lucy leaned over and wrapped her arms around her friend.

"Yes, you are."

"As for anything else Blondie, Bickslow and I are on that. Security is going to be tight. No one is going to fuck with your big day." Sparky said in his usual give no fucks voice tone.

"Thank you."

"It's just such a big promise, a big commitment. What if…" Cana slapped her hand over her mouth.

"No. We are done with the what ifs. Look tomorrow is going to be fucking amazing. You have got to trust us on that. You are so going to have not just the wedding of your dreams, but you know, I may have plans to get the groom into another strip off. Won't that be fun?"

"Oh! I want to see Demon Daddy strip in person." Corvus said as Lucy started banging her head into the table while laughing.

"Come on Lucy, let's head back home. Meredy should have the blanket fort and pillows all setup and snacks made." Erza said, her strong hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, sleepover!" Corvus exclaimed as he jumped off the bar.

"Bridesmaids only. You should probably go get you some in the Underworld." Cana said with a devilish grin.

"But...Queenie!" Corvus protested.

"She's right, it's a girls' night. Corvus we'll find a time to have a night of just hanging out again." Lucy said standing up to hug her spirit.

"Go flying?" He asked.

"Absolutely, you still have a lot to teach me." Lucy said as she traced a little X over her heart.

"Deal, Queenie. I'll go check on the guys and then head home for some rest." The raven spirit said before he hugged her one more time and vanished.

"Yeah rest" Cana made air quotes as Lucy giggled.

"Come on, let's go do some girl bonding." Mira said as she took Lucy's other arm.

"Before we go." Cana let go and spun around. Lucy watched as the card mage jumped on top of Laxus and leveled a kiss on him.

"Brown hair blue grey eyed babies!" Mira squealed.


	46. Chapter 46 – The Wedding

Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail

* * *

Lucy felt Erza's hand on her back as she rubbed small circles. She was desperately trying to catch her breath. So far, the morning had gone very well, everything in place despite her nightmares last night. She barely slept and must have woken up six times in a cold sweat worrying about something. Had it not been for Cana and Erza smooshing her, she probably wouldn't have held herself steady.

Now Lucy sat down in her wedding dress and took her deep breaths. In the next twenty minutes she'd be walking down the aisle and into the waiting arms of Mard. Her special day and sadly her parents wouldn't be here for her. She thought of her mom, how much she would have smiled and kissed her cheeks all the while reminding her how beautiful she is. Her dad would have been too busy trying to figure out how to leverage the fact that his daughter would be the Queen of the Underworld into new business ventures. Yet, she knew the man would cry as he walked her down the aisle.

That hurt, she didn't have anyone to walk her down an aisle and she dreaded that. Lucy didn't want to be alone but maybe she didn't have to be. In the second that it took for her to think of it, Loke appeared before her, looking wonderful in his silver and black tuxedo. It was then when she noticed something else, all her spirits were here.

She didn't feel the pull on her magic and didn't think Corvus was that powerful, so she sat back stunned. Tilting her head, she noticed that everyone wore a talisman around their neck, gold and in the symbol of their Zodiac.

"Not a well-known secret but the Spirit King can grant us time here without draining you. He thought it would be a good wedding gift…" Leo ran a hand through his hair, "after Merlin threated to shave off his moustache, and even if he hates your future husband." Leo said with a dazzling smile and Lucy couldn't help but laugh.

"I should get used to that rivalry." She chuckled as she hugged everyone. Her eyes lit up when she saw her oldest friend and randomly bane of her magic.

"Hey kid, you look good." Aquarius said, for once without her usual snark or screaming. "Layla would be proud." Lucy rushed into her arms and for a few moments they both hugged and shed tears. Luckily Aquarius didn't flood the place.

"How?" She asked, and Aquarius dangled the talisman before flicking her forehead. Lucy laughed softly as she managed to catch her breath.

"We made a decision that we all will walk you down the aisle." Capricorn said as he adjusted his tie. Lucy was stunned as she felt everyone's love for her. Aeries didn't say much as she cleaned up her face and beamed.

Lucy looked around at her spirits and wondered where Corvus was, he was such a wonderful addition to her family. "Corvus?"

"He's with Laxus and Bickslow, said he wanted to help keep you safe. Personally, I think he just wanted to play with Bix's totems." Meredy said, and Lucy shook her head.

"Lucy, here you go." Mira said as she handed Lucy a long box. She found the little card attached to it and read it.

_My Rosebud,_

_Today we will marry each other and spend the rest of our lives dealing with your kick and my coffee addiction. I hope the flowers tell you our story, so far, as you hold them._

_Love eternally,_

_Mard_

A fresh tear fell down her face as she opened the box, her mouth fell open as she grabbed the simple bouquet. Two long stem roses, one dark almost black and the other pink and full. Between them was a few little sweet peas, which would be Scimi's birth flower. They were held together with a silver and gold ribbon and in the middle a coffee cup charm. Lucy couldn't help but giggle when she saw it and indeed it was the perfect mixture of their story so far.

"Mard…" She whispered as she gently kissed the dark rose.

"Alright bitches, we need to get this girl hitched!" Cana shouted as everyone laughed. The card mage looked stunning, all her bridesmaids really, in their long off the shoulder deep red dresses. Lucy chose the deeper color because it reminded her of the roses at their little home where their story really began. For Mard and herself their wedding was themed in roses and stars, deep red and silver.

"Woah Sunshine, run away with me." Cobra said as he grinned at her. She hugged him quickly, then Gray, then Freed and finally Natsu. The men all looked gorgeous in their tuxedos with silver ties and vests. So far everything was beyond what she hoped for.

"How is he?" She asked Natsu.

"Nervous but hanging in there, I don't think he slept last night." Her best friend said with a smile.

"I didn't, I was a wreck." Said Lucy nibbling her bottom lip. A moment of anxiety washed over her before she felt the warm hug of her best friend.

"He loves you, it's going to be a great day." He whispered while squishing her.

"Natsu! Her dress!" Mira shouted as she pulled them apart, eliciting a laugh from everyone.

Lucy's dress was everything she could ever picture. A creamy ivory sheath silk dress, with spaghetti straps and off-the-shoulder sleeves. The dress was simple in that it didn't have beads or sequins on it, instead Lucy opted to accent it well. Cancer put her hair up and placed little red rosebuds in her hair, a simple tiara in rubies and silver held her veil in place. She wore a silver choker that had stars, hearts and roses that cascaded down to rest between her breasts. It was a quiet elegance, much like the man she was soon to call husband.

Her friends all lined up together, Mira with Cobra, Freed with Erza, Meredy with Gray and Natsu with Cana. Mismatched, maybe but they all looked amazing and so full of love and smiles that Lucy was warmed straight to the heart. The women each took their single rose and smiled at Lucy as the music started to play.

The doors opened as everyone started walking down the aisle in tune to the music. They worked hard all through the night to get the grounds behind the guild set up. Even Gramps was there happily carrying chairs and ribbons and shouting about his brats. Laki had crafted the intricate archway that they would stand under as Gramps performed the ceremony. As a gift, Laki said they could keep it for their garden; Lucy tackle hugged her.

The biggest shock had been the flowers, Mard had the most beautiful arrangements set up. Tall vases in silver with white roses, red roses, pink lilies and sweet peas. Down each vase was a painted black rose with stars nestled in its petals. Lucy almost fainted when the flower company showed up and started bringing them out. Though she laughed when the guy had her verify that everything was fine, and he was not going to become rose food.

Tall columns that were wrapped in creeping vine roses marked her entrance and Lucy held her breath. Virgo and Aeries tossed rose petals on the ground as Loke and Capricorn flanked her. Cancer and Sagittarius picked up her train, each smiling with a tear in their eyes. Taurus and Gemini followed behind as Scorpio and Aquarius held hands as they brought up the rear.

The music changed, and Leo patted her hand, Lucy closed her eyes, took a breath and began to walk. A few steps in she opened her eyes and saw her coffee addict standing there. Mard could not have looked any better and the smile on his face had not only put her at ease but sent her heart wild.

His hair was in his usual style only this time he had a silver and red ribbon mixed in with the flowing tresses. The tuxedo wore elegantly on his gorgeous body, the deep red accents playing with the paleness of his skin. His boutonniere was a pink rose and little sweet peas, Lucy blushed as she saw it, it complimented him perfectly.

Mard stood to the side as Capricorn lifted her veil, Cana took her bouquet and Leo put her hand in his. The spirit leaned over, "don't fuck this up," he whispered to Mard.

"Never dream of it, Mr. Kitty." He shot back, and Lucy rolled her eyes, leave it to her king to start off the wedding with snark. Loke pursed his lips but gave a firm nod and waited.

"We are gathered here today to join Lucy and Mard Geer in holy matrimony. Who gives this bride to this man, demon," Gramps shrugged as everyone tried to not chuckle.

"As her family and spirits, with the blessing of the Celestial Realm; we all do." Leo said as everyone nodded.

_That's a neat trick, Rosebud._

_I guess Merlin threatened to shave the king's moustache if he didn't let them all be here._

_I could see that._

"Binding of two hearts, two bodies, two souls into a blessed union is a sense of wonder for all. It is this wonder that brings us together to celebrate the union of these two. If anyone knows of any reason why these two should not be married, speak now and most likely be poisoned, set on fire, hit with a hammer, locked in runes, frozen, manhandled by a demon, have horrible things done with your soul, find out what a cut throat card draw is, be fed to roses or face the Lucy Kick." Everyone laughed, including Lucy and Mard.

_It's like he knows everyone here._

_Indeed, Rosebud._

"Instead of the usual vows, Mard and Lucy have written their own." He said, and Lucy blushed.

She squeezed his hands and looked deep into his black eyes. Every bit of love she was feeling he reflected it back to her. Lucy cleared her throat and sucked in a deep breath.

"When Zeref thought it was a good idea to punish you and maybe me, I never would have pictured that this is where it would lead us. Yet, I couldn't picture my life without you or the little girl we are going to have. It wasn't an easy road to get here, I mean let's discuss your trolling abilities to start," She said, and everyone let out a soft laugh. "It was a journey that I have never once regretted, even during your first hangover."

Lucy kept smiling as she watched his eyes dance in amusement. "Mard Geer Tartaros, Underworld King, Coffee Addict, Cuddling Addict and keeper of my heart. I make the following solemn promises to you. I promise to always love you, even if I have to kick you. I promise to fight beside you and for you and our family every day. I promise to be your Rosebud, your queen, the keeper of your coffee, mother to your child or children and above all to be your partner through everything life could throw at us."

She watched as a tear came out of Mard's eye before he sucked in a breath. "Wow, Rosebud, such a romantic." He said as Lucy playfully swatted his arm.

He cleared his throat, "Months ago, I would not have imagined this moment, it wouldn't have even been a passing thought. Not even when I was pushed into you and we fell on the ground and I stared right into your coffee colored eyes. Today I couldn't imagine the next moment without you and Spawnling in my life. I have learned much from you and keep learning from you, right down to things I shouldn't speak about in front of kids."

There was a quiet murmur as Mard held her hand a little tighter. "Lucy Heartfilia, Keeper of my coffee, my Queen of Light, Rosebud and best piece of my heart, I give you my most solemn vows. I vow to love you, desire you and protect you and our family to beyond my best capabilities. I vow to randomly annoy you with my trolling abilities and snark. I vow to demand coffee every morning and cuddle you every night possible from now till the day I die or when someone, most likely Natsu, murders me for being insensitive."

Lucy couldn't help it as she teared up while he said his vows to her. She could hear the nervousness in his voice and his love in every syllable. Mard had said the most perfect thing to her, that he would always be there for her and Scimitar. For her, it was the perfect promise and heart felt so full it could explode.

"Oh dear, salty liquid." Mard sighed as he brushed away her tear.

"Happy tears, Mard. I love you."

"Love you too, Rosebud."

Gramps cleared his throat, "do you have the rings?" He asked as Lucy and Mard nodded. She got to pick out their rings since Mard said he had no clue about jewelry. Lucy thought long and hard and visited a few designers to craft a ring just for him. In the end it was Gajeel who made it for her and it was perfect.

She didn't know about her own ring because Natsu, Erza, and Mira had searched high and low for the right one. Mira was absolutely certain that Lucy shouldn't chose her own ring. Today she would finally see what they chose and most likely what Mard approved.

Mard held her hand and gently kissed her ring finger, Lucy blushed. "Mard, repeat after me."

"I Mard Geer Tartaros take you Lucy as my wife and partner. This ring is a symbol of my love and commitment to our life together."

His eyes locked into hers as he repeated the words softly and slid the ring on her finger. For a moment time felt like it stopped as she felt the cool metal over her skin. He smiled, and she looked down at the ring and almost cried. It was a golden key bent into a ring with a small marquise cut pink diamond at the top.

_Inside the band is an inscription, My Rosebud the key of my heart._

What Lucy wouldn't give to stop the wedding and kiss him fiercely right this moment. She refrained as she took his ring. The ring was black titanium, the strongest and most lightweight metal Gajeel could find (within budget). It was shaped to look like one of this thorn vines but with four little rosebuds tucked between the thorns. The design of the piece worked with Mard, it was elegant but simple and once you look into the details it was more complex than you realized.

"I Lucy Heartfilia, take you Mard Geer Tartaros as my husband and partner. This ring is a symbol of my love and commitment to our life together." She whispered as she put the ring on him. For a moment she saw Mard let out a breath as his lip quivered and a tear escaped his eye.

"Fuck it." He whispered as he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her in for a kiss.

Lucy's toes curled as his lips pressed against hers. Those soft warm lips molding to hers in a way that set her skin on fire. She moaned into his kiss and he slipped his tongue into her mouth. God Lucy missed how coffee tasted right off his tongue and she hummed in delight as their tongues danced. Everything about the way Mard held her and felt consumed her and made her dizzy. She held on to him for life and poured everything she had into that kiss.

They pulled apart, both breathing a little hard when she heard the polite cough. "Well the kissing is done! Here's Mr. and Mrs. Mard Geer Tartaros. Let's go party brats!" Gramps called out as everyone shouted and cheered.

Lucy blushed as Mard lead her down the aisle, pictures being snapped like crazy. Her nakama cheered and cried as they walked past everyone, even Zeref looked misty eyed when Lucy noticed him with Mavis. Yet it was the smile on her king that Lucy loved the most this day and she swore to Goddess she never thought she'd see such a look on anyone's face. It made her heart skip several beats.

_Rosebud, do I really have to wait till tonight to get you get you naked?_

_We have to go and change into our costumes for the reception after pictures._

_I love you my beautiful and devious little Vixen Wife._

_Love you too my snarky coffee addicted Husband._

* * *

 

**Please leave a comment and kudos!**

_Up Next... The Reception_


	47. Chapter 47 – Wedding Reception

Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.

 

* * *

Mard was only slightly bristling as he waited for his wife. He had plans, plans that involved pausing his day to enjoy his Rosebud before the whole costume party. It's like people forgot that they had been separated for weeks.

Instead, as soon as the pictures were done the pack of evil, or bridesmaids as it were, hauled her away to get changed. Which left Mard with the guys who were busy laughing at his misfortune. If he heard the phrase, "best laid plans" again he would do pain. Murder is always considered polite.

"There you go, one rapier." Freed said as he handed Mard his sword.

"I'll make sure this gets returned to you." The king said as he fixed it to his belt.

"I do know where you live." Freed said in jest as he fixed his own cravat. The blue Victorian style suit looked dashing on his future Regent. Apparently, he decided to dress up as Sherlock Holmes, from the second movie, as the quintessential hat was not to his liking. What Mard knew of the dark rune mage, the costume made sense. It left him dress in refinery and show off his intelligence while staying in character.

"I think the costumes you picked for Luce and you were brilliant." Natsu said as he put on his dragon head. Mard shook his head, leave it to Natsu to dress up as a dragon. A big fluffy kind of red dragon, the kind you'd see on kid shows but that's Natsu.

"Her soul is in super happy mode, so you win this Munchkin." Cobra said, least he thought it was Cobra. He was covered in head to toe red leather with black diamonds on his mask, swords on his back and a strange little skull looking emblem on his belt buckle.

"So, who are you again?" He asked, cause honestly it looked familiar but he had no idea from where.

"Pool, CobraPool. Fuck DeadPool I do this shit better than him. All the peeps at home know me." Cobra said and Mard wasn't completely certain he was actually talking to him. The king shrugged and chose to ignore it, but the feeling of eyes on him was a little odd.

"They should all be here shortly. So, let's get out there and get things going." Gray said as he fixed his tie. Mard rolled his eyes, of course Gray would dress up like one of the characters from Magic Mike. Which he only learned of that movie after Rosebud insisted he watch it for private striping ideas. The ice mage was wearing black suit pants, a full vest, black tie and no under shirt. Then again that won't last long. Mard bet that icicle slut would be naked in about ten minutes. Less if Corvus has a say in it.

Letting  _Natsu the Magic Dragon_  lead the way Mard shared a chuckle with Freed as they walked into the Guild Hall. The place was beautifully decorated in their wedding colors. Banners up high each one adorned with a rose and a star, Mard smiled a bit at the thoughtfulness. He figured that it would make a wonderful new royal seal once Rosebud was coronated as Queen.

Long tables were set up to the sides each decorated with floral arrangements, deep red table cloths and filled with things like gifts, food, drink and one massive multi-tiered cake. He chuckled to himself thinking of Rosebud devouring the entire thing.

The other thing he noticed was pictures of them, scattered all over the room. He hadn't realized all the pictures people randomly took of them. Though he quickly groaned when he saw the unfortunate glitter picture, luckily someone was polite enough to black out his dick.

Mard smiled as he saw his wife enter for the other side of the room. She was ravishing in her replica of Buttercup's blue dress. The damask silk fabric flowed beautifully around her as she walked. He adored how she kept her bridal hairstyle, he loved seeing her covered in roses. That gave him an idea for a nice bath with rose petals, perhaps later tonight.

Rosebud walked to him and he happily took her hand before kissing her cheek. "Beautiful, better than Robin Wright." She blushed as her eyes sparkled and a light smile graced her face.

"You're so handsome my Wesley." She joked.

"Before we start the dinner, Mard, Lucy come on over and get your faces stuffed with cake." Makarov announced and Mard arched a brow as Rosebud giggled at him.

"It's tradition for the first piece of wedding cake to be shared and fed to each other." Rosebud said as she licked her lips.

"Ah, desert first and I'm thinking Spawnling is craving it."

"Well, your wife might be too." She laughed as they walked over to the large cake.

Each tier of the cake was surrounded with red roses and a light silver star pattern was airbrushed on the white frosting. At the top were a bride and groom figure, looking like mini replicas of them. Rosebud picked up a long knife and taking his hand she guided him to cut the cake with her. Flashes from cameras went off like crazy and to be honest, Mard was kind of tired of the pictures. They had done at least a hundred of them for two hours after the ceremony.

Taking the slice, he delighted that it was red velvet. Gently he broke off a small piece and passed it between her waiting lips. Little Vixen decided to suck on his fingers as he tried to remove them and Mard instantly wanted this party over because those lips needed to be around another part of him.

Rosebud returned the favor and he enjoyed the sweet treat, the dense cake was delightful. Looking into her eyes he decided to tease her by twirling his tongue around her finger and watched her blush a bit. Oh, he knew damn well what she was thinking about, without the telepathy.

"Now, let's have some food!" Gramps said, and people cheered, which was understandable. It was so far a long day and he hadn't eaten in a little over twenty-four hours. Hard to eat when your nerves are shot but now that the wedding was done, and Rosebud was completely his, his stomach was angry.

They sat at the table at the far end of the room along with their wedding party. Mard chuckled at the collection of costumes showing that everyone had their own style. Not a single duplicate in the crowd.

The food smelled wonderful and he longed to dig in and enjoy it. Sadly, Natsu got up and started clinking his wine glass.

"Before we eat, a toast." His Queen held his hand as Mard took his own champagne flute. Natsu looked at them, "if you never thought that Luce would ever marry one of the meanest enemies we've ever faced, give me a cheer." The room went into a round of cheers and laughs, Mard shook his head.

"Though that was then and now we call him family. Mard Geer when you asked me if you thought Lucy would marry you, I was certain she would. I was also certain that you're a dick…" Natsu grinned, "okay you're still a dick but when I look at my best friend, I've never seen her happier. You two have taught everyone that love does work miracles and that it conquers all." He raised his glass higher, "To Luce and Mard Geer, may you always be happy, be kind and love each other for the rest of your lives."

Mard sniffled before Rosebud leaned over and kissed him. He hadn't expected that Natsu would have something so elegant figured out and he proud of the little bit of snark he threw in there. Cana stood up and the newlyweds looked at her. The King was impressed that she was still mostly sober.

"Alright bitches, I need a drink so let's make this quick!" She shouted, and Rosebud laughed before pinching her. "Baby girl, you've been through a lot in your life and I've seen you at your best and your worse. When you are with the hottest stripper in Fiore you light up like fucking Christmas." Everyone shared a good laugh as Mard face palmed, of course the drunk would mention his stripping. "Now you are expecting a baby that we are so going to spoil and a life that reminds all of us of how wonderful and real love is. May you always be as happy as you are today. May you always remind us of love and family as you get old together. May you always remember to listen to each other, have fun together and dance together. May you remember to video more of his stripping! To Lucy and Mard Geer Tartaros!"

Rosebud kissed him as Cana sat back down. When she pulled back he whisked the wayward tear from her eye. "I think we get to eat now." She whispered and Mard was relieved.

They had roasted chicken, potatoes, asparagus and wonderfully fresh rolls. Mard was in food heaven, savoring each bite as his stomach started to calm down. All of a sudden people started tapping on their glasses and Mard looked up, confused as hell. Rosebud leaned over and puckered her lips, Mard kissed her quickly.

"It's tradition, we kiss every time they do that." She said and that was something he didn't like.

"I just want to enjoy my food, andand they get to stop me to watch us kiss at their command?" He asked, and she nodded. Mard pursed his lips before he cleared his throat, "everyone, the next person who interrupts my dinner is going to find out how unpleasant my thorns are." He said, grinning and letting people figure out if he was being honest or just trolling them.

Rosebud smacked him upside the head, "he's trolling you." The room let out a laugh and instantly another round of clinking happened. Lucky for everyone involved, he enjoyed kissing his wife.

Wife, thinking of Rosebud as wife was so foreign but strangely wonderful. A new chapter of his life, he never thought possible and once again he mentally thanked Zeref. Still wanted to smack him senseless for a myriad of reason but not this.

After a dozen or so kisses, they got to finish their meal before another round of drinks and cake. Rosebud all but drooled over her cake and Mard just shook his head. Then again, he was glad that it wasn't mixed up with fried garlic, her cravings were odd at best.

After the dinner, he was told that the bride and groom led the first dance. Mard took Rosebud's hand and lead her to the open dance space. He looked right into her eyes and saw every ounce of happiness he was feeling reflected to him.

The song started, "Endless Love" and his arm wrapped around his Rosebud, pushing her curves against his body. Her scent of strawberries and stardust filled his nose as he mentally hummed along with the song counting his steps. A simple waltz would work for this, no reason for anything fancy and no reason to invoke the chance of her randomly tripping.

_My love_

_There's only you in my life_

_The only thing that's right_

_My first love_

_You're every breath I take_

_You're every step I make_

She was divinity in his arms as they twirled around the floor, this was a moment that he would never forget. Rosebud whispered the lyrics to him as they danced and though Mard wasn't familiar with the song he knew she meant every word of it.

The King was lucky in that his dream had picked the perfect bouquet, but he had to find a way to make it better. Make every bloom in the wedding tell her all the words he could never properly articulate. Yet here in the melody, dance steps and words Rosebud expressed everything he felt in song.

_And I_

_I want to share_

_All my love with you_

_No one else will do_

_And your eyes (your eyes, your eyes)_

_They tell me how much you care_

_Oh, yes_

_You'll always be_

_My endless love_

Mard could care less if anyone saw the tear leak from his eye as he held her, they were meant for her. The overload of emotion through his system today, as much as he loves her, today everyone else would know that too. No one would ever second guess his capacity for emotions, especially not him.

Rosebud was blushing as he kissed her cheek before tightening his grip on her hand. He was never letting her go, no matter what life may try to do to them. He would never lose this desire, he'd destroy heaven and hell to keep her with him. It wouldn't even be a question as to if she would want him, he could feel and hear all her heart in each second of the song.

The music ended and as people began to applaud he cupped his wife's cheeks and drew her into a kiss. Her lips would always be his and he thanked his own lucky stars for the gift of them. The king knew he was getting sappy but fuck it, that was the point of this day wasn't it?

_Take a bow, my king._

Holding hands, they bowed in jest to the audience and both chuckled at their friends. This whole wedding thing was a wonderful custom, he'd marry her again. Which also reminded him that soon he'd have to fulfill the customs of the Underworld and go through the Heart Piece Ceremony with her and then Coronation. Mard could wait till she was ready, but he wasn't certain if his people could. Perhaps on honeymoon he could bring it up.

A small ripple of power filled the room and Mard felt the broad grin creep up on his face. Though he wished she had been here earlier to watch the dance, but Merlin had her own sense of timing.

"Oi!" She called out as she practically skipped to them. Merlin was dressed in orange corset, orange bustle skirt, green top hat with gear works and knee-high boots. She looked like a steampunk pumpkin and Mard thought it was perfect for her.

"Merlin!" Rosebud called out as the immortal mage hugged his wife before pulling him into a hug.

"Congrats! Blimey this is quite the shindig." She hugged him again, the air forced out of his lungs. "I have gifts!" Merlin was a source of excitable energy, which could be good or bad. Admittedly he hadn't ever seen her this excitable.

"You didn't need to Merlin." Mard said and she punched his shoulder.

"Pish, had to Mard. Ya know I love gifts." She waved her hand and three objects appeared, an ornate dark wood carved crib, a wooden barrel and a small box. Mard cringed and worried about the box. Visions of glitter flashed in his head.

"Got something for mum, dad and baby. The crib is from the Plane of War, it's made from ironwood and has a protection enchantment that will monitor baby health and safety. Used it for both Ethan and Auron, strong buggers they turned out to be. The barrel and little box if for dad and here…" She dug into her cleavage and put a little set of keys in Rosebud's hand. "This is for mum."

They stared at the keys as Rosebud looked quizzically at her. "What is the key for?"

"Don't you know your own house key yet?" She asked, blinking a few times. In fact, he'd never seen Merlin look so confused before.

Mard got it, he was so relieved that it was Merlin who was the mystery buyer. He wasn't looking forward to disappointing Rosebud with the news they lost the house. He waited for a moment, then Rosebud let out a giant squeal and jumped up on the immortal mage. "Thank you! Oh, my goddess, how, what, why?"

"Easy, Sunarios exchange nicely for Jewels and I have an account with like almost four hundred years of interest compounded. It's the house you wanted, Gramps filled me in on it when I asked about wedding gifts. Why? Cause this bloke is my friend and he looks good when he smiles." She shrugged and waved Mard on.

Mard tentatively lifted the box as Merlin came up behind him, "boom!" She shouted and startled Mard tossed the box into the air. Everyone started laughing at his jumpiness. The former demon growled something about entrails and rose bushes.

"Go on, open it. No glitter Mard." She said and slowly he opened the box. To his delight it was a brand new 'Cthulhu is my Spirit Animal' mug. Exactly like the one she gifted him years ago. Mard smiled holding it, grateful that there was no glitter and that Merlin remembered.

Merlin tapped the top of the barrel and smiled at him. "The barrel is Bourbon Dark Roast whole bean, magically sealed to stay fresh forever. You'll like it."

Now Mard let out a squeal of delight as he hugged his old friend. "Merlin, this is truly just…"

"Right?!" She said as she looked at him, he saw the moisture in her eye. "So happy for you, old chap. Be good."

"Thank you, Merlin, it's just too much." Rosebud said.

"It is?" Now Merlin looked confused and Mard chuckled.

"Merlin, for you, it's just right." He said as he put an arm around his Rosebud and saw how happy she was.

She smiled, and he noticed how she looked around the room. "Seems, I've made a scene."

"I wouldn't worry about it, but Merlin. I'd like a dance with my friend before you leave." He said and watched as she lit up. Mard kissed his wife before bowing to his friend and just for one song he was going to enjoy a little time with her.

"Thank you, Merlin, for all of it." He said.

"Oi, no bother. I love seeing ya happy and Rosebud is the best thing to happen to you since... me." She chuckled and Mard nodded.

"You know I didn't understand our friendship, till all of this happened. I have so much more of an appreciation for our friendship now than when we first met." He twirled her out and back in, amazed at her grace. There wasn't anything about Merlin that said she wasn't graceful, but he'd never danced with her.

"I noticed, Mard what I love about you is the fact that you've always treated me as a person, not a weapon. Even when your deviously clever mind tried to convince ya otherwise." She said and Mard gulped but the look on her face said it didn't bother her. He surmised that if it did bother her, they wouldn't be here, and he probably would have been crushed years ago.

They finished the dance and she hugged him, "love ya and am so happy for you."

"Love you too, Merlin." Now that he understood the once foreign emotion, he knew he loved his oldest friend.

She smiled at him before she bit her bottom lip and looked around the room. Mard arched an eyebrow, "Can I steal a wedding favor before I leave?"

"Absolutely Merlin, they are on…." He never got to finish the statement as Merlin appeared in front of Freed. The Rune Mage looked absolutely shocked as Merlin cupped his face and kissed him.

"Mard said I get a wedding favor and apparently you made a deal with the King of the Underworld." She said.

Mard began to chuckle as Freed turned bright red, now this was the right kind of crazy Merlin was known for. He watched, enjoying seeing all of this unfold, after all he was stuck in a pimp suit for a week and now poor Freed was getting his due.

"We were…" Freed tried to speak but Merlin let out a laugh. Mard knew that laugh, Merlin was in full devious mode and he loved it when it was directed at someone who was not him.

"Have fun!" Mard called out as Freed's mouth opened wide and his eyes grew three times in size. Within the next blink, Freed and Merlin were gone.

"What the hell was that?" Brainless oaf asked as he marched right up to Mard. Oh, now this was also going to add to all the fun. It's his wedding day and he hadn't trolled anyone, yet.

"That was Merlin, she came to collect." Mard grinned, delighting in watching Laxus scowl.

"So, she kidnapped Freed?"

"Don't worry, he'll come back." He shrugged, "eventually, I think."

"You think?" He asked his face was priceless and Mard was enjoying this way too much.

"Hard to tell with Merlin, after all Freed made a deal."

"You two were being drunken fucking morons. Now Freed is with, whatever the fuck that was." Brainless oaf looked completely upset but Mard had no appreciation for his tone.

The men glared at each other when suddenly a plastic sword tip was in his throat and he was looking at one CobraPool. "Yo, Sunshine will kill da both of you if you fuck this shit up. You both want a Queen Kick to the junk?"

Mard took a step back as did Laxus and Cobra put his toy swords away. He lifted up the red mask and grinned, "Munchkin, go kiss your wife. Laxus, go pounce on Cana and I'm gonna go back to that sweet little thang at the bar." Cobra pointed towards the bar and Mard looked over at the very beautiful young woman tipping back her martini.

"Jenny Realight? She's too damn good for you, bitch." Laxus sneered.

"Bitch, that's the best you got Tiny?" Cobra goaded and Mard was confused but really wanted to see these two fight it out.

The king took a step back and let out a sly grin as both slayers tensed up for battle. Who wouldn't like a little bloodsport during a party? Mard had just mentally put his money on Cobra to win this when the doors violently burst in.

A fair number of men in uniforms with white cloaks began to file into the room as Rosebud pressed against him. Everyone was on edge and he had no idea what the fuck was going on. These people were not invited to his wedding, nor his party and he'd kill someone if his wife started crying.

_Rosebud, we can leave._

_Mard, we should see what's going on first. I don't like this._

_I don't either, but I will take you out of here in a heartbeat._

_I know._

After their first mission he had spoken with several Rune Knights and he had no problems with them. Why would they be here, no one here had done anything wrong. Well, lately. Then again today his full name was being tossed around like crazy and from what he knew, Levy had already said things to the press. Mard had to turn off his emotions otherwise he may start happily slaughtering these morons for interrupting their wedding day.

One of the Rune Knights stepped forward and pulled out a scroll. He opened it up and cleared his throat. "We have an arrest warrant for Mard Geer Tartaros, Guildmaster of Tartaros, Underworld King. Under the Magic Council's orders, he is to be handed over immediately and taken to prison where he will await trial for high crimes against Fiore and the Monarchy."

Mard felt his Rosebud began to shake against him as he set his jaw. This was not happening, how the fuck and why the fuck would this happen? Today of all days. These foolish mortals couldn't wait till after their wedding day to annoy him?

_Mard, hold still. No one outside of us knows what you look like. If they did you would have been arrested a long time ago._

Mard watched as the Knights parted, walking towards them were two people Mard didn't expect. He thought Levy was under house arrest and what the hell was Jackal doing here?

Jackal grinned at him as he raised his hand, suddenly Zeref flashed in front of the explosion demon. Mard's brows went up as everyone sucked in a breath and waited. This didn't make much sense, why would Zeref show himself to these people?

_Zeref?_

_Mard Geer, consider this a wedding gift._

"Such ill manners," Zeref said, his voice sending shivers down Mard's spine. He knew this voice tone, people were going to die.

"Zeref?" Jackal asked and Mard could hear the weakness in his voice. If the guy still had his animal ears he would bet, they would be pulled back.

The Rune Knights all began to murmur as Zeref threw his head back and laughed. The laughter was deadly to listen to and Mard could feel his blood turn to ice under it. Rosebud held him tighter and he kissed the top of her head, his concern was her safety not the shit show that was likely to begin.

"Jackal, such a waste of a second chance. I am disappointed in you." Zeref said.

"Fuck you, old man." Jackal snapped back.

Zeref smiled, Mard really fucking hated that smile. "Thank you, Jackal." He said and before Mard could track what was happening Jackal fell to the floor. Levy screamed and threw herself on top of him, Rosebud tried to move forward and Mard held her back.

_Levy, oh god…_

_Rosebud, I'm sorry but you can't._

_She's my best friend._

_Best friends don't pull shit like this._

_I know but…_

He kissed her, stopping her thoughts and trying to reassure her that everything was going to be okay. As he held her close, he mentally reached out for Corvus. The raven spirit wrapped his arms around the couple and he felt the pull of plane shifting magic.

* * *

_Sorry for the delay and I hope this slightly longer chapter was worth the wait!_

 

**Please take a second to leave kudos and comment!**


	48. Second Chance

Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail...we all know if I did, MardLu!

* * *

Lucy felt the pull of Corvus's magic and she pulled herself out of the Mard's embrace. "Stop!" she yelled out and everyone turned to look at her. The oxygen in the room vacated as Lucy shot a glare at her husband. Mard took a step back, his lips pursed and the worry etched across his elegant features.

"Levy…" she whispered as she watched her best friend sob all over the fallen demon. Her heart broke, she knew that type of grief, that kind of pain as she felt it when Mard almost died in front of her. Each tear Levy shed ripped her heart and she knew that despite anything this was not right.

"You!" Levy looked up, the fire and fury in her eyes as mascara ran down her flushed cheeks. She had every right to her anger at the situation and every right to be angry at Zeref. It's not as if this was how Lucy wanted her wedding day to go. It had all been perfect till this moment and though she should be angry at Levy for it, she couldn't be, not when her friend's heart was breaking.

Turning away from Mard, she pulled her shoulders back, and walked over to Zeref. Looking at the dark mage she gulped, but determined to confront the man for his actions.

_Rosebud?_  Mard asked into her head.

_Not now, my king_.

Lucy looked at Zeref, her eyes met his dark ones and he tilted his head slightly. She could see the confusion on his face, if she had to wager he thought he was doing the right thing for them. It was understandable, after a fashion, to him it was easy to take out a threat and consider it resolved but he had a long way to learn about emotions. If anything she was going to be handing the dark one a lesson in humanity.

"Zeref, is he dead?" Lucy asked, holding her breath.

"Not quite, what do you want, Lucy?" he asked, his voice dark but gentle.

It was a heavy question and Lucy had to consider her options carefully. Though what she understood was that Levy's fall was based on a pile of things that all culminated at the same time. The sound of her screeching in jealousy over the direction of Lucy's life, that was the key.

"I want Jackal and Levy to have the same bond Mard and I shared. What you did to the rest of the demons wasn't fair. You gave Mard a second chance but not them. They deserved that too, I know my king is special to you and to the Underworld but so is Jackal and the rest. You created all of them, that makes their failures yours," she said, her spine ramrod straight and her gaze refusing to leave his.

Zeref pursed his lips as he closed his eyes, Mavis was beside him in a heartbeat. Lucy regarded the old master and they smiled at each other. "Zeref, our Light is correct. We should have done more. Let us fix this, wake him."

Lucy watched as Zeref looked into Mavis's eyes and gave her a slow nod. He walked over to Levy and Jackal, the Rune Knights moving back giving him wide berth. Mavis kneeled beside Levy and held the crying girl. Makarov had rushed by Lucy, sending her long dress fluttering in his speed. She noticed in his hand was the guild stamp.

The three people began the same routine that was used when Mard and she were bound. Jackal was stamped with a guild mark in white over his heart, Mavis connected the strings to Levy's mark. The poor blue haired girl looked absolutely confused as Jackal began to moan.

"It is done, you wanted to know what made Lucy so special to have Mard, and here is your chance to prove that you have the same gift. She has the gift of forgiveness and love, the demon before you almost killed the woman you call best friend. He also blew up the Magic Council, killing your friend Captain Lahar." Mavis said and Lucy watched as Levy turn pale white.

"W-What?" she stuttered. Realization dawned on Lucy, Levy never met Jackal, she hadn't known who the man was. He must have played her, lied to her but that would end. At the very least Lucy knew who Mard Geer was when they were bonded. Though as she thought about the man she just married, she hoped the same could be done for Levy and Jackal. That maybe with the right chance he could learn as Mard did.

"Yes, Jackal, not Mard Geer had caused most of the destruction in Era. Lucy defeated him and sent him back to the Hell Core. I'm sorry Levy, but the man you call Jack, had his own agenda," Zeref said.

Lucy couldn't stop her feet from moving as she walked to her friend, a friend she still loved. She knelt beside Levy and pulled her in for a hug, out of Mavis's arms, as Levy cried against her shoulder. The celestial mage knew damn well that Levy was used and misguided but that wasn't her fault. When one is heart sore, it's easy to be used and manipulated.

"I-I'm so sorry Lu-chan," Levy sobbed.

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't know about Gajeel and I should have," Lucy said. She really should have, she should have done more for her friend during her heartbreak. If anything the festering jealousy that hurt her friend, was the result of Lucy not being there.

"It doesn't make what I did right," she hiccupped a bit at the end of the statement. Levy was right but Lucy wasn't going to rub that that in, instead all she could do was smile softly. Try, without words, to express how she was feeling about all of it.

"What da fuck?" Jackal moaned as his eyes opened. Levy pulled out of the hug and tried to help him to sitting. The former demon glared at her for a moment.

"You should thank Lucy, I was willing to end you. Now you have a second chance by her grace as Queen," Zeref said and Lucy blinked. She didn't expect him to give her reverence for a station she hadn't formerly taken.

She felt her husband wrap his arm around her shoulder, "Jackal, good luck. Human women are complicated." Lucy face palmed before looking up at the smirk on her husband's face.

"Yes, but you love me all the same," she teased.

"Enough to knock you up and marry you," he teased back and Lucy giggled.

"What?" Jackal looked down and blinked as he rubbed his chest. His fingers working to scratch at the guild mark now on him.

"You now have the same binding to Levy I had with Rosebud," Mard added and Lucy watched as Jackal sneered.

"Fuck you," the former explosive demon lunged for Mard. Her husband had struck his arm out and with a powerful blow, bashed Jackal upside the head sending him flying into the ground.

"I don't think so," Mard sneered as he stood up pulling her with him, Lucy could feel his anger rolling off of him. "You charged me with my pregnant wife in the path. You dared to threaten the safety of my Rosebud and Spawnling?"

Lucy put her hands on Mard's chest, gently pushing against him, "no."

"Yeah, we got this fucking fleabag. Say the word Munchkin and we haul his ass out back," Cobra said, as Lucy noticed that everyone was standing behind them.

Lucy looked around for the Rune Knights and noticed that they were all on the other side of the room talking with a now enlarged Makarov. She couldn't quite hear what he was saying but judging by how many of them went white, he was most likely threatening all kinds of Wizard Saint evil upon them.

She refocused back to the more important scene, "that's enough! Look, Jackal you didn't get the second chance you deserved. You need someone to help you, to teach you and help you get past this grudge you have against us. You need to appreciate life and Levy is going to be a wonderful teacher for you," Lucy said.

"So, I don't get to poison his ass, Sunshine?" Cobra asked and Lucy eye rolled.

"Not yet, maybe later. Levy, why don't you two enjoy some food and drink, there's still some wedding cake," Lucy offered knowing it was the best olive branch she could extend.

"Lu?" she asked her voice so tiny. Lucy walked over to her and hugged her again.

"Yeah, it's my big day. Sucked to not have you here but you are now," Lucy said with a smile.

"And the next imbecile who thinks it's a good idea to crash a Fairy Tail wedding will be court marshalled and whipped naked through the streets of Era, like we used to do!" Everyone turned to look over at the screaming gramps. He was breathing hard and his skin flushed a deep red, the anger filling the room and even her king took a step back.

_Rosebud, I think I'm scared._

_Ditto, my king._

Lucy squeezed his hand as the Rune Knights began running out of the hall. Gramps slowly started shrinking again and once he was back to his regular size he turned around and looked at everyone. The massive grin on his face spoke volumes. "Brats, we were in the middle of a party and we have a new guild mate."

"Get this thing off of me! I don't want this girl!" Jackal whined.

"What, Jack?" Levy asked.

"It's a done deal, Jackal you don't get a choice. Exactly how Mard didn't get one. You were so jealous of his treatment, now you can enjoy it," Zeref said and Lucy noticed something. Zeref and Mard had the exact same smirk, it was creepier when Zeref did it though.

"No! I don't want her! She's…." the former demon started stuttering as Lucy watched her husband walk over to him.

Mard put his hand on Jackal's shoulder before he raised his other hand and backhanded the demon on the cheek. The blonde haired man rubbed his cheek, his mouth opened and Mard smacked him again before any words could come out again. This went on a few more times and Lucy tried to move forward but her arm was grabbed.

"Mard was his king for pretty much his life. At this point, let him handle it," Cobra said.

"He's beating him," Lucy whined, she looked over and noticed that Levy was in the middle of Mira and Cana as they held her. Cana shot Lucy a look that made her relax, she knew Levy was going to be good hands.

A thud was heard and she looked over to see Jackal on his knees before Mard.

* * *

Growling in Infernai, "Weakling, I have raised you better than this. If I must treat you like a dog again I shall do as such. A gift from my Queen of Light will not be disrespected," Mard said. He felt his Rosebud stand beside him as she entwined their fingers.

He was beyond annoyed with the stupidity of the explosive demon. Jackal was the youngest and rowdiest of the bunch, making him the problem child. He also knew the circumstances around Zeref writing Jackal's book. It started with Zeref almost killing an innocent golden young jackal. The dark lord had a moment of compassion and turned the poor animal into a demon, binding him to a book and granting him explosive magic to match Zeref's own temperament at the time. When Zeref handed Mard the pup, he had no idea what to do with it but be forced to raise this one.

Jackal grew up under Mard Geer, perhaps it was time for the demon pup to understand. "I raised you, I hand fed you food I prepared myself. I taught you to read, to walk, to channel your magic. Your first word was to call me dada. I do not expect you to remember, but I do. In my castle is a box, filled with your childhood mementos."

Jackal's eyes went wide as a collective murmured "what" was let out all around Mard. He thought he was still speaking in Infernai, but apparently not. The king didn't care, Fairy Tail was family, he understood that and soon he would have his own. Least he could reassure Rosebud that he wasn't completely inept with caring for a small child. Assuming their Spawnling was going to need to handled like a demon. It was possible, after all she would be twenty percent fallen angel.

"Mard?" Rosebud looked up at him.

"Yes, our Spawnling is my first natural born child, but isn't the first one I ever raised. Zeref handed me Jackal as a pup, a baby of about nine months old. I raised him from that age, it was a mess and he used to pull my hair, piss on my rose bushes and wake me up in the middle of the night when he got scared."

Jackal gulped, "Mard, I don't remember."

"You wouldn't, when you were twelve you ran away. I found you a few days later badly hurt, you lost your memories," Mard looked away, "you didn't even remember that you had called me dada. Until that point I was never Mard Geer or your majesty," Mard pursed his lips and pulled back the sting in his heart, "and I hated you for that."

"Mard, I'm so sorry," Natsu said as he grabbed Mard's elbow.

Rosebud pressed her cheek into his chest as he held her, her delicate arms wrapping around his waist and squeezing tight. "That's why you're so hard on him?" she asked.

"Exactly," Mard surmised, realizing that his hatred against the demon dog was because Jackal had broken his heart. A heart he thought was completely dead, but it was still alive as he cared for the little mutt.

"This is bullshit," Jackal grumbled and Mard heard him sniff. To prove his point, Mard forced his telepathy into Jackal's head.

Mard sent a series of pictures to him, little moments of Jackal as a small child. A time he crawled into Mard's bed half waking up the demon king and forced his way into snuggle time. The first time he called him dada, as Mard held his hand as they walked through the castle. Mard chasing Jackal away from Velvet as the little pup decided to go pee on it. One random moment of before bedtime when Jackal would sit on Mard's lap as the king read a bedtime story and Jackal would cuddle the purple blanket he cherished.

"Tell me that again," Mard sneered.

Jackal whimpered for a moment before he wiped his forearm over his eyes and ran out of the guild hall. Levy shouted, "Jackal, wait!" The blue haired woman ran by them but stopped short for a moment, "Thank you Mard, I think he's just overwhelmed."

"He is, Jackal processes emotions differently, he'll need to get the overload out of his system. Just stand back," he said with a brisk nod. Levy smiled at him before bowing and leaving to go chase him down. Internally he wished the young woman luck, she was most certainly going to need it.

Rosebud continued to hold him and he kissed the top of her head. She looked up at him, "I didn't think I could love you more but I think I just did."

"Cause I raised a demon?" he asked.

"Cause you're going to be the World's Best Demon Daddy," she said.

"Indeed," he smiled at his wife and kissed her till he needed air. Everyone around him let out cheers as someone shouted for the music to come back on and drinks to be served.

* * *

Freed was confused but he could not get enough of the woman who was kissing him. Since that first teasing kiss, that first random moment, he waited to meet her again. It was pure kismet that the woman who stole his breath away would be a dear friend to his relative.

He felt her hands bury under his jacket and he let go of her waist long enough to let it fall. Freed pulled back and looked at the woman, "Merlin?"

"Freed, welcome to Mechanis," she said.

"Where?" he asked, this wasn't a place in Ishgar as far as he knew.

"Tis a different plane of existence, tis a plane I can comfortably live on," she said as she took his hand and lead him towards a massive curtained window. Merlin pulled back the heavy violet drapes and as the light assaulted him, she pushed open balcony doors.

Freed stood outside and let out a whistle, he had never seen anything like it. Steampunk, this was an entire city out of a steampunk setting. Mechanical horses pulling carriages, people in Victorian clothing, copper pipes that ran up buildings, and in the sky massive flying machines. He breathed in the air, it was mostly clean and perfumed differently from Fiore. In fact he couldn't catalogue all the smells, roses he could pick out and looking over he saw a large planter of beautiful roses.

"Ya approve?" she asked and Freed looked down at her.

She was so striking he couldn't classify her beauty, just this exotic perfection and she looked at him with pale shimmering eyes as if he was the god. It was strange, this was a woman of pure legend, a woman who reshaped an entire nation and was literally worshipped as a Living Goddess. Yet she looked at him in such a way his heart fluttered.

"I approve of the company, I want to see all of it," Freed said as Merlin grinned at him.

"I will show you everything you could want ta see," she ran the back of her hand down his cheek. It was the softest most intimate contact Freed had ever experienced. A small pulse ran through her fingers as she touched him and he found it very much to his liking.

Freed Justine was usually such a passive man, but around Merlin he was finding himself wanting to do more. There had never been such a connection to anyone, despite what people thought of his love for his best friend. One little kiss and one little promise had led him to a faraway plane with a woman he could only dream of.

"Ya feel it, dun you?" she asked and he noticed the hopefulness in her eyes.

He nodded, "you feel like someone I've waited my whole life for…"

"Like a completion to your soul…"

"Like home…"

He didn't fight the compulsion he had to wrap his arms around her tiny waist and draw her into a languid kiss. Freed could spend the rest of his days kissing Merlin, it was too perfect and his inner romantic wanted to pause and cry. She jumped up and wrapped those long legs of hers around his waist as he stepped forward and pushed her into the doorway.

Their hands roamed everywhere as he enjoyed the taste of her. Freed could have her against the door, knowing that anyone in the city below them could see up here and their lurid activities. It was almost thrilling, but he didn't know anyone here and even if he did, he could care less. Right now he was chosen by a goddess and the feeling of her wicked tongue fencing against his had his hormones flying apart.

Gasping for air he pulled back and looked at her, "Merlin, would you forgive me if I was less than a perfect gentleman?"

"Oh?" she asked with a raised sculpted eyebrow.

"I'd like to bed you first and then maybe try a date, if you'd like," he said feeling a bit of heat touch his cheeks.

"Devious tart," she smiled at him, "I approve of this very much. Come now Freed, let's play."

Something about the way she grinned at Freed had him simultaneously turned on and slightly nervous. He also remembered his promise to Mard, once that outfit was off of her he was going to be the Underworld Regent. Small price to pay for heaven who was currently placing wanton open mouthed kisses down his throat.

* * *

Hi! So it's been a while. I personally will blame life and my muse gripping on to the vampire version of MardLu for  _Her Sire_. Thanks to the flu forcing me to sleep and take time off of work (though damnit I'd like to be able to enjoy food again, please) I was able to update  _Thorn in his Side_  and start working on getting caught up on  _Magical Array_ , so watch for that update soon(ish).

**Also MardLu Week has been announced! Check out Stars and Roses, MardLu Week for details!**

**Though don't forget to comment, kudos and bookmark!**

_Up next - Wedding Night_


	49. Wedding Night

Lucy was grateful when the Rune Knights had left in peace, though the satisfied smirk on Gramps gave her a small chill. Zeref had calmed himself as he slow danced with Mavis. It was a strange site, but she reckoned no stranger than the fact she was dancing with Mard Geer Tartaros. Her husband.

The rest of the night went smoothly, Erza had caught the bouquet and Cobra the garter (with his plastic sword), leaving the two to share the most awkward hug dance in human history. Well until Cobra couldn’t stop himself and decided to do lift her in the air, like the movie _Dirty Dancing_. Erza started laughing and from there the two looked like they were having a blast. Only to be shown up when Gray grabbed Mard and decided they were going to show Cobra and Erza how the dance was done. Lucy hadn’t stopped laughing the whole time, even when Corvus bristled about his gorgeous with another man, until Lucy took him out on the dance floor. Then her raven spirit was all happy, especially when he got to tell Mard no, he could not cut in.

It was a spectacle when Laxus threw Cana over his shoulder. The drunken mage had squealed in delight as Lucy, Erza, and Meredy cat called her. As Laxus walked out the door he turned around and looked at everyone. “I’m gonna go get a mate, someone let me know when Freed gets back. Congrats Lucy!” The room exploded in cheers as Mira and Gramps hugged each other and cried about babies.

After all of that and as the night wore on, Lucy found herself a bit tired and anxious to start their honeymoon. Mard had been very quiet about it, even Corvus said nothing. So, she was out of the loop and desperate to know what her king had planned for the next two weeks.

She stretched and yawned as she looked at her husband who was happily talking to Cobra. Lucy walked over to the men and took Mard’s free hand as he tipped back another drink. At this point she lost count as to how many drinks he had but she didn’t care. If stripper Mard would show up, well it was her wedding night. Though she planned something special for him.

“Hey Sunshine! We were just talking about you,” Cobra said as he polished off his shot glass.

Lucy giggled, “that’s why my ears are burning.” She fist bumped her friend as her husband put his arm around her shoulders. He didn’t have to open his mouth for Lucy to smell the scotch.

“They must be on fire, Munchkin loves talking about you,” he said with a grin on his face. That meant one thing, he was probably going to get a night off and then kill people tomorrow. Lucy shook her head as she laughed, leave it to him to enjoy being a Warlord.

“I really do, my Rosebud,” Mard said as he kissed her forehead. Lucy could only look up and smile at him. Mard hiccupped, “that is my cue, have a wife to go satisfy.”

She flushed before smacking him on the shoulder, “so where are we going for honeymoon?”

Mard blinked, it was slow, and he smiled a little before tapping her nose, “secret.” He looked over his shoulder and motioned for Corvus who was dancing with Gray. She watched at her spirit kissed his boyfriend before sauntering over.

“Alright, ready Demon Daddy and Queenie?” he asked.

“One second,” Lucy said as she looked around at the few guildmates still in the room. “Thank you everyone!” she yelled.

“Have fun!” Natsu called back as he picked up his mate. Meredy looked so tired and Lucy felt awful for her, even a few weeks in pregnancy make a big difference in energy levels.

Several guildmates came over to give farewell hugs before Lucy looked up at her husband. Mard polished off one more shot with Gray before he took her hand and extended one to Corvus. The two nodded to each other and Lucy felt excitement travel up her spine at the thought of soon she’d know why all the secrecy.

Corvus moved them quickly, this time not going through a dark plane but one that kind of looked at her home, only more tech heavy. It was difficult to describe but they moved through people like shadows and Lucy saw wondrous things. She saw SE Vehicles that flew, buildings that could touch the sky, strange metal machines that cleaned streets and projections of people on buildings.

“Thanks for introducing me to Merlin, she taught me a quicker and nicer plane hopping path…” Mard clasped his hand over Corvus’s mouth as Lucy lifted a brow. Now she was truly curious but also figured they must be headed for the Underworld.

That wasn’t her idea of fun but she knew she should get used to it, after all she would be or is Queen. Mard had told her she still had customs to fulfill there before the people would fully accept her. Lucy was still a bit nervous about the whole thing, after all how could people love a Queen who killed so many?

Corvus took them through another plane, this one reminded Lucy of Halloweentown from _The Nightmare Before Christmas_ and she found it to be wonderful. The whole place was in a massive celebration of the holiday and she saw so many gorgeous costumes (she hoped) and luscious looking candies for it. This was the kind of plane Lucy wanted to come back and explore, but right now, Mard was slightly wobbly as he walked and Corvus was on a mission to move as fast as possible.

They made their way to the next portal and when they stepped out Lucy sucked in a breath to take in the view. In her wildest dreams she had never seen a place like this.

It was nighttime, the sky filled with stars of that glowed purple and blue, two moons in the sky added a beautiful glow over everything. She noticed she was standing on the edge of a breach and as she looked at the water she saw the sea foam glow and sparkle like the stars. Random shells on the beach also gave off a soft luminosity and as she took in a breath she could smell salt water, roses and hardly a trace of the sulfur stench that permeated around Mard’s castle.

Lucy looked up at her husband as he pointed ahead, and Lucy looked over. There she saw a beautiful smaller version of a castle. Nowhere near as large as his other one but this one was still impressive with its towers and ornate gargoyles.

“I was surprised that no one captured this during the upheaval,” Mard said as he led her towards the large black iron portcullis. A guard shouted, and the gate lifted, “this is our summer palace...”

His voice trailed off as he scooped her up in a fluid motion, forcing Lucy to giggle. Mard kissed her cheek as he stepped into the entrance. Lucy noticed all the servants lined up, many with tears in their eyes as they greeted them.

_They are extending their congratulations. Our people are excited to meet you._

_Mard, I killed..._

_Rosebud, stop. I assure you I have literally murdered more than you can imagine. Remember I was a bad demon._

_You still are, but you’re mine._ Lucy added with a bit of a laugh.

Mard walked quickly and Lucy barely had a chance to take in the home, but she just knew he had something important to show her. Most likely the bed room and in all honesty, Lucy couldn’t wait to get out of the slightly heavy dress and to get her husband out of his outfit. He stopped in front of a closed door and set her down.

Mard cupped her cheek and looked into her eyes, “I won’t lie Rosebud, I had this castle built with the intention of it being for my queen...” his voice grew distant as he looked away for a moment. Lucy understood, he had spoken about the demoness who had been his first desire or love, she supposed. Though a small part of her was a bit jealous that he didn’t build this for her, but she knew she was being silly.

He ran this thumb over her cheek, “I didn’t know it would be you and I had no idea I would have a need for this…”

Her king let go of her and opened the door, “close your eyes.” Lucy did as he asked, and he gently pulled her into the room. She could tell the room was carpeted but the plush feeling under her flats.

“My gift for you and now open,” he said as she felt his arms wrap around her waist and he rested his chin on the top of her head. Lucy obeyed and what she saw left her speechless and on the verge of tears.

It was a nursery, a beautiful purple themed nursery. The furniture looked handmade from a unique black wood and the walls had carved shelves, already loaded with books. A hand painted mural of letters and numbers graced the wall with the large windows, letting in the moonlight. Small orbs dangling from the ceiling provided light and Lucy had never seen anything like them, they were whimsical in their colors but just perfect.

“Mard….” tears fell down her cheeks as her hands clasped over his, on top of Scimitar.

“It is right across from our room; do you like it?” he asked, and Lucy turned around to look at him.

She could read his face, he was hungry for her approval and she could see the slight moisture in his eyes that Mard was nervous. “I love it, Scimi really does have the best Demon Daddy.”

“She also has the best mother,” he said before he kissed her forehead.  

“I’m so lucky,” Lucy whispered.

Mard chuckled as he took her hand, “you say that now, Rosebud but I assure you, I will be quite hungover tomorrow,” he let out a small hiccup and Lucy couldn’t help but giggle. Then she did notice how his cheeks were flush and he was being awfully sappy but wonderful at the same time. Small price to pay, besides, they had servants to clean up his vomit!

“You tried to keep up with your Warlord, didn’t you?” she asked as Mard pulled her out of the nursery and across the hall.

“I believed I had a chance until Gray reminded me that alcohol is technically a poison. If Merlin hadn’t kidnapped Freed…” her king let out another hiccup.

“Freed would have shot down the idea, do you think he’s okay?” Lucy asked as she looked around the beautiful bedroom. Mard had outstanding taste in everything, everything about this room screamed refined. From the large canopy bed in the center to the matching furniture done in dark wood and the small writing nook with desk and plush chair in the corner. Not to mention the roses, the filled floor vases and a large vine of them covered the wall behind the bed. The enormous windows gave her a beautiful view of the lit-up ocean and let in just enough moonlight to let her see.

Mard pulled off his Wesley mask, “he is with Merlin, he is more than okay.” Lucy couldn’t help but blush a little as she understood what he was talking about.

She noticed that their bags were already in the room, and she grabbed hers. “Mard, I have my surprise for you, so get comfortable.” Lucy said with a teasing tone as she started walking towards the bathroom.

“How do you want me?” he asked.

“Boots off, and sitting on the edge of the bed,” she replied as she closed the bathroom door. Lucy had spent a few weeks planning this night and as she grabbed the costume from her bag she really hoped all those hours learning how to strip was going to pay off. For once maybe her klutzy tendency could take a night off.

Lucy pulled out the handmade outfit and sighed for a moment as she grabbed her lacrima tablet and speaker. They didn’t have mageweb here, so she had downloaded a playlist of music for tonight. Though at some point she’d have to talk to Mard about modernizing the plane just a little but then again, she had no idea if it was possible.

As Lucy changed, she thought hard about how everything was going to work for them. She didn’t want to give up being Fairy Tail or a working mage but she didn’t want to take all of this away from Mard again. Also, being Queen might be fun, even if the plane is quite deadly. She had time to sort it out and had a feeling that her honeymoon was going to be more about Mard showing her the good parts of the plane.

Lucy put the jacket on her and took in a deep breath as she looked at herself. Goddess above she hoped that Mard would find this cute, the outfit took a little bit to design but Virgo pulled it off. It even came off easily, which would be the point. She took in a deep breath, grabbed the little music setup, hit play and walked into the bedroom. On the edge of the bed was Mard and he looked at her, the way his brows came up and the smile on his face had her feeling desired.

She let the music wash over her as she stood in front of her husband and began to slowly sway to the melody.

* * *

It was difficult to stay out of Rosebud’s head, he really wanted to know what she was up to, but he also wanted to be surprised. For all that is unholy he hoped he designed the nursery here just right for them and that she understood how special this was. Mard intended this to be the family home, where they could spend most of their time raising Scimitar here. The main castle simply being used for state matters, meetings and official business.

Here, he was going to give his family a home in their kingdom. Though they would need to have a life in the home his best friend had purchased for them. Mard had been trying to sort it all out these last few weeks and during the honeymoon he planned to talk to Rosebud about all of it. Hopefully she’d relent but if she wouldn’t, well a kingdom for his daughter and wife would be an equivalent exchange.

Now as he sat at the edge of the bed he felt the room spin a little. Damn it why did he have to drink so much? He hoped he wouldn’t ruin this night by passing out or having something called a “whiskey dick”. Mard wanted to make love to his wife, consummate the marriage and then sleep.

He scrubbed his hand over his face trying to hold himself upright as he waited, a bit lost in his thoughts as he processed the insanity of the evening. Mard found his mind shifting a bit towards Jackal, a little worried for the demon pup and a bit nervous for Levy. Rosebud and he didn’t have it easy in the beginning, but the difference was that Mard had been attracted to her for a while. Attracted may not be the right word, he was infatuated, if he actually thought through it enough.

Music started playing and Mard looked over to see his Rosebud coming out of the bathroom. He was ready to fall off the bed, her outfit was perfect. She wore a much more skin showing version of his signature outfit (before he started living in EarthLand).

Long coat with silver swirls and tatters along the edges that went to mid-calf. Tall black boots that brushed the edge of a grey pleated skirt and a black shirt that barely covered her ample bosom. Her hair was up in a style much like his and Mard couldn’t help but smile at her alluring appearance. Dressed in clothing like this had certainly been more of a turn on he would have thought possible.

He swallowed the mouth of saliva as she smiled at him, her hands running up his thighs as she moved to the beat. Mard wasn’t familiar with the song but it was sultry and with no words, thus far, it was just the perfect backdrop.

She spun around and her hands on his knees she rubbed against his body, his cock hardening with each movement. He could smell her delicious scent of strawberries and stardust mixed with her arousal and it only made him shiver as she looked over her shoulder before slowly letting the coat fall onto his lap.

“You approve my king?” she asked, turning around again and running her hands down his arms.

“You have no idea, want you now,” he said his voice thick with lust.

“Patience,” she said, taking a couple steps away from him to grab one of the canopy poles.

The way she held the pole as she moved left him speechless, watching her hips move had been one of his favorite things, now this was above anything he could have ever wished for. Rosebud put one foot on the bed, her long leg wrapped in leather taunting him. He could see her panties as the skirt hiked up and hated the leather barrier at this moment.

She let go of the pole, turning to put her back against it but her eyes never leaving his. Rosebud licked her lips before she tore open the shirt, making his eyes widen in the process. Under it was a black leather bra with a pattern of roses in it, it was perfect. On instinct his hand ran over his shaft hoping for a little contact and hating his pants.

Rosebud continued her sensual dance, the music keeping her pacing slow, which was starting to become a problem. A very large problem as Mard was fighting with himself and trying to keep himself in check. It was obvious she had planned a full dance for him but as she dropped low for a moment, giving him a beautiful peek at her cleavage, he was losing this fight.

She sauntered towards him again, this time she took one of his hands and brought it up to her mouth. As her lips wrapped around his index finger Mard sucked in a breath and grabbed the bedding with his free hand trying to stop himself from ripping off her clothing. Though, he would leave those naughty boots on.

With an audible pop, she let go of his finger and slowly guiding his hand down her body, letting him feel her warm skin. She didn’t stop moving, the way her body flowed with the music was beautiful, like moving poetry. As she let go of his hand she toyed with her skirt, arching a brow at him in a silent contest of wills.

Maybe the booze but Mard had no issue with losing, “remove it. Stop teasing me.” He said letting his royal voice out to command her. The effect on her was instant, she shivered and tore off the skirt, he could hear the Velcro rip apart. That was good, it meant he could enjoy the outfit again. Though he chuckled as he saw her black leather panties had “property of Mard Geer” embroidered on them.

Only his Rosebud and he loved her for it.

Though the scotch was quick to remind him, that if it’s his property then he had every right to do what he wanted. Mard followed that line of thought as she straddled his lap and in slow undulated movements teased him.

He gripped the sides of the panties and pulled at the strings, she tried to swat his hands away, but he wasn’t giving this up. “Enough teasing, I need to claim you now.”

“Oh, do you? I thought my king loved his foreplay,” she said as her hands wrapped around his neck and she leaned back. Another movement of her body against his erection was all it took and Mard was a demon ready to strike.

He grabbed her hips and stood up swiftly as she let out a surprise squeak. “Kiss me,” he said and found her lips on his. The kiss was passionate and hungry much like everything screaming inside of him to have his way with his bride. Teeth banged against each other as tongues battled. Mard turned around, placing her on the bed so he could remove his pants.

It was inelegant and primal, but every last bit of his composure was wrecked by her display. Mard had never been so desperate for anyone as he was for her, he had to have her and have her now. Show his queen how much she affected him, how much she brought out of him, unleash the beast as the saying goes.

His pants now pooled at his ankles as his harden shaft rested against her wet core. Never failed, she was always wet and ready, her beautiful essence coating him as they kissed. A step back and he turned his Rosebud around, her feet on the floor as he pushed her chest into the soft bedding. Mard angled himself at her entrance and with a sudden movement he entered his wife to the hilt.

“Fuck!” she called out at his intrusion and Mard could only grunt in response. His sole focus was on finding release with his wife, to claim her fully and mark her inside and out. Though it ruined her plans and she didn’t finish her strip tease for him, hell if he cared. Not when the Heaven of her channel wrapped so beautifully around him, welcoming him to begin.

There was nothing fancy or thoughtful about how he snapped his hips as he took his wife against the bed. Just a heavy lust driven pace that let the sound of skin slapping echo off the walls as she chanted his name.

“Property of Mard Geer, oh you most certainly are,” he said before biting her shoulder blade. “Say it Rosebud.”

“Yours, fu-fuck Mard,” she cried.

“Eternally, Rosebud,” he said between hard breaths as he pistoned into her. Her channel gripping him, struggling against his girth allowed him to feel all of her.

She clawed at the bedspread, trying to hold herself up as he took her. Mard could feel her body tense and knew she was going to fly over that edge. He wedged his hand between her and the bed, trying to tease at her clit and make her orgasm for him.

He fumbled as the room started to spin a little, the booze catching up with him. Mard had to hurry so he could lay down, later, maybe when less drunk he could try again. Something soft and beautiful to show her how loved she is. Right now, he just wanted to enjoy bedding his wife.

“Ri-right there…oh god…” she said as he worked her pearl driving her into a mess as her. Mard was relentless but she met his movements, her body taking everything he was giving her, which was quite a bit.

“Cum for me Rosebud, now,” he said as he leaned forward on her back and licked her neck. Mard knew his wife and she came a wanton squirming mess under him as she called out his name and her movements lost their rhythm.

Her body gripped on his, forcing his eyes to roll into the back of his head as he increased his pace, finally chasing down the release he was seeking. “My Queen!” he yelled against her skin as he rode out the waves of his release.

Both of them trembled as he fought for his own breath and trying to not smother his wife. As his mind started coming back down form the heights of the atmosphere, he pulled out of her warmth and crawled into the bed. He chuckled as she protested in moving, saying something about being jelly.

In his attempt to be a good husband, he pulled her against him. Rosebud took off her boots before she climbed under the covers and wrapped herself around his sweaty skin.

“Love you my husband,” she said as she rested her head on top of his chest.

“Love you too my wife,” he replied, kissing the top of her head and letting himself finally fall down the abyss of drunken sleep.

* * *

Thank you to everyone who has commented, bookmarked and left a kudo! 


	50. Birthright

Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail

* * *

 

Mard was not amused by how this day had turned out. They were on their honeymoon, they should be happy, and he should not be sitting alone in the dining room, staring at a plate of her food turn colder by the second. He leaned forward and rested his head in his hands, the suggestion was reasonable, why did she not see reason?

Spawnling was to be their first child, that carried much weight with it and responsibilities for his line of succession. It would only be proper and fitting if she was born in the Underworld. Then he could show his subjects his beautiful little demonling and have her acknowledged as the Princess and heir. This was part of being a monarch, why couldn’t she see how important this was?

No, Rosebud was adamant that only a hospital, human doctors and being in Earth Land was what was best. Mard knew better, children were born here all the time. He had even helped deliver a few when he would follow Jai around as she tended to the weak and poor.

Mard leaned back in his chair, his head up he looked at the ceiling and tried to not think about her. Not think about her large black eyes, slim features or her little smile when he would do something to assist. He most certainly would not think about the life he could have had but instead he should focus on the life he does have.

A life with his Rosebud and a family to call his own. It would have been simpler with Jai, she understood and lived here, Rosebud just didn’t seem to like any of this. His wife was stubborn, but he saw a few moments of her having fun and smiling around people. Though some of the dark creatures gave her pause, she was trying.

This was not difficult, and the people had forgiven her and were worshipping her for her power. To think Heaven broke apart and showered upon them, ending the long night of battle to retake what he worked for. To see that the Queen of Light was real and not a myth, a myth Mard had forgotten about. Then again it was difficult to keep track of hundreds of years, more so since Zeref released him.

Even now, late at night when no one was around, he would feel things or try to remember something. Now that he wasn’t tied to a book, his own mental capacities had felt stretched to pull out memories with the clarity and efficiency he was used to. He didn’t want people to know that Mard Geer was less than the perfection of his being.

Though his Rosebud knew he wasn’t perfect and still loved him, enough to end a punishment, bind herself to him in an unbreakable promise, fight a war and carry his progeny. Mard knew he was that human phrase, “lucky”, but still this was not just something so small.

The lonely king sighed and closed his eyes, he felt the small tear escape from the side as he felt her rage before she left the dinner table. She had said horrible things to him, but were they true?

Was he simply being selfish and demanding?

Was he a tyrant who would try to rule her life?

Did he not care about her needs nor love her enough to see things through her eyes?

Mard was certain this was not about him, this was about Spawnling and her future. This was about making sure she was an Underworld native, so that she could not be challenged when she took the throne. His daughter would not have to endure what he did to prove herself.

Queen Scimitar Layla Tartaros, he could picture her, based on the images he had seen in random dreams and of course the demon that shifted into a form of her. She would be taller than Rosebud by a few inches, dark indigo hair long and flowing like his, large brown eyes and the same resting smirk Mard always had. Spawnling would assume the throne and rule the Underworld better than he ever did, she would do so with mercy, temperance, wisdom, a proper application of wrath and great cunning.

To do all of that, she had to be born here, keyed into the Plane so that it was home to her and the people would know her first cry. This was not about Rosebud or him, this was to secure her future and the legacy of Tartaros. Why couldn’t Rosebud think so far in advance? Why was it always about her needs now and not the future?

It was a shortcoming to be certain, but he still loved her. Though could he love her enough to trade in her choice of where to birth their daughter for her peace of mind against his daughter’s future? Seemed selfish to do that, doesn’t a parent give everything to their child, even at their own expense?

Why couldn’t she give up on this notion of a hospital, sterilized equipment, human medicine and so on for Spawnling? He didn’t understand it; child birth was natural…

Fear.

Mard slammed his fist to the table and let out a soft groan. It was subtle, he missed it because he was in the middle of his own argument and anger over this whole thing. She wasn’t trying to hurt him or diminish his points, Rosebud feared childbirth.

He closed his eyes and called up the argument, if he studied her face. He could see her trembling lips, the bit of moisture around the edges of her eyes and how she clenched her fists.

Spawnling wasn’t just his first baby, she was Rosebud’s too and unlike him, she had to do all the work and give birth. Rosebud was simply scared, and he ignored her, like a bad demon. Mard frowned as he stood, the chair sliding against the stone.

He walked with heavy footsteps towards the bedroom, ready to address the one part of all of this he should have discussed. Mard should have done more to listen to her, should have explained that Caeli would be there and would heal anything. That the healing magic of the Water Tribe was far superior than simple human medicine. Also, Caeli was much nicer than their current doctor, then again, a rage demon in the middle of a fit was nicer than Porlyusica on a good day.

The old bat even made him nervous with a glance.

Mard heard voices as he approached the bedroom door and he paused to listen. Sounded like Corvus was in there, which would be right but also another voice, for all that is unholy what was Natsu doing here?

* * *

 

Natsu was one moment happily enjoying a comfortable night with his mate and the next dealing with a scared Corvus. The raven spirit was a neat guy, Natsu liked him and he made Gray happy, which was even better. More importantly, that spirit let Luce be here without her power diminished so she could protect herself and everyone else.

So, when he asked Natsu to come talk to Luce, that she and Mard had a big fight, Natsu was ready to go. This was bad and when Corvus brought him here, he found his best friend curled up in a large plush bed and crying. His heart broke to see her so miserable when she should be enjoying her time with her new husband.

Natsu held her as she cried all over his shoulder, mumbling about the impossible demon being stubborn. He snorted, as if she had no idea she was just as bad as Mard. Luce was incredibly stubborn, to the point where she was sometimes just a pain in his fiery ass. Though she was usually right because she’s Luce, but that didn’t mean he needed to always listen to her.

“H-he…” she hiccupped, “wants Scimi born here.”

That surprised Natsu, they were fighting over where to have the baby. This seemed simple to him, Luce was going to have the baby, it should be where she’s comfortable. Right? “Um, did he say why?”

Corvus was rubbing Lucy’s back as he looked at him, the concern etched in the spirit’s face. “Succession, to be the rightful heir she has to be a Planar native.”

Natsu’s head tried to wrap around this, the whole concept of Planes was still new knowledge for him. Lots of things were still new knowledge for him, but that was beside the point. “So, she has to be born here to take the throne and get a crown?”

“Yep,” Corvus added, “it’ll make her a true Demon Daddy Princess.”

“If she’s not?” he asked, noticing how Luce had stopped shaking and was now just sniffling.

The spirit turned his head to the side and blinked, “when Mard and Queenie die, Scimi will need to fight for the throne as an outsider. Like he had to…”

Luce looked up and blinked, “he said he just slipped into being monarch.”

Corvus clicked his tongue, “yeah, not really. I checked on that after Odin thought you were pretty cool and said he had heard of Mard. For Odin to know the guy’s name was impressive but…”

Natsu got it, he wanted to save Luce from the gory details. Which meant lying, he didn’t think Mard lied, then again, he really didn’t one hundred percent know the guy. Things Natsu knew about Mard was small. Guy loved Luce, coffee, roses, trolling people and being right, in that order. The demon king also wasn’t used to feeling things and had a love/hate relationship with his brother, which Natsu completely understood.

“But? Did Mard lie to me?” she asked, wiping her nose with the back of her hand.

“Yeah and no, I don’t think he wanted you to know how bad it was, right Corvus?” he asked as the spirit nodded.

“Look, Planar Monarchies are different, outsiders aren’t tolerated and for the Underworld it’s a big deal. Might makes right here, unless it’s succession. To be here Mard had to prove his might, it was pretty messed up, Queenie.”

“H-how bad?” she asked.

Natsu shot a glare at Corvus and took his friend’s hands, “bad enough to know he doesn’t want his baby to go through the same thing.”

“So, if she’s born here?”

“Baby Princess just gets the throne, no epic war,” Corvus said.

“It’s just so wrong here…” she sniffled again and Natsu pursed his lips.

“Different Luce, it’s different, not wrong. Look some of those demons are really nice, like the Water Tribe, they sing and it’s pretty. The air stinks but it’s okay, also you get a crown,” he said with a grin on his face as he pictured running around with Mard’s crown. Of course, Natsu was going to steal it, he was a good dragon after all and shiny!

Luce began to chuckle, “you just want to steal it.”

“Duh,” he said deciding to tickle his best friend to keep her laughing and smiling.

_ Natsu? _ He heard Mard’s worried voice in his head and froze for a moment. Only a second because he didn’t want Luce to know he was going to talk to him or that he was sad.

_ You didn’t tell her everything did you? _ He replied.

_ I could not… _ Mard’s mental voice trailed off.

Natsu sat up and held her hands, trying to keep his mind focused on Mard and not let her know.  _ You owe it to her, Luce would have calmed down if you just paid attention. _

_ I know this, _ he sighed,  _ I am here to make the apology. This is my fault, she’s scared. _

“Luce, I think you and Mard should talk, feel better?” he asked.  _ It is, you messed up. _

_ Must you? _

“Yeah, if I can look at his face,” she said.

“You like his face Queenie, it’s a nice face…” Corvus said with a flirty wink, making Luce laugh and Natsu roll his eyes.

_ Yep! One minute, then come in. _

_ Thank you,  _ he said and Natsu felt his brain begin to itch as Mard left his head.

He looked into her big brown eyes and smiled, “Luce, you should talk to him,” he sniffed the air and she sighed.

“He’s listening?”

Natsu nodded, “this is my cue to leave. Go talk to your hubby.”

Luce gulped, and tackle hugged him, Natsu fell back into the soft bed, damn he needed to take more jobs to get something this comfy for Meredy. She would love it and it would be much more comfy for her back as the baby grew. He loved his mate and couldn’t believe he was going to get his own kid when his best friend and coolest team in all of Fiore was going to have hers. Just another sign of how awesome they are as friends.

“Thank you, love you Natsu,” she whispered.

“Love you too Luce, now, get off me… need air…” he said with a chuckle before she pinched his arm making him yip.

“You gonna be okay Queenie?” Corvus asked as he pulled Luce into a back hug.

“Yeah, I get it. He’s thinking of Scimi and I really should have been doing the same, instead of just my needs. It’s balance,” she shrugged.

Natsu got off the bed, he didn’t want to, he wanted to steal all the blankets and wrap himself up like a burrito.

_ Hmmmm burrito. _

At the thought his stomach rumbled and he laughed while heat rose on his cheeks. “Hungry, well let’s go Corvus.”

Luce stood up and gave him another hug, “thank you and tell Meredy I’m grateful you could be here for a little while.”

“Will do, see you back at the guild in another week,” he said giving her a kiss on the cheek before he took Corvus’s hand.

“It better be standing,” she joked as Natsu felt the plane shift magic and braced himself to go home.

* * *

 

Lucy watched as her best friend and spirit left, she had much to think about, but the door opened. Mard walked in and she could see the hurt all over his face, the fight was not kind and she hadn’t seen him so beside himself since the day she almost died.

Now she felt even more horrible for her words and actions, as much as she has a maternal instinct, to know that he was only thinking of Scimi made her feel a lot better. Mard was right, she needed to overlook her wants and think about the best future for their daughter.

“Rose…” she cut him off by running into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him in with a kiss. How could she just not see how much of a wonderful father he was trying to be. Oh wait, she was being selfish.

The kiss released, and she stared into his eyes. “I was selfish,” they said in unison. They chuckled as he leaned down and tapped his forehead against hers. They just breathed for a couple moments while they held each other.

Mard blinked, “Rosebud, I was selfish, I did not think about the fact that you are scared of birth and that you wanted to be somewhere comfortable, where you felt safe to be vulnerable.”

She smiled and fell in love with her husband all over again. “Mard, I was selfish, I wasn’t thinking about Scimi’s life, long term. That this is important to you because it will give her a better life here.”

“What do we do?” he asked as his hand pressed between them and his rested it on the baby bump.

“We have Scimi here, I’m willing to risk it if it’s the best for her,” she said, watching the relief wash over his face.

“Then let us make sure the old bat and Wendy and whoever else you need is also here. I can have one of the castle rooms converted to a birthing suite of your design,” he said, and she felt bubbly. It was overwhelming just how hard he was trying to make this right for them, a birthing suite and their own family castle, yeah, Lucy Heartfilia-Tartaros was a very lucky woman.

“Thank you,” she said and enjoyed how Mard went right back to kissing her.

Lucy pulled back a little and kept her gaze on his, “Mard, just how bad was it? You didn’t just slip into the Monarchy, did you?”

He pursed his lips and shook his head, “no, it was bad enough that I caught Merlin’s attention. That’s how we met, but I didn’t want you to worry about the past like that.”

“It’s what you meant by you’ve done worse than my one attack?” she asked, and he nodded.

Mard pressed his finger against her nose, “remember, I was very good at being a bad demon.”

“You still are, but you’re mine,” she said, knowing full well that perhaps she really didn’t want the whole story. All she needed to know was that it was bad enough that he never wanted that kind of burden to be placed on their kids. It was so sweet of him to look out for their little ones.

He arched a brow, “that ownership works both ways, Rosebud.”

“Oh?” she said with a bit of mischief to her.

“Someone has a pair of panties that correctly announces my ownership of you and this ring says you own me.”

“That someone may be wearing those panties…”

“I am going to need to see this for myself,” he said and with a flirty wink, Lucy took her husband to bed.

* * *

 

Hello! Long time... sorry about that, work and life has been killer and I've started painting again because my muse went on writer's strike. That's all calming down, so back to updates and more stories. Also MardLu Week is coming up... Jan. 1 - 9th and I've got much of it prepared for that week. I am also planning some nice holiday fluff as a Holiday Gift, so be ready for that!

Love you all very much and sorry I've been away but don't worry, plenty of MardLu to come!

Kudos, comment and bookmark!

 


	51. Book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Special chapter for MardLu Week 2019, it takes place about 5 months after chapter 50. We've hit a point in Thorn where time skips will happen as the story moves but that's because I have about 50 years of their life and kids to work through.

Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail, Merlin is my original character, song lyrics are Cyndi Lauper, Girls Wanna Have Fun and NOT mine.

* * *

Cobra was bouncing on the balls of his feet before he dropped down to his knees in homage to the beautiful site before him.

This only happened once a year and this year, thanks to Chickadee, he was finally going to make it. The holiest of days, the one day where this iconic store went 75% off to make room for the rush of new items. All he had to do was handle the other crazy people, no problem. They were already asleep in the parking lot, he might have done that, but he’ll never tell.

“I don’t get it,” Chickadee said.

“Crazy Eddie’s Scrapbooking Emporium is the greatest store ever built. It has everything…” Cobra said.

“What’s scrapbooking?” he asked, and Cobra’s one eye went wide. He grinned before wrapping his arm around Corvus’s shoulder.

“The art of scrapbooking, it’s a shit expensive hobby but the glue is tasty, and my anger management doc said to try it. You know what? It sucks, but people like Sunshine love this shit, I pick up women here, and the glue is awesome on crackers.”

Chickadee slow blinked and tilted his head to the side, Cobra knew the spirit was absolutely confused. “Look, I’m gonna make a baby book for them, something they can put in pictures and little mementos into.”

“Oh! That’s a great gift!” he said with an excitable caw at the end. Cobra was not a fan of that sound, especially since he did it a lot with Gray. Sleepless nights when those two were visiting his calm and peaceful and vicious Underworld.

Cobra had been loving the role of Warlord and took it more seriously than he ever took anything in his whole damn life. He spoke, and demons pissed themselves (literally in some cases). Hell, he even managed to learn a whole other language for this.

Being Warlord was the job Cobra needed but never knew was an actual thing, otherwise he would have put in an application years ago. Also, Munchkin turned out to be one hell of a guy to work for and Cobra learned a lot about torture from the King. He liked his life, which was a first for him and he owed it all to Sunshine.

So, this baby book had to be perfect and he had less than a week to put it together. This was going to be the greatest scrapbook he put together besides his “My Little Torture” book, a collection of random things from all the good times with Munchkin in The Playground.

The open sign turned on and Cobra bounced to his feet, he put on his sunglasses and grabbed Chickadee. The spirit let out a strange noise, not unusual and he looked around before settling on a point off in the distance, past the bodies on the concrete.

“Alright, cue the fucking music, we gotta montage the fuck out of this,” he said before handing Corvus a pair of sunglasses. Chickadee looked at him and he give him a firm nod before the spirit put the bright pink shades on his face.

As they entered the store the greeter looked at the parking lot, mouth wide open and pale. “He farted,” Chickadee offered and Cobra high fived him. Cobra took in the scene, it was peaceful and quiet inside the store. Aisles and aisles of all kinds of stickers, papers, glue, glitter, cutting tools and so on were just sitting there ready for him to pick through it all. Large yellow banners with 75% off in black hung all over.

The PA system crackled for a moment before it played the welcome announcement and Cobra tapped his foot as he made his game plan. He knew exactly what he needed and what he didn’t need, but was going to buy anyways, cause hello sale! The bored voice finally stopped, and it switched over to music, Cobra grinned.

Cyndi Lauper, Girls Just Wanna Have Fun.

_ I come home in the morning light _

_ My mother says when you gonna live your life right _

_ Oh mother dear we're not the fortunate ones _

He grabbed a cart and started darting through the store belting out the song lyrics as he went. Cobra was hellbent on montaging this shit, complete with fun dance routine and throwing paper around. Chickadee was laughing as he ran next to him and Cobra turned the cart down the first aisle, baby and wedding ornamentation.

_ And girls they wanna have fun _

_ Oh girls just want to have fun _

Crazy Eddie must have had OCD cause the discount store was organized in a way that Sunshine would even appreciate. He grabbed all kinds of things, in pink and purple cause he was certain those were Munchkin’s and Sunshine’s favorite colors but fuck if he knew.

Chickadee went sailing down the aisle on the back of the cart and Cobra grinned as he tossed in a bunch of bubble sticker packs with baby unicorns and shit. He spun around, adjusted the collar of his coat and skipped down after the birdie. Though he slid to a short stop as he saw a bunch of fake sticky roses, and he grabbed several packs, because he knew Mard would like that.

Cobra grabbed Chickadee and lead him into a mock tango towards the empty album aisle.

_ That's all they really want _

_ Some fun _

_ When the working day is done _

He spun the spirit out as he whistled and magically, because this is fucking shopping montage, the cart wheeled to them, he quirked an eyebrow before tap dancing towards the albums he wanted. They were the top brand, expensive motherfuckers but that archive, acid free paper smell, oh yeah good shit right there. Also, they were in leather, perfect for doing some embossing later, which reminded him to look for new stencils, his font selection was limited.

_ Oh girls, they wanna have fun _

_ Oh girls just wanna have fun (girls and boys wanna have fun, girls wanna have) _

Chickadee ran back and forth with the cart as he threw in every album he wanted. Each one landing beautifully in the cart like he was Michael Jordan. Cobra went back to singing as the next verse came up and in the center, aisle was a bunch of cashiers waiting. He grabbed the shy looking one with purple hair and a sweet little face.

_ Some boys take a beautiful girl _

_ And hide her away from the rest of the world _

_ I want to be the one to walk in the sun _

Cobra totally nailed the dance steps, as he shrugged off his signature coat and tossed it at one of the women, who caught it and fainted. Hell yeah, he’s a fucking rock star. He headed into the always available Halloween aisle. It was going to be the only spot where he could find little demons and shit.

_ Oh girls they wanna have fun _

_ Oh girls just wanna have _

As he walked down the aisle, confetti rained down on him as he twirled and moonwalked his way around the aisle. He grabbed all the cute looking demons, and some spooky ass blood looking stickers, he figured there should be a page for “Bring your Daughter to Work Day,” cause hell yeah. At the end of the aisle was the cart and doing an impressive slide, he stopped short of the cart and dumped his goodies in.

This whole epic song and montage event went on and on until he had two carts filled with everything he needed or wanted. Chickadee and he sat on top of the carts as stock boys pushed them, right as a horde of angry and sleepy women entered the store. He grinned at them before blowing them kisses. Oh, they could start shit, but he knew how to handle it.

“I didn’t touch the Martha section,” he said, and women went from being angry to at him to clawing, kicking, shoving and fighting each other to get their carts and be there first. Personally, he didn’t have an issue with Martha and her brand, but it was overpriced, though he had mad respect for her jail time. Cobra also knew that if he left it alone, he would survive this day.

“So, first time?” the same shy cashier he danced with asked.

“Yep, alright, ring me up Scotty,” he said, and she giggled. Cobra arched a brow, she got his joke, fuck yeah Crazy Eddie’s Scrapbooking Emporium was the greatest store in history.

* * *

 

“Hey baby girl, sit down you look like you could faint,” Cana said, and Lucy nodded. She felt like hell today, cramps wrapped around from the small of her back to her womb and Scimi was being more obnoxious with her organs than usual.

She had one more month to go but Lucy was already done with being pregnant. Though she discovered that Mard could easily quell Scimi by holding her close. A little pressure over the baby seemed to knock the kid out and Lucy was deeply indebted to Mard’s cuddle addiction. Lucy rubbed her belly feeling all the rumbles in there as she sighed and took a seat.

This was their baby shower and she had loads to do, sitting on her butt wasn’t fair. She felt a kiss on top of her head before Mard walked around and leaned over, rubbing her belly. “Not a good day?”

“No, tell your Spawnling to behave herself, mommy has work,” she said as Mard knelt before her and kissed her engorged stomach.

“Spawnling, listen to your father, be good for mommy,” he pressed his cheek to her belly and pulled back. “Rosebud our daughter is being obstinate.”

Lucy snorted, “daddy’s little monster.”

Mard chuckled and stood up, “how about a milkshake?” Lucy’s eyes lit up as she nodded, and her king went to go order her drink. As she sat back she thought about all the crazy of the last few months and trying to adjust to everything.

The most fun was really decorating their new home and laughing at Mard whining about soil quality for his roses. He also handled missions and pretty much let her do whatever she wanted for decorating as long as it wasn’t gaudy or too much pink. Though Mard loved to surprise her with random gifts and new books for their home library.

Lucy wasn’t certain how she got so lucky to have Mard, but she was, even if his child was determined to bruise her spleen. She was also getting used to being Queen, though it wasn’t considered official until they went through with coronation. They agreed to wait until Scimi was born and then baby and mommy would be coronated together. Her King already had everything planned for that and damn did she love that about him.

The Underworld Heart Piece Ceremony was unique, but it made their marriage official to the demons of the plane. Though dealing with a hungover Mard, Cobra, and Gray the next day was not her idea of fun. Oh yes, she found out that certain types of Underworld liquor could even get a guy who loved poison, drunk as fuck. She bought Cobra a case of it for his birthday and he saluted her trolling, Mard too but that’s only because they keep forgetting that Lucy could hang with the big boys of snark. Sometimes it’s the little things.

Not all of this was easy, Lucy knew that as she rubbed her belly. Her and Mard had argued a couple more times after the big fight during their honeymoon but some of that was just Lucy being stubborn and him being just as bad. Though they did figure out the right balance, Earth Land, Lucy calls the shots, and, in the Underworld, it was all her king. Once they settled on that little truce, things went back to smooth sailing.

Mira came over and kissed Lucy’s aching belly and set down the milkshake. She pressed a hand to Lucy’s forehead, “you feeling okay?”

Lucy shook her head as another stab of pain hit her and she almost doubled over. “Mard go get the doctor!” Mira shouted before Lucy saw the weirdest transformation take place. The silver haired mage went form smiles and cheer to what looked like military precision. Her jaw set, eyes hard as she started barking out orders, forcing the busy room to come to a standstill.

“Cana start timing Lucy’s pain, Meredy, get a couple pillows from my room, Natsu sniff down Gray and Corvus here now!” Lucy winced not just from the next bit of pain but from how deadly serious Mira sounded. She gave her a quizzical glance and Mira went right back to smiling. “Lucy, I think you’re in labor, it’s okay.”

“L-labor? But I’m not due for another month,” she protested.

“Well explain dat to little nipper,” a familiar voice said, and Lucy looked over with everyone else. Her face widened into a big grin as she saw Freed standing there next to Merlin.

“Hello everyone,” Freed said, and Lucy could not believe it was the same man. Freed was certainly different, his usual garb exchanged with a leather version that fit tightly across what had to be an extra twenty pounds of beautiful muscle. The dark burgundy jacket was held together with golden chains, showing off very nicely toned abs and black leather pants wrapped around his legs. His sword was different, now more of a gold than silver foil and Lucy noticed tattoos on him, some similar to Merlin’s.

“Freed!” Laxus shouted as the lightning slayer rushed to his friend. It was an odd sight as the big mage picked up Freed and twirled him around in a bear hug.

“I’m fine, better than fine, but later,” he said as Laxus put him down. Lucy blinked, and Merlin was beside her, holding her hand.

“What can I do?” she asked, and Lucy smiled at the pale eyed mage.

“Underworld, doctor, ugh…” Lucy grunted and that was when all the chaos hit. She felt like she had just pissed a million buckets as it splashed all over the couch and floor. Natsu jumped back and Merlin chuckled before waving her hand the water was gone.

“Settled that, baby is coming today, right on time,” she said looking at the clock under her forearm.

“What?” Lucy screeched.

“Tis why we came back from honeymoon, gotta meet my goddess child,” she said and Lucy for a moment wanted to punch the mage. “Yer in pain, you dun want to hit me, besides I could have been wrong…” she shrugged as Freed came up behind her.

“Honeymoon?” Mira asked, her eyes large and twinkling.

Freed and Merlin chuckled before he looked at her, “long story but right now, mommy and baby are the priority.”

The doors burst open and there was Mard running in with Pory over his shoulder and her screaming about being kidnapped. Gray and Corvus ran into the guild hall and Corvus took in the scene for a moment before looking at Lucy. “Oh! Baby princess, Gray! Yay! I want one.”

“Oi, good luck with that, besides ya ain’t got the juice for a group this large. All the Fairies want to celebrate?” Merlin asked as a very loud yes was shouted, Lucy rubbed her ear and Merlin giggled.

It was insane as Merlin’s tattoos began to glow and a purple glow filled the room. The ancient mage began to chant and before Lucy could blink, she was in the birthing suite at Castle Tartaros. Another contraction and Lucy howled in pain, they were getting worse and she tried to breathe through it like she was taught.

It was bullshit, breathing wasn’t helping, she wanted this kid out and now. Mard held her hand while Caeli ran into the room, a large smile across her dark features. “Excited for you my King and Queen, I shall sing.” She said, and Lucy smiled, she loved listening to the Water Tribe sing and Mard was right when she couldn’t sleep hearing them brought peace.

Lucy had managed to learn Infernai with Mard finding wicked ways to play a game as he taught her. Mard held her hand and pushed back her bangs as they got her ready form the waist down. “Rosebud, this is it, our Spawnling,” he said, and she looked into his coal black eyes, watching moisture gather at the edges. She was the one in pain, but he was just as emotional for this moment as she was.

Caeli’s magic started taking effect and Lucy was not feeling any pain, she only felt calm and at peace. She held Mard’s hand and looked into his eyes, staring at the demon who loved her and who also knocked her up. Oh, she was sure as hell going to educate him about safe sex after this baby. She also knew her king, condoms would annoy the hell out of him and he’d go off about having more. Lucy started to chuckle as she mentally pictured Mard trying to sort out a condom.

_ Rosebud, that is disturbing.  _ He said into her mind.

_ I know, it’s why it’s funny. _

_ You think about this now? _

_ I can do several things at the same time; besides, I feel awesome. _

_ And you did not… _ she pressed a finger to his lips, even if they were communicating telepathically.

“No Mard, our baby is going to be born...if they would move it! You don’t get to be snarky king today.” she said.

“Snarky new parent then?” he asked, and she giggled, that was when Pory said the best word ever, “push.”

* * *

 

Mard Geer had seen much in his life but the beautiful little girl with dark purple hair in his arms was the most beautiful. Even better than the look of love on Rosebud’s face when they married. It took him so long to get here, but here he was, holding his daughter as his wife snuggled up against him, sound asleep.

Caeli’s magic had put Rosebud to sleep right after she held Spawnling, so she could start to heal. The Water Tribe healer let Mard know that it would take a few days for her to be fully healed and back to her old self. Well with the addition of a little baby weight, but that didn't’ matter to Mard, Rosebud could keep the weight for all he cared, she was still perfect to him. Though not as perfect as his little Spawnling, well maybe she was, okay she was.

Mard kissed his wife and climbed out of the bed, carrying the precious package, swaddled in a royal purple blanket, a thoughtful gift from Cana and Brainless Oaf. As he got out into the hallway he was instantly mobbed by smiling faces and Mira managed to pluck his daughter right from his arms. Leave it to her to be the first, but Mira was Mira and Mard was okay with the soul collector.

He hugged many people and couldnt’ stop Natsu from going into the birthing suite, but Meredy put her hand on his arm and shook her head. Mard got the hint, as best friend, it was Natsu’s job to look after her if Mard wasn’t around, or in this case surrounded by his Fairy Tail family.

“Oi!” he heard Merlin and smiled as he hugged his best friend. “Blimey that was exciting, congrats old chap.”

“If you can steal her from Mira, go meet your godchild,” he said and in exactly five seconds Merlin had Spawnling in her arms and a confused Mira shouting.

He hugged Freed, who he had to admit looked even better than the last time he saw the Rune Mage and distant relative. “Congratulations, she’s beautiful.”

“Yes, Princess Scimitar Layla Tartaros,” Mard choked up a little as he said her name and Freed hugged him again. This was too overwhelming and finally the floodgates of his relief, joy, awe, worry and more came pouring out of him as he wept. Freed rubbed his back as Cobra came up beside him, handing him a handkerchief.

The King took a few moments to process before blowing his nose and arching a brow at Cobra, “what no snarky remark?”

“Fuck no, you go and cry Mard, it’s a big fucking deal, later the three of us gotta talk,” he said and Freed took a step back as Mard’s jaw dropped.

“I am sorry where is Asshole?” Mard finally asked.

Cobra chuckled, “That’s Warlord Asshole, Munchkin.” Mard started laughing, at least something was normal.

“How about tomorrow, we can meet for breakfast and discuss the kingdom. I just need to know where to bring my things,” Freed said.

“Yep, five minutes into it and dude is already being all Regent,” Cobra added and Mard nodded.

“Assuming Rosebud does not need me or Spawnling for that matter, we shall discuss everything tomorrow morning, for now…” a cigar was held up in his face and he look at Gray who was holding it.

“Tradition, come on, the girls got your Spawnling and no one fucks with Merlin, let’s go celebrate,” Gray said and Mard let a sly smile creep on his face.

“You are just avoiding Corvus, cause bird brain wants a baby,” Mard said and Gray put his hand over his mouth. Mard could read the panic and confirmation in the devil slaying ice mage.

“Let us head for the garden,” Freed said as Mard tried to hold in his laughter from Gray’s panic.

As they walked servants moved out of the way, many whispering their glad tidings and complimenting the tiny princess on her scream. Mard for once just smiled and acknowledged all of them, even being kind and thanking them for their words. Rosebud would be proud of him if she was here but as far as he could tell she was happily dreaming about a real life CandyLand.

They sat down around the large intricate black iron table. Mard noticed a package in Cobra’s hand and pointed his cigar at it, “what is that?”

The Warlord grinned and slid the box over, “something for you and Sunshine and baby demon. It was a baby shower gift. Instead we got a baby.”

Mard chuckled as he clipped off the end of the cigar before passing the cutter to Freed. Servants came in and went about the task of pouring drinks and setting up other cigar implements. Him having these kinds of moments with Gray and Cobra were relatively normal over the last months. Both had been fantastic in their duties to King and Underworld. Above that they were excellent friends and family.

Mard set down the cigar in the ashtray before lighting it to examine the box, it looked normal and if it was a baby shower gift, there was no way Cobra would risk his balls in a prank. Cause to do something like that on their big day would have earned the Warlord a Queen Lucy Kick.

He pulled off the black bow and opened the box, a bit mentally prepared for a prank, just in case. Though as Mard opened the box he blinked several times at the item. It was a dark pink leather book and embossed, beautifully done, at the top was his Spawnling’s name. Mard opened it and looked at the first few pages, they were decorated but each one had something special in it.

The first page had the first ultrasound picture of Spawnling and a newspaper clipping of the headline of that day. The next page had their wedding invitation and glittery stars and faux silk roses around the border. Then came a wedding photo and more decorations. Little pages like this ate up the first dozen in the heavy book but as he looked, he noticed other pages were already decorated. There were even spots for baby’s first disembowelment and Mard teared up.

“Like it?” Asshole asked and Mard stood up and hugged his Warlord.

“Love it, thank you, where in Earth Land did you find it?”

Cobra shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck, “I made it, it’s a hobby.”

Mard had to do a double take on the words before he scratched his head in confusion. Then again, he couldn’t say much, after all Mard likes his roses. “Hey that glue is great on crackers,” he said to which everyone in the garden started laughing.

Little book for all of Spawnling’s memories and moments, to Mard it was the most thoughtful gift anyone could have given them.

* * *

 

January 01, 2018 I first published Thorn in his Side to the site that shall not be named. Fitting for MardLu Week we celebrate the early arrival of Spawnling. Fun fact the day of my baby shower with my second child I was in the hospital with problems, next day I had the little guy, so I thought it would be fun to put a piece of my life in there.

Also... take a moment to appreciate Cobra's shopping montage LOL

Love and thanks to Musicera for proof reading! 

Massive amounts of coffee to all of Thorn in his Sides commentors, fans and lovers. We still have more to go!

Comment and kudos! Thank you.

 


	52. Vixen/Demon

Mard could barely keep his eyes open as he held his finally sleeping daughter against his chest. He picked at the food set before him before giving up and grabbing for the coffee mug. He took a drink of it and felt his eyes open just a bit more, his mind starting to release from the cloudiness of sleep deprivation.

He had read about how infants would wake up quite often for feeding but as they grew they would sleep for longer durations. Spawnling seemed to be against these rules of normal children. It also occurred to him that the problem was that he read books about human babies, not demonlings. He also could not compare Spawnling to Jackal for the pup was several months older when Mard was forced to raise him.

She was six months old and still small by comparison to other babies, Mard had no idea if it was due to him or to Rosebud. All he knew was that she would only sleep for longer durations if he held her, much to the sadness of his wife. Why Spawnling attached to him was a bit of a mystery and he should talk to other demon parents to see if this was the normal.

Then again with all the other species of demons in the Underworld, he would have a hard time finding one that matched him. If he actually fully knew what he was, the only clue he had was that he roughly half fallen angel, the other half he wasn’t sure. It could make all the difference and had he not been so busy between child, kingdom and life on Earth Land, he would investigate.

“Good morning your majesty,” Freed’s smooth voice broke him of his thoughts and he let out a soft yawn.

The emerald hair mage took a seat at the small table and set aside his scrolls. Freed had done a wonderful job as Regent and at least that was one less thing for Mard to worry about as he lived his life. The Rune Mage was cunning, ruthless and intelligent, able to solve complex diplomacy problems with ease and keeping kingdom coffers full.

His Warlord was the interesting one, usually he was busy in the darker parts of the Underworld, happily slaughtering whoever Freed or Mard would direct him to. Cobra was also quite skilled at gathering information, often coming back from his trips with dark secrets and hidden alliances to report on. Though Mard just had to deal with his randomly childish antics as the small price to pay for work.

Once a month Mard and family would return to the Underworld so that he could keep apprise of their home. He also had to make a regular showing, least to keep the natives in line. After all, he would not watch his Rosebud descend into sorrow to fix his mistakes in losing his kingdom. That day of her being catatonic and almost losing Spawnling still haunted him, almost as much as the vicious nightmare and watching her die before he could admit that he loved her.

“Morning, Freed, how are you?” he asked keeping things polite. Freed was more than Regent, he was family, especially after Mard had found out that he was Merlin’s Fated one. The more Mard explored his emotions, after gaining them back, the more he realized that his best friend was also his sister, family he chose for himself.

“Wonderful, thank you, your Grace.”

“Freed, you do not always have to be proper, when it is just us please call me Mard,” he said as he shifted Spawnling up a bit more. He refused to wear something that looked like a pouch across his chest to hold his daughter. That and Rosebud tried it once and Spawnling had howled so loud, Mard worried that people thought they were hurting the little one.

The elegant mage smiled at him before nodding to an imp and requesting breakfast as well. “We have, much to go though and I had to accept a meeting on your behalf.”

“With who?”

“Lilith, she said you have a promise to fulfill and she could not wait any longer, something about a crack.” He answered as he handed Mard one of the scrolls.

Mard undid the simple ribbon and flicked his wrist, causing the magical scroll to shift into a firm piece of paper. He looked over the missive, noticing that it was written in blood and Lilith’s handwriting did not seem as polished as normal.

_Mard,_

_I know you’re busy and congrats on baby! Hope to meet your child soon, why not come for a visit? A very important visit, the Gate, it’s cracking more. I NEED YOU NOW!_

_Love and sex,_

_Lilith, Queen Regent of Hell_

Mard snorted at the sign off, because of his love for Rosebud, the succubus could not touch him. Those moments were happily left to the past and for as skilled as Lilith thought she was, nothing could be better than the desire he shared his wife.

Desire, it had been too long since he had his way with his Queen. They were usually too tired or busy and then Rosebud went through a small bit of sadness and refused to even sleep next to him for several weeks. Mard was lucky if he could enjoy touching her once or twice a week now, versus how often they made love before Spawnling was born and their lives truly began.

“I know what this is about,” he flicked the paper letting it turn back into a scroll and he set it down.

“Can you enlighten me?” Freed asked.

Mard patted his daughter’s head, grateful she was still asleep, and he took the moment to pop her thumb out of her mouth. It was a habit he did not want her forming. He looked at Freed and sighed, “Hell’s true ruler is a monster, a construct of pure wrath and destruction. It was said he was not always that way but one day became poisoned and he changed.”

A couple imps came back into the room with a cart and set about serving Freed and refreshing Mard’s coffee. He waited a moment after the imps left before he began to speak again. “Hell, The Abyss and Underworld made an alliance and went to war. They could not kill the monster, because they had no access to anything holy, and so they were only able to bind and seal him. That was well before my time, but when I took over the plane, I was charged with helping Lilith keep the magics around the Gate strong.”

Freed swallowed his food, “interesting. How often does it require refreshing?”

Mard sipped his coffee, “used to be once every fifty years, before I left for my punishment, Lilith said she thought the Gate was weakening. I dismissed it because we had just performed the ceremony twenty years prior. I was most wrong, apparently.”

“Does this crack have something to do with the nightmares, the Shamans speak of?”

The king nodded, “it should have been a warning sign,” Mard sighed and looked at Freed’s eyes, noticing how the teal shimmered in concern. “I have obviously been too selfish to care. Lilith tried to speak to me well before Spawnling was born, but I ignored her.”

Freed sighed, “Your…” – he corrected – “Mard, your priorities have shifted, that is not a crime. Even here the Infernal creatures would do anything for their own families. Shall I accompany you?”

Mard knew Freed was right but he still felt horrible about the entire situation. “Yes, I will need someone to watch Spawnling and I do not think it would be wise to bring Rosebud with.”

“You’ll take your daughter?”

“I have to, Lilith will be quite upset if I do not, and once she is upset, she can make the work much more difficult. Also, I may have a small favor to ask of her and you need a proper introduction.” He said as Spawnling turned her head and began to softly move her mouth against his shoulder. Mard reached into his pocket for her pacifier and popped it in, the little demonling sighing before she began to suckle.

He saw the flush on Freed’s cheeks, “Merlin already introduced us…”

Mard began to chuckle, “I need to hear this story.”

Freed leaned back in his chair as he held his tea, “in short, Lilith tried to seduce me, Merlin punched her and then they fought, until…” his face became quite red.

“Clothing went missing and you found yourself trapped between a succubus Queen and Merlin?” He inquired, curious and not truly happy to hear about the fact that his Regent was having more sex than he.

The Regent spat out his tea, his eyes wide, “what? No!” he shouted before his words tumbled out of his mouth at high speed, “they fought until Merlin had her over her knee and spanked her. Then Lilith giggled, and they exchanged a friendly cheek kiss and we had dinner.”

Mard snorted, he should have known it was going to end in a spanking, but that was their relationship. He never understood it but for the two women it worked well, frenemies, would be the term. “I apologize Freed, my mind just went in the gutter.”

“I’m assuming it’s because of Scimitar that it’s been a while for you and your Queen?” he inquired as Mard nodded. “Well, today we shall handle Lilith and then I shall watch Spawnling tonight and give you and the Queen some time to yourself.”

He blinked, “you would do that for us?”

Freed chuckled, “not how I planned to tell you but let me say that I will need practice in handling a child.”

A slow grin appeared on Mard’s face, “That is wonderful news, congratulations.”

“Congrats on what?” Cobra said as he walked into the courtyard, holding on to a head. Judging form the smell and the shape he had just finished “negotiating” with some orcs.

“Merlin is with child,” Freed said.

“Dude, you fucking stud!” Cobra high fived the mage before he tossed the head at Alba, letting out a low whistle and Mard arched a brow as his beloved rose responded and swallowed the head. Cobra took a seat and shrugged, “promised her this time she would get the treat if she was a good girl and didn’t pick off a staff member while I was gone.”

“You have bonded with my flesh-eating Roses?” Mard asked as he adjusted Spawnling again, she was always moving.

“Yep, so what’s going on today? Also, what the fuck with Sunshine, her soul is in emo mode.”

Mard raised a brow, he was certain they were past that. “We already dealt with something called baby blues. How can she be in emo mode?” He asked making air quotes around the last two words.

“Oh shit, Munchkin, depression doesn’t work like that, it ain’t a cold,” he said as he leaned back in the chair and put his dirty boots on the table, Mard shot him a glare. A glare that would do no good, his Warlord had zero fucks on a good day.

“This is going to be a long day, but I have to make that meeting with Lilith.” He sighed, “Rosebud will always come first.”

“Got ya covered, I ain’t got no one else to murder today, I’ll be cool with Sunshine,” Cobra offered and Mard relaxed a little.

“Thank you,” he said before grabbing his drink.

“Uh, Munchkin,” Cobra started to say but Mard didn’t pay attention as he put Scimitar’s baby bottle into his mouth.

Mard realized it fairly quickly and stared at the bottle for a moment before he shook his head and put it down. He looked at Cobra who was snickering and shrugged, “it is not like I have not tasted it before.” Cobra and Freed both face palmed as Mard simply grabbed his coffee mug and took a drink.

* * *

 

Lucy stared up at the ceiling her mind in a constant state of flux. Mard had taken their daughter this morning, giving her a soft kiss and telling her to relax for a while. Yet she couldn’t just relax, not with everything coming over her.

She turned to the side and grabbed his pillow, pulling it into her chest and she softly began to cry. Lucy hated that Scimi would not bond to her and that when she held her own daughter she simply felt hollow.

Then she barely had any intimate contact with Mard, almost certain that he was repulsed by the milk that would constantly leak or the stretch marks on her stomach and the fact that her hips were now a little wider. She had to be a mess, and ugly mess that not even her once lusty demon would touch.

A growl hit the room and she looked over her shoulder, seeing Mard stalk towards her. He ripped open his shirt as he jumped on the bed. Lucy tried to scramble back but he wrapped his hand around her ankle and pulled her closer to him.

“You are perfection, you are my Queen, my life and the greatest desire I know,” he said his voice accented in a bit of anger as he crawled over her. Lucy looked up at him and he cupped her cheek, his eyes going soft.

“M-Mard…” she whispered.

“Rosebud, I love you, all of you,” he dipped his head down as he pulled back the covers and placed a soft kiss against her stomach. “From this stretch mark,” another kiss, “to this one,” another kiss, “and this one.” Mard licked along the ugly marks and Lucy felt tears fall from her eyes. Mard spread her legs and nipped at her inner thigh. “I love the little extra weight to your very shapely hips, more of you for me to enjoy.”

Lucy shivered as he nuzzled her skin before he looked up at her. Mard crawled up her again and settled between her legs. “b-but…” she began to stammer.

“We have both been tired and busy, and for that I am sorry that my Queen does not feel like one. Tell me how do I make you happy again?”

Lucy gulped the feelings and thoughts overtaking her mind as her King placed soft kisses against her neck. She wrapped her arms around his neck, just not certain of anything she wanted or felt. Why was her mind always such a mess? Why was she always doubting herself, especially in front of her husband?

A small memory flashed behind her eyes, she saw herself walking into the guild with Scimitar while Mard was taking a day mission, with Gildarts of all people. As far as she had heard it was going to be a hefty sum for the two S-Class mages and Lucy was missing the thrill of being able to take her own mission again. Instead she was back here to help Levy with more cyphers and processing an ancient tome for the Magic Council.

As she walked in with her daughter, she smiled at the usual grouping when she saw Happy fly over to her. The blue Exceed had sniffed at Scimitar and her daughter swatted at Happy before gurgling a delightful sound.

“Lushy, when you gonna lose the baby weight, you’re too fat to be a pretty Queen,” the cat inquired, and Lucy started to cry as Natsu grabbed the cat by the tail and huffed. He gave Happy a firm shake and a silent apology to Lucy who just held her daughter and turned to run from the guild.

Another growl caught the air, forcing her to drop the memory and she looked up into Mard’s thoroughly enraged face. “I will skin that creature.” His voice made his words more of a promise than an idle threat.

“M-Mard, you can’t,” she said.

“I can, should only take a minute, literally,” he growled.

Lucy believed him and part of her was grateful that he King wanted to protect her, but the damage was done. The little seed was firmly in her head, “b-but he’s right. Even our own baby doesn’t like me.”

Mard sighed before he shifted in the bed, he sat up against the ornate headboard and pulled her into his lap. Lucy rested her head over his heart and nuzzled the soft skin over taut muscle. She loved his body, even before she loved the demon inside of it.

“That might be my fault,” Mard said and she looked up at him. He placed a kiss to her head, “this trip I planned on doing some proper demonling research. There are certain species of demons that bond with the father rather than the mother. That does not mean our daughter does not love you, it just means she is only comfortable around me for now.”

Lucy sat up and he ran the back of his hand down her cheek. She thought about it and it made some kind of logical sense, there were many species of demons, as she was learning. “Mard, why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

“It just occurred to me, over breakfast with Freed. I am sorry Rosebud, I should have been quicker of mind to consider it a possibility.” He looked so guilty and Lucy’s face soften as she cupped his cheek.

“So, it’s not me?” she asked.

“No, it is not you. How could our child not love you? How could anyone not love you? Look at me, Rosebud,” she met his eyes, “I did not even know what that meant, barely had an emotion in over a hundred years till you. You changed me, me, and we both know how I am.”

“A snarky, coffee and cuddle addicted demon?” she asked feeling a bit of laughter bubble up.

Mard grinned at her, “and who is also completely, wound around your pinky.”

Lucy arched a brow, “are you now?”

“Rosebud, do you have any idea how hard it has been to not ravish you every time I thought an hour at least to accomplish that task? How much I wanted our sex life back to where we used to be? How much I miss you screaming my name as you orgasm all over my face or dick?”

She squirmed a little in his lap feeling Mard’s impressive erection, she gave him a small devious smile. “Quite a bit, I think.” Mard growled deep in his throat as his hands gripped her hips and forced her to straddle him.

He captured her lips as Lucy began to pull at his pants, Mard’s hands massaging her ass. Only he could do this to her, the right emotional words and gentle loving actions could bring her out of her sadness and craving his touch. In a few minutes he soothed back the rising sadness and addressed her concerns and fears. His telepathy was useful at times, and his patience was the best proof of love she had besides his heart.

“Ah…” he softly moaned as she freed his caged erection and gave him a gentle pump. “There’s my Vixen,” he said as he looked into her eyes.

 “I missed you,” she said.

“Miss you too, now, how do I pleasure my little Vixen?” he asked, and Lucy felt a shiver of delight run through her body.

She nipped at his ear lobe before pulling on his ponytail, “remind me what kind of demon you really are,” she whispered and felt the rumble of Mard’s growl through his chest.

“As you wish,” he said simply before he changed their positions. Lucy was pressed up against the headboard, her knees wide as Mard wound her hair in his hand pulling her head back as his other hand began to play with long neglected clit. His hips moved, gliding his erection between her butt cheeks and Lucy moaned as her hips bucked against him.

“M-Mard…” she mewled as he nails scratched into the headboard. Goddess above, she loved this, when Mard was of the mind to play a little rough, he could dominate her into a puddle of good with barely having to touch her. His emotions and heat could claw at her skin, warming up her body in an instant, filling her desire and desperation.

He plunged two fingers into her, letting his palm rock against her clit as he started a teasing pace into her. Mard bit into the side of her neck, enough to draw a strangled moan from Lucy as she pressed against his body.

 _You are mine, all of you, every scream and moan. I will take all that you have. Will fuck you into the wall and not relent._ He said into her mind, and Lucy let out a loud wanton moan at his words. She loved her dirty talk as he treated her body like his own playground.

Lucy knew it was how he played, she knew that each touch and dirty word was said with nothing but the purest love he had for her. That every time he took her gently or roughly it was his physical desire to see her to fulfillment, the same hope she had for him. That she would be all that he wanted or needed and that his high from their sex life was as wonderful as hers.

_It is, better than you can know, Rosebud, my everything…_

Lucy moaned and felt the heat coil low inside of her as she started the chant his name. Right there she could feel her orgasm right at his devilish fingertips. “Fuck! Mard!” she shouted as he pulled her hair and flicked her pearl, sending a wave of pain and pleasure through her body, causing her to orgasm all over his fingers.

As she floated high she felt his fingers replaced with large cock, filling her solidly as he snapped his hips. The fingers that brought her pleasure she watched from the side of her eyes as he lapped and sucked at him, her husband moaning at the flavor of her. It was an erotic sight before he kissed her again, giving her a taste of herself.

He let go of her hair to wrap a hand around her neck while the other held her hips and he began to move. Mard rolled his hips a little, driving deep within her, hitting her pleasure spot with each heavy thrust. She raised her arms to grab the back of his head, forcing his mouth on to her shoulder. Mard obliged her and bit into her skin as he took her.

_The feel of you, never Rosebud, never without you. Shatter for me, let me have your sin._

Lucy closed her eyes as he placed another bite to her neck, his tongue pressing against the skin caught, lavishing on it. His hand tightened at her neck, making air a bit hard and Lucy gasped. Inside her mind she shouted his name, wanted him harder and her king obliged her, his thrusts pushing her hard into the wall, much to the protests of her engorged breasts, trapped inside the obnoxious nursing bra.

Lucy felt her senses overload as she closed her eyes and felt as if she was blown apart, sent high into the air. Mard let go of his bite and called her name as she felt him pulse inside of her, his thrusts small as he came inside of her. Their bodies in tune as her channel milked every bit of his release as they slowed, both trying to catch fresh breath.

They stayed in this position for a bit, Mard not pulling out as he slowly softened inside of her. “Hmmm… Vixen,” he purred.

“Demon,” she replied and then giggled. It had been far too long since they called each other that.

The buzzing in her body had Lucy riding high and feeling every bit of love from her husband as she noticed how he brushed his fingers up and down her stomach. It was a gentle caress and it felt beautiful, a soft way of saying how much he enjoyed feeling her.

Their spell was broken after a few minutes when they both heard Scimitar begin to cry. Lucy pressed her forehead against the wall as Mard pulled back from her. She turned around, a bit clumsy considering her body was still tingling and uncertain if she knew how to work her legs. After a few seconds Scimi quit crying and Lucy and Mard let out a sigh.

“I guess we should get back to reality,” she sighed, knowing that her breasts needed pumping since Scimitar still did not like to latch to her.

Mard nodded and then gave her a devious smile before climbing out of the bed and holding out his hand. “We have time for a shower first,” he said, and Lucy smiled.

“Give me ten minutes to pump and I’ll be right in.”

He kissed her hand, “deal.”

* * *

 

_and we are back! Thanks for waiting and all the comments and kudos!_

_Please comment and kudo, each time you do Mard gets a cup of coffee ^^_

_Up Next - Scimitar vs. Lilith_


	53. Scimitar versus Lilith

I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

Lucy wasn’t exactly happy with the idea that Mard was taking their daughter to Hell but she understood it was important. She handed Mard the diaper bag, not certain how long they would be gone for, but she wanted to make sure he had everything he needed in case it required an overnight stay.

Her King winced as she handed over the pink and lace bag with Scimitar hand stitched on the front in purple. “Rosebud, I would prefer something more dignified,” he protested, and Lucy just giggled.

“Scared to show your softer side?” she teased.

Mard adjusted Scimi on his shoulder as their daughter grabbed a lock of his hair and yanked. He groaned and pulled the hair from her little fist, which only made their daughter laugh. Scimi reached for the hair again and Mard growled at her in Infernai.

“Mard, we don’t say such words in front of our daughter,” Lucy replied in the same language.

“Not that she understands Rosebud,” Lucy crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him. Mard swallowed and then nodded, “as you wish.”

Lucy kissed him and then placed a small kiss to Scimi’s cheek, for once the little demonling didn’t swat at her. She was so excited about that, that is made her glow for a moment. “Be good for daddy, mommy loves you.” Their daughter gave her a smile before taking her little fist and putting it in her mouth, Mard plucked it out and Lucy shook her head.

“Don’t have too much fun,” Lucy said as she admired her husband. Though really, she was trying to not laugh as seeing him in his previous formal wear, the grey pants, vest, ruffle shit and that long beautiful ornate coat that was as menacing as it was gorgeous on his frame with the pink bag on shoulder. Scimi was dressed in a cute little blue dress and tiny black shoes, her insane purple hair put into little pig tails. Lucy figured that had to be a Mard thing, a six-month-old should not have that level of hair.

“Ready to go Demon Daddy?” Corvus asked as he stepped next to Lucy. She gave her spirit a hug as Freed came over and stood next to Mard.

Lucy noticed how Scimi reached for Freed’s hair and he pulled his head back before the little hair puller could torment him too. At least if anything she was glad Mard wasn’t going alone, sounded like this was going to be quite a bit of work for him and Freed was invaluable in his role as Regent. Then again, from what she knew of her guildmate before all of this, it made sense.

“In theory this should only take a few hours, but I will be quite tired when we get back,” Mard said.

“So, be prepared to be your body pillow so you can nap?” she shot back as Mard winked at her. His cuddle addiction was almost as bad as his coffee addiction. She loved all of it and wouldn’t change a thing about him, in those regards. His random need to troll someone and his love of torture, well that she could use a little less of.

Corvus stood behind Mard and Freed, she watched as he tickled Scimi for a second making her daughter squeal. Overall despite the odd moments of Scimi just not happy to be around her, their daughter was reasonably social for a child. Least when they were in the Underworld, sometimes Scimi could not handle the guild. They thought she might have enhanced senses and Mard admitted he had struggled for a while to adjust to all the noise and smells.

“Corvus, keep them safe,” Lucy said with a smile.

“You got it Queenie, things go sideways I get everyone home,” he said as he placed a hand on Mard and Freed’s shoulders and within the next heartbeat they were gone.

Lucy let out a sigh and felt a warm arm around her shoulder she leaned to the side, “they got this Sunshine. Ready for some fun?”

She smiled and looked up at the one-eyed poison slayer, “oh hell yeah, did you bring it?”

Cobra stood to the side and held out his arm and mockingly bowed to her, “this way your all high and mightiness.”

“That’s Queen Sunshine to you,” she mocked as she took his arm and they headed started walking down the hallway.

After a minute of comfortable silence, “while they are gone, wanna tell me what the fuck is going on in your crazy little brain, Sunshine?”

Lucy let out a breath and nibbled her bottom lip. She knew damn well he was going to listen to her soul but, yet he was really one of the better people to talk to. Cobra was snarky and liked to kill but he was also just a good comfortable friend to lean on when she needed someone to handle her with a sledgehammer and not kid gloves. The fact that Cobra and Mard became friends as quickly as they did was pure magic to her.

“It’s just been hard, I miss taking real missions and not feeling so useless and then Scimi has just been rough. I’m worried about Mard, I know he’s tired.” She said, looking at her feet. Goddess above she knew her husband was doing everything he could for their family, but it was still frustrating on her.

“Balance huh?” Cobra said, and she nodded. “You know this shit is only temporary right? Like Mini Mardette is eventually going to sleep through the night and you’re going to get your life back.”

Lucy snorted, “Mini Mardette?”

“Dude, have you seen her hair? I’ll eat your panties if she doesn’t grow up to be like his perfect mini me,” he joked, well Lucy thought he was joking, when it came to things like her panties, she wasn’t always certain.

“She at least has my eyes,” Lucy added.

“And the ability to scream loud enough to hurt me, though luckily she ain’t screaming,” he stopped, grinned, and threw his head back, “oh fuck, fuck me Mard, oh harder Mard!” His voice was high pitched and loud as fucking hell.

Lucy turned red and spared him not even a moment as she shouted, “Lucy Kick” and nailed him right in the balls. Cobra went flying back and crashed into a wall, his body sliding down like a limp ragdoll. She snorted before turning and finishing her walk to the Queen’s study.

Mard had made sure she had her own chill room, it was a beautiful place where she could relax, write, read or anything. Though most of the time she spent time in here just to cry and write her mom a random letter. Even though Lucy tried to keep her crying fits to herself usually either Mard or Cobra always found her.

She walked into the room, enjoying the light scent of roses from the various ones he had growing from vines draped from the ceiling. The drapes were pushed back letting in the soft light of the dimmer sun to come in over the room, adding a light glow to the warm wood furniture. A writing desk with comfortable plush chair sat to the side, and she wanted to use it. Instead she looked over and smiled as she saw the little board game sitting on the coffee table.

Lucy decided to grab one of the books she was reading from the built-in bookcase and took a comfy seat on the couch as she waited for Cobra to pick himself back up from the kick she gave him. He fucking deserved that and so Lucy happily smiled to herself as she started reading.

* * *

Spawnling was screaming in his ear as they arrived in Hell, his daughter was not a fan of plane shifting. Mard sighed and handed her the pacifier only to have it thrown back at him while she turned red and wailed louder than an orgy of banshees. He rocked her back and forth for a bit, trying to soothe the girl but she would not calm down. As he looked around he noticed the smug looks and demons trying to not bust out laughing from his displeasure in the moment.

The grand doors ahead of them opened and he saw Lilith come walking towards them with a grin on her face. The succubus was actually dressed for a change, if a sheer black negligée could be called dressed and Mard somewhat appreciated that. Her ink black hair was loose around her shoulders as her large purple eyes sparkled in delight.

“Mard! You brought the baby!” She called out before she stopped short, “oh hi Freed, ummmm Merlin isn’t with you, is she?”

Freed gave her a slight bow, “no, but I can summon her,” he said pulling back the cuff of his coat a little to show off the sigil marked to his wrist. As far as Mard knew only Freed was ever given that mark, as Merlin’s Fated One he could summon her as he needed. Judging by some of the random moans of pleasure at night as he paced the castle with his daughter, it was often.

Lilith pouted and then her gaze turned to Corvus. The Raven spirit chuckled, “one, I’m a spirit, so you don’t work on me babe and two, totally catching for the other team, got me a fine Devil Slayer.” Mard fought to stifle the laugh bubbling up as Spawnling finally started to calm down.

Spawnling was sucking on her fingers and Mard removed her hand from her mouth, offering her the pacifier again. His daughter looked annoyed at him and he shook his head, his daughter was too little to be like him. He tried again, and she put her fingers back in her mouth, smiling around the chunky digits.

Lilith stepped to him and kept a bit of distance as she frowned, “I hate that I can’t touch you, well any of you. You all reek of love, but now, let me see the baby.”

Mard looked at his daughter, “Okay Scimitar, can you be nice to Lilith?” His daughter just sucked on her fingers and he noticed that she was gumming them, he wondered if maybe she was finally teething. That would explain a lot, but he didn’t know, it was at best a guess.

“Cute bag,” Lilith noticed as he moved Spawnling off his shoulder and handed her to Lilith. The Queen Regent held Spawnling at arm’s length for a moment, she looked confused.

“Hold her against your chest, one arm under her bottom, she can manage her own head,” he said trying to pantomime how to hold a baby. Lilith tilted her head and brought Scimitar closer to her. As she did there was a small bit of heat that flashed in the air and before Mard could react Lilith was screaming.

He managed to catch his daughter as Lilith dropped her and held on to her face, screaming. Mard was on his knees, holding his daughter when he noticed that the hand she had been insistent on chewing now had long black talons. The other hand looked fine and he held her little hand before standing and holding her tight.

Mard had no idea Spawnling could do that and he was glad Freed was with him as the Regent pulled out a handkerchief and tried to help Lilith with her cut face. As he looked down at his daughter again, the claws were gone, and she was asleep. He blinked, that just didn’t register in his mind and he really needed to learn more about his daughter.

Corvus had picked up the diaper bag and handed Mard the purple blanket, he nodded to the Raven in a silent thanks as he wrapped it around her and resumed his usual holding of her. Lilith had managed to stop screaming and Freed patiently wiped away the blood. Her face was fine, the scratch was superficial, and the ancient succubae was always quick to heal.

“My apologies Lilith, she has never shown claws before,” he said trying to keep things diplomatic.

Her face scrunched up, “for fucks sake Mard, learn about your damn child,” she snapped in Infernai.

“Considering I do not know what she fully is, easier said than done Lilith. All I know is I am almost one half fallen angel and possibly human,” he snapped, and the succubae took a step back, her eyes a bit wide. The look of shock was subtle and swift, but Mard caught it and now he was curious.

“We have work to do,” she said as she tapped a curved nail to her lips. Mard and Freed exchanged similar confused looks.

_ Mard, this worries me, _ Freed thought.

_ I agree, I am not comfortable with Lilith’s sudden attitude change. Watch Spawnling, I will keep the telepathy open, if you sense distress, take my daughter out of here.  _ Mard mentally said, his first thought would always be his daughter and his Rosebud. If anything happened to him, least the best pieces of himself would still be able to go on.

_ I’ll send Merlin for you then. _

_ Thank you, I do hate to bother her. _

Freed internally chuckled, _ you know you are her best friend, to her it would not be a bother. _

_ I appreciate that.  _ Mard walked towards Lilith and stood beside her before they started walking down the long high vaulted hallway towards the central courtyard where the gate was kept. He knew to keep his mouth shut, Lilith only talked when she felt like it. Most days she felt like it quite a bit and sometimes she would just go quiet. He was certain she did that just to drive him crazy since he couldn’t easily access her thoughts.

The two fully armored demons opened the large black stone doors and the intense heat of Hell assaulted him. The air was heavier than the underworld in its scents and feeling, a general malaise was everywhere, and he could all but feel it licking his skin. The sky was red with large black clouds partially covering the white sun. Though the important item was what was sitting in the middle of the stone circle, the Gate.

Mard carefully looked at the eight-foot black stone structure that was covered in ancient glyphs that pulsed in red like watching blood move inside of veins. It was always menacing to be around and this time he could feel the darkness worse than before. He walked around it and as he got to the far side of it he saw the crack Lilith was talking about. It looked like it was literally dripping blood, black blood and he knelt by it to examine it.

His hand reached out and Lilith screamed but it was too late, he made contact with the substance and felt his body collapse into the ground.

Mard blinked as he tried to gather his bearings. He couldn’t feel his telepathic connection to Freed and he was no longer standing in the courtyard. Instead he recognized this field, it was the same one from his dream. Even the lazy willow tree was there, and he ran for it.

As he approached, he didn’t see Rosebud or Spawnling, not even the picnic that was always laid out. No, this time he saw a man, a man who looked too much like him with minor changes. His hair was akin to bright polished copper, a bandage was over his eyes, but the lips, nose and chin was the same shape as his. The man was shirtless, wearing only white pants and no shoes, his body lightly tanned and toned, akin to Mard’s physique. This was as uncanny as anything he had ever known.

He sniffed the air, “I knew you would come, grandson.”

Mard blinked and pressed his hand against his chest, his heartbeat erratic. That couldn’t be right, he refused to accept it. This ancient evil was known to be a grand liar, it could only be trying to toy with him. Right now, he needed to figure out how to get out of here and back into his body to conduct the spell.

“You will leave when I let you, please sit, I have wanted to meet you. I am Samael, you may call me Grandfather,” he said, his voice was deep and something about it felt familiar.

“How is the Hell God my grandfather?” he asked.

Samael threw his head back and laughed for a moment, Mard was not certain what was so funny about this moment. He waited while pulling into his emotionless state to stop himself from growling. This was slightly grating on his nerves, he had a job to do.

“I am no god, I was many things to many people but never a god. Even I lack such hubris for it, I have been death, sin, temptation, guardian, consort, ruler and more,” he said as he took a seat on the grass. Mard kept still and Samael took a breath.

“My only son, Azazel, was your father, he made weapons. Your name is a weapon, did you know this?” he asked and Mard nodded.

“My daughter is Scimitar,” he said, not certain what made him want to say that.

Samael pursed his lips, “sharpened mind, I like that.”

“What do you want of me?” Mard asked again fighting to keep his patience. The wind kicked up around him as the area started to darken.

“To talk, to be free again, to know family and bed my jealous Queen Lilith. Even though she did this to me,” Mard tilted his head as the fallen angel started to unwind the bandages from his head. After the third pass Mard could see his face, the eyes had been gouged out and jagged scars around the eye sockets.

“Why?”

He snorted, “because I fucked her sister, in front of her. She became pregnant, but Lilith could not conceive my child. She killed her sister, the child and gouged out my eyes. Naturally I was quite angry.” His voice was too calm, a level of monotone Mard used to have, since he’d already shown emotion the mechanical response didn’t make sense. It led to only one conclusion.

“There is no truth to that, tell me truth,” Mard said. Knowing that Lilith naturally did not have a jealous bone in her body. It goes against her very nature, the nature of all succubae.

“You call me liar?” he arched a mangled brow, “you believe you know Lilith?”

“I know succubae and I know Lilith, she would not gouge eyes out over something as trivial as sex. So, who did this to you?” Samael moved his lips, “to interrupt, do not consider lying to me again.”

The fallen growled before he sprang to his feet, he stalked towards Mard and he held his ground. Samael was the same height and Mard could taste the anger rolling off him. “Your father, disobeying me to run back to the slut who birthed you.”

Mard couldn’t sense anything off with that statement, there was a true resentment there. He could ignore the fact this fallen had called his mother a slut. Though not as if he knew her to begin, it was still insulting. “I was told you were locked away before my time.”

“How old are you?” he asked.

“Less than four hundred years old,” Mard replied.

Samael pursed his lips and tied the bandage around his head again, “unless I was wrong…”

Mard started to feel his body start to flicker, the field around him slowly fading, “unless what?” His voice carried a bit of urgency as everything became dimmer and dimmer.

“Your mother was…” he started to say but everything went black and Mard sat up.

He was ready to pull his hair out as he grabbed Lilith and shook her. “You knew! You lied to me! What was my mother?”

Her large purple eyes went wide as her skin lost even more visible color and she shook before falling to her knees. Lilith began to cry as Mard could see the steam coming off her skin where his bare hands touched her skin. He pulled back, he temporarily had forgotten that because of love he could easily hurt Lilith.

“Lilith, I am sorry,” he said as he was still trying to put the pieces back together.

She sniffled and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, “no, Mard I’m sorry. I couldn’t tell you, I should have told you.”

“The Hell God is my grandfather, my father was a fallen who made weapons, but Lilith who is my mother?” he asked.

“It’s why you can work the spell, better than the rest of us, but I knew you’d also feed your grandfather till now. It’s why the door is cracking, he’s getting stronger, he’ll want revenge, he’ll want you…” she sniffed and looked at the ground.

“Why? Please Lilith, I have been lied to my whole life, I am done with it. Someone owes me the truth,” he said. He thought Zeref told him the truth, finally by admitting that Mard was never a real Etherious, not in the same way the others were.

“Samael hated your father because Azazel fell in love with a halfling Gaia, he stopped making weapons to grow crops and live in peace. Your father lived happily until he was forced back here, back to the forge. He defied his father and ripped out his eyes to escape, Samael went mad and killed him,” a tear fell from her eye, she dashed it off her face. Mard could see her heart breaking at the story. She continued, “and then threatened to tear apart Earth Land to find your mother. We went to war to save Earth Land and to save you by forcing your mother into the future all alone,” she said.

Mard had heard of Gaias before, they were Earth spirits, usually very strong and rare, often taking physical forms to protect sacred lands or to bring about fertility. If his father had fallen in love with someone who had Gaia blood in her veins, his powers finally made sense.

“The King of Roses, it’s a self-fulfilling prophecy, you needed me to break the Gate, so I could kill him with my family?” Mard asked as Lilith nodded, her eyes wouldn’t even look at him. “Then why am I here? Why not just let it break?”

“Because another round of the spell will make sure that in just shy of twenty years it all comes apart. When you and your Queen are ready for it. Please Mard,” she begged.

“Will it stop the Plague of Nightmares?” he asked, and Lilith confirmed with a nod. Mard let out a breath as he got up, “you are most fortunate I made a promise to my people to do everything in my power to stop the Plague of Nightmares. I will work the spell, after this I will not see you again till the Gate shatters.”

Lilith grabbed his leg and held on to him as she chanted thank you, several times. Mard shook his leg, feeling a bit like an idiot but eventually the succubus let go. He readied himself to start the spell but dropped his hands and looked at Lilith.

“Are you my grandmother?” he asked, a bit nervous at the answer, considering their past interactions.

Lilith laughed, “not by blood, I don’t know who your grandmother is, Samael never said.”

Mard let out a small breath of relief, “thank you. Though I am still angry you hid things from me.”

“I know,” she sighed, “at least now you know you know what you are and what your daughter is. That’s a bonus,” she said with a shaky smile on her lips.

That much was true and at least Mard had some clarity around things, he just needed better books and research materials. It’s not as if demonlings like his daughter were common, but for now all he could do was process the information and set out to work.

_ See you in twenty years, grandfather, _ he thought with a small bit of malice.

* * *

 

_ and now you know why badass Mard Geer has an affinity for roses :) _

_ always comments and kudos appreciated, it helps Mard get his coffee! _

_ Thank you for reading and all the comments and kudos so far. _

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments appreciated.


End file.
